Phoenix
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: AU story taking place in OotP Phoenix is an Auror&has a family with Tonks. Until Death Eaters take his memories of his family&himself. To help him try to remember, he is hired at Hogwarts&tasked by the Order to protect Harry&help stop Voldemort. Will he eventually remember? Will Harry succeed with his help? Rated T for violence&suggestive themes (Slash Pairings in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Alternate Universe story loosely following the books and movies. The main Character is an O.C. who is tasked with protecting and helping Harry. Canon elements will change.**

 **-Checks bank account- I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. That's J.K. Rowling.**

 _ **Prologue**_

Dusk was approaching as a group of three adults, one of them holding a small infant made their way to the water spigot just outside the stadium that just held the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. As they waited and joked with each other in line, a person in black robes wearing a mask hurried from the woods towards the arena. The older of the women with brunette hair and glasses pulled her wand as she turned to the man with black hair and said to him, "That looked like a Death Eater mask. Come with me."

"We need to notify the rest of the Auror department before we go trying to apprehend a potential Death Eater. They were never alone according to every account I've seen and heard," he replied.

"I am you're _senior officer_. Get your wand and follow me now," she ordered.

The man with black hair turned to the brunette woman holding the baby. "Take her and get away from here, Tonks," he said. "Looks like Rose and I will be taking care of this."

"I don't have a good feeling about this..." she tried to argue.

He cut her off, "Take our daughter, get out of here, and send word we need backup." He kissed her and the baby."I love you. Both of you," before Rose pulled him away by his robes while his gaze remained on his wife and daughter as they shrunk in the distance.

"Rose, even I don't have a good feeling about this. We should wait for back up," he insisted.

"It's our duty as Aurors! If they try a disciplinary action against you I'll tell them I forced you. You're fresh out of training and I've been in five years; they'll be lenient on you. Now stop questioning my authority and lets go. He's getting away," she ordered through clenched teeth.

The pair continued to pursue the robed man once again. They held up their wands at the ready when they quietly got closer. Rose attempted to Apparate to get in front of him and her partner stopped her.

"What are you doing? He's a Death Eater! You can't sneak up on him by Apparating. You might as well send a flare. I have a plan," he said.

Rose reluctantly, nodded in understanding and they moved forward to catch up to the Death Eater. Rose broke away and went to the flank of the Death Eater. Once caught up, she approached the Death Eater with her wand pointed at them and her partner came from behind while casting the Leg Locking Curse.

"You are hereby taken into custody and will be brought before the Wizengemot for violation of multiple decrees of the Ministry of Magic and for use of the Dark Arts," she informed the Death Eater who was laughing.

"You have _no_ idea what you've just done," the Death Eater replied through his mask.

Rose and her partner looked up and around when a sudden swarm of masked Death Eaters began to surround them and cast multiple cursesat them. The two Aurors fought back using a slew of spells in their own arsenal. The most surprising of that was when a Death Eater tried to use a curse from behind, the black haired Auror spun around and shouted, "Reversusque Ignis." Backfiring the Death Eaters wand and causing his own curse to affect him. Some of the Death Eaters were stunned at that hex, causing them to be knocked off their brooms after being hit with Stunners. The Aurors stood back to back and kept trying to fight back.

They stood ready to face the four Death Eaters that surrounded them. Four other Death Eaters lay petrified on the ground around them and one that was dead. Two other Death Eaters swooped in using, Bombarda, that flung the Aurors into separate directions and the remaining Death Eaters to form circles around both of them. They disarmed and forced both Aurors onto their knees and held them in place while a thin masked Death Eater walked up to male Auror and said to him, "A valiant effort on the behalf of you and your friend here. However, as you have delayed us from a very important event, you shall not live to tell of any of this. Either of you."

The male Auror tried to fight back. He found himself unable to move as each arm was held by another Death Eater. As he struggled to stand, he heard " _Avada Kadavra!_ " shouted by the thin Death Eater. He was blinded when the green spell cast only to regain his site in time to see the brunette haired woman's eyes go cold and her body fall dead to the ground. He let out a cry of pain for his fallen superior that could be heard all around the outskirts of the forest. As the thin Death Eater grabbed Rose's wand from where it had fallen on the ground and snapped it in half, the male Auror further struggled against his captors to get free before he was kicked in the gut.

His attacker Death Eater turned around and pointed his wand only to have another grab his wrist. They stared each other down and the Auror could tell that the person saving him from certain death was a woman.

"You don't realize who heis? Kill him and the master will order you to be killed. He's needed for the Dark Lords later plans," she said.

"Then until he is needed, he shall have a fate worse than death," the first Death Eater replied with noticeable disdain in his voice.

The Death Eater petrified the Auror and stood over his body with his wand pressed against his head as he chanted, " _Extrahere Memriae!"_ The Auror suddenly felt an excruciating and crippling pain as several of his memories were being ripped out of his head and others began fragmenting. He felt it until seeing only darkness.

Days later...

Light began to peek through his slowly opening eyelids. Once he opened his eyes, they slowly adjusted to the rest of the room. He quickly took notice that bed and room he was in was unfamiliar to him. He was taken aback and let out a shriek when the shrill voice of a very grumpy sounding house elf was heard in his room. So much so that he grabbed the wand he saw on the nightstand.

"Master Black, the blood traitor's apprentice has woken up. If only my old mistress could see whats going on around here," Kreature muttered as he left the room.

The Auror scooted back, to where the bed and wall met. He looked around wildly at the dingy room. Moth-eaten curtains hung in front of a window that hadn't been washed in many years. He looked at the clothes on his body and realized they were not his own. The room was still not familiar to him at all. He couldn't guess at where he had been taken.

The door opened and a woman ran into the room with her arms out to embrace him, a hopeful and relieved look on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks. As she approached him, he cautiously moved away from her to the edge of the bed. When the newcomer came closer to the bed, he felt panic rise. "Who are you?"

She stopped and stared at him in shocked horror as her arms fell to her sides. "What do you mean?" she asked with hurt in her voice.

"I do not know who you are nor can I recall ever seeing you," he said with a stern tone.

"What do you mean? I'm your _wife,_ Tonks! We have a daughter together," she said with a voice that cracked with emotion. She stared at him with tears rolling down her cheeks, silently pleading with him to believe her. She slowly stepped forward with her hands reaching out to him.

He studied her for a moment, looked at his bare hand and shook his head after an attempt to recollect what she told him. "I am sorry but have _never_ seen you before. I'm not married nor do I have children," he said in a serious manner.

With a look of betrayal, Tonks fled from the room crying and was quickly embraced by her cousin Sirius. Sirius did his best to comfort her as he had witnessed the entire encounter.

"How could he say he doesn't know me?" she sobbed. "How could he not even acknowledge Zandra?"

Sirius cursed under his breath. "I was afraid of this," he whispered. Tonks pulled away and stared at him in confusion. Sirius sighed. "You saw the mark on his head that looks like a burn?" Tonks nodded. "The Death Eaters used a curse on him. One I only ever heard about on barely a hand full of occasions. One I thought was myth."

She looked at him pleadingly to tell her which it was. "They used the _Memory Removal_ curse on him Tonks. Sadly the only thing I know about it is that they took his memories away. The after affects is that he will not remember whatever memories they took from him while only remembering fragments of others. Unfortunately it seems you and Zandra are among those memories taken by them. Before you can ask, there is no way to reverse it... You can't make him remember either." He stopped and sighed, "Until he comes to you and you can try and convince him of what he doesn't remember. I'm so sorry dear cousin, but it's best if you leave him..."

Her tears blurred her vision and her hand moved as if on its own. She slapped Sirius with enough force to turn his head to the side before she ran away from Grimmauld Place. He stared after her, unsure of what to do next. After a heavy sigh, he went into the room and waited for a reaction. The young man acknowledged Sirius as the one who rescued him. Sirius asked him what all he could remember.

"The last thing I can remember... is an innocent being killed by Death Eaters and the female telling the other one that I cannot be killed, for some reason. Then you were picking me up," he answered.

"Do you remember who you are?" Sirius asked him somewhat anxiously.

He looked around before remembering hearing someone mention a phoenix so he answered, "Phoenix. My name is Phoenix. Why?"

Sirius looked away from him and nodded before replying, "You have lost some of your memory from your attack. I suggest that once you're feeling better, you should stay somewhere alone so there wont be outside influence telling you something different than what actually happened."

Sirius helped Phoenix find a flat not far from Grimmauld Place where he spent the following months trying to remember the attack that cost him his memories. In his third month there, he received an unmarked package from an unknown owl. In the box was a folder of old parchments and a scrapbook full of pictures and clippings. One of the pictures showed fire from a torch that formed a phoenix. He knew that was a tradition at the school Durmstrang. It seemed familiar enough that after a while, he assumed then that he went to Durmstrang.

One of the newspaper clippings documented the death of Rose McGonagall succumbing to Death Eaters because the guardian assigned to her failed in his duties. The clip had a picture of the woman he remembered being killed in his nightmares. He put it away and spent the rest of the summer trying to remember anything he could related to contents in his scrap book. That package was the only basis he had for any kind of memories.

Several months later...  
Sirius and Remus looked at everyone gathered around them. They had called the people together in response to Voldemort's return at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Sirius saw Tonks sitting in the back of the crowd, her hair a short mousy brown and her entire presence closed off. His heart went out to her but he had been unable to speak with her privately to see how she was doing. For now, duty called.

"Thank you all for coming," Sirius said. "I know this isn't the greatest of circumstances but as of now, out of necessity, the Order of the Phoenix is officially reformed," Sirius said to open the meeting.

"We're not complete," Tonks said sadly from the back. Sirius and Remus gazed at her sadly and watched as her hair began to turn blue.

Sirius let out a sigh and opened his mouth to continue but suddenly the doors to the dinning room opened and Dumbledore walked in. Everyone in the room stood. He humbly nodded to everyone and stepped up to the table.  
"Please, please, everyone sit down. Forgive me for being late. I tend to get distracted sometimes when I enter here," Dumbledore said to everyone with the twinkle in his eye.

"Any word on my husband's condition, Dumbledore?" Tonks asked him with a note of hope in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately, Tonks, the answer is no. I'm afraid that even _I_ am none too familiar with the curse that has quite literally taken his memories from him," he answered. "I have found out however, that when this curse is used, the victims memories are gathered and kept by the caster if or until they are ready to return them. Unless the location of your husbands memories are found, we must face the possibility that they may never be returned and that he will spend the rest of his life without those memories."

Tonks's hair changed from blue to fire red and she stood up, kicking her chair back against the wall. She stared at Dumbledore intensely. "If you can't or wont find the answers to resole this, then I will," she declared before she walked out of the dinning room, and left. The slam of the front door resonated in the dinning room. Dumbledore still had the twinkle in his eye and a strange smile formed on his face as the door slammed.

"You figured out what happened to her husband?,"Arthur Weasley asked.

Sirius nodded. "The night he and Rose McGonagall tried to stop the Death Eaters that attacked the Quidditch World Cup, after they killed Rose, the Death Eater's used the _Memory Removal_ curse on him. Meaning that his memories were not simply disguised or covered, but were quite literally, rippedout of his head and now the memories taken aren't there at all. Others are fragmented," he explained.

"Merlin's Beard that's awful," Arthur whispered, aghast.

Sirius explained what the curse did and the damage it caused so far so that Arthur and Molly would better understand what Dumbledore told Tonks," Sirius finished.

"It doesn't mean there _isn't_ a way to possibly force the memories to reform. I didn't hear Dumbledore say that that isn't a possibility," Molly replied.

Sirius shook his head, "Makes you wish our memories were truly kept in the heart and not the mind. Then things could be done that would remind the heart you loved something or someone that much and the memories return on their own even if ripped from your mind."

"I have an idea..." Dumbledore interjected with his smile even bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

_**_**A/N:**_**_ _ _ **Beginning now, this story will be loosely following events from the books and movies. Beginning after the students arrive in the train of the Order Of The Phoenix.  
It starts off in Harry's perspective but does change.**__

Another year had began at Hogwarts. The students arrived and it was the usual excitement. Harry had just met back up with Ron and Hermione after they disembarked from the scarlet steam engine. The three of them climbed into the last carriage with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom as they were taken along the path to Hogwarts. They all went into the school and rushed into the Great Hall. They scanned around and were disappointed when they did not see Hagrid. However the three along with the other students were taken aback and confused upon seeing four unfamiliar people, two sitting at each end of the staff table at the front of the Great Hall, and to Harry's dismay, a woman with a toad shaped face wearing pink. Harry began feeling unnerved when he took notice when the new wizard sitting at the Gryffindor end of the table seemed to be staring at him with intrigue. He wondered to himself if he was from the Ministry too.

"You don't reckon we're going to have four Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers do you?" Ron asked only taking notice to the four strangers.

"Oh please Ron, I'm certain they're not _all_ here for that. Surely they could be here to teach, perhaps, some new classes," Hermione replied with a hopeful tone while Harry decided to hold back his thought that they were with Umbridge from the ministry.

A little while later they had the sorting ceremony followed by Dumbledore welcoming everyone and then they began the feast. After everyone was done eating, he began his usual speech about the Forbidden Forrest and about Filches requests. After he introduced the new Care For Magical Creatures and Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers, he gestured to the four new additions at the ends of the long table. There were two men and two women seated at each end. "In light of the return of the dark lord, Voldemort, I have decided that a bit of extra security is, indeed, a good idea. To assist with this, I have hired four guardians. They will each watch over one of the four houses and the students who call the dormitories home while they live here at Hogwarts. They are also allowed give and take away points from each of the houses.

"To my right, our first guardian, we have Darius McCracken, a graduate of Hogwarts and former member of Slytherin. Mr. McCracken was well known for being very protective and upheld many of the schools rules while he was Head Boy in his seventh year.

"Next is our Ravenclaw guardian, Violet Jennison. Miss Jennison was a Prefect in her later years with us at Hogwarts and was also an example of the perfect student.

"Third, to my left, is our Hufflepuff guardian, Florence Madera. Florence studied here with us as well and was a representative of the Hufflepuff house when she was a Prefect.

"And last, but certainly not least, is a young gentleman who actually completed his schooling at Durmstrang. He was an exemplary student, a defender of those weaker than he. However he was highly recommended by our first choice, therefore, Phoenix will be guarding the Gryffindor dormitories."  
Phoenix stood up and gave a friendly nod to the Gryffindor students while the Slytherin students laughed at them and made fun of them for having an outsider as their guardian. As Phoenix stood up and nodded, Harry, Hermione and Ron took notice to the factors that, he was tall and thin, but with a protective presence. His long black hair was kept in a ponytail, he had a black goatee, and wore black robes with a purple lining.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat stunned for a moment and their eyes grew wide in surprise. The three of them started talking amongst themselves,with some excitement and a lot of uncertainty. Harry felt some relief knowing that these people were _not_ with the Ministry after all. As Dumbledore continued;

"Our guardians are here to protect each and every one of you and will be—"

A single " _ _hem,__ _ _hem,"__ interrupted Dumbledore and all eyes turned to the toad faced woman in the pink cardigan. The entire hall fell silent as no one, ever, interrupted one of Dumbledore's speeches before. All four of the Watchmen looked at her in utter shock of her rude interruption. Even Dumbledore himself stared at her in surprise.

She smiled up at him and instantly, everyone in the hall hated her. "Excuse me, Headmaster, but I fail to see how this extra security is pertinent to our students' studies. After all, as everyone knows, the Minister of Magic himself has declared that there is no threat."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a worried and confused look. They, like everyone else, were disturbed and worried by the words this new professor began to speak and wondered who can and cannot be trusted at Hogwarts. After she finished speaking, Dumbledore resumed control and dismissed the students to their dormitories after announcing Quidditch try outs and had the Watchmen follow the students to their respective halls. Except for Phoenix. Before he could leave, Dumbledore asked to speak with him privately and sent the Head Boy with the Gryffindors.

Phoenix followed Dumbledore and before he knew it, Dumbledore gave the password to the Gargoyle and they were in his office. Upon entering Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes, and Professor McGonagall, looked directly at him and nodded in greeting. In the corner stood Professor Snape, who refused to acknowledge the young man's presence.

"Young Phoenix, I'd like to thank you for coming," Dumbledore begun, "First off it is because I know a great deal about you, which is why I was willing to accept the recommendation of our first choice and asked you to be here at Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore said.

"I had that feeling, Headmaster," Phoenix replied. "However, may I ask, what is the purpose for me being here at Hogwarts and who recommended me?"

"You are very wise to question things. The answer is both simple as well as complex. You see, you are an extraordinary and well accomplished wizard, especially for being so young. Even though you aren't from Hogwarts, we still wanted you here, as your specialties are perfect for what we need of you. You are wise, knowledgeable, powerful, spirited and vastly accomplished. Not to mention, you were reported to be the top of your class in everything you studied. You're quite well known around the Wizarding World, despite many people having only heard your name. We know that we can trust you with our most important task. This is not being just the watchman for Gryffindor. I shall confess, you were brought here with an alternate task of the utmost importance. We have brought you here to watch over one of our students. That student being, Harry Potter. Protect him with your life," Dumbledore informed him while still not answering the question of who recommended him.

Phoenix hung his head in shame. He felt the words stab at him like a knife through his heart as he began to remember what the scrap book articles and testimonials lead him to believe about, Rose McGonagall. He looked at Dumbledore with pain in his features. "You ask me to guard someone knowing my failure to protect Rose McGonagall, which... to my recollection... her protection was my biggest failure. I was supposed to do for her what you are asking me to do for Harry Potter and I failed. Why would you bring me here for this? Are you sure that you want to task me with his protection? Are you not afraid that he'll be killed under my watch as well?"

Professor Snape stepped forward for the first time since Phoenix entered the room. "Headmaster, clearly the boy doesn't think he is capable for this task. What is the point in keeping him here against his better judgment? Would you not rather have a watchman who feels he is capable of protecting your sacred cargo rather than a boy who is unsure of himself?"

Professor McGonagall stepped in and spoke for the first time before Dumbledore had a chance to respond. "Severus, there are reasons for everything that happens in this world and Dumbledore trusts the boy. __I__ trust the boy despite what happened." She glanced at Phoenix, who promptly looked at the floor in shame, before she turned to Dumbledore.

"What happened to her was not anyone's fault except for that of the ones that killed her. I know what happened Phoenix. Keep in mind, even the most powerful wizard cannot stand alone against six Death Eaters, while protecting a frightened young woman, and expect to survive without some casualties. We all know you have what it takes to protect him. That is your chosen task. That is why you were chosen to be the Gryffindor watchman. Please, do not argue or say no. It's officially your duty, Phoenix," Dumbledore said sternly.

"Oh and before I forget," he began again. "In regards to the matter of the presence of Delores Umbridge, in this castle. Please keep this in consideration when determining any course of action you may be taking this year," he said. "We must not allow her to know of the task I have assigned you. If she finds out, she could take drastic measures based off any assumption she may make on the situation. She is, after all, the one who convinced the Minister to put Harry on trial for using the Patronus Charm while underage and in the presence of a Muggle, despite the fact he was warding off two Dementors that attacked them in Little Whingin."

"You think she would try to land me in Azkaban?" Phoenix asked, feeling the gravity of the situation acutely.

"Certainly not, Phoenix. I am taking every precaution to ensure that your actions and movements are kept well out of her site and away from her knowledge. But I must ask that even if Harry is present, to please do your best not give her any reason to memorize your name," Dumbledore said. "You are now dismissed. Minerva, will you please show Phoenix to the dormitories," Dumbledore said. "Severus, please stay behind we must talk in private."

"Very well, Headmaster," Phoenix replied, his voice flat and quiet.

Phoenix followed McGonagall to the Gryffindor hall, refusing to look at her more than he felt necessary. The guilt he could still feel over his failure haunted him still, though he tried desperately to pay attention as she showed him the full extent of where he would patrol; meaning where Harry's room specifically was. Phoenix began patrolling the hallway as McGonagall walked away without another word. As she turned the corner, she looked back at him. Phoenix met her gaze for just a moment, and couldn't help but to notice the tears in her eyes. He sighed and turned his focus back to his patrol and began wondering around Gryffindor Tower for next hour and a half.

During that time there was only one thought on his mind that he could not get to stop. That feeling that was as if he were being held to a standard that he cannot possibly hope to reach. In the end, he leaned his back against the wall and slid down it to floor were h spent a majority of the night confused about… everything. He couldn't figure out why he was chosen for this duty. How could anyone find him capable of protecting the life of who was arguably, the most important person in the wizarding world. He couldn't even figure out why he was brought to Hogwarts in the first place as everything was strange and unfamiliar.

Once he resumed his patrol, he spent the remainder of the night becoming familiar with the tower. For one reason or another he felt he needed to head towards the girls dormitories. When he got there, he saw a short, dark haired first year start head up the stairs. Just as the stairs melted into a slide and the student slid down, Phoenix grabbed him and pulled him up to his feet. Her glared at the boy for a moment. "Return to your room at once! And do not let me catch you here again."

After escorting the blond haired boy back to the boys dormitories, he went to the to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was approaching the fireplace when he felt the rug pulled out from under himself. He looked up to see a transparent being laughing at him.  
"Welcome watchy birdie! You're bird boy now," Said the being in a taunting tone as he laughed.

"You must be Peeves. I've heard about you. I'll have you know that you keep this up with me and I'll do as Sir Nick told me and go have a talk with the Bloody Baron," Phoenix replied.

"You're no fun bird boy," Peeves said angrily with raspberry and took off.

After the encounter with Peeves, Phoenix noticed it was almost midnight. His first shift was nearly done for the night. He stepped through the portrait of the Fat Lady to make one last check for anyone out after bed time. On his way back in he heard someone talking. He looked over and saw Filch speaking someone. He stepped closer to discover it was Umbridge. He held no trust in the Ministry official after her display in the Great Hall. Suddenly they were moving.

He snuck away to where they couldn't see him. Then next thing he knew, they were in front of the Portrait. The toad looking woman was speaking loud enough he could hear her.

"This is the Gryffindor entrance where Harry Potter is. I worry for the safety of every student in there with him running free and spreading his propaganda. Now there is also a dangerous person guarding the students in there. With his education, he is obviously a practitioner of the Dark Arts. He's probably teaching and helping Harry Potter. Dumbledore's so called security. None of them should be here. They're only helping the hysteria. You know that right Argus? Especially that... Philip watchman in Gryffindor adds to it. With the power vested in me by the Minister Of Magic, the moment any one of those 'watchmen,' gives me a reason, I shall have him sacked and stripped of his magic. Then there will be no one to stand in my way for Dumbledore, to keep me from keeping Potter in line. Now come, we must complete our night time inspection of the castle."

Phoenix moved on so he could stay off of her radar but needed a place to hide. Before he knew it, he was on the seventh floor in front of a solid wall. He began to desire somewhere to be alone to think and maybe sleep for the night, while he paced back and forth three times. Suddenly a door formed in the wall in front of him and opened to him. He stared at it in amazement. Finally he walked in and saw a big open room with no windows, a squashy armchair, a big mirror and to his amazement, a bed.

It was as he began to explore the room closely that the mirror finally caught his eyes. He stepped up to it and took a long, hard look at himself. He could see the way his black hair framed his face even while up in a ponytail. As he looked at himself, he continued to think about what it meant to be a so-called __great__ wizard and wondered if he truly did have that quality inside of him. He exhaled and turned away from the mirror. As he laid down in the bed, he told himself that he needed a wake up call at five thirty in the morning so that he could get to his assigned staff quarters in Gryffindor Tower.

As he was falling asleep, he couldn't help but think about what he heard Umbridge saying about the Watchmen and Harry. Now he needed to devise a way to be able to talk to Harry and gain his trust. So that he would be able to get close to him and be able to protect him like Dumbleodre tasked him to do. Before any other thoughts crossed his mind, everything went dark. He didn't even know he fell asleep.

Suddenly an alarm like sound went off. Phoenix shot up and looked around. He was still in his clothes. The clock showed it was five thirty. Without a thought he rushed out of the room and back to Gryffindor tower. He gave the Fat Lady what he thought was the password. She sleepily opened for him. He went to his assigned quarters to prepare for the day. There was a note on his door that he took with him and would read later. He changed into another black outfit and robes that this time had a red lining. He looked at the note and decided to open it. He did not recognize the hand writing and whoever wrote it confused him. It read:

 _"Hello Phoenix. I am glad to see you here at Hogwarts. I know you don't know who I am but trust that I am a friend please. In time you'll know who I am. For now I hope you'll take a look around the castle and listen if they talk. Once the castle becomes more familiar to you, I'll reveal more to you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A friend."_

Confused by what it meant, he folded up the parchment and stuck it in his pocket. Suddenly, another parchment was on his door when he stepped through it. It was from the Headmaster. Dumbledore requested his presence in his office as soon as he received the note. With that, he made his way to the Headmaster's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**_**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites and the reviews. Please R &R**_**

The very moment he walked into the headmaster's office, Dumbledore's bright blue eyes turned to Phoenix once more. "Ah, good morning Phoenix. I am happy to see my note was delivered to you," he happily greeted.

"How may I be of assistance Headmaster?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes indeed. I have it on good authority that Delores Umbridge will conducting sit ins and inspections of today's classes before teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Coincidentally it will be the schedules of the Gryffindor students," Dumbledore replied.

"What does this mean Headmaster?"

"She has exercised her power on behalf of the Ministry and requested that the staff at here at Hogwarts allow her to do so and not interfere. Therefore, your first official day of Watchmen duties during class hours shall start tomorrow.

"Then what would you like for me to do today Headmaster?"

Dumbledore glanced at him thoughtfully. "I find that, after breakfast is an ideal time for a stroll outside. A way of becoming... _familiar_ , with the outer grounds of the school."

"Very well Headmaster," Phoenix replied with a bow and left."

He spent a majority of the day wondering around the Black Lake. He was surprised to see the Giant Squid but admired it at the same time. He also familiarized himself with the path from the school to Hogsmeade and any potential hiding places. He eventually stared at the Forbidden Forest and wondered what was beyond. Soon after, the students poured out of the castle. With that, he went inside.

As he headed in, he looked for Harry Potter. Being charged with his protection, it was essential to gain his trust. The best way to gain his trust was to strike up a conversation and become his friend. He had just missed Harry and his friends but encountered two other people of interest. It was the Raven Claw and Hufflepuff Watchman, Violet Jennison and Florence Madera. When he greeted them, he noticed Florence hid her face behind her hair.

"Apologies ladies. I meant not to interrupt your conversation."

Violet scooted over so he could sit down."Oh no Phoenix. You didn't interrupt. We just bumped into each other, How are you? Are you adjusting to Hogwarts well?"

"I'm adjusting fine. It's as if I have been here before even though that is not so," he answered awkwardly. "How about you?"

Violet smiled. "It's like being home again for me and Florence," she sighed. "Well it's time for lunch and we must attend. I hope to chat with you some more. I'd love to hear about your experiences at Durmstrang."

They walked to the Great Hall together. The entire time, Florence would shyly smile and look away. She never said a word. When they got there and took their respective seats, she still only gave him the shy smile. Florence left before he did. She seemed peculiar to him yet she intrigued him at the same time. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and his friends again. Once again he wondered about ways to gain Harry's trust. After the trio left, he decided to go to the library and read the most recent edition of, _Hogwarts, A History_.

After an uneventful night of patrols, Phoenix went to his room to retire for the night. After changing into his pajamas, he lied down and drifted off to sleep within seconds. Soon after, he started to have a dream. He was standing in front of someone with his wand drawn, an intense look in his eyes and his teeth bore in anger. The darkness began to fade. Suddenly there were two masked Death Eaters.

He repeatedly flicked his wand and shouted the stunner spell, as they kept coming. He was then facing four of them as a fifth one swooped in front of him and a sixth one hit him from behind. He looked up and saw them holding Rose McGonagall, by the hair with a wand pointed at her.  
"Give him a fate worse than death…" the voice cut off when Phoenix woke up screaming and sweating. His breathes deep and hard for a little while as the feeling of fear still consumed him. A short while after, he stood up and composed himself.  
"When will these bloody nightmares end?" he asked himself and looked in the mirror.

He dressed in his black robes with purple lining and left his room. He went and sat in one of the squashy chairs in the Gryffindor common room, reignited the fire and stayed there until the sun came up. After breakfast he continued watchman duties and kept an eye on Harry in between his classes. Wednesday and Thursday went by. Both days Harry would get nervous when he came by and would walk away when he tried to introduce himself. The only eventful thing happening was that he caught Colin Creevey out of class wondering the grounds with his camera. That was until Thursday night after patrols began.

While on patrol Thursday night just after midnight, Phoenix was passing the Gryffindor Common Room when he saw Ron and Harry. When he heard Ron tell Harry, "You need to tell Dumbledore!" He stepped into the room and approached them and at the same time asked what was going on.

Harry jumped and looked up at him. "Nothing sir," he answered irritated.

"Please, call me Phoenix," he said.

"Oh. Sorry," Harry replied distracted. "Well, um, I'm Harry and this is Ron,"

"Pleased to meet you. Now whats going on?" Phoenix asked.

No answers were given until Phoenix noticed Harry trying to hide his right hand. So he reached out and took it. He saw the words, " _ _I must not tell lies,"__ carved into his flesh repeatedly and instantly became furious. His black eyes turned red with fury and his hands began to shake. He turned on his heel and angrily headed towards Umbridge's office. He was stopped halfway when Professor McGonagall appeared in front of him.

"Is everything alright, Mr…." Professor McGonagall's voice trailed off if she didn't know Phoenix's last name.

"There's no need for the Mister. You know me well enough to be on a first name basis with me, Minerva," Phoenix snapped at her impatiently.

"My apologies, Phoenix. Now please, what is the matter? Where are you off to in such a hurry and in such a fuss?" she asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"That bullfrog in the pink cardigan has crossed a line!" Phoenix cried. "While she had Harry Potter in detention, she made him write with a Blood Quill!"

Suddenly her eyes grew wide with shock and anger, "She's done what? Are you sure?" she asked while trying to remain composed.

Still not looking at her and with disdain in his voice he replied, "Yes, I am sure. I have seen this before. Why don't you go to the common room and have a look at his hand?"

In a reassuring and calming tone she explained, "Very well. But please, do as Dumbledore asked and stay away from her. Let us handle it. If you go storming in you risk raising suspicions and Dumbledore has already made it clear that she already disapproves of the Watchman. We need you to protect Harry Potter. Not get sacked for losing your temper with, Delores Umbridge."

With much reluctance he agreed, "Very well, I shall attend to my duties then," he replied with a bow and started to walk away.

"Phoenix…" she called out and got him to stop and look back over his shoulder with a cold and regretful look before she continued, "I know that Rose was my niece, but you did what you could and there's no changing what happened. I want you to know, I do not blame you for it. Please, stop blaming yourself. If not for me or yourself, then for her. Good evening," she calmly said and went on her way.

He looked down and around trying not to cry. Her words pierced his heart and though knowing he was forgiven brought a good feeling to him, at the same time he felt so guilty knowing that she was so willing to forgive a man who believed himself unworthy of it. It took a little while for him to get himself together and continue his patrol. For the remainder of the night he was unable to focus on his duties. He decided to finish his night in the hallway of Harry's room after he saw the House Elves coming into the Gryffindor Common Room. For reasons he did not know or remember, House Elves made him uncomfortable.

About an hour before the students would be waking up for breakfast, he was startled by Nearly Headless Nick when he appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah there you are sir," the ghost greeted and then looked apologetic. "Oh dear my apologies sir. I did not mean to startle you. I was sent to inform your presence is requested along with the rest of the Watchman and Heads Of Houses in the teachers lounge," he informed Phoenix.

"Thank you Nick. Tell them I'll be there in a moment," Phoenix replied.

Nick left through the wall as Phoenix walked out of site of the dormitories. He lifted his wand at his feet and said " _Curre Flash._ " He started to run and before he knew it, he had zipped down the halls, down the the stairs and was in front of the door of the teachers lounge within less than two minutes. He then pointed his wand at his feet again and said, " _deambulatio._ " He gathered himself and opened the door to the teachers lounge.  
As he walked in, he saw a large round table with two chairs to each side facing the west wall. Professor McGonagall had him sit next to her. When he looked over, he took notice that each Watchman was sitting next to their Head Of House. Before he could ask any questions Dumbledore was suddenly in the room. As always and slightly to Phoenix's annoyance, he was cheery as ever.

"Good morning everyone. Sorry to have to call on you so early in the morning before the students are even awake. However more importantly, it is before Delores Umbridge is awake. So to begin, I first must apologize for this meeting not taking place sooner. However, as you have noticed, I have each of the Watchman sitting with their Head Of House. As of right now, these professors are who you will report to for _anything_ before myself. Now to the new business, you may have heard the rumors, Umbridge is here from the Ministry to spy on us and to get us to stop talking about the return of Voldemort. Or to make sure I'm not, 'spreading lies to the students.' Or because the Ministry believes I'm attempting to take them over. We all know I'm very well _not_ trying to take over the Ministry of Magic. We all know and understand that Voldemort has indeed returned and the Ministry wants no further took. To be rid of Umbridge sooner, you all now have an additional job duty. You are to make sure the students no longer speak loudly about Voldemort and do your best to keep them from causing problems with Delores Umbridge. Don't allow them to give her any opportunity to have something to report back to the Ministry that will allow the to take over or shut down Hogwarts."

"Must you keep saying his name?" Darius asked as his blue eyes focus on Dumbledore through his brown hair.

"Who's name?" Violet asked.

"He Who Must Not Be Named," Darius snapped back.

"Come now. It's ridiculous to call him by such names. His name is Voldemort. React however you may, but that is his name and I will not call him by anything else," Dumbledore replied.

"So what you want us to do now Headmaster, is do our best to keep the students on their best behavior around Umbridge and make sure they do not act up around her?" Phoenix asked to get the subject back to the matter at hand.

"You ask that, yet you're the one who has Harry Potter and the Weasley's in your house. They are nowhere near as well behaved as Draco Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson," Darius asked with a grin.

"Honestly? That is all immaterial at the moment. We need to be focused on what the Headmaster needs us to do right now. _Not_ who has the better students," Florence snapped all of a sudden.

"Thank you Miss Madera. The matter at the moment is indeed keeping the students under the Ministries perspective radar. Do not lead the students from knowing that Voldemort has returned, try and keep them from discussing it loudly. That way we do not give Delores Umbridge anything and the Ministry will find no further need to interfere," Dumbledore stated.

As Dumbledore continued on, Phoenix looked over and noticed the red haired Florence Madera, staring at him with a smile. He suppressed a chuckle when he saw her look back at Dumbledore when he looked at her. He admired how her jade eyes filled out her face. He sat and admired her for a few more minutes before Dumbledore caught his attention when he said his name.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, could you repeat that?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore said happily, "Will you please continue to keep an eye on the so called 'problem students,' and perhaps, speak with them, before they attend her class?" Dumbledore asked. "Please do your best to keep the Gryffindor house on their best behavior. Also try and be scarce when you know she is going to be around?

"I'll do what I can Headmaster. As complicated as that will be," Phoenix replied.

"Thank you Phoenix," Dumbledore said. "Now that we have that established, I would appreciate if there be no more further issues between the four of you. I hope you'll all work together for the benefit of this school," Dumbledore stated before he left the room.

As they all left the teachers lounge, Florence approached and gave Phoenix a hug before she continued on to the Great Hall. When she hugged him, to his surprise, he was calmer and no longer flustered with Darius. He shook his head and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast while he tried to make sense about why Florence hugged him. He took his seat next to her and gave her a nod. She once again turned away and hid her face behind her hair when he acknowledged her.

As they ate breakfast, he saw that Harry ate quickly and headed off. Shortly after, Professor McGonagall came by and whispered to him, "We're waiting for word before we can question her about what she did. That's the best we can do."

He rolled his eyes but continued to eat his breakfast. While he grabbed some more bacon, he noticed Florence was looking at him again.

"What can I do you for Florence?" he asked her politely and with a smile.

She just smiled and shook her head. He didn't think much of it afterward and continued eating his breakfast.  
Friday night while on his way to the Great Hall for dinner, he came across Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle while they crowded Neville Longbottom, who was cowering away from them. As he got closer, he heard Draco say, "Oh look, Longbottom has his little plant all done and ready for his Herbology homework," as he grabbed Neville's Mimbulus Mimbletonia and began shaking it.

"That's enough!" Phoenix shouted.

"Oh look, the it's the outsider coming to the rescue of the Gryffindor geek," Draco said as Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Give that back to him now and leave him be," Phoenix instructed.

"Why should I listen to you? Not only are you're _not_ my watchman, you're an outsider that doesn't belong here. Mud blood," Draco snapped.

"I'm _still_ a watchman and he is one of _my_ house students you're hassling. Now give him his plant back and watch, your, language. I will not tolerate any further slurs, Malfoy. I shall also have you know, _I_ am a _half blood_ ," Phoenix warned him.

Draco glowered at him and exhaled hard. "Here's your stupid plant Longbottom. You're lucky that Muggle loving outsider showed up," Draco said with disdain.

"Before I forget gentlemen," Phoenix said as the three Slytherin's looked at him, "That's ten points from the two of you and as for Malfoy, that _twenty_ points from Slytherin."

"You can't do that!" Draco screamed in shock along with Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Yes I can. Dumbledore said in our introduction that the Watchmen have the privilege to do so," Phoenix calmly replied.

"You won't get away with this. My father will hear about this!" Draco shouted.

"By all means Draco, tell him," Phoenix replied in a mocking tone.

After they walked away, he walked with Neville into the Great Hall. This time around, Florence just kept to herself and ate. He wasn't sure if she was casting glances at him or not. He didn't give it much thought really. After he finished his pumpkin juice and pudding, he set out for the hallways and was shocked when got to the Gryffindor Common Room and was handed a butter beer.

"Hey watch guy! Join us! Little Ronny made it onto the house Quiddich Team as the new Keeper," Fred shouted triumphantly.

"Who would'a thought that ickle, prefect, Ron would make another big accomplishment in a matter of a week?" George added.

"But wait a moment George... This is the Gryffindor, 'Watch guy,' Fred said with air quotes. "He'll have to report us for the party and for sneaking in the Butter Beer," Fred said mockingly.

"Oh that's right, the hired, _party pooper_ ," George replied in the same tone.

Phoenix looked around at all the glares and pleading gazes before he replied to them with a shake of his head. "I see nothing to report. Congrats Ron," as he accepted and raised his bottle of Butter Beer to Ron as the room began cheering.

He looked over to the other side of the Gryffindor Common Room and saw frizzy brown hair popping up from the the other side of the couch. He walked over and introduced himself.

"Good evening," he greeted the young witch.

She looked up slightly startled, "Oh hello sir,"she greeted back sounding slightly drowsy.

"Please, my name is Phoenix. And given the books and knitted hats, you must be Hermione Granger," he said with a chuckle.

Hermione looked at him as a slight blush crept up her cheeks. She set down what was in her hands and politely looked at him with noticeable exhaustion on her face.

"Yes and you're the Gryffindor Watchman," she replied cautiously.

"You're observant Miss Granger. So why aren't you joining in the party?" he asked her as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Oh the celebration?" she asked with the exhaustion noticeable in her voice now, "I had a Butter Beer and talked to Ron for a for few minutes before I came over here. Since I only attend Quidditch games to support Harry and Ron, I decided I wanted to get some work done instead."

"School work for your O.W.L.'s?" he asked as he took notice of the knitting and also asked, "Are those little hats?"

She ignored his question about the O.W.L.'s. She instead told him about S.P.E.W. and what she was doing knitting all of the clothes. She then asked him if he would join the cause.

He sat quiet for a moment before answering, "I'm afraid I must remain impartial on the matter."

"I suppose that's fa-fai-ai-air," she said with a yawn.

"You're definitely exhausted Miss Granger, what has you staying awake?"he asked.

"Just finishing this up and waiting for a friend to arrive," she answered.

"Would that be Harry Potter?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

Hermione looked at him, taken aback with surprise and confusion and her cheeks turning scarlet again.

"Wha...erm...why do you ask that?

"I see you, him and Ron Weasley sitting together in the Great Hall and you three going everywhere together. So I assumed that since he hasn't been present since classes let out, you were waiting to see him," he answered.

When he noticed she didn't reply he looked down and discovered that she fell asleep. " _Very well then_ ," he thought to himself as he took a drink of his Butter Beer before summoning a blanket to put over her. He decided to hangout for a while longer with the students until they dispersed. As he left the room he saw Harry walk in and became flustered because it was time for him to begin watchman duties. On his way out he patted Harry on the shoulder and said, "Good evening Harry Potter. Miss Granger is asleep on the couch." Once in the hallway he kicked himself for not taking the opportunity to talk to Harry. He had a new plan though to make it happen.

Saturday night after he had been on evening patrol for a few hours, he walked into the Gryffindor common room a little bit after midnight to find Harry, Ron and Hermione walking away from the fire. As he continued in, he saw Harry and Ron finish scrolling something onto the parchments in front of them while Hermione seemed to be stuffing something into the couch and between the cushions of her squashy chair.

"No rest for the best of Hogwarts huh?" he asked them jokingly.

"Oh! Good evening Phoenix," Hermione replied startled.

"Yea. We're just finishing up some homework. When we get these essays done we'll head strait to bed. I'm sorry we're still up and in here," Harry explained for the group.

Phoenix chuckled. "It's alright. You need not worry about me saying anything to anybody. I'm not going to take points from the three of you. You're in no trouble," Phoenix told him with a smile.

Hermione looked at him slightly awestruck by what he just said. She returned his smile with one of her own.

"I told everyone in Gryffindor to _not_ judge you off your presence or history and that you're not as bad as they think," she said.

"Of course he's not. He took forty points from Slytherin just because they were picking on Neville," Ron blurted out.

"We appreciate that very much Phoenix. Not many people, even those in our house, stand up for him very often," Harry said ignoring the fact the other two were playing up the watchman for no other reasons than the fact he said or did something appealing to them."I have to know, why are you so nice to us in particular?"

Phoenix chuckled again before he answered, "I was in school once and had to take tests to find out what I could do after. I wish I had been to able stay up. The least I could do is anything I can do to help out the students of Gryffindor in any way within my power," Phoenix answered with the best he could come up with on the spot.

"Well good night, Phoenix," Harry said as he packed up his parchments.

The trio left the room no sooner than Harry had said good night. Phoenix looked around slightly disappointed that he didn't get to have a real conversation with them. However, he did just finally get a start. He just needed to get his timing right. He sat down in the squashy chair Hermione had occupied and fell asleep.

Phoenix was woken up by an owl holding a letter. He took the envelope and saw that it was marked as being from, Padfoot. He quickly broke the seal and opened it.

" _Phoenix, our Order informant inside the Ministry Of Magic has reported that Educational Decree Twenty Two has gone into effect and now the Ministry can appoint whomever they please to run the show if they find Dumbledore incapable. We both know what that will mean for Harry and Hogwarts. Sadly Delores Umbridge is about to be named the High Inquisitor for Hogwarts. Keep a level head when that happens and do not bring any attention to yourself. For now,just stay to your assigned task of watching after Harry. I heard you have recently spoken with him and his friends. Which means it is time you begin your task assigned by myself and the Order. I know you can do it. Good luck my friend,_

 _Padfoot._ "

Phoenix put the letter in his pocket, realized the time and did a quick patrol. When he was finished, he stepped through the porthole leading to his room still admonishing himself for neglecting his duties. He stopped for a second and looked around to make sure Peeves wasn't around. When he believed the coast was clear he headed down the hallway and noticed an empty portrait but payed no mind to it. Suddenly he was startled when a voice from Everard's portrait got his attention.  
"Er- hello... Uh... Can I help you?" Phoenix asked still startled and slightly confused because he didn't know the portraits name.

"Dumbledore wishes to speak with you in his office. I'll meet you alongside the portrait next to the gargoyle and give you the password," Everard said.  
Phoenix sighed and changed his direction. "Can I go one day without having to meet him? Just one?" he asked aloud to himself. He got to the gargoyle and heard Evarards' voice. Everard gave him the password to get to Dumbledore's office. Once there he received the usual, gleeful, greeting from Dumbledore.

"Ah good evening Phoenix, I'm glad to see Everard got my message to you before you retired for the night."

"Likewise headmaster. How can I be of service?" Phoenix asked noticeably tired.

"Glad you asked. Oh, please help yourself to some Acid Pops. But please don't be greedy and be careful when you put them in your mouth," Dumbledore requested with a grin.

Phoenix passed on the Acid Pops and sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I have been informed that Delores Umbridge is teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts _only_ from out of the book. Apparently she is not allowing the students to use magic to learn and has threatened detention to any student she catches with their wand out," Dumbledore mentioned.

"From the one time I stood outside the door and listened to her lesson, that is true. I'm not sure how they're supposed to learn the defenses without being able to do them," Phoenix said.

"My thoughts exactly young Phoenix. Due to the current circumstances with Umbridge and the interference from the Ministry of Magic, I fear they will never learn unless the students are taught by someone who already knows much about that particular subject. There's talks amongst the students of having a fellow student teach them. Therefore I must ask you to do something of great importance and secrecy. A task that unless otherwise, I would not ever agree to. I need you to find out who it is they speak of and facilitate the idea. I would also like for you to help them learn. They must be ready, for any moment that Voldemort might strike," Dumbledore informed Phoenix with a serious look.

"I shall do what I can to give him the idea and facilitate it headmaster. Though I must stress, we'll all go to Azkaban if this goes poorly," Phoenix replied still taken aback by what he was asked.

"Please see it done soon. Time is of the essence. And worry not about Azkaban, plans are in place to protect you all," Dumbledore said as he stood up. Phoenix took the queue and left. All the while wondering, how was he going to get this task accomplished.

Monday morning came and as soon as he got to the table, Florence nonchalantly slid him a copy of the Daily Prophet. When he read it, everything Sirius told him the other night had come to fruition. He looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione reading the Daily Prophet too. When Harry looked up, they exchanged worried looks until Hermione looked up and gave him the same look. He watched them leave the Great Hall in a hurry.

That afternoon, while monitoring the halls with Professor McGonagall, he watched Professor Umbridge head up the tower and towards the trapdoor to the Divination classroom, just behind Harry. He moved on down the hall to keep his promise to stay away from Umbridge. A while later, the trio emerged from the classroom and he heard them asking Harry, "How could you go and get another detention?"

"You know if you keep getting detentions with that pink nightmare, all you're going to do is stay under the close watch of the Ministry of Magic. That wont do anyone any good, Harry," Phoenix said.

"Great! Now you are on my case too? I get it, I shouldn't have argued with her... again. I don't need anymore people telling me how wrong that was!" Harry shouted.

"I understand your situation Harry and I want to help you," Phoenix replied.

"No you don't," Harry said and walked away.

Ron followed after Harry as Hermione stood slightly taken aback by how rude Harry was to Phoenix.

"What did you mean you understand his situation Phoenix?" Hermione asked.

"Walk with me Miss Granger," he said and she began following him down the hallway and he spoke in a low tone, "I understand what could happen to Harry and Dumbledore if he stays under the watch of the Ministry. I believe Harry and Dumbledore! I know they're looking to get rid of them and that will do nothing but make Harry further vulnerable. I want to help. First I need help to get Harry to trust me."

"What can I do?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Talk to him. Prove to him I want to help him. Let him know I believe him," Phoenix replied.

"How do _I_ know you can be trusted?" Hermione apprehensively.

"Because Dumbledore trusts me! That's why he brought me here as a watchman even though I never went to this school! For reasons outside of school business," Phoenix snapped.

Hermione stood taken aback for a moment with her eyes wide and her scowl quickly faded away.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"I noticed not long ago that _you_ are _very_ displeased with the way that Defense Against The Dark Arts class is being taught," he pointed out.

"You have _no_ idea. It's unbearable. We can't learn if we can't do anything other than read and study for O.W.L.'s. Normally it doesn't bother me but even _I_ will admit that that is _not_ how to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts," Hermione vented.

"If there was a way to learn it would you be willing to do it even if it meant breaking some rules?" he asked.

She stopped walking and hesitated a few moments before she let out a sigh and answered, "Whatever it takes right now. With You-Know-Who back we need to be ready. What did you have in mind?"

"I've heard talk about the students banding together and finding a location hidden away and learn and practice proper Defense Against The Dark Arts, from someone who has been there and used it," Phoenix told her.

"Wh- what? You mean a student teach the other students? Or you teaching us? In or near the school? With a Ministry official here none the less? Have you gone mad? I'm a prefect! I could lose that if I'm caught! You know that don't you?" she asked in surprise.

He gave her a knowing look and she conceited. "Okay. It is true, it has been discussed. However we don't have anyone in mind other than you."

It was his turn to be taken aback. "I only learned _some_ of the Dark Arts and defenses. I'm no teacher. I have never been in one or multiple positions where I needed to use the defenses. If you were to pick someone, I advise a fellow student like Harry or someone else. Though I would be willing to supervise and make sure you don't lose your spot as a prefect were I to help out," he answered.

Hermione stepped away, further taken aback and her eyes even wider, "Harry?" She whispered. "That would be perfect!" she shouted with a gleeful expression. "He is best equipped to teach others. We just need to convince him he has what it takes to teach the students.

"You need to convince him," he said casually.

"What makes you think I can talk him into it?" she asked slowly.

"Because he'll listen to you before me. If it comes from you, he will trust the idea more because he trusts you more than me. For that I am sure," he answered with confidence.

"You sound a little too sure of that. Why are you so sure that he will will listen to me?" she asked.

"Because, you are his best friend. And because of an undeniable fact that I can tell without a second guess," he answered with a smirk.

"And what in the world could that be?" she asked as if in disbelief of what he said.

"Because... he... fancies you," he answered hesitantly but with a smile.

Hermione's cheeks begun to turn scarlet before she replied, "I'll talk to him and do what I can Phoenix," and she quickly hurried away before anything else could be said.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days after he spoke with Hermione about Harry bringing the students together, Phoenix met with her and Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was preparing a bowl of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles.

"Phoenix. What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

Hermione awkwardly looked up at him, "Oh hello. Are you waiting for Harry," she asked.

"Started patrols early tonight. Figured I'd keep a look out in case anyone is coming so that you may talk freely without risk of getting in trouble," he answered.

Harry arrived and immediately Hermione had him put his hand into the bowl. He looked baffled when Hermione sat away from him and looked as if she had a blush creeping up her cheeks. Ron didn't seem to notice she did that. Harry looked over at Phoenix bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked annoyed.

"I came to talk with the three of you," he answered.

"About what? My detention or my grades?" Harry asked annoyed.

"About the fact that I believe you and Dumbledore," Phoenix replied with a matter of fact tone. "How I have as much at stake when it comes to the toad. I despise her as much, if not, more than you do," Phoenix replied.

Harry looked at him as the annoyance and bewilderment left his face. He looked around the room and then at Hermione.

"I've talked with him. He can be trusted. He's keeping watch so that we can talk without having to worry about being heard," Hermione told him.

"I appreciate that Phoenix," Harry trailed off for a moment. "I'm sorry about being short with and rude to you. This year hasn't started quite the way I hoped it would," Harry apologized.

Hermione then started to talk to Harry and Ron about how bad it was having Umbridge there and how awful Defense Against the Dark Arts was with her teaching it. Hermione made mention about needing a better teacher who knows about the subject.

"That would be nice. Why don't you teach it, Phoenix?" Ron asked.

"Yea, Phoenix, you went to Durmstrang," Harry pointed out.

"No, no," was his swift reply as he checked the hallways, "I only learned _some_ of the Dark Arts and counters. I have never used them outside of school. At least I don't believe I have. Either way. I'm no teacher. Nor do the students trust me as much as they would one of their own."

"I was actually talking about someone else," Hermione said.

"Who then?" Harry asked.

Hermione heaved a very deep sigh, "isn't it obvious?" she asked, "I'm talking about you Harry."

Harry sat stunned before asking why himself and Hermione and Ron began to give their reasons when suddenly Harry shot up out of his chair and began shouting. Phoenix hurried over and got between Harry and his two friends. His full focus was getting Harry to calm down as Harry shouted about Voldemort and Cedric Diggory.

"Harry, nobody was saying that Cedric was stupid. The four of us here _know_ he was in fact _murdered_. Harry, they are only trying to convince you to do this because they both believe in you. _I_ believe in you. I think you should do it. You already have been and are now showing how passionate you are about the subject," Phoenix said.

"Harry, don't you see? This... this is exactly _why_ we need you... We need to know what it's r- really like... facing him... Facing, V- Voldemort," Hermione said surprisingly.

Phoenix looked at her in shock and awe from hearing her say his name. Especially after her repeated twitches at the mention of it prior. Harry finally sat back down and said that he would think about it. Shortly after, Hermione left to retire for the night. Phoenix noticed she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and almost admire him from the corner of her eye. When she got to the door way, he saw her look back at Harry before she blushed and walked away. Ron left to retire for the night too and Harry stayed behind. After repairing the bowl he broke with the repair charm, he looked back at Phoenix.

"Er- Phoenix, I'm sorry again about the way I have been acting towards you. I just have been under so much pressure and constantly being called a liar. Not to mention, I don't really know you and yet you seem to keep an extra special eye on me. As if you've been specifically watching me," Harry said.

"You have nothing to apologize for Harry. I do understand. And as for watching you specifically..." Phoenix said before taking a minute to quickly come up with a reason, "I have been hearing the rumors and ridicule. I've been taking extra care to ensure you're safety. Because it's what I was brought here to do. Not because of who you are. I'm sure you get enough of that," Phoenix told him.

"Well it's a relief to know that's what is going on. I'm tired of people only doing things for me just because I'm 'the boy who lived,' you know?" Harry said unenthusiastically.

There was a moment of silence before Harry asked him, "Do you think I should begin teaching the other students Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Phoenix waited before answering, "Yes I do. With the things you've been through, help or not, you are most eligible. You have great potential. If you decide to do this, I will help you and support you. You know those two will as well. Weigh out the good and bad and make the decision. Just make certain you make it for yourself," Phoenix told him before leaving the Gryffindor Common Room with a smile.

The next morning, Dumbledore announced the first upcoming trip to Hogsmeade. On his way to the main stairwell, Darius McCracken shoved Phoenix aside and continued on. Florence stood next to him and called Darius a prat.

"I am not very fond of him," she said.

"He certainly acts like a Slytherin. Would be no surprise to me at all if he is friends with Lucius Malfoy," Phoenix uttered back.

"How do you know Lucius?" she asked surprised.

"I met him at Diagon Alley the day I was hired as a Watchman," he answered.

"Well, the site of either of them makes me wish I could hide within the grounds and stay there for a while. You know what I mean?" she asked.

"I do know how that feels. But I refuse to give him the satisfaction of that," Phoenix said.

"Really think about what I just said Phoenix, you'll understand soon," she replied with a smile and wink as she went up the stairwell.

Standing still and thoroughly confused he was suddenly approached by Hermione.

"Do you think it went well last night Phoenix?" she asked.

"It did. That was very well done Miss Granger," Phoenix replied.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Just give him time. I'm rather certain he'll do it. Not sure how, I just am," he replied.

"I wish there was more we could do to get him to make the right decision about this," she said.

"If the issue is pushed with him, the risk of him saying no is increased," he said.

Hermione nodded and went to class. Soon after, owls arrived with the mail. As he stood at the stairwell, a Screech Owl landed in front of him with a piece of parchment tied to it's leg. He took it and to his surprise it was from Hagrid. It was difficult to read.

" _Deer Feenix,  
I hopin this letter has gotten ta you befur school has beegen. I am away on my bisness fer the Order, I would like fer you ta go and stay in me cabin and watch over Fang and take care of me other animals. I left instrucshons fer you on me table inside and I left ya a key in the scarecrow. Im prayin that Ill be bak ta Hogwarts soon. Til then, make yerself at home, til I come bak. If yer getting this after the first day of school, please hurry and feed poor Fang._

 _Thank you,  
Hagrid_"

With that Phoenix turned on heel and ran strait to Hagrid's cabin from the stairwell because he did not want to use what he called the, "flash pass," spell in front of all of the students. After he got the key and got inside, he heard the roaring barks of the hungry Boar Hound. When he loudly greeted Fang, the Boar Hound, to his surprise, left the room and hid. He found Hagrid's detailed, but horribly written, instructions. After feeding Fang, he went back to the castle to get some of his belongings from his room and back to Hagrid's cabin to feed the other animals and relax.

After he was done feeding all of the animals, he climbed into one of Hagrid's giant sized chairs with his scrap book to look over it for the first time in, what he considered, a long time when a Barn Owl appeared at the window. Once he let it in, the Barn Owl was carrying a large box that had a note on it. He took the note off the box and opened it. It read:  
 _"This package is for you Phoenix. I am someone who knows you. I have known you for a long time. Longer than you'd expect. This package contains things I remember that you enjoy and favor. Even if you don't remember. Maybe some of this will bring back a memory. If and only if there is any memory of any of this or any thoughts of who I might be, please send an owl back with a letter in the envelope this letter came in. If no memories or recollection come back, I still want you to have all of this. It would make me happy to know you have it. I will soon send more to hopefully, help you remember._

 _Enjoy,_

 _Someone who cares about you"_

He read the letter several times, but no one came to mind. Not even the handwriting was familiar to him. He spent the next little while deciding whether or not it would be right to partake of the contents in the box despite what the letter said. After reading the letter one more time, he opened the box and began to pull out it's contents. The secret admirer sent him a basket full of Butter Beers, a medium sized bag of Toffees and the most recent edition of, "Hogwarts a History." When he reached for one of the Butter Beers, he saw one more thing is the basket. It was a folded piece of parchment. When he picked it up and unfolded the parchment. It was a poem that read,  
" _I look in your eyes and I see not darkness, but a light shining bright. The stars can not compare with the glow of your hair. The shine and the glow that I never knew existed until you came into my life. The shine and the glow of your eyes and your hair shone brighter as it lit up my heart at the same time. A light that will never die for as long as we shall be together, we will shine as one bright star in the clear sky. We shall shine as the brightest because of my love for you_."

His heart began to race in a way that felt familiar and a tear fell from his eye. Yet the poem brought back no memories to him. Something about that poem was also familiar but he just could not recall ever having read or heard it before. He took the poem and placed it carefully in his trunk. It was something he did not want to lose. He also wanted to look over it again another time to determine who's handwriting it was. As he sat down to finally open one of his Butter Beers, there was a knock at the door and Fang began barking.

Annoyed, he got up and answered the door to see the familiar trio of Harry, Hermione and Ron. The four of them stood taken aback.

"You're not Hagrid!" Ron shouted and Phoenix gave him a knowing look.

"What are you doing here? Harry asked.

Phoenix had them come inside before someone else saw them.

"I received a letter from Hagrid. He asked that I stay here and look after his home, Fang and his other animals while he is gone," Phoenix answered and handed Harry the letter.

The three of them read it as Fang rested his chin on Harry's lap. Phoenix finally got to take a drink of his Butter Beer while they read the letter. Momentarily he savored it. It wasn't often in the recent times that he got to relax. He glanced back up to see Harry looking at him concerned.

"So how long do you think you'll be staying down here?" Harry asked.

"Until he returns. Then I'll be going back to my room at the castle," Phoenix answered.

Hermione looked at Phoenix with a curious look that he knew meant a hard question was about to be asked."

How do you know Hagrid?" she asked and got both Harry and Ron to look at him with the same curiosity.

Phoenix took another drink of his Butter Beer, took in a deep breath and decided how much to divulge to them.

"I've known Hagrid since I was a little younger than you three. We're very good friends. He trusts me and I trust him. He's never done me wrong. He even taught me about magical creatures and how to compose myself around them," Phoenix answered.

The three of them looked convinced by what he told them despite knowing there was more to it than what he told them. They sat and talked for awhile longer while Phoenix told them which of the animals made him most nervous while feeding.

"So the Hippogriff's didn't make you the least bit nervous while you were feeding them?" Harry asked randomly.

"No, not at all. I was one of the first people that Hagrid taught about Hippogriff's. That was before, I believe, I was sent to Durmstrang," Phoenix answered.

"So how have you known Hagrid for so long?" Hermione asked.

Phoenix looked to her with a smile and answered with a wink, "That Miss Granger, is a story for another time."

He bid them all farewell and watched them leave. Once out of site, he sat back and finished his Butter Beer while Fang fell asleep next to him on the floor. He reflected again on the poem he read.

He wondered who the secret admirer could be and how or where he knew them. He thought to himself that a poem like that meant the person more than cared about him a lot. They loved him. Yet as far as he could recall, he had never been that serious with a woman despite how little sense it made. He fell asleep with the empty Butter Beer bottle in his hand, never finishing his thought.

The next two weeks passed by and with more inspections from Umbridge on the professors but thankfully, not the watchmen. Florence was still saying very little to him other than hello but had continued to give him her flirtatious glances and random hugs. That Monday, Hermione pulled him aside.

"Harry has agreed to train the students in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We're going to quietly rally all the students that want to join and meet with them," she informed him.

"Where will we be meeting at?" he asked.

She stood for a moment and looked around before quietly replying, "I'm going to suggest the Hogs Head."

"In Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"The very same. No one will know we're there because no one ever goes there really. I hope you will be there too," she said.

"I shall be. Let Harry know that I will be there with you all for support," Phoenix said.

The conversation abruptly ended and they went opposite ways when they saw Umbridge coming. He noticed that she began following him before he veered towards the marble staircase. He decided to go to the Divination class room until he realized she had stopped following him. He began to think of how things would go the next day. He decided that with the things that were about to happen, Harry, Hermione and even Ron not only needed to now know, but deserved to know the truth about him and why he was really at Hogwarts. It was the only way they were going to completely trust him.

He waited around the hallways for the classes to get out. When the current class was over, he saw the trio. He signaled for them to follow him when he saw them. When they didn't see him right away, he caught up to them. They were in the middle of a conversation and didn't seem to notice tha the was walking with them.  
"Does Phoenix know?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," Hermione answers with a quick shake of her head.  
Intrigued he asked, "Does Phoenix know about what?" Phoenix asked as he trying to play dumb.  
Harry cast a quick glance at Phoenix and continued conversing. "We might as well tell him, Hermione," he said while trying not to completely exclude Phoenix from the conversation.  
"Can he be trusted?" Ron asked cautiously.  
"He's still standing right here…." Phoenix snapped, feeling annoyed that they were continuing to talk about him as though he couldn't hear them even though Ron jumped.  
Harry sighed as he gave Ron a look that clearly stated his disbelief that he just asked that question. "Obviously, Ron," he said with a note of annoyance in his voice.  
"What is it you need to tell me?" Phoenix demanded.  
Harry lead them into the secret passageway behind the statue. They made their way a little further and gathered around.  
"I am going to get as many students as I can together and teach them proper defense against the dark arts. We just need somewhere to do it," Harry informed him.  
"That is amazing Harry!" Phoenix stated with as much enthusiasm as he could put into it. "As your watchman, I will stand behind you and join you. Trust me, it'll be good for me to help you. I can provide an alibi for you."  
"How do we know for sure we can actually trust you?" Ron blurted out.  
Phoenix stepped up and stared Ron directly in the eye and blurted out, "Because Padfoot and the Order do!"  
The conversation stopped and the trio stared at him taken aback. It took another moment for Phoenix to realize what he said. He exhaled and backed up to the wall. He looked up to see the trio gaping at him. They were still waiting for an answer.  
He took a deep breath and looked at the three students. "Before you ask anything further, please just let me speak and don't interrupt," he requested. "I have several things I'm going to explain. Yes, I know Sirius Black and I know about the Order Of The Phoenix. This came about when I was a lad, I came to live with Sirius for a time. Though I don't remember how. Mooney or as you may know him, Remus Lupin, was his living with him at the time. They both were mentors to me. Sirius more so than Mooney. He taught taught me about Wizarding School, magic, how to survive in this world. He made sure I learned about Voldemort and how the war had started. One night he made a point that I knew about what happened to your parents, Harry. He fondly spoke about them often. Then one night he left and next thing Mooney and I knew, we were being informed that he was arrested for the crime. Soon after, he was sent to Azkaban," he said angrily. "I can't recall much after that. I was sent away to stay with a squib while I attended school."  
He took a moment so that it could sink in for the trio before he continued. "Years later, one of the moles for the Order who worked at the Ministry of Magic, pulled me aside in Diagon Alley, when they realized who I was and reminded me it was the anniversary of Sirius being incarcerated. They told me how they knew he did not do it and did not have a fair trial. They told me he was extraordinarily stressed and shit down and looked as if he was not going to last much longer. So I put a plan into action and discovered a way to get close to Azkaban without immediately being detected by Dementors. I reconnected with Remus and he brought me to visit Hagrid at Hogwarts. I asked Hagrid about some of the creatures he cared for that could fly and be hard to detect at night. In a short amount of time, he helped me get experienced with a creature called a Thestral. I 'borrowed,' one of the Forbidden Forest and, I... well... I helped... him... escape," he explained and the trio gasped and stood in shock.

"After everything he did for me, how could I not help him when he needed me most. I never once believed that he could have done _any_ of the things he was convicted of. Especially not with how fondly he spoke of your parents, Harry. And not wit how he wanted to help the muggles. After dropping him off in Little Whinging, I didn't see either of them. After the Triwizard Tournament, Sirius and Dumbledore reformed the Order Of The Phoenix. I was recruited just before the beginning of the school year. The Order and Dumbledore came up with the idea of the Watchmen. That is the real reason I was able to become the Gryffindor, Watchman. Also because, I was tasked to protect you Harry, and help out with anything, in any way I can. That's the other reason why I'm going to help you with Defense Against the Dark Arts training. Not just because I was appointed by the Order and Dumbledore, but because I want to. I feel the cause is just. And because these two are your closest confidants, my help and protection extends to the, too," he finished explaining as he wiped a tear from his cheek.  
This time, the silence from the trio was longer while they took everything in once more. Harry was fighting back tears as was Hermione who had already had many escape from the corner of her eyes. Ron however looked as if he was frozen in place. The next thing Phoenix knew, Harry put a hand on his shoulder at the same time that Hermione gave him a hug.  
"I'm sorry I doubted you at all Phoenix," Hermione told him with her voice cracking. "Everything makes sense now," Harry said, "Why you've been watching over me more than anyone else, why Snape seems to hate you though he doesn't talk to you and why you offered to help us in the first place."

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you," Ron whispered.

"Just please don't say anything to to anyone else. They can't know. The Order needs this to remain under wraps. Otherwise I too will be sent to Azkaban. Odds are likely, Sirius is going to have my head for telling you all this," Phoenix said.

The trio promised not to let anyone, other than Sirius, know that they knew. Harry wanted to tell Phoenix something more but said nothing at the last minute. They went about the rest of their day as normally as they could. That night they all met up in the Gryffindor Common Room and waited for Sirius at the floo. Phoenix was on his way when he overheard Snape talking to Filch.

"Why would any of the students use the Floo Network at the school anyhow? If they do use it, then it is their own fault if they get caught. If any of the staff or those blasted Watchmen use it here at the school, then it's their fault if they divulge something that they do not want being heard. We have all been informed that Delores Umbridge, is closely monitoring the Floo Network," Snape said coldly.

Phoenix quickly chanted, " _Curre Flash._ " once again with a step, he flashed through the hallways in a fast run and was at the Gryffindor Common Room just in time to see Harry, Ron and Hermione run away from the fire place as a fat, ringed hand appeared in the flames reaching for something or someone. He stepped back behind the entrance so he would not be caught and chanted " _deambulatio_."  
"Damn it! He had to appear early before I could get my patrols started. I'll speak with them in the morning to find out what was said," he said to himself before he went to the hallway of the boys dormitories.

The following morning Phoenix caught up with the trio on their way to breakfast. They filled him in on what Sirius told them pertaining to the Ministries interference with Hogwarts and what happened with Umbridge. He explained his absence and filled them in on what he heard Snape telling Filch. Afterward they had to part ways so they could go to class. Phoenix ate his breakfast with some anxiety. Hoping that Sirius was alright. He spent his day still thinking about where they could train the students.

After school, Harry and Ron went to Quidditch practice while Hermione tracked down Phoenix to talk to him. She shared the concerns she shared with Harry and Ron. Noticeably expecting him to get mad.

"I understand the concern Hermione. Especially after what you told me and what I saw with that terror after I got there. We are doing the right thing though. If anything is to happen, it will comeback on me. Don't argue, it will be worth it and you will be remembered as a hero," he reassured her.

"I hope so. I am worried right now that someone might inform on us," she replied.

"You'll be fine. It will all be fine," he assured her again.

Days later they had the near disastrous meeting at the Hogs Head, gathered a list of students and returned to school. However Phoenix had a moment on the way back he kept reflecting on. They were returning to Hogwarts from the meeting and after Hermione expressed excitement over breaking the rules. The moment came when she looked at Harry with a smirk but had a hint of jealousy in her voice when she said, "At least we know one positive thing that came from today."

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" Hermione replied and walked ahead of them next to Phoenix.

He repressed a chuckle and looked at Hermione. Hermione stomped on his foot and pointed at him with a stern look and growled, "Not! A! Word!"

He chuckled again but made a mental note that the Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang, might have a crush on Harry. The rest pf the day carried on. Later that night Phoenix returned to the common room after his first patrol. He stayed behind the doorway when he saw Dobby talking to Harry. He paid close attention when he heard Dobby mention the room that appears with what you need at the moment you need it and that it can hold twenty-eight to thirty people to practice Defense Against The Dark Arts training. Phoenix hit his head against the wall and asked himself, "How did I forget about that room? I've been there before!"

After Dobby left, he could hear the elf bragging to nobody, about helping Harry. Phoenix stepped into the common room and informed Harry that he heard the conversation about the Room of Requirement. He told Harry that he had been there before and knows where it is and how to get in. They made the plan to tell Hermione in the morning and to take the list to round up the students before watchmen patrols began.

The next morning they met with Hermione and took the parchment with the list. They carefully went to inform the students where to meet. That night he met up with the trio on the seventh floor. Harry followed Phoenix and Dobby's instructions and began to think about what he needed while he paced in front of the wall opposite the portrait Barnabas The Barmy. The room opened up and all four of them were astonished with what they saw. A big spacious room with no windows, what appeared to be practice dummies and it seemed sound proof. It was even bigger than Phoenix remembered it being when he was there his first night at Hogwarts.

Before long, the student's filed in one by one. As they all sat on the cushions and Hermione looked through a book, Harry began introductions while Phoenix stood in back of the room. There began a debate of who the leader should be followed by the overall vote for Harry. Then there was a debate for the name of the army that lead to the decision for Dumbledore's Army. After a little bit longer, they decided to begin training with the disarming spell, _Expelliarmus._

Harry and Phoenix paired up for a demonstration. They stood with wands at the ready, Hermione shouted, "begin!" Phoenix and Harry both turned with a flick of their wrists and shouted, _Expelliarmus_! To their surprise, Harry disarmed Phoenix. Afterward. they paired off the students. Due to the uneven number, Harry ended up being paired with Neville. Phoenix walked the room to help everyone the best he could by changing their stances or the techniques in which they used their wands. He became irritated when he noticed Cho Chang was intentionally not doing it right just to get Harry's attention.

His irritation furthered when Harry didn't realize what she was doing and went to help her. After that, he had Harry pair off with Hermione and helped Cho himself. Despite the fact that Hermione didn't really need help at all. After a while longer, Phoenix pointed out to Harry that they were passed their time. They weren't sure yet when they would reconvene and everyone left in three's and fours while Harry kept an eye on the Marauders Map. Harry, Hermione, Phoenix and Ron were the last to leave.

"So what's with you and Cho Chang?" Phoenix asked curiously. Hermione flashed a look at Harry.

"Nothing why?" Harry asked.

"She seems to really fancy you," Phoenix pointed out.

"Yea she does," Ron said mockingly with a chuckle.

"I haven't noticed," Harry said passively.

"That's good. She's just trouble anyhow," Hermione chimed in.

"How are you so sure?" Harry asked.

"She just is Harry. Trust me," Hermione said and went ahead of the group to go to bed after flashing Phoenix a very angry look.

"For all you know Harry, someone before your eyes might fancy you without you knowing it. They could the one. Don't be so dismissive and try and not be so oblivious to everything," Phoenix added. Though still displeased with the look Hermione gave him and Harry, he looked back at the direction she went before retiring for the night himself.

Within the next few weeks there were three more training sessions in the Room of Requirement. Harry and Phoenix both took note fast progress among many of the students. Mainly Hermione and Parvati Patil. After the most recent practice, Hermione made fake Galleons enchanted with the Protean Charm to notify everyone when the next practice would be. An idea she got after hearing Phoenix and Harry talk about the Death Eater scar burns. As the weeks went on so did the training and the small talk between Phoenix and Florence. Unfortunately. That would turn to inactivity on both subjects following the third training session.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match had arrived. The Watchman were required to be there. After the students arrived to the Quidditch Pitch, Phoenix sat next to Hermione and Professor McGonagall. As the match began and the brooms were in the air, he admired the sheer talent involved. He was taken aback again when Florence Madera sat down next to him on the Gryffindor side and told him who's who and what positions they played as he watched. He couldn't help but lose himself in the excitement while he cheered for Harry and shouted his frustrations at Ron the first couple of times he failed to block a goal. As he lost himself, he found himself becoming a fan of the game. Something about the game gave him a sense of familiarity but he couldn't figure out why. He couldn't recall ever watching a game yet it felt like he should know everything about it.

" _I can't believe I came here not caring for it,_ " he said to himself.

He then heard a very irritating song he couldn't quite make out, coming from Slytherin.  
"How ignorant those Slytherin's are," Florence said and he just shook his head.

Ron missed a few more blocks and then Phoenix did a double take when he saw the golden snitch. He watched in awe as Harry beat Draco Malfoy to it. He was startled when he heard Luna Lovegood's Lion hat roar just before he stood to cheered in celebration. When the crowds dispersed and everyone was going to the Great Hall, Florence started to excitedly discuss how the game went with Phoenix. She was surprised to hear that it was the first game Phoenix had attended and that he was so indifferent about Quidditch before going to the match.

The discussion stopped when they heard Draco shouting obscenities at Harry about Ron and their families. Before anyone knew it, Harry and George were charging Draco and the other Slytherin players. Phoenix waved his wand and did his flash run to the brawl in time to attempt to pull Harry and George off. Before they could get them pulled off, they were all blown back by an Impedementa Jinx. Phoenix looked up to see Madame Hooch standing there shouting in shock at Harry and George. She told Phoenix to march them to their Head of Houses office immediately.

"What got into you Harry? You know what will probably happen after this don't you?" Phoenix asked.

"Didn't you hear him?" Harry replied.

"I did and they got the reaction they were seeking and more than likely, the desired result of this altercation," Phoenix said disappointed.

He walked them to Professor McGonagall's office. When they arrived, Professor McGonagall threw off her scarf and told Harry and George, "In." She then looked at Phoenix and said, "Leave!" Without a word he turned on his heel and retreated to Hagrid's hut. He remained there for the day and received word from Neville, that Harry, Fred and George had been banned from playing Quidditch for the remainder of the season. He sat enraged and eventually went outside and walked towards the woods. To calm himself down he began to find, pick up and throw every log he could find into a pile. Some with his hands, some with magic with a violent wave of his wand.

He continued piling logs until it was time to feed the animals. After he returned from feeding the animals, he sat down with a large glass of tea with Fang at his side. The Boar Hound then looked up and barked when the door suddenly opened. Phoenix reached for his wand but then smiled when saw large, snow covered boots step over the threshold.  
"Hagrid!" he shouted and jumped up to hug his friend.

"'Ello Phoenix," Hagrid replied happily as he trapped Phoenix in a bear hug.

"Glad to see you're back! Be honest, where have you been?" Phoenix somewhat demanded.

"I'll tell yas if ya do me a favor firs'. Go get Harry, Ron an' 'ermione and bring 'em here with ya's," Hagrid said as he looked around and then said, "I knows about da army Harry went an' sta'ted. I wanna know more bout it."

With that Phoenix used " _Curre Flash_ ," to get to the castle and the Gryffindor common room. Hermione took notice while Harry was trying to get Ron to quit sulking. Hermione looked at Phoenix somewhat confused to see him well before Watchman patrols were to take place. He pointed to the window and nodded. Hermione looked out the window and smiled.  
To get Harry and Ron to quit bickering she said, "I know something that'll cheer you up. Hagrid's back!"

"And he wants to see all three of you," Phoenix happily said before flashing away again.  
Phoenix arrived back to Hagrid's and was followed minutes later by the trio under Harry's invisibility cloak. Once they were settled in, all four of them took notice to Hagrid taking a piece of Dragon Meat and holding it over his eye and his other multiple injuries.  
"Mind if I help you with those wounds, Hagrid?" Phoenix asked.

"No no. I gots it. Thank yer though, Phoenix. A'right gang, let me tell yas where I been," Hagrid began.

After he sat down, Hagrid told all of them about how he had been away with Madame Maxime, parlaying with the giants, the trip back and that the Death Eaters got the parlay instead. Though Hagrid mentioned he was hopeful that some of them will be on their side. They all stared at him in shock and amazement. Phoenix was still more taken aback by Hagrid's injuries than everything else.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a smug sounding, " _hem hem._ "

"Blimey! It's her!" Harry said quickly.  
"Who?" Hagrid asked.

"Delores Umbridge!" Phoenix replied quietly.

The trio quickly got under the invisibility cloak and hid in the corner. Phoenix placed and sat in a chair in front of that corner so that Umbridge would be unable to go to it.

"Oh my," she said taken aback a moment, "And what would the Gryffindor Watchmen be doing out here instead of in the castle performing the job and duties he was hired for?" she asked suspiciously.

"In Hagrids absence I've been maintaining the upkeep of his home and the feeding schedules of the schools creatures for him. A request that was approved by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. As long as I perform the duties of the Watchman position at the hours I am to perform them. Including the night time patrols," he answered. "I still have two more hours before patrols begin."

She turned away from Phoenix with a huff and her nose in the air, she turned away from Phoenix and interrogated Hagrid for a long while. She demanded to know why there were three sets of footprints going to his hut and none going away. She didn't believe when Phoenix mentioned it was because Fang was with him. She demanded to know again about Hagrid's whereabouts. Hagrid maintained it was for his health. Phoenix remained silent.

She eventually stormed out when they wouldn't give her the answers she wanted. A half hour later, the trio left when the coast was clear. Then it was just Phoenix and Hagrid.

"Hagrid, now that it's just us, be honest with me, where did you _actually_ get those injuries?" Phoenix asked.

Hagrid sat quiet and looked away before looking back at him. "I'm not ready ta give you the answer ter that jus' yet. If'n it be lookin' like I might be gettin' sackd, then I'll tell ya's. That be a promise my friend," Hagrid said seriously and shook Phoenix's hand. Phoenix then packed his stuff and once more used the flash running spell to get back to his room at the castle and fell asleep.

As was usual for him, he began to have a dream. This time about being in an open field when he was suddenly surrounded by people in masks. They taunted him and waved their wands. Then he was face to face with one of them and was staring through her mask and into her eyes. The next moment he was on his knees and felt a burning sensation surge over his head and the words, " _A fate worse than death_ ," being said repeatedly before he woke up breathing rapidly. He didn't even want to think about it and went to do patrols after he got dressed.

During this particular patrol, he saw an unknown figure. They were at the end of the Gryffindor Hallway staring at him from outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. They were dressed in dark robes and their hair was dark. He shouted at them and they took off in the other direction. He pulled out his wand and gave pursuit. Next thing he knew, he was through the portrait of the Fat Lady and no one was there. When he turned around, there was a note stuck to the frame of the Fat Lady's portrait. He hesitated when he saw that it wasn't sealed. He checked it for curses before he took the parchment in hand to read it.  
" _Phoenix. Don't be alarmed. It's me again. Your old friend and I needed to get your attention. Obviously as you have learned now,I am here at Hogwarts. I left this for you to tell you, not everything is as it seems. Remember in my last letter I said, I once knew you very well. I would like to know you that well again. I'll be sending you another package. Really look at the stuff that will be in it. It will hopefully make sense in due time. And perhaps, help you remember yourself the way I knew you. I know more about you than you would think. I want you to remember the person I knew. To remember me. I'll be in touch soon.  
Sincerely,_

 _Your truest friend._ "

He sat confused for a moment before he pocketed the parchment and finished his patrols. The next morning, after breakfast, he was asked by Dumbledore to sit in on Hagrid's lesson because Umbridge was overheard saying that she was going to be observing his class that day. During Hagrid's lesson in the Forbidden Forest, Phoenix's attention was lost on a herd of strange animals he saw walk by. Strange skeletal looking, horse like creatures with wings. He was then snapped out of it just in time for Hagrid to be thoroughly humiliated in front of his class so bad, he could barely finish his lesson. After the class was dismissed, Phoenix stayed behind. He felt awful that he had to keep silent and say nothing to Umbridge.

"I dun get why she was so awful ter me like tha'," Hagrid said, "What in der worl' did I do ter make her hate me so much?"

"You didn't do anything Hagrid. She's just a ministry nuisance who prefers pure bloods and only thinks of herself. She's attempting to keep everyone in their place and bullying them so that Dumbledore knows why she's here and what the ministry wants," Phoenix answered and continued to watch the creatures in awe.

"I jus' can't belee that she did tha' ter me. Go be on yer way Phoenix. I's need ter be alone right now," Hagrid said as he stopped and looked at the pile of logs Phoenix had started days prior.

"Very well my friend. Remember, you are a good person. Sadly, awful people exist in this world to maintain a balance. How we choose to react to them is what makes all of the difference," Phoenix said warmly before going towards the castle.

He stopped and looked at Hagrid when he saw the creatures. "Hagrid, what are those?"

Hagrid briefly looked back and with a sad tone said, "Oh. Those be Theatrals. Beau'i'ful creatures they are. Sadly, you can only sees 'em if'n you seen someone die."

"Merlin's beard!" Phoenix muttered and walked to the castle.

Christmas was drawing near and the Watchman's patrols became more intense and more frequent. Because of Umbridge, they had to begin patrolling with Filch and or the prefects. That worked in Phoenix's favor as the Gryffindor Prefect he patrolled with was Hermione and it gave them more time to discuss the upcoming Dumbledore's Army. Despite the exhaustion the additional patrols brought on. It also kept him off of Umbridge's radar.

Two weeks before Christmas break the owls delivered another package to Phoenix during lunch time in the Great Hall. The letter with it simply said, " _The package with some useful items as I promised- Your truest friend."_

In the package was more bottles of Butter Beer and toffees. He also found inside of it, a stuffed Lion with a Shield Pin. He just stared at the plush wondering what it was supposed mean or how it said anything about who this person or himself supposedly were and used to be. Neither the letters or the packages made any sense to him at all.

Before he could take any more guesses, he felt the fake Galleon in his pocket heat up. He pulled it out and saw the time on it. When he got to the Room of Requirement that night, he saw a mistletoe coming down from the ceiling and realized that it could help with his other task from the Order. While training the students on the, _Impendementa Jinx_ and practicing the stunner spell, he kept looking at the mistletoe and where in the room it was. After training ended, he stuck around to and waited for everyone to leave. To take more time he began gathering things up while he waited for Harry to move away from where the mistletoe was.

When he saw Harry go over to talk to Cho Chang, he pointed his wand at the mistletoe and quietly chanted, " _Accio Mistletoe._ " It floated towards him and when it was close enough, he grabbed and put it in his pocket before either of them noticed. He watched Cho and Harry were in an awkward silence and looking around. She then hugged him and wished him a happy Christmas before leaving the Room Of Requirement.  
Harry approached Phoenix with a look of disappointment of his face. "I guess she doesn't fancy me after all. Guess Hermione was wrong all along," he said with his tone matching the look on his face.

"Perhaps not. There's nothing wrong with it if she doesn't. Perhaps it's for the best, Harry," Phoenix replied with a pat on the shoulder and they left the Room of Requirement.

They returned to the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them. They asked Harry questions about Him and Cho.

"She was crying, she said, 'Happy Christmas,' and then we hugged... Nothing special," Harry answered.

"Funny, I thought she fancied you," Hermione said in a subtle, elated tone that only Phoenix noticed.

"Apparently she doesn't," Ron pointed out.

"I say we stop worrying about it and just get looking forward to what we'll be up to for Christmas Break," Phoenix interjected.

"What will you be doing?" Hermione asked him.

"I'll be staying here at Hogwarts helping Hagrid. Hopefully he'll be finished with... whatever it is he's been working on so that we do equal shares of the work. As well as looking after the students who will be remaining here," Phoenix replied.

Hermione looked at him with a somewhat surprised look, "You aren't going home or somewhere else, Phoenix?"

"No. But it's quite alright. I don't mind being here at all. Honestly, I don't. Gives me a chance to really get familiar with the castle and the staff now that I wont be busy," Phoenix answered.

"You don't have family or anyone else outside this school? Why don't you stay with Sirius since you two are like family?" Ron asked bluntly.

Phoenix stared at him for a moment before Harry spoke.

"You're good friends with Hagrid, what has he been up to for the last few weeks?"

"He won't tell me. He just told me that when he's finished he'll come let me know when I can come visit him at his cabin again," Phoenix replied.

"Who are you writing that novel to Hermione?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Viktor," She answered,

"Krum? Why?" Ron shouted.

"Oh what's it matter? She's lucky to be friends with him. He's a gifted student and Quidditch player. Leave her alone about it," Phoenix snapped at Ron.

"Thank you Phoenix. Good night everyone," Hermione said and quickly headed up the staircase noticeably angry.

With that, Ron went to bed embarrassed. As Phoenix was leaving, Harry stopped him when he realized they were the only two left in the common room. Harry silent sat for a moment longer as if he were building the confidence for a big conversation.

"You talk to Dumbledore often right?" Harry finally asked.

"I do when he needs to speak with me. Why?" Phoenix replied with curiosity.

Harry sighed and looked uncomfortable. Finally he looked up at Phoenix. "Does Dumbledore trust you?" he asked.  
Phoenix sat down next to Harry on the arm of the chair behind him.  
"I would say that Dumbledore trusts me as much as he trusts anyone," he said with a note of caution in his voice.  
Harry nodded in understanding. "Has he ever spoken to you about me?" he asked.  
Phoenix gave Harry a curious look. "How do you mean?"  
Harry took a moment before he replied, "Dumbledore has been a bit distant with me. I know it's probably nothing for me to worry about in regards to all of the things he has to do with his time, but I would think that after everything that's happened in the last four years here that he would… _ _trust__ me. Instead, I feel like I'm being ignored."  
Phoenix slowly nodded. "That would be a bit disheartening," he said. "What makes you think he's ignoring you?"  
Harry shook his head. "I don't know," he honestly replied. "I just feel…" Harry's voice faded as he tried to find the words to explain the way he felt he'd been treated. "I feel like he doesn't trust me because he doesn't even seem to want to look at me since school started."  
"He cares a great deal for you, Harry. Because he cares so much for you is why I believe that he trusts you a great deal more than most of the staff at this school."  
Harry slowly nodded. "Maybe," he said. He started scratching his hand and Phoenix saw the fresh carvings on it.

"Umbridge has gotten to you again?" Phoenix asked, trying to keep his anger in check.  
Harry looked at the back of his hand where the words __I must not tell lies we__ re clearly carved. "Yeah," he muttered. "It's one of the primary reasons Ron and Hermione got you to help convince me that I should start teaching Dumbledore's Army. Because you all believe me to be a better Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher than her."  
"I'm glad you began doing it honestly. I don't think but I _know_ and guarantee you are a way better teacher than that troll," he said ignoring the first half of Harry's statement. "Your classmates all trust you and everyone admires the fact that you want to help them and do not have an ego despite the fame of being, 'The Boy Who Lived."  
Harry scoffed. "They don't trust me," he said bitterly. "Most of them are afraid of me these days."  
Phoenix sighed. "Look, Harry, at some point, you're not going to have a choice but to stand up and fight these things. At that point, people are either going to respect you or fear you. Trust me when I say that it's never easy to stand up and fight the way you have been. In the end, it will be the only way you can live with yourself."  
Harry slowly nodded again, "Well, I'm doing the best I can with your help. Everything I know Phoenix. I'm afraid that Umbridge has caught on and is waiting you know?" he said. "I just hope she only lasts this one year…"  
"I don't think she'll be here much longer. I assume the Ministry just wants the staff to play along with whatever their scheme is and once they do, the toad will return to making it Hell for the Ministry employee's," Phoenix replied.  
Harry stayed silent. "If I ask you a question will you be honest with me?" Harry asked seeming serious but reluctant.  
Starting to feel scared but hiding it, "By all means. I feel we've gotten close enough that you need not worry that I'd lie to you Harry," was Phoenixes reply.  
"I know that the Order and Dumbledore had you come here to keep an eye out for me, but did Dumbledore also hire you to watch just me?" Harry asked. "I mean, it seems to me that since you've arrived, you've watched me, rather closely. Except for when I'm in classes you haven't seemed to really let me out of your sight. I know Dumbledore talked to you your first night. So please, just tell me what is really going on?"  
Phoenix looked down, wondering if he'd been caught just as his mission had begun. Carefully he nodded. "Technically, yes. You know that Dumbledore hired me to look after and protect you. But it isn't __just__ you that I've been hired to look after. Your entire tower is mine to keep and protect. I pay a little extra attention to you because of what I know of your past, my orders and because of who you are to my mentors. I know it doesn't do you justice to essentially profile you, but from what I've heard and you have told me yourself, your time here at Hogwarts has been a bit…chaotic."  
Harry nodded in agreement. "I can't exactly argue with you," he replied.  
"Harry, I want to tell you something that no one else knows. Can I trust you?"  
"Of course Phoenix," Harry replied and looked at him intently.  
"You and I have something very much in common. With as often as Sirius has talked about you and your parents is how I found out you never knew them. Well... I never knew my parents either," Phoenix informed him.  
Harry's eyes widened at the realization that he was no longer the only one in that predicament and listened even more intently.  
"The difference between you and I is that unlike you, I don't even know who my parents were. I was found abandoned as an infant, in Diagon Alley. Just outside the Leaky Cauldron. I don't know who found me but I was brought to Sirius and Remus. We were never able to find out who my parents are. Always be grateful, Harry, that you at least know who your parents were and that they loved you very much," he told Harry.  
"I'm sorry, Phoenix. That can't be easy. Not ever knowing if they loved you," Harry replied sympathetically and then hesitated. "Can I ask you something else?"  
"Yes of course," Phoenix replied and motioned for him to ask.  
"Did Sirius tell you anything before you came to work here? Perhaps about me?" Harry asked.  
"He said it was important for me to accept Dumbledore's offer to work here at Hogwarts even though I never went here. He made it a point that to always tell me I need to meet you after I started this position. He always told how proud he is of your accomplishments and that you question everything. Now I know why he wanted us to meet. It's because you're his godson and we are so much alike," he said and both of them chuckled.

" You are an important person to not only Dumbledore, but to everyone who knows and cares about you. That's why I am glad I'm here to protect the godson of my first mentor. I will continue to do so until you are no longer in danger," Phoenix said and shook Harry's hand. "Though somehow I don't believe that'll be any time soon," he finished with a wink and a grin.  
Harry couldn't help but snigger, "Thank you Phoenix, for all of this," Harry said and shook the Watchman's hand again before he headed off to bed.  
Phoenix resumed patrols and kept his mind clear that night in case he saw the figure again. He didn't even think about the package he had received. When he returned to the dormitories he saw movement down the hallway by Harry's room. He drew his wand and ran as fast as he could. When he saw it was Neville and Professor McGonagall running to Harry's room, he followed them. They arrived and found Harry hysterical saying he saw Arthur Weasley attacked by a giant snake. Professor McGonagall had Harry get his dress robes on and instructed Phoenix and Ron go with her to take Harry to Dumbledore. Once they arrived to the Headmasters Office, Harry he saw Arthur Weasley being attacked by a giant snake in his nightmare. Dumbledore began asking Harry about the perspective he saw it from. Next thing they all knew Dumbledore was sending Evarard and Dily to go sound the alarm and then turned to Phoenix.  
"I need you to wake and gather all of the Weasley children. Then take them and Harry to Grimmauld Place via Portkey once they arrive here to my office," Dumbledore instructed.  
"Yes Headmaster," Phoenix agreed and turned on heel to get the Weasley children.  
Soon after, he returned with them. Phoenix immediately instructed them to touch the Portkey, a chalice, on three. He noticed a strange look on Harry's face, but still counted to three. They all touched the Portkey and were all landing in the study at Grimmauld Place.  
A shrill voice was heard saying "Back again, the blood traitor brats, is it true their fathers dying?"  
"KREACHER! ENOUGH!" Sirius was heard shouting at Kreacher as he approached the group.  
He asked Phoenix if it was true about Arthur Weasley and Phoenix and Harry answered the best they could. Harry recounted and slightly altered his nightmare. Phoenix broke up the tension when he asked if they could visit Arthur at St. Mungos. Sirius informed them, "They couldn't go to St. Mungos just yet. As soon as I receive word, I promise they will too."  
After that everyone sat down, and Sirius gave each of them a Butter Beer.  
"So will you be staying too Phoenix?" Sirius asked and took a drink.  
"No. I signed on to stay at Hogwarts and keep an eye on things during the break," he answered.  
"Why would you do that when you know you're more than welcomed to stay here and that it won't be a problem with Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.  
"Because, even though the Weasleys will be here too, I'm sure you will still want to find a way and would much prefer to make up lost time with your Godson. Can't do that with me around," he explained with a wink.  
Sirius smiled big and hugged Phoenix. "Thank you my friend. However if you change your mind, I will have _no_ problem with that."  
"Merry Christmas mentor. Thanks for the Butter Beer. Take care kids and listen to Sirius. Everything will be alright.. Just keep a good mind. Give your father my best wen you see him," Phoenix said and Apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts.

He walked the rest of the way back. When he returned to the castle, he skipped patrols and went to bed. Too much was on his mind and too little energy to try and make sense of it.

The second morning after Christmas break began, Phoenix left the Great Hall after breakfast with the staff and the few students who had stayed. He was on his way to the Owlery when he heard the gentle voice of Florence Madera behind him. He turned around to greet her.  
"How was your time in Hagrid's cabin?" she asked.  
"It was great. A bit too large but great to be outside the castle. But now Hagrids back so I've returned to my room here in the castle. However, I still don't know what he was up to or where he was," he answered with a shrug.  
"You have still spent a lot of time with him. Almost seems like you'd rather be a grounds keeper than a watchman?" she joked with light shave while she stared at him through her bright red hair.  
"Perhaps," he joked. "I'm becoming rather confident in my abilities as a grounds keeper actually. As a watchman and wizard though, I sometimes am still just not all that sure that I'm as great-" he said and was cut off.  
"You are a great watchman! And an extraordinary wizard!" Florence cried out. "If Dumbledore sees it, then you must know it's true! What are you afraid of, Phoenix? What is it that makes you doubt yourself? Is it something you're afraid of or is it something else? It is saddening to see you doubting yourself after the things I have heard about you," she said.  
"That, my dear Florence, is a story for another time. It's a long and a rather unpleasant story," he replied.  
She remained silent but nodded in understanding. They started to walk passed the kitchens while they talked. Which was where he wanted be yet had no clue how he knew to go there. Peeves showed up and started "ooing and awing," and singing one of his childish songs. He mockingly called them boyfriend and girlfriend. Phoenix then looked at Peeves and pointed his wand to a suit of armor, hummed a tune and Peeves stopped.

Peeves was aghast that Phoenix figured out that he can't stand to hear the armor sing because it annoys the Bloody Baron who would get mad at him. He stuck his tongue out and said, "You're no fun! You never have been," and left while Phoenix wondering what Peeves meant by that. As if Peeves had known him for a long time. He displaced it when Florence touched him. He felt a blush creep up cheeks.  
The next thing Phoenix and Florence knew, they were standing back in front of the Great Hall and still talking about nothing in particular. They walked around to the entryway to talk for a little bit longer. Now they were talking about their favorite spells to use and their favorite subjects at their respective schools. Shortly after, they got quiet again. More so, they were trying to get over the awkwardness that came with a lull in their first real and long conversation. Florence could feel the awkwardness mostly coming from him and it was starting to strongly overwhelm her.  
"So where are you going or what might you be doing for Christmas break?" she asked.  
"Given that I signed on to stay here for the break instead of going home like the others, I will be here," Phoenix replied.  
"Do you not have family or someone to visit?" she asked somewhat sorrowful.  
"As far as I know I don't. The only person I consider family is someone who mentored me as a lad. However I decided I wanted him to spend much needed and missed time with his godson. Thankfully he's very understanding and appreciative of it," Phoenix answered, his voice expressing that it really was not a big deal.  
She got quiet again and looked around before she looked him in the eye with a grin.  
"Since there is nothing going on and no patrols, would you like to go to Hogsmeade Village?" she asked with a smile.  
"For what?" he asked somewhat confused and not at all understanding what she was hinting at.  
She laughed. "No, would you like to go to Hogsmeade Village, with me? Spend time idly and perhaps get a few things while I show you around?"  
"That would be quite splendid," he replied with a smile and a warm feeling of making a new friend in the most beautiful woman he had met so far.  
"Meet me in the courtyard in twenty minutes then," she said and headed off with a giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoenix went to his room in the castle to get his coin purse, winter cloak and some more Toffee's. He suddenly got nervous when he realized he was going on a date to Hogsmeade with Florence Madera. Whom he'd been making passes at on and off. He calmed himself as he put on his black cloak with the yellow lining, holstered his wand through his belt and left the room. Then on his way to the courtyard he bumped into Dumbledore.  
"Hello Phoenix," Dumbledore happily greeted him with his usual smile and twinkle in his eye, "Happy coincidence I ran into you."  
"How may I be of assistance, Headmaster?" Phoenix asked.  
Dumbledore let out a slight giggle, "Oh no. Nothing like that. You're on vacation too after all. I just wanted you to know that Arthur Weasley has recovered and will be released from St. Mungos on Christmas Eve. So he will get to spend the holiday with his family at Grimmauld Place," Dumbledore informed him with a smile.  
"That is a relief, Headmaster. I am glad that he is going to make a full recovery. He has been in my thoughts often as of late," Phoenix replied happily as he pulled some toffees from his pocket. "Will I need to assist in escorting him to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place?"  
"Oh no, no. Those arrangements have already been made. Kinglsey Shackelbolt will be seeing to any transports," Dumbledore replied and then looked Phoenix over. "Are you off somewhere?" he asked curiously.  
"Myself and Florence Madera, are going to Hogsmeade Village for the day. I finally get to actually look around and make a note of what is where. Not just watch the students," Phoenix answered with a chuckle.  
"Oh, well then, I shall not keep you any longer. Have fun and enjoy yourself," Dumbledore told him before his eyes lit up, "Are those toffees? Do you mind?" He asked before he took some of Phoenix's toffees, nodded and went on his way.  
Phoenix just stared at him for minute in disbelief before going to the courtyard. Upon arriving to the courtyard, he saw Florence and she started jumping up and down with excitement when she saw him. He approached her and after she gave him a hug, they made their way to Hogsmeade Village. He knew they were about to have an incredible time. He was glad that of the company he was in, it was hers.

They were not in a terrible rush to get the. So they took their time while they talked about who their favorite students were in the houses they protected. They laughed when Phoenix stated the obvious. His were Harry, Hermione and Neville. Florence favored Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. They stopped to look at the Shrieking Shack for a moment before moving on to the village itself.

Since he had not yet become familiar with Hogsmeade Village, she began pointing out what was where. She first showed him where the Post Office was. After that she took him to Zonko's Joke Shop. For an hour or so they played around with some of the prank items and looked at others. He made a list of prank candies he'd buy at another time. He did however purchase a Nose Biting Tea Cup to have placed in Umbridges Office.

The next place she took him was to Honeyduke's Sweetshop. She was really excited to take him there. "You're in for quite the treat, Phoenix. And I do mean that literally," she said and raised her eyebrows.

When they walked in, he was amazed with all the sweets beyond his wildest imagination. Florence had him try all the different kinds. He quickly became quite fond of the Cauldron Cakes, Peppermint Toads and Licorice Wands. He ended up buying those items along with some Chocolate Frogs and topped it off with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Florence then joked with him, "Save some Galleons for the rest of the visit huh?"

With that they left Honeyduke's. Within a few steps, he pulled out the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and was excited but nervous about trying them. He could not recall ever having had them before. He opened the box and offered one to Florence who immediately turned it down saying, "I heard someone once got Vomit Flavor. That's a risk I'm not willing to take." He gave her a chuckle before he took a deep breath and put one in his mouth. After one chew he looked up with a look of disgust as if he were about to gag. He then chuckled, gave her a smile and said, "Toe jam! Interesting." They shared a laugh while she gave a disgusted look and went to another store.

Phoenix hung back and she tried to get him go with her. He told her he was going to catch up to her soon but needed to make one more stop. She told him to meet her at Madam Puddifoot's and after she walked away, he went to Galdrag's Wizardwear. There he purchased her a beautiful brown cloak with red fur lining. Next he went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and purchased her an enchanted quill that would write down what she wanted to say when she could not put it into words along with some blank parchments. The last was a special enchanted parchment, that he had inked a letter onto just for her and would only reveal itself when she said the password. The quill that was used would turn black and tell him the date and time the secret word revealed the parchments contents to her.

He then made his way to Madam Puddifoot's to meet back up with her. When he arrived, she smiled and teased, "About time, Phoenix. I was about leave." He smiled and pulled out some bags from under his cloak. He handed them to her. "It's early but, Merry Christmas," he said with a smile. Florence took the packages with surprise. "Oh. Thank you, Phoenix." She opened the cloak first and just about cried. She put it on right away and pulled it around herself as she looked at her reflection in the window.

She then opened the quill and the parchments. Phoenix explained them and what they were enchanted with. Then he explained the fanciest parchment.

"I want, when you're alone and ready, to look at it and say, ' _ _Gryffinpuff.__ ' She smiled and agreed. Suddenly confetti was thrown at them by Golden Cherubs, causing them to laugh. They enjoyed some tea and cakes while they talked and got to know each other.

They found out that they were both the same age, just a few months apart. He was Twenty-Two but his birthday was coming up and she had recently turned Twenty-Three. They both excelled in school, they both only had one person who they called family, and ended with finding out that she was clumsy when she accidentally spilled her tea. Phoenix grinned while he cleaned up the spilled tea. Florence cleaned herself off and was brought more tea. She went to sit down and missed her chair. He ran over and helped her up. This time when he was laughing and she blushed.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked embarrassed.  
"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the situation," he answered.

"No, you're laughing at me," she said with a bit of a chuckle. They looked each other in the eye for a moment before he helped her back into her chair.

"What do you like best about being the guardian of Hufflepuff?" he asked after an awkward pause.

"I like most knowing that I'm protecting those students and the dormitories I spent the greatest seven years of my life in by using my skills and abilities where I learned them. I already know that yours is that you are allowed to do that flash run, around the castle. How are you able to get around the rules on that?" she replied.

"I make sure no one in the path gets hurt when I use the running spell __that I spent two years perfecting. The Founders never said a person could not use some other type of spell that _isn't_ Apparating. and using, _Curre Flash_ , __ _works best when you have a wall or fence to run along side when there's others around._ Even then, you still can only use it for a couple of minutes. Since it's easy to make sure no one is hurt while using it, I was granted permission to use it throughout Hogwarts," he answered.

"Teach me sometime?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"Perhaps. We'll have to see where everything goes," he joked with a flirtatious smile of his own.

She blushed and then suddenly looked up and happily said, "Hello, Headmaster!"

Phoenix turned around and greeted Dumbledore as well. "Greetings again, Headmaster. What brings you down this way today?"

Dumbledore let out a sigh before he answered. "Sadly, young Phoenix, I found out I in our discussion this morning. I must, right now, speak with you about a matter of business both school and other. Most unfortunately, it means your trip with Miss Madera is to be cut short."

Florence reluctantly said goodbye to Phoenix as he payed for their cakes and tea. He stood up and gave her a long hug that she returned and seemed as if she didn't want to let go. He kissed her on the cheek and quickly turned away to follow Dumbledore. They walked for a little bit towards the Shrieking Shack, before they stopped.

"What changed Headmaster? What happened?" Phoenix asked with concern.

"Quite clever you are, Phoenix. The Order and myself have _just_ received word from Miss Hermione Granger. She has decided to return from her trip with her parents only two days into the break and stay at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with Harry Potter and the Weasley's. The Knight Bus is being monitored by the Ministry so we do not want to risk unnecessary trouble for Miss Granger from Delores Umbridge for returning so soon into the break. Kinglsey is unable ti retrieve her due to a threat against the Muggle Prime Minister today. Therefore we need _you_ to escort her and we need you to retrieve her _immediately_. I have the address and a broom to loan you to get there. I'm sorry to have to do this today during your date-" Dumbledore explained but was cut off.

"Do not apologize headmaster. My duties are the priority during this time. This is business on behalf of the Order. Which is my priority," Phoenix said.

"Thank you for understanding Phoenix," Dumbledore replied with a serious look. "I must inform you that this also means that you must remain at Grimmauld Place the remainder of the break. It would raise suspicions that you both left and returned so suddenly," he answered and handed Phoenix a parchment with the address and directions to get there. "The broom for you are being loaned is at the Quidditch Pitch."

Phoenix sighed. "Very well. I shall see the upon my return, Headmaster. Farewell," he finished with a bow followed by using, _Curre Flash_ , to get some of his belongings from the castle.

Upon arriving to the Pitch, he saw the broom,. It was a standard Nimbus. He checked the directions and kicked off. Before he knew it, he was high up in the sky at the brooms top speed. It was exhilarating for him. The wind pushed the hair tie out of his hair and let it fly free. It made him smile so he decided to have some fun as he turned sharply and then held on tight and he did a couple of barrel roles. He continued on with a smile.

Hours later he was at his location. When he landed, he shrunk the broom so he could put it in his pack when he opened it. He discovered that he had mistakenly with him, the enchanted parchment he got for Florence. He muttered, "Bollocks," to himself. He stood up and slung his pack over his shoulders and looked around for Hermione's cabin. He then saw a young woman running up to him. Before he knew it, Hermione was hugging him. He returned her hug then had her follow him into the cover of the trees.

"What's going on? Where's the Knight Bus?" she asked looking around.

He explained to her what Dumbledore told him about the questioning and took a step back when she grew angry.

"That woman is just awful! She's doing everything to stop us. What next?" she shouted.

"That's why we're Apparating from here to Grimmauld Place. She can't monitor there. Now get a good hold of your stuff Hermione and take hold of my arm," he instructed. "Take a breath and close your eyes. You may feel a tad bit ill afterward. But that's normal after the first time," he explained.

"Are you mad? I can't Apparate! I'm too young," she protested.

"Technically, _I_ am the one Apparating. I just happened to bring you with me. If the Ministry says anything, I'll be the one who has to answer for it," he reasoned.

She did not argue. She then wrapped her arm around his and closed her eyes. It had been some time since he Apparated. He went through it step by step. He thought about the wall outside Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He felt everything around him and Hermione as if it was starting to suck in like a black hole. Then he felt what was like a jolt and then as if everything push away from them. He opened his eyes and discovered they were in fact, outside the wall for Grimmauld Place. Hermione quickly ran away and heaved a couple of times next to a pile of trash bags. When she returned, he waved his wand and they followed the process of going in.

Once they were inside, they were greeted by the high pitched shriek of Molly Weasley. "Phoenix? Hermione? What are you doing here? We were expecting the Knight Bus?"

"There was a sudden change in plans. I don't see Kinglsey so I guess you didn't know and Dumbledore hasn't had a chance to tell you. The Ministry might be watching the Knight Bus," Phoenix replied.

"Oh blimey!" Mrs. Weasley cried out,"It's the Knight Bus! What need could there possibly be to monitor the Knight Bus? They're losing it there at the Ministry I tell ya!"

"What matters now, Mrs. Weasley, is that she is here and safe," Phoenix said while Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"So this means that you're here to stay through Christmas," Sirius said as he turned the corner into the room.

Phoenix tuned around, gave Sirius a hug and with a smile answered, "That is what Dumbledore told me. Orders are orders."

Sirius smiled wide. "That's wonderful. Makes the holiday complete now," Sirius replied. "Molly, I apologize. I have not had a chance to tell you. Dumbledore and Kinglsey sent me an owl explaining the change. You were busy decorating and avoiding the Boggart. However, they're here now. As for me, I shall return for I have something I must do right quick," he said and slipped out of the room.

Molly looked him over again. "Your hair looks good out of it's ponytail. You should give it a brush and keep it that way"

Hermione nodded in agreement while Sirius shook his head, "No," he replied. "Put it back up. When it's down you too similar to someone many of knew and despised. I prefer to not have that reminder."

Phoenix shrugged and with a flick of his wand, a hair tie appeared and his hair was up in a ponytail once more. Hermione gave a slight shrug at his appearance. She looked around and the kicthen and then the study.

"Where's Harry? We should let him know we're here," Hermione said.

They were both filled in on how Harry had been acting and had been withdrawing himself. Hermione let out an angry grunt and asked, "Which room is his?" Molly told her it was the second door on the right and Hermione stormed up the stairs. Suddenly a deep voice chimed in.

Once Sirius returned he poured some Fire Whiskey for Phoenix and those who wanted it, while the others had Butter Beers and talked about the next phase of their plans to try and thwart the Ministries strangle hold on Hogwarts. They then discussed the preparations for getting Arthur Weasley to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place after he was scheduled to be released from St. Mungos. After that, they shared some jokes and laughter. While they were joking, Remus tapped Sirius on the shoulder.  
"Say Padfoot, how is our protege doing with his _order_ assignment?"

"Indeed? How is that going, Phoenix?" Sirius asked.

"It has been set in motion. I do have plans to move it forward, faster than intended. However I must stress, I feel it is best not to force it. Doing so could ruin it all together," Phoenix answered.

"Better than not having progress at all. Now we must stress, time _is_ of the essence with that task," Sirius reminded.

"Just continue to see to it and do what it is you have planned. I trust you," Remus added.

"Trust me, the seeds have been planted and the progression has been happening. I've been monitoring it gentleman."

Phoenix excused himself to go put his pack in his room. He decided to use the stairs. He didn't have the state of mind to do it magically at that moment due to the amount of Fire Whiskey he consumed. On his way back down, he stopped outside the door where all of the children were. He heard Harry laughing and smiled.

He looked in the room and saw Hermione sitting next to Harry and laughing with him. She put her hand on his shoulder and they looked at each other for a moment. When he turned back to the Weasley siblings, Hermione had a light blush creeping up her cheeks and Harry stammered his next sentence. Phoenix carefully made his way passed the room and back to the others who had moved to the study. Before entering the room, he heard Sirius quietly say,  
"With Phoenix here to stay for the break, I have already sent an owl and told her _not_ to come here. She'll listen seeing as to how this is _my_ home."

"Rightfully so Sirius. It wouldn't be good for either of them to have her around. Him in his condition and her for how attached she'll be," Molly added.

"Doesn't feel right honestly. She has every right to see him. Not that anyone asked me," Lupin replied.

"We have to do what's best for both of them. That is not allowing them around one another," Sirius explained.

He wondered whom they were talking about and went back to his room instead of rejoining the conversation. At that moment he felt like he was more of a nuisance than anything else.

"What's so wrong about me being here that someone else can't be here?" he asked himself. He stayed up the rest of the night trying to figure out how to or if he even should ask Sirius about it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This is one of the few chapters that will have 2 POV's. There will be others but not many. R &R**_

On the second night of Christmas break, everyone was eating at the dining table. They were all tuckered out from visiting Arthur Weasley and decorating the house all day. Phoenix had spent the majority of the day decorating up high and around the portrait of Sirius's mother. Despite being worn out, he was still enjoying the conversations going on. He saw Ron was sitting quiet and watching Harry and Hermione. He saw, what appeared to be, Ron stealing glances at Hermione but he wasn't sure that was what was going on. Then Ron would grin whenever Hermione would be giving her attention to him with a conversation. Phoenix kept his attention on that end of the table for a little while longer. When he saw that Hermione was trying to converse with Harry, it brought a smile to his face.

After dessert and Butter Beers, Phoenix was beginning to doze off. That lead to Mrs. Weasley having to convince him to go to bed.

"You're dozing off darling. There will be plenty of time for conversations tomorrow."

"You mean we won't be keeping busy tomorrow?" he asked sleepily. "That's exciting."

"Trust me, tomorrow will be an exciting day. For starters, we'll all be sleeping in," Sirius told him on his way up the stairs.

"It will indeed be special. I'm sure you know why," Remus added with a smile and a wink.

Phoenix did not know why but was too tired to ask any further questions. He took the stairs to his room again. As soon as his head touched his pillow he fell asleep. He started dreaming. This time it was about the date he had with Florence. However, in his dream it was not Florence he was with. He could not see who it was either. Only that she was turned away from him and he couldn't see any distinctive features. She was talking to another brunet woman. He saw the students from Hogwarts coming until he heard a loud bang.

He woke up when he heard the banging again. He got up and opened the door to his bedroom to see Sirius on the other side. He rubbed his eyes a couple if times before greeting him.

"Hello Sirius. Did I sleep in too late?"he asked still waking up.

"No no. It's just about ten. You did miss breakfast though. Molly had me bring you a tray. After you eat, I need you to please feed Buckbeak and clean up his room. Also if you could please, clean up and stack the boxes in the master bedroom? Take your time eating first of course," Sirius asked.

Phoenix agreed and closed the door behind him. He took his time eating his breakfast of pancakes, sausage,bacon, toast and scrambled eggs. His favorite at that. After he got dressed, he gleefully took the bucket of dead rats and meat and went to feed Buckbeak. When he saw Hermione and Ginny, he tried to greet them but they were both very abrupt on their way downstairs. He tried to think nothing of it when he walked into Buckbeak's room. It was easier than he thought it would be. He thanked Hagrid for a discussion they had about Hippogriff's prior to Umbridge upsetting him. After feeding Buckbeak, he went to the master bedroom and let out a sigh.

It was almost eleven a.m. when he got started organizing the boxes in stacks against one wall. After that, he dusted, swept and mopped in the master bedroom. He even put fresh sheets on the bed. He finished close to one p.m. when Sirius entered the room.  
"Phoenix, this room looks fantastic from where I am."

"Thank you," Phoenix replied.

Sirius then perked up. "Oh by the by, we need you downstairs as soon as possible. It's a matter of the utmost importance."

"Do I have time to clean up first?" Phoenix asked.

"Of course. Do be quick though," Sirius answered and patted his shoulder.

After he got out of the shower and dressed in black slacks and a black tunic, he noticed it was one forty-five p.m. He grabbed his wand and Apparated downstairs. Once at the bottom of the stairwell, Sirius greeted him again.

"Ah Phoenix, feeling better now?"Sirius asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you. So what is the matter needing to be addressed?" Phoenix asked.

"No questions. Time is of the essence. Come, " Sirius replied with a smile.

Sirius turned Phoenix toward the dinning room and then eagerly lead his nervous protege into the decorated dining room. He discovered all of the members of of the Order, the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione were all waiting for him with birthday cake, ice cream, presents and his favorite dinner. They all shouted, "Happy Birthday, Phoenix!"

He smiled as Sirius turned him around, hugged him and then turned him back around. Phoenix was actually brought to tears by the sentiment.

"I told you it was important Phoenix! Did I not?" Sirius asked with a laugh as he now stood next to the table.

Phoenix laughed too. "You certainly did, Sirius." He looked at everyone with tears swimming in his eyes. "This is amazing," he nearly whispered. "Thank you all so much."

"Are we just going to stand here and cry all night, or can we do something about this food before it goes to waste?" Mad-Eye gruffly barked.

Suddenly the front door slammed, everyone jumped and in walked a woman with pink hair, dark eyes and wearing a brown trench coat and black boots. She walked into the dining room, sat down, threw her feet up onto the table with one ankle crossed over the other and stared at Sirius with a defiant grin.

"I heard there's a birthday party here today. Seeing as to how _I_ am a part of the Order, naturally I figured I'm invited," she said with her voice as defiant as her smile.

Sirius glared back at her for a moment and then around the room. He glanced over at Phoenix who was staring at her in awe and checking her out at the same time.

"Is that the birthday boy staring at me? He's pretty cute," she said with a wink and raise of her eyebrows.

Sirius looked down and back at her, "Well... Since... you're here," he trailed off and cracked his neck, "Join us for the festivities," Sirius said reluctantly while ignoring the warning glance Remus gave him.

"Enough!" Mad-Eye barked again.

That startled Tonks enough that she jumped and the chair she was in fell sideways onto the floor. She began laughing despite the probability of being in pain from landing on the stone floor. However at that moment, Phoenix was taken aback by her beauty and her willingness to laugh at herself. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her, unlike when he saw Florence. When he saw her, it only raced a little bit. To his own knowledge, a woman had never made his heart skip before. He made a quick mental note of the different feelings between the women.

Harry and Hermione helped Tonks get up and everyone sat down to eat dinner, which would be followed by the birthday cake and ice cream.  
"Mashed potatoes and…roasted lamb? Muggle recipes are delicious. They sure do know how to eat don't they?" Kingsley asked delightfully.

"Yes, they indeed do," Hermione replied with a chuckle.

Phoenix just smiled, tucked into his food and enjoyed the company of those around him. He looked around to see that for a change, all of these people he knew from his time being mentored by Sirius and living with Remus, were happy and smiling. He also took enjoyment in knowing that he knew all of the people in his presence from one degree to another. All except for, Nymphadora Tonks. He could not for the life of himself, recall ever meeting her. He just knew that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He admitted to himself that she was even more beautiful than Florence. He just could not figure out why he was feeling the way he was so instantly or why feeling the way he was, should be familiar or why it seemed so right to feel that way about her.

While he was eating he kept surveying the room and kept stopping on Tonks. At one point their eyes met for a couple of seconds before she went back to focusing on her food. He continued to wistfully gaze at her when she was not looking. Suddenly he stiffened up in surprise but also in awe when he saw her hair change colors and her face change shapes while she entertained Harry, Hermione and Ginny. He never thought he would get to meet, much less be instantly attracted to, someone with the Metamorphagus ability.

"Sirius, who is that lovely woman? The one who showed up before dinner with the Metamorphmagus ability? She's the only person here I don't know," he asked quietly.

Sirius cautiously stiffened his posture in his chair for a moment as he carefully looked around before whispering his answer as quietly as he could to Phoenix, "She's my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. Her mother is—"

The next thing Sirius knew he was hit in the head by a corn on the cob that had been thrown at him and everyone heard her shout through gritted teeth, "Don't… Call… Me… Nymphadora," with her hair turning bright red as she gave her demand.

Sirius grimaced. He waited a moment before he spoke again in his regular tone. "Of course she prefers to go by her surname, Tonks, which is what we _all_ call her. She is an Auror and one of our moles, for lack of a better words, in the Ministry."

She got up to properly introduce herself to Phoenix, because she didn't get to earlier, and tripped over Hermione's chair. On her way down, she banged against the corner of the table, bumped into the cabinet and then tripped again and fell into Sirius, knocking both of them down to the floor. Phoenix helped both of them up and then noticed that she was still holding his hand after already being on her feet. He looked at her dark eyes and smiled. She shyly smiled, her hair turned to a bright green, but then quickly pulled her hand away. She introduced herself, "I'm Tonks. Sirius's cousin," and then she handed him the present she got him and said, "It's not much but it's something." He almost cried again. He was touched that they had never met but she still brought him a present for his birthday.

He opened it up and there was a journal and some licorice wands from Honeyduke's Sweetshop.

"A Ozzman Journal with a Voice Dictating Quill? I've been thinking about getting one of these. And how did you know I like licorice wands?" he asked.

"They're one of the best sellers at Honeyduke's Sweetshop. When in doubt, go with the best sellers right?" she answered nervously.

He saw one more thing and picked it up. It was a broom. He smiled and held it up.

"A Comet290. This is a very good broom," he beamed.

"It is used. I hope you don't mind," she said concerned."

"That's fine. I love it."

"I'm glad. It belonged to someone who was _very_ special and meant the world to me. I know he'd be glad you have it," she said with a slightly nervous chuckle and her hair turned a light blue.

Phoenix gave her a hug and it took her a moment to remove her arms from around him. When he carefully gave her a kiss on the cheek, he did not notice that she was fighting the urge to turn her face to him. She turned away and looked down. For a moment, he started to think about Florence for a moment and the feelings he was starting to have for her. Yet the feelings he was quickly developing for Tonks were instantly growing stronger and his heart would not stop letting him know it. The next thing he knew, Tonks sped past him, her hair a darker blue and Sirius was following her. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes as she rushed out of sight and shut a door hard somewhere in the distance.

 **Tonks and Sirius**

Sirius entered the study and sighed. The conversation they were about to have was going to be unpleasant. Unpleasant but necessary in his mind. Luckily it was going to happen in private where Phoenix would not overhear anything he shouldn't. Reluctantly, he began the conversation when he saw Tonks was wiping her face with a tea towel.

"This is why I told you not to come here tonight cousin."

Tonks turned around slowly. "Why, because he hasn't been able to stop looking at me?"

Sirius shook his head. "Because I knew you were going to get this worked up and upset seeing him, Tonks."

"How would you feel if it were Remus in the same situation and yet _still_ was gawking over you despite not remembering you?"

Sirius was silent for a moment before Tonks spoke again. "I'm just glad he doesn't remember when I thought I was Death Eater."

Sirius sighed again. "The only reason he doesn't is because, Dumbledore found out about that exchange and decided it was in both your best interest and obliviated that memory from Phoenix."

Tonks was unsure what to say about that. She was angry but at the same time, she knew he was right. It was a good thing Phoenix didn't remember that. Yet it also hurt knowing that he wouldn't remember being told about his wife and child. There was nothing else to say.

Tonks looked at the floor and with a shaky breath told Sirius, "Get out. You're not taking him away from me any longer!"

"Tonks you can't do this! It's not going to make him," Sirius was cut off.

"I will do _anything_ to have him back! Damn you and Dumbledore for saying other wise! Now Get out! You _won't_ stop me from getting my husband back!"

Sirius knew better than to push any further and left the room while Tonks let out a sob. 

**In the kitchen with the party**

When Sirius returned to the kitchen, Phoenix tried to ask him what happened. Sirius told him not to worry about it because it was unrelated and she left the room because she didn't want to ruin the mood. After Sirius left the room again, Phoenix went to his his room to put Tonks' gifts there. He then Appararted back downstairs. He returned to the dining room to open the rest of his presents and continue enjoying everyone's company.

He couldn't believe the presents he received. Lupin gave him a long ratty looking, black winter coat with several patches on it, Mad-Eye gave him his old enchanted trunk with seven locks and reassured Phoenix he wanted nothing to do it anymore. Mrs. Weasley gave him an ugly, handmade, bright colored Christmas sweater with a P on it, Kingsley gave him high class formal robes, Ginny gave him a handmade wand holster, Fred and George gave him fireworks, fake wands and a buy two get one half off coupon from their budding store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Ron gave him a coupon to Honeyduke's Sweetshop and some Chocolate Frogs, Hermione gave him the most recent copies of Hogwarts:A History and a book of updated Ministry Regulations. Harry gave him the present he would cherish most. A copy of a picture of himself and the Gryffindor students with a note that said, "You with all of us who proudly call you, a part of our family."

Phoenix looked at it as the people moved and smiled with a tear rolling down his face. All he could say was, "I love it and shall forever cherish it. Thank you, Harry. Thank you everyone!"

Phoenix was honored and surprised by the way everyone came together just for his birthday. For him it had been an incredible one. What he couldn't believe was that he had forgot his own birthday. He looked forward to sitting in the living room to relax and converse while spending the remainder of the night in the company of his friends and even the Weasley children. He just wished Hagrid and even Florence could have been there as well. More so Hagrid than Florence at the moment.

After dessert, Phoenix was sitting in the study across from Harry and Hermione while the other adults were in still in the dinning room chatting. Harry and Hermione were talking to Phoenix about their last four years at Hogwarts and their, "adventures." Ron however stayed quiet and didn't say much at all. He was sitting in an armchair next to the couch Harry and Hermione were sitting on. Phoenix wondered why Ron was acting the way he was. He was confused by Ron's actions all night.

When Hermione began telling Phoenix about Harry's first corporeal Patronus Charm in their third year, he carefully and quietly pulled from his pocket the mistletoe that he took from the Room of Requirement. He had retrieved it while he was in his room earlier and set it behind a corner of the couch before Harry and Hermione had come in. Stealthily using his wand, with it tucked under his right leg, he levitated the mistletoe up above Harry and Hermione and waited for it to attach to the ceiling. When she was finished telling him about it, he looked up and then at them and back up with a nod of his head. They looked up and saw the mistletoe. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and blushed nervously with some reluctance.

"It is a tradition. You wouldn't want Mrs. Weasley to find out you didn't follow it do you?" Phoenix said in an amused but serious manner.

"You know what we have to do Harry," she informed him and his face went blank, "No! He's right. We have to... it is the rule of the tradition," she added with her cheeks as bright red as his.

Harry reluctantly nodded, and took a deep breath as he prepared for what he was about to do.

"If it's the rules, then they must be followed," he agreed.

Ron was on the edge of his seat as Harry and Hermione counted to three quietly and leaned forward with their eyes closed. Before they knew it, their lips softly and gently pressed together. They held it for about a minute before they both seemed to dissolve into the kiss and it became more passionate. Another minute or two later, they embraced each other and sunk further into their kiss. In this time, Ron's eyes grew wide, he began to breathe heavily in anger and dug his fingernails into the arms of his seat. When they finally broke the kiss after Phoenix had exaggeratedly cleared his throat as he carefully slipping his wand back into it's holster, they looked at and then away from each other.

"Wow," Harry said to himself with a bit of a chuckle.

Hermione smiled before she reached for Harry's hand. She held it for a while they sat awkwardly silent. They would spend the majority of the rest of the night silent but continuously looking at each other. Phoenix smiled about what he had instigated. Suddenly Ron shot up out of his seat, walked up to Phoenix, grabbed him by the collar and grunted angrily at him.

"How could you do that? Why did make you make sure _he_ got the girl?" Ron demanded.

"Someone snuck into the Fire Whiskey! The smell is obvious. Go to bed Ron," Phoenix said calmly and mockingly while pushing Ron's hands off of him.

"No! I snuck nothing! You put that mistletoe up there! I know it! You somehow did it! It was supposed to be me!" Ron screamed.

"Why do you say such nonsense? You know that if that were true, one or both of them would have seen me do it, Ron. They're both too observant for their own good. Especially Hermione," Phoenix replied staying calm. "No offense intended Miss Granger," he added.

Ron glared at him huffing and puffing. "I don't know how but I'll prove you did it! Why does it always have to be Harry? When do I get _my_ fucking chance? _I_ fancy her. I just haven't been able to find the words or the proper time to tell her that _I_ want to be her boyfriend! Why did you give her to Harry?"

As the adults rushed in to see what was going on. Ron shook Phoenix again and shouted, "Bastard!" Phoenix remained still while Fred and George Apparated into the room and pulled Ron back.

"Come on Ronnie, lets get you to bed little brother," George said.

"Wow, little Ronnie being fierce. Time for you to turn in before you hurt yourself," Fred joked.

"Anyone want to explain what just happened here and why?" Sirius asked.

"I haven't the first clue," Harry answered.

Ron went to shout again until Sirius put the silencing charm on him.

"Smelled Fire Whiskey on his breath. I'm guessing that is why he got overly upset after Harry and Hermione found themselves under that _mistletoe_ ," Phoenix replied with emphasis and pointed his wand to the mistletoe dangling from the ceiling. "Never mind it though, lets enjoy the rest of the party."

Sirius looked at Phoenix and then cocked his head to the side. Phoenix nodded his head with a smile. Sirius sat down with a smile of his own. Mrs. Weasley apologized again while the Order, Harry, Hermione and the twins sat down with Butter Beers, Sirius with Fire Whiskey and began a conversation about Arthur's recovery.

While conversing, Fred got Phoenix's attention and had him follow him out of the room over by the troll foot umbrella holder. Phoenix was concerned as to what the matter was. He knew it had to be serious since he wanted to talk about something without George with him.

"Is everything alright Fred?" Phoenix asked concerned.

"I'm fine," he reassured. "I just wanted to ask you for, some, advice..." Fred replied.

"Advice about what? Must be very much personal if you don't want George knowing about it. I will give the best advice I can. What is it"

Fred hesitated a moment. "Well, I noticed that you have had two, rather attractive, women fancying you. How did you... you now? Get that to happen?"

Phoenix looked baffled at that moment. "What do you mean two?"

"Oh come off it. Everyone at Hogwarts knows that Florence watchwoman fancies you. And it's no secret that Tonks _really_ fancies you!"

"Tonks? You think so?" Phoenix asked in a serious manner.

"Stop it you git," Fred said and hit the elders wizards shoulder with a smile. "Everyone already knew it the moment you two locked eyes at the table."

Phoenix blushed. "So what is your question Fred?"

This time Fred blushed and looked slightly embarrassed. "How do you, get women to... notice and fancy you?"

Phoenix looked slightly taken aback. "You're pulling my leg right? You mean to tell me, a strapping young lad such as yourself has trouble with the ladies?"

Fred looked around before answering. "I've, always been a bit awkward around them. I'm afraid I don't know much... about talking to them. It's easiest when I mostly use humor or when I'm showing up Ron or George. I really... I guess I don't know how, 'to make a move,' as they say. The only I reason I had date to the Yule Ball last year was because I put her on the spot."

Phoenix nodded sympathetically. "That is unfortunate. So tell me, who is the lucky gal who has your interest?"

Fred blushed a little, "I don't want to say just yet. I've only talked to her once and I'm not sure she even remembers talking to me."

Phoenix placed his hand on Fred's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I'm being honest with you Fred. I don't know how it happened for me. What I can tell you is this, best way to be around a woman you fancy, is to be yourself. Make sure she does the same. If you fancy someone with whom you both embrace each others quirks, that, is when you've found someone special. That's the best I can tell you."

Fred thanked him and they rejoined the others. Fred stayed quiet and contemplative. Phoenix reflected on his own advice. They both smirked at the fact that no one else would know of the conversation. Not even Sirius or George, whom they respectively told everything to.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

After her argument with Sirius, Tonks fell asleep for a little bit. After she woke up, she composed herself and got ready to go and converse with everyone again. After fixing her hair in the mirror, she turned to the door and tripped over someone's pack. She knelt down to put everything back in it and realized who the pack belonged to. While picking everything up she saw a parchment sitting on the floor with a couple of red hairs stuck to it with a sticking charm. She picked it up and stood up while looking it over. There was a separate note and written on it was the word, _GryffinPuff._ She read the word out loud and was startled when the parchment lit up, floated into the air and opened. The words on the parchment illuminated as Phoenix's voice spoke them.

" _ **Hello, Florence. I'm glad that you've said the words and that you are listening to this parchment. I have to say that this is by far the best day I have had in a very long time. It is nice to have a new friend in these parts. It has been a privilege to be shown the wonders of Hogsmeade Village by a friend as attractive as you are. I have never had a woman for a friend in my life. I don't believe I have. I know it's a gamble to tell you this but I am going to admit it, from the moment I first saw you in the Great Hall, I had a feeling about you. I couldn't stop thinking about you or wondering what you sound like. The first time I heard your voice I wanted to melt…  
Here's a serious question for you and I need a serious and honest answer.  
Do you believe in having strong feelings for someone the moment you meet them?  
I discovered that I do.  
Considering today is the first time we've had a real conversation or hung out outside of Hogwarts, I know this is a tad sudden but I find myself hoping this becomes something more than friendship.  
Regardless, once I know you've said the words and heard this, If the answer is yes, all you need to do is wait for me outside the portrait of the Fat Lady during patrols. I will wait for one week after I let you know, that I know, you listened to this. If I do not see you, I will understand and harbor no ill feelings. I will remain your friend. You know now how I feel about you. I hope to see you soon. I hope to receive your answer sooner than later.  
Sincerely,  
Phoenix"**_

The parchment stopped glowing, laid itself back down on the table and it rolled itself up. Once the words of the parchment sunk in, she grabbed onto the dresser while her body stiffened. Suddenly she fell to her knees. She sat against the wall in disbelief and stared at the parchment and started wondering what to do. After several minutes passed, Tonks stood up and took some deep breaths. She looked in the mirror, watching her hair on the right side of her head turn a hopeful green while the hair on the left side of her head turned long and red as the left half of her face morphed into Florence. She started talking to herself in the mirror.

"We'll figure out a way. This will work and be better than ever. Just gotta believe it will, Tonks! The sign is there, his heart remembers! This will work," she said to herself as her hair turned back to it's regular length and now with a purple color. Her face morphed back into it's regular shape. "His heart is open and his eyes are on you. It's time." She pulled out a vile from her coat pocket and stared into the mirror again to once more compose herself. "Let's hope this is really what I hope it is. Or else I _will_ go back and finish off the Death Eater that told me where to find it," she muttered to herself.

When Tonks went to join everyone in the study, she grabbed two Butter Beers from the kitchen first. She puled the vile out of her pocket again and opened it. Knowing the coast was clear, she poured the light blue contents into one of the Butter Beers.

 _ **Back With Phoenix**_

After a joke cracked by George, everyone was laughing when Phoenix and Fred returned to the study. Fred looked past the doorway to the kitchen and saw Tonks coming towards them. She walked in and handed Phoenix one of the Butter Beers in her hand and sat down across from him next to Fred.

"Hey Phoenix, I think she..."he was cut off with yelp when Tonks pinched his elbow. Phoenix ignored that and took a few drinks. Suddenly he felt a kind of tingle surge through his body that gathered and remained in his head. He excused himself at that moment from the conversation and decided to go to bed. He shook everyone's hand and gave Tonks another long hug and felt his heart skip another beat. They stared at each other while he walked out of the room.

He Apparated from the study to his room and fell onto his bed. The tingling, the light headed feeling and the rush were completely overwhelming. He put his head on the pillow as swirls and flashes of people and events went through his mind before everything went to black. Then those swirls and flashes formed into what could be considered, a dream. A very vivid and real dream.

He saw himself sitting in a rocking chair holding an infant in his arms. The baby was wearing purple and looked back at him with dark eyes. He smiled and kept rocking back and forth until she fell asleep in his arms. He then quietly and carefully got up and gently placed her in the crib.

He smiled after he covered her up. He said, "Good night my sweet angel. May you sleep with the protection of Merlin and the Elders." Another person walked up behind him and placed their hands on his shoulders. He smiled and began to look back. Before he could see who it was, he sat up and looked around with pain in his head. He could not shake it. He reflected on the supposed dream he just had. Despite the agonizing headache he now had.

He couldn't shake how it felt so real. How it seemed more of a memory than a dream. He couldn't help but to feel a connection to the baby girl in the supposed dream. He sat up and tried to figure it out before grabbing his wand and saying, " _Accio, journal!"_ He documented the dream in the journal Tonks gave him.  
" _This dream I had felt as more than a dream. I was a father to a little girl and someone I think was my wife came up next to me but I woke up before I could see her face. It was so real it was if it were a memory. I don't know how that is possible. I don't know have any children nor am I married. At least as far as I know. I can't think anymore right now. My head is in far too much pain._ "  
He laid back down to go back to sleep because his head hurt so bad. He knew if he had the dream again he would try and make a connection to figure out what it meant. For now he had the journal entry and no more strength to wonder why that dream was so vivid.


	8. Chapter 8

On the afternoon of Christmas day, Phoenix received an owl with a letter from Hagrid. It stated that it was an important matter and that he needed to see Phoenix at Hogwarts as soon as possible and Dumbledore gave the okay for it. With that he made his way to the stairwell to go grab his pack. He wasn't even halfway down the stairs before locking eyes with Sirius. Sirius looked up and frowned as they met on the stairwell.

"You're leaving already? So soon? I thought you were told to stay here?" Sirius asked with a hint of anxiety.

"I received an owl stating that Hagrid needs to see me at Hogwarts. I was coming down let you know I am going. I will be back later tonight though," Phoenix answered.

Sirius let out a sigh, "Well then. I must let you get going," he said and gave him a hug.

"Before I go, I would like to let Harry, Hermione and Tonks know," he answered.

Sirius gave him a slightly annoyed look before he turned to call for Harry and Hermione. They both walked out from the kitchen. Each had a glass of pumpkin juice and were laughing about something. Phoenix informed them about the letter and said he would see them as soon as he came back. He shouted bye to Ron who responded with a slam of his bedroom door. The next thing he knew, Tonks was leaning against the door frame with her arms folded and a grin on her face.

"Trying to sneak out of here without saying bye?" she asked.

"Not at all, I was waiting for you. Hopefully I'll see you tonight or tomorrow night Tonks," he replied and held his arms out.

She chuckled and gave him a hug. They held each other longer than either expected. Sirius finally let out an, "ahem," before they let each other go. Phoenix gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled when he saw her hair match her cheeks.

"Hope all goes well with Hagrid. I'm sure he'll show you something... interesting," Sirius said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Phoenix nodded at everyone, grabbed his pack and Disapparated. He appeared in Hogsmeade Village and made the trek to Hagrid's. When he arrived, Hagrid gave him a big bear hug. Once he put Phoenix down, Phoenix rubbed his ribs and composed himself.

"'Ello Phoenix. Sorry 'bout missin' yer birthday. Don't be thinkin' tha' I'd be missin' Christmas."

"It's quite alright my friend. Glad to see you here on this day. So what is this important matter you needed me here for?"

"Ah yes. Abou' tha'. Ye see, I noticed the day that Umbridge lady treated me so unkindly, tha' you had been makin' stacks o' logs and then never did anythin' with them. So I did som''en with them ter surprise ya," Hagrid told him with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix asked.

"Come Phoenix," Hagrid said and put one of his massive hands on Phoenix's shoulder.

Hagrid lead him a few yards past his hut and said, "Ta-da!" He pointed at a brand new cabin that had noticeably just finished being built.

"I hoped ter get it done by terday. Just some things of importan' held me up. But now ya get ter' live on Hogwarts campus all year 'round."

"What matters is it got done and you have no idea how much I appreciate this. This is the best Christmas gift ever Hagrid," Phoenix beamed with tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

"Well, what'r ye waitin' for? Go on," Hagrid said happily.

Phoenix took the key from Hagrid, unlocked the door and went inside. He looked around to discover that Hagrid not only built the cabin but that he furnished it with oversized chairs and a couch. He laughed when he saw his icebox was filled with Butter Beers, a bottle of Fire Whiskey, some glasses and a note that said, "Don't worry about coming back tonight. Enjoy your new surroundings. See you for dinner- Sirius"

"A few people chipped in ter help out with this. Tha icebox and drinks are from Sirius. Tha chairs I made and tha couch. Tha rockin' chair an' tha arm chair, well... Lets jus' say tha' a mutual friend of me and tha' Order thought ya could use them," Hagrid said.

"Who was it Hagrid?" Phoenix asked.

"Nobody ya know. I thinks... So what der ya think?" Hagrid asked and noticeably changed the subject.

"I love it Hagrid. Thank you so much."

"Make sure ter thank tha' Order. They helped an' knew about this. Well, I'm off. Gots ter feed tha creatures. Enjoy Phoenix. Welcome 'ome."

After another bear hug, Hagrid left and Phoenix excitedly explored his new new cabin. He got a drink and sat in the arm chair by the fire. He took his time to adjust to his new surroundings. When he finished his drink, he noticed the time. He went to his room in the castle to pack and gathered his bags to bring them back to the cabin. When he returned, he sat down next to the fire and continued to admire his new home. Suddenly there was a rumbling knock on his door. He answered it to see Hagrid was back.

"Hagrid. Back so soon? Is everything alright?" Phoenix asked concerned.

"Jus' fine Phoenix. I came back here cause, I forgot ter give you a yer Christmas present from tha' Order," Hagrid answered happily.

"What else do they have for me?" Phoenix asked now curiously.

Hagrid smiled and lifted up a cage with a large, beautiful brown and white bird with white chest and crooked brown stripes and a dark yellow beak. It was a Falcon.

"Is that a Falcon?" Phoenix asked astonished.

"Sure es. They be fr'm up North and 'ail fr'm Iceland. They not usually used fer magical reasons but this ones old owner was approved by the Ministry ta specially train this fella ta do all the same things owls do. 'Is old owner found found 'im injured and close ta death by a Ministry entrance," Hagrid began to get a bit choked up as he talked, " 'e was... enchanted by the last... wizard who had him... So he... can... hear you... by whistles or... a silent signal from yer wand," Hagrid explained and set down a bucket of dead rats inside the door while wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Who owned him prior?" Phoenix asked.

"The last wizard who had him was a well accomplished wizard whom this big guy 'elped tremendously. Especially while he was in trainin' ter be an Auror. Hence why he was allowed to train such an unusual bird for his companion," Hagrid answered still getting choked up.

Despite Hagrid's vague answer, Phoenix happily took the Falcon but was disappointed to see that it had gone to sleep. He happily hugged Hagrid and then noticed the name on the cage said, Demetrius. After some more conversation, Phoenix went back inside with the enormous cage and locked the door. When he turned around, he looked over his cabin. He took notice that it was mostly a miniature version of Hagrid's with an extra room. He finally felt at home somewhere.

To get relaxed again, he poured some Fire Whiskey and opened Demetrius's cage. The Falcon woke up as if startled before he stepped out. He flew over and landed on the coffee table in front of Phoenix and analyzed him. He looked back at the bird and said, "I understand. Here's some trust my friend." He went to the bucket by the door to get dead rat. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of Demetrius flying over his glass of Fire Whiskey and land in front of his cage.

Phoenix came back in and said, "Easy big fella. I was getting it. No need to get your feathers ruffled," he chuckled and tossed him the rat. He was impressed when Demetrius caught it in midair. He grabbed his Fire Whiskey and sat back down and took a drink while he gathered his thoughts. He started thinking about what to do about his feelings for Florence versus his feelings for Tonks. It made no sense to him seeing how he did not truly really know either woman that well but still fell as hard as he did for both of them so quickly. Yet when he thought about Florence, his heart would race but when he thought about Tonks, just as the first time he met her, his heart skipped a beat.

When he took last sip of his Fire Whiskey in the glass, a familiar surge coursed through his body as, once again, a wave of images flooded his mind. His head slammed against the back of the chair and he closed his eyes. A very vivid image came together. He was standing proudly in a Quidditch Pitch with several others. Madame Hooch from Hogwarts, handed him a large trophy as all of the others gathered up around him in celebration. He lifted the trophy over his head and looked towards the crowd for someone. Suddenly he woke up in his chair and looked around confused. Demetrius was in his cage asleep again. Phoenix followed suit and turned in for the night himself. Oddly, he felt the exact same way he did when he went to bad the night of his birthday party.

When he laid down, he said out loud to no one, "There's no way that was a dream. It can't be a memory of anything. I didn't go to Hogwarts. Just like last time though it seemed so real." He dismissed the notion and went back to sleep. He dreamed once more. This dream was just a dream. He was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Dumbledore who was signing a decree to make an exception to allow him to become a professor at Hogwarts. For the first time in a long time, he slept peacefully. He spent the rest of his break reflecting on the "dreams," hanging out at Grimmauld Place during the day and spending the night at his cabin getting familiar with Demetrius.

It was the first day back after Christmas break and once again everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. Phoenix looked around and did not see Florence. He then saw Florence's chair pull back. Suddenly, Tonks sat down in it. She looked over at him and winked. At that moment Dumbledore came to his podium to make an announcement.

"Normally we do not change our staff in the middle of the school year. However, we were informed days ago that due to personal reasons, Florence Madera has resigned as Watchwoman of Hufflepuff to handle her business. Therefore, taking her place is a former student of Hogwarts who is splitting her time between here and the Auror Department. She is a former student and Prefect from Hufflepuff whom I hope you all will welcome warmly. Please Welcome, Tonks."

Phoenix's eyes grew wide when he heard that and a smile started took over his face. Dumbledore finished his announcements and school went on. After the first day back, Phoenix was informed about Harry's Occlumency lessons when he was on his way to check in on some of the classes. That night he saw Harry after his first lesson and helped him to his dormitory. During his patrols he could hear Harry laughing almost crazily. He ran into the room to help Ron wake Harry. When he sat up, Harry talked about Voldemort being happy about something but did not know what.

With that, Phoenix made his way to the gargoyle so to report the event to the headmaster. Instead he ran into Snape. He cautiously approached the professor. Snape had his usual look of disdain towards him.

"What do you want... Phoenix?" he asked coldly.

"You should know that myself and Ron Weasley just had to wake Harry Potter. He was laughing menacingly stating that Vol... the dark lord is happy about something. Since you're the one assigned to teaching him Occulumency, I thought that _you_ should know too," Phoenix answered.

Snape stared at him for a moment and looked to his left.  
"Then I guess on Wednesday and from now on I will need to be harder on him. Take a more... hands on approach," Snape said. "By the way, the Headmaster wishes not to be disturbed tonight," he finished and walked away with his robes billowing behind him.

Phoenix shook his head in disbelief. He returned to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down on the couch. His thoughts turned to the D.A. and what spells they should work on. The thought remained on his mind for the rest of the night.

When he arrived to the castle the next morning, he was greeted by Sir Nicholas. Sir Nicholas informed him once again, that Dumbledore requested a meeting with the Watchmen in the teachers lounge. He found his way to there and took his usual seat next to Professor McGonagall. The only thing different in this meeting was that it was now Tonks sitting to his right instead of Florence causing his heart speed up and slow down at the same time.

"Thank you all for being up early to come here. It is a matter of grave importance," Dumbledore began sounding more serious than ever, "Known Death Eaters Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Bellatrix Lestrange and seven others were broken out of Azkaban last night. Despite what the Daily Prophet may say, the fact of the matter is, they are out and chances are very strong that they are going to Voldemort," Dumbledore said as three of the Watchmen cringed at hearing the Dark Lords name. Much to his annoyance.

"Please be diligent and even more thorough on your patrols. With Harry Potter here and all of you well aware of the situation, we need to be on our best guard if any of the escaped happen to turn up here. Phoenix and Tonks, I would like a few moments with the two you in private please. The rest of you may go to breakfast," he finished.

Phoenix and Tonks looked at each other nervously until Dumbledore turned back at them when the door closed after the others left.

"The Order is well aware of the situation. We already know Sirius had no part in it. Therefore, make sure he stays protected and hidden at Grimmauld Place. I am assigning both of you the task of checking in on him regularly until this is over. Please also continue to keep a vigilant eye on Harry and his friends. We can not risk anything happening to them," Dumbledore instructed.

Phoenix smiled hearing that. Especially when Tonks looked over and gave him a wink. They left the teachers lounge together and stopped in the next archway. They were silent to start.

"Partnered up. What a grand coincidence," she said with another wink.

"Of course not. Though I look forward to this regardless," Phoenix replied with a wink of his own.

Training with the D.A. resumed after school that day. Phoenix and Harry were both impressed with how quickly Neville started to come along and how much he began to step it up. Even Luna was taking to everything quickly. Along with the extra help Fred was giving her each session. With the training and the patrols, it caused the month of January to breeze by for Phoenix. He also found himself strangely put off that he had not gotten to spend leisure time with Tonks. Up until this point, it had only been for business.

February came and so did Valentines day. Which meant the second trip to Hogsmeade for the year. He asked Tonks if she wanted to spend Valentines Day with him at Hogsmeade. Which she happily agreed to. Just before getting to the shops, he noticed an empty house and stared at it. Tonks stood and stared at it with him.

"That place is _still_ empty," she observed, "I would love to live in this house or one like it."

"What's stopping you? You make enough money as an Auror to have a house like this don't you?" he asked.

She looked at him with a mixture of facetiousness and nervousness, "That's not a pleasant story. I'll tell you another time. Let's keep today, pleasant," she said and smiled.

"Very well then," he replied with some disappointment.

She nudged him along to the Three Broomsticks. They saw and said hello to Hagrid before they sat down at a table near the back. When the barkeep brought them their Butter Beers, she asked him what he could remember about his time at Durmstrang. He recalled what all he could. However he couldn't remember much other than standard classes and the rituals they performed. He remembered excelling at the few dark spells they performed. She sat biting her thumb nail, listening to every word he said. When he asked her about her time at Hogwarts, she talked about how, despite her grades, she was never a prefect because she couldn't behave and was surprised herself, that she made it through Auror school. He asked her about Auror school. She began to stutter until she leaned sideways and saw Harry walking away from where Hagrid was sitting.

She waved at Harry and he walked over to their table and sat down. His hair and clothes were wet from the rain. He looked confused and distraught. It took moment before either of them could get his attention. When they finally did. he seemed startled.

"What happened Harry? Are you alright?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes I'm alright," Harry replied still seeming distracted.

"You sure? You seem distant," Tonks added.

"Yes. Just I was going to ask Hermione to come with me for a Valentines Day trip today. When I went to ask her, I got nervous and froze up. It was...awkward. When I tried again, I got distracted because Fred asked... Someone no one never expected him to ask on a Valentines Day trip to Zonkos," he said still sounding distant. "I never would have expected Fred to fancy... Luna," Harry revealed in the same tone. Phoenix and Tonks looked at each other surprised and nodded before Harry spoke again. "After that happened, Hermione asked me to meet her here at noon. I'm just early but it's raining out there."

Right after that, they saw Hermione, Fred and Luna walk in with Rita Skeeter. They were taken aback to see them with the disgraced reporter. Harry said he'd deal with it himself and went over to them. Phoenix and Tonks sat awkwardly for a bit but quickly got lost in conversation again. It was mostly her talking about being an Auror and a part of the Order. Phoenix told her about his days being mentored by Sirius and Remus.

They left the Three Broomsticks after the students left and walked back to his cabin. All the while talking about their dislike of the Ministries interference at Hogwarts. They stopped outside his cabin and so did the conversation.

"Thank you for accompanying me today, Tonks," he told her.

"It was my pleasure," She replied.

After he hugged her, their dark eyes met and locked. He leaned towards her. Next thing he knew, he was kissing his own hand, with her holding it up on the other end. A mischievous smile on her face. She wagged her finger at him.

"Ah ah. No snogging on the first date. You gotta earn that. I can't wait 'til next time," she said with a kiss to his cheek. "Sometimes makes you wonder if this is familiar? Like a memory? Maybe hopeful that someone is beginning to remember?" she asked casually and left.

He watched her trip over herself going up the path. He smiled and went inside to be greeted by Demetrius when he flew in through the window. He couldn't wait for his next day off so he could take her out again. He wondered what she was afraid to tell him about and that hopefully in time, he would find out.

The following week at breakfast, Phoenix took notice of the multiple owls dropping off letters for Harry. Before he knew it, his attention was sought out by Dumbledore.

"Yes headmaster?"

"Please be extra watchful of Harry Potter. Whatever it is he has over there, has caught the attention of Delores Umbridge," Dumbledore informed him.

He discovered it was a copy of The Quibbler. He figured out that Harry gave Rita Skeeter an interview at The Three Broomsticks about Voldemort's return. He read it over and was shocked all over again with the details that Dumbledore _hadn't_ filled him in on. He then heard Umbridge give Harry a weeks worth of detention and saw her walking away with the paper. With a roll of his eyes he left the Great Hall.

He and Tonks began patrols early every day that week and used charms and spells to mask every copy they could find of The Quibbler so that they would look different or like standard parchments. Phoenix and Hermione got other students to follow lead in spite of Education Decree 27. Phoenix laughed at the end of the day when they all had the last laugh on Umbridge. Even going as far as to give Gryffindor Twenty Points in front of her when he saw Harry help Neville put his books in the order of when his classes were. For once, since she arrived, the day was theirs.

The weeks went on and Phoenix and Tonks continued to fulfill their watchman duties and checked in on Sirius a few times. They enjoyed being partnered up and regularly discussed it. This made him wish that he had attended Hogwarts. The only times they could not fulfill their duties were while Harry was in detention or Occlumency training. The hardest thing for Tonks during that time was constantly holding back what she really knew.

Training for the D.A. commenced once more. Phoenix took the reigns and taught everyone how to properly time the shielding charm, _Protego_. He and Harry gave a demonstration and then had Neville try it. Much their pleasure, Neville sheilded a stunner that dropped Phoenix onto his bum. After training, Harry asked if it worked against mind control curses. Phoenix's reply was, "Possibly. But I am not certain." The night after Harry dreamed about being Voldemort, Hermione told Phoenix about it and how Harry was going to withhold it from him. As well as with holding information about the possibility of a weapon in the Department of Mysteries. He decided he would confront Harry that night after he got out of Occlumency lessons.

On his way to do so, he heard a commotion on the marble stair well. He saw Umbridge and Professor Trelawney. After wading through a gathering of students, he saw Filch dragging Professor Trelawney's trunks behind her and heard her ask,  
"Why? Why have my trunks been packed? What is going on? Why are you doing this to me?"

followed by Umbridge's answer,  
"You failed my inspection. Therefore by the power vested in me by Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, you are officially sacked and I hereby expel you from the grounds of Hogwarts!"

Phoenix then said aloud to himself, "That's not right! She can _not_ do that!" He turned on heel towards the students and grabbed one of them by the arm. It was Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny, go out to the grounds and get Dumbledore. He'll be out there taking his afternoon stroll. Go!" he instructed.

Without another word Ginny was on her way. He watched as Sybil begged and Umbridge continued on as if enjoying Sybil's misery. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and stepped up to Umbridge as one of Sybil's trunks missed him after Filch threw it down the marble staircase.

"You didn't see this coming?" he heard Umbridge ask.

Hearing that made Phoenix's blood boil and would not let him hold back any longer.

He screamed,"Miss Umbridge, that, is, ENOUGH! You have no right to treat _anyone_ here as horribly as you have been! Nor do you have the authority to make such decisions like you just did! It is time you stop! I will no longer tolerate you abusing your power," to which, all of the students present jumped back in fear while some cheered.

"On behalf of the ministry I have…" She tried to drum on before Phoenix cut her off.  
"I do not care what authority you believe you have! Do not try to threaten me with expulsion from the grounds! I do _not_ answer to you! I have enough documented evidence to prove your abuse of power and I shall take it to the Ministry. _You_ shall be investigated and I will see to it that you are sacked!"

He walked away from her to Sybil and Professor McGongall. When he approached he heard Professor McGonagall saying, "You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts."

"She has no authority to expel anyone from the premise," Phoenix added.

"Oh really? And your authority for those statements is?" Umbridge asked.

"That would be mine," said a deep voice.

Phoenix smiled when he saw Dumbledore walking in through the oak front doors. There was an exchange between Dumbledore and Umbridge about his authority of who can and can not expel the staff and students from the grounds. When it was brought up that Phoenix in fact works for Hogwarts and answers only to him, she shockingly asked,  
"I work on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. How can he _not_ answer to me?"

"Because the Ministry did _not_ hire him or the others as Watchmen. I did and therefore him and the other three work strictly for me and it is my decision what comes of them," Dumbledore answered.

"Educational Decree Num..." Umbridge tried to say before Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three clearly states you can dismiss _teachers_. However, Phoenix is _not_ a teacher. He is a _Watchman_. Or as they put it, a guard. Therefore you possess _no_ grounds to sack him or the others. Nor do you have the authority to expel _any_ of the staff from the grounds. Phoenix, take professor Trelawney's trunk back to her room."

Without another word, Phoenix levitated her luggage and followed Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. Once they got Sybil squared away he was pulled aside by Professor McGonagall.

"What were you thinking, Phoenix?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but I could not stand by and watch her treat one our own like that. Trelawney be treated like that," he answered.

"Now that you are in her sites see to it you steer clear of her at all cost! I mean it, Phoenix," she said to him as an angry mother would her child and walked away.

For the next several weeks, he hid in the passageway's during the day and came out to patrol at night. Late in the third week, there was another D.A. training. Harry decided everyone, including Phoenix, was ready to learn the Patronus Charm. Throughout the session, some were getting it and some weren't. The ones who did were awe struck while others were surprised when they saw what their charms were. Hermione's was an otter, Luna's was a hare and to his pleasure, Phoenix's was a phoenix. After giving Neville a pep talk, the door opened and closed. Phoenix stepped back when he saw a house elf, with wide eyes, a long pointy nose, multiple scars and wearing eight knitted hats.

Harry recognized it was Dobby. After some coaxing he revealed to Harry that Umbridge knew where they were and was on her way. Harry looked up and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" Immediately the students of Dumbledore's Army headed for the doors. Harry looked at Phoenix and motioned to his left. With that, Phoenix jumped over, grabbed Hermione and Parvati around the waist, waved his wand used the flash run to get them to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Before questions could be asked, he went back. When he returned, Harry pushed Susan Bones and Katie Bell to him. He flash ran them to the common room and returned again. This time, he returned just in time to see Harry get out the door and then trip over his feet before it closed.  
He heard Umbridge's voice and flash ran back to Hermione. She looked at him hopeful. He shook his head and crumbled onto the couch as he tried to fix his ponytail.

"You left him to be caught?" Hermione asked in anger.

"No. He wanted me to get you out of there. He indicated so. I went back for him and he pushed others to me. When I went back the third time he was caught. Each time I went back for _him_. He put Dumbledore's Army before himself," he answered.

Ron appeared and sat down facing away from Phoenix.

"Great. Now Harry's in trouble and we're all getting expelled because _you_ failed, as usual, watchman," Ron sneered.

Phoenix whipped his head over to Ron, "What is that supposed to mean, Ron?"

"Stop! Harry will be fine! Trust me Ron, it won't happen. He's not the one who's jinxed," Hermione said with a grin.

Both of them looked at her with a hint of confusion.

Ten minutes later, Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione ran up and hugged him. Just like she had earlier in the year at Grimmauld Place. Phoenix saw the jealousy on Ron's face.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.  
"Blimey Harry, what happened to you?" Ron asked trying to hide what he was truly feeling.

Harry sat down on the couch where he was joined by Ron and Hermione, who kept a hand on his back. Phoenix stood in front of the fire. Harry told them about how Marietta Edgecombe and Kinglsey Shacklebot had been enchanted by Dumbledore and of Dumbledore's daring escape after claiming responsibility for the D.A. Causing Harry to be alleviated of all responsibility and in no trouble at all for it. He then looked at Hermione and brought up how it was also mentioned, after Fudge and the ministry lackies were knocked out, that thanks to her, Marietta was jinxed. Causing Phoenix to chuckle and Ron to look at her with his mouth gaped open. The conversation dispersed quickly when they heard Filch coming.

The following morning saw Educational Decree twenty-eight, stating the Umbridge had replaced Dumbledore as the Headmaster. Phoenix shook his head and walked away from the Great Hall with his appetite for breakfast gone. On his way to the Room of Requirement, he ran into Tonks and she lead him into one of the passageway's.

"I heard you have Demetrius. Is that true?" she asked.

"Yes I do. How did you know?" he replied and asked.

"Hagrid told me," she answered, "Look, I need you to have him send this to Sirus. Umbridge has forbidden the Watchmen to leave the grounds now. Except for our designated areas. It was announced early this morning. With Demetrius not being an owl and her being afraid of birds larger than owl's, she won't have him checked," she explained and handed him a letter.

"Will do," he replied and took the letter. "Anything for the Order. Anything, for you."

She blushed and looked back up. "You should avoid the Room of Requirement. She placed an enchantment on that hallway that will notify her who goes there. Students will be expelled and staff sacked."

She kissed him on the cheek and continued her duties. Phoenix went to his cabin and saw Demetrius eating a squirrel. He knew he couldn't stay long so he tied the letter to the Falcons leg, gave him instructions and went back to the castle. After getting back, Violet Jennison informed him that Umbridge formed the Inquisitorial Squad and that it was predominantly Slytherins and wouldn't even let their Watchman, Darius McCracken, join. She also mentioned that they were given the authority to take points and over rule the Watchmen. His stomach turned hearing that. Though that afternoon would prove different.

On his way to lunch, he saw Harry being escorted up the marble staircase by Filch. When he asked Hermione what happened, neither her or Ron knew. He proceeded to the head table to take his seat. The next thing he knew, there was the sound of loud pops of fireworks and firework dragons took over the room. He ducked under the table and started laughing.

He could hear Umbridge and Filch screaming and running. Some of the fireworks spelled out swear words and made him laugh harder. To his surprise, he saw Luna Lovegood sitting calmly eating her pudding. Occasionally she looked up and smiled at the fireworks. When he noticed the dragon fireworks getting stronger, he knew then that this was the work of Fred and George Weasley. Only they could make fireworks funny.

Once the fiasco died down, Phoenix saw Fred gleefully sneak behind a tapestry with someone. He met up with Tonks and Violet and they celebrated the act of defiance with the students in the Gryffindor Common Room. Afterward he saw Fred sneaking back in through the portrait of the Fat Lady. He leaned against the wall at the bottom of the staircase with his arms folded while giving Fred a knowing look. Phoenix nodded his head while raising his eyebrows slowly. Fred smiled and with a wink went to his room.

On his way back to the gathering, he caught Ron in the bathroom talking to the Bloody Baron. He sent Ron off to bed after he refused to answer why the Bloody Baron was in Gryffindor Tower. When Phoenix got back to his cabin, Demetrius returned with a note from Tonks. He took it and it read:  
"Thank you for letting me use Demetrius to get my note to Padfoot. I just informed him of what was going on. Don't worry, his flight pattern kept him out of detection. A few more weeks 'til the O.W.L.'s and then this nightmare will be over. Then summer vacation. Perhaps we can go to the Quidditch World Cup together. We'll talk more about that in due time.  
Thank you again,  
Tonks."

He couldn't help but notice that the handwriting seemed familiar. He was too tired to try and figure out at that moment though. So he went to bed. He hoped that, at least, this night he wouldn't have any vivid dreams or nightmares. After his eyes closed, he saw a battle raging on. Many of the Hogwarts students were falling dead as a familiar green spell hit them. One after the other. He saw and felt himself running and casting _Protego_ repeatedly. He heard " _Crucio_ ," and fell down in a pain he had never felt before.

As he looked up, he saw Fred and George fall dead. He turned to see Neville put up a struggle but eventually fall. As he started to get up, he then saw Ron. He chased down and cast the Killing Curse on Hermione from behind. When he went to cast it on Harry, who was clutching the fallen Hermione, Phoenix sat up in is bed in a cold sweat and screamed. He stood up and glanced out the window. Hagrid was peeking outside of his hut with a lantern, looking around for the source of the scream. Phoenix did not sleep for several days after.


	9. Chapter 9

The next several weeks passed in flurry of activity. Before Phoenix knew it, it was just after Easter Break. When he got to the Gryffindor Common Room that morning, he saw Ron and Hermione reading the leaflets. When he joined them, Ron promptly got up and went to another chair and Hermione to roll her eyes at him. He discovered the fifth year students were looking into what careers they would want to pursue after they graduate.

Before he could ask any questions, they had to go to their next classes. He went to the teachers lounge to see if Tonks was there. She was not but the Slytherin watchman Darius McCracken, was. They exchanged an unpleasant glance before Phoenix sat down.

"I noticed that your house has zero points at all. Typical Gryffindor. Never could keep the points they earn," Darius said in a self righteous tone.

Phoenix nodded for a moment and then looked at Darius with a smirk.

"It's because of the Inquisitorial Squad being typical Slytherin. Abuse of any and all power placed upon them," he replied in a mocking tone.

Darius quickly stood up and kicked his chair behind himself. Phoenix remained seated and his smirk turned to a smile.

"Strike a nerve did I?" he asked still mockingly.

Darius went for his wand and Phoenix shot up with his in his hand. His gaze not leaving Darius. Their attention was suddenly taken by a ruckus outside the teachers lounge. When they investigated, it lead them downstairs. They saw Umbridge had Fred and George Weasley confronted with her wand. He didn't catch the conversation but as he got closer, he noticed they had their broomsticks and one of them had a chain around it. He heard one of them saying that they felt no need to further their education. He stopped next to Luna, who was looking on with a smile, at the end of a pitch for a portable swamp.

Fred suddenly turned to Luna, pulled her to himself and kissed her on the lips.

"Stay mystical for me darling," and they kicked off the stone floor while Luna stood smiling and blushing. Leaving everyone including Phoenix and Hermione, taken aback by the confirmation of the couple.

The last heard was Fred shouting, "Give her Hell for us Peeves!"

Phoenix looked over and saw Harry standing on the marble staircase. They were both chuckling because they saw Peeves salute and they knew, Umbridge was only going to receive further irritation. In the weeks following, Phoenix and the staff nonchalantly encouraged Peeves to further torment Umbridge. Much to their enjoyment. The other thing Phoenix took notice of within those few weeks was the change in Luna Lovegood. She became quieter than usual, did not seem to want to really talk to anyone and lost the skip in her step. Even Harry noticed that at meal times she would look over at the Gryffindor table and sigh. Everyone who knew, could see that she missed Fred something awful.

The time had come for the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Phoenix sat with Harry and Hermione. Ron sat alone at the end of the bleachers. Phoenix wasn't too concerned about it unlike Harry and Hermione. They were a bit upset but decided to leave him alone for the day.  
The three of them were unimpressed with how poorly Gryffindor was still performing. Just as they were discussing leaving early, Hagrid approached them. He asked them to follow him. It seemed to be very urgent and they reluctantly they went with him. Phoenix figured it was okay since it was just Hagrid. Hence why he thought nothing of it when they went towards the Forbidden Forest. Especially after hearing that the Centaurs were angry with Hagrid. Harry and Hermione stuck close to Phoenix.

Tonks sat down next to him and teased him about how Hufflepuff was winning. He gave a small laugh. He looked back towards the Forbidden Forest again and then at his pocket watch. Tonks figured out what he was getting nervous about. She then asked the question,

"Where did Hagrid take them that they have been gone this long?"

"They went to the Forbidden Forest."

Tonks was taken aback. "Firenze told me that the Centaurs are fit to be tied with Hagrid right now. They could be in danger!"

Immediately Phoenix stood up and ran into the Forbidden Forest. He heard a commotion and followed it. He found them cowering from a group of Centaurs. He could hear the Centaurs telling Hagrid something about neing in the forest after they told him he was unwelcomed. When Hagrid seemed to only be fanning the flames with the centaur named Magorian, Phoenix approached and stared Magorian in the eye and kept his right hand dangling close to his wand."

"Let's all just calm down for a moment. Whatever reason Hagrid was here was Hogwarts business as he has two of the students with him. I am certain they were doing their best to not stray into the section that is yours. I'm sorry if they had tread too close," Phoenix said.

"The entire forest is our home! Who do you think you are to address me?" Magorian demanded and stepped forward.

"My name is Phoenix," he said and remained firm where he stood. "I am one of four specially assigned guardians of the students at Hogwarts," he replied. "I'm here to see to their protection."

"Then we shall let you pass for you protect the foals. It's a crime to kill foals as well as those who merely serve to protect them," Bane said and stepped forward.

The centaurs then stepped aside as they continued on. Magorian shouted something to Hagrid that no one else heard. After fixing their robes with the Reparo charm and returning to the school, the Quidditch match was over. To their surprise, Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. Phoenix was beside himself. He looked over and saw a disappointed Tonks. He smiled at her and shrugged. She shook her head and smiled back.

Before long, it was time for O.W.L.'s. The Watchmen were assigned with the task of guarding the Great Hall during the exams. On the night of the Astronomy exams, all four of them were at the tower. Phoenix was on the bottom floor during the exams. He heard a commotion across the grounds and suddenly Professor McGonagall came to him.

"Umbridge has four Aurors and is attempting to bring in Hagrid. Come with me, _now_!"

Without hesitation he headed to the grounds with her. When they got outside, he looked over he saw Hagrid fighting with four people and Umbridge standing off to the side yelling. Professor McGonagall told him, "Don't draw your wand until or unless I tell you to do." They moved in for a closer look. She shouted something at the Aurors and to his terror, he watched as she was hit by four stunners. He rushed to her limp body to check if she was alive. He got distracted when he heard Hagrid shouting, "COWARDS! RUDDY COWARDS!"

Phoenix picked Professor McGonagall up in his arms and turned to run. When he turned to face the tower, he saw four body outlines. They were drowned out by the multiple red spells coming at him. All he could do was close his eyes as he braced McGonagall's limp body against himself.

***  
He awoke a week later in the hospital wing. He was completely unaware of what had happened or how long he had been there. He looked over to see Tonks sitting next to his bed, biting her thumb nail. When she saw him, her eyes went wide and she grabbed his hand.  
"Merlin's beard! He's awake!" she shouted.

Harry and Hermione came over to his bed and smiled. "Welcome back," Harry said with a smile.

"You've been stunned for a week. Oh it was brave of you to put yourself in harms way while trying to get Professor McGonagall away from the scene," Hermione said with a tear running down her face.

What happened?" Phoenix asked very confused.

They explained how the four Aurors unjustly used a _Stunning spell_ each at the same time on him, after they did the same thing to Professor McGonagall and Fang. They informed him that he was hit by three of the four of them. One less than Professor McGonagall. However, unlike her, the strongest one hit him directly in the head followed by one in the stomach and one in his leg. He was informed by Madam Pomfrey that Professor McGonagall was sent to St. Mungos because all four of the stunners she took, hit her in the chest. Tonks insisted that there was an investigation being launched against the four Aurors and Umbridge as she had been the one to give them such orders. Madame Pomfrey then made them leave the room to give him his rest despite his insisting that they stay.

The next day he was free to go and return to duty. First thing to happen was he received word about Harry collapsing during his History of Magic exam. He immediately went to find him. When he was on the same floor as Umbridges office, he noticed at the front of the hallway was Luna Lovegood. He started walking towards her to talk to her when he saw a group of Slytherins rush the hallway. He saw down the way was Ginny Weasley being accosted. He ran to break it up. Getting in between Luna and the Slytherins. Then Filch grabbed him from behind and took his wand.

"Great, the Inquisitorial Squad," he said out loud.

He was drug off to Umbridge's office where Harry and Hermione were having their wands confiscated. Shortly after, the Inquisitorial Squad brought Ginny and Ron. Then Neville was brought in because he tried to help Ginny. Filch stated, "He tried to help them escape!" Umbridge nodded and returned to interrogating Harry about using her fire and wanting to know who he contacted. She then demanded that Professor Snape be brought up immediately. Phoenix sighed and knew this was not going to go well. At the same time, he still had no clue what was going on. Snape walked into the office a couple of minutes after being summoned.

When asked what was going on, Umbridge explained to Snape about what happened and then ridiculously girlishly asked him for more Veritaserum. After a tantrum and putting Snape on probation when he said she used it all, Phoenix saw Harry's desperate facial expressions. When Snape was leaving, Harry shouted,

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot where it's hidden!" Upon hearing that, Phoenix and Snape shared nervous glances followed by Umbridge demanding to know what he was talking about. Phoenix shrugged and Snape replied with, "I have no idea." Snape then reprimanded Harry. But not in his usual fashion. On his way out, Snape looked at Phoenix and then back at Umbridge.

"I'll be taking the Watchman with me. If I interrogate him away from Potter and the others, I'm rather certain he will tell _me_ what we want to know."

"Fine, fine! Whatever you want. Go," Umbridge said impatiently.

They got down the hallway when Snape stopped.

"You would do well to fetch Miss Tonks and go there." Phoenix looked at him taken aback. "Stop gawking at me like a child and go."  
Without a word, Phoenix waved his wand, chanted " _Curre Flash_ ," and to just outside of the Hufflepuff Common Room within two minutes. When he got there, Tonks reading a parchment and about to enter. He start;ed her when he shouted, "We're needed at Head Quarters right now! Hold onto me."

Sensing the urgency in his voice, she let him hold her in his arms the same way he had done with Professor McGonagall. He turned and did the flash run until they were at the main gate of Hogwarts seconds later. They stepped off the grounds, he chanted , " _deambulatio_ ," and then Apparated them to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived, Remus Lupin, Madeye Moody, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shackelbolt and to their surprise, Sirius, were standing before them.

"You're not captured?" Phoenix asked.

Sirius looked at him and sighed, "Correct. We have already been informed of the situation. Unfortunately the Dark Lord has managed to get into and mess with Harry's thoughts. Just before you entered, we found out they left for the Forbidden Forest. We haven't been able to get any further response."

"Where is he now?" Phoenix asked.

"Snivellus sent word and said they never came out of the Forbidden Forest."

"Which means they're heading for the Department of Mysteries. That's where the Dark Lord wants them to go from what Lucius Malfoy has been overheard saying," Kingsley answered.

"Then there is no more time to waste! Let's get going," Madeye barked.

The group in the kitchen formed a circle and Apparated together at the same time on the count of three. When they arrived to the Department of Mysteries, they discovered more than half of the prophecies were broken. Arthur looked around and waved his wand. A white spell emanated from the tip of his wand. Kingsley looked at them and said, "Bloody Hell! They're in the Death Room!"

The group split up. Phoenix and Tonks followed Kinglsey, while Sirius and Lupin and Arthur followed Madeye.

When they got closer to the Death Room, they could hear fighting. They bursts through the doors and immediately began casting spells at the Death Eaters in the room. Phoenix aimed a binding spell at Lucius Malfoy, who managed to dodge. He stood back to back with Tonks next to the stone steps while she cast counters and spells at Bellatrix Lestrange. A masked Death Eater came from their side and went to cast the Killing Curse. Time slowed down. When he heard, "Avada..." Phoenix instinctively threw his arm forward and silently chanted " _reversusque ignis_." The Death Eaters wand suddenly had a green glow and the end facing him exploded with a green burst and the Death Eater fell dead. Shocking even Bellatrix herself.  
"How did you just backfire that spell?" Tonks asked him taken aback.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Well figure it out damn it," she shouted and cast a spell at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix cast a spell that hit between them and knocked them away from each other. The next moment Bellatrix hit the " _Bombarda,_ " spell next to Tonks. The force of the explosion knocked Tonks out and caused her to fall from the stone steps and hit two of the stone benches. Phoenix looked on in horror and anger. He Apparated to Tonks, grabbed her body and then Apparated her to safety before casting a charged, Confundus Jinx, that bucked Bellatrix's broom. Quickly he charged back into the fight. He used the Shield Charm and cast more Stunners. He saw Sirius dueling with Bellatrix and Harry trying to get Neville out and had to make a decision who to aid.

He then saw Neville drop the prophecy. Before he react to that, his attention was regained when a curse narrowly missed him and he went back to dueling with Avery. Phoenix attempted a binding curse on him and missed again but managed to petrify him. The very next moment, they all heard the doors to the room burst open again as Dumbledore walked in. Dumbledore headed down the stairs and the remaining Death Eaters retreated. The only two left battling after that were Sirius and Bellatrix. Phoenix Apparated back to Tonks only to find she was still unconscious.

Everyone else looked on and watched. Sirius at one point taunted Bellatrix and then she hit him with a stunner to the chest. When he began to stumble and stagger, Phoenix pointed his wand at the other side of the room and chanted, " _Bombarda Maxima!_ " There was an explosion that got everyone's attention and bucked Bellatrix's broom again. Phoenix took the moment to Apparate to the dais and caught Sirius before he staggered into the Veil. He then Apparated to where he had placed Tonks. The only person who saw him was Remus who remained quiet.

Suddenly Remus was holding Harry back from going to the Veil. There was an exchange Phoenix didn't hear. He knew he had to tell Harry that Sirius was in fact, not dead. When he Apparated to Harry, he tried to talk as Harry screamed, "She killed Sirius!" Phoenix tried to say, "Harry, Sirius is ali..." and was cut off when Harry hit him in the groin and ran after Bellatrix.

Remus helped him to his feet and stagger to where he hid away Sirius and Tonks.

"I need to go after Harry!" Phoenix insisted despite the massive pain radiating into his stomach from the knee Harry nailed him with.

"You need to get of out here! I saw what you did. He needs to be taken to Grimmauld Place. Now," Remus ordered.

"My task is Harry!" Phoenix tried to remind him.

"Right now, your task is getting Sirius out of site! If you stay, they'll find him and think you're helping him run. That'll be Azkaban for you! Now take him and go. We'll tell them you're aiding the injured" Remus ordered.

"I'm taking her too then," Phoenix insisted.

"She needs to remain here. It will help our cause. Because she's an Auror, it will help Dumbledore too. I will see to it that she gets to St. Mungos. I will make sure you are contacted right away with the information once she's there," Remus said as he took her limp hand into his.

Phoenix glared at him and said, "See to it that you do. Don't do anything funny!"

He kissed Tonk's forehead, gripped Sirius's coat and Apparated to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Once there, he placed Sirius into his bed and did his best with what resources he had to bring him back to health. Sirius was down for nearly two weeks due to the severity of the stunner and that it hit him over the heart. With his expertise of Hippogriff's, he took care of Buckbeak during that time and bonded with him. He did not go back to Hogwarts at all during that time. He had only been able to see Tonks once at St. Mungos in that time and she was still unconscious. Dumbledore, however had stopped in at Grimmauld place to see Sirius after he woke up and was relieved to know that he was alive. He informed them that he told Harry about the prophecy of him and Voldemort and some unexpected news.

"Two days after the unpleasantness at the Department Of Mysteries, Hagrid found Delores Umbridge dead outside the Forbidden Forest. Reports say that she had been raped and stomped to death by the Centaurs."

Phoenix shook his head. "Can't say that I am saddened by that news Headmaster. What an unpleasant way to go though."

Dumbledore then promised to send Harry to Grimmauld Place at the end of the week and best of all, informed them of his reinstatement as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

At the start of the next week, Phoenix went to St. Mungos to visit Tonks again after receiving word that she had waken. When he got to her room she looked bored while reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. She saw him and smiled widely and her hair turned orange. His heart skipped seeing her smile. He placed the flowers he brought her on the table next to her bed and gently gave her a hug.

"I hear you're almost free?" he asked jokingly.

"A few more days," she happily answered. "Too bad magic doesn't heal concussions."

"Did you hear that the terror at Hogwarts is over?" he asked.

"Yes. What a way to go out huh?" she replied with a slightly horrified look.

"Did you get my letter telling you that your cousin is alive?" he replied changing the subject.

She looked at the door before answering, "Yes. Demetrius was waiting for me when I woke up. Thank you so much Phoenix," she answered and held his hand.

He smiled and gazed at her while her hair turned a bright pink. He pulled his hand away when the door opened. In came a much older woman whom he thought for a moment was Bellatrix Lestrange for a moment. There were few subtle differences but enough to distinguish once up close. In her arms was a child, approximately one year of age, with a light skin tone that matched his, dark eyes and a smile that was just like Tonks's. It felt as if his heart stopped completely when he saw the child climb into her arms and happily cheer, "Mummy!"

"I know what you said Nymphadora, but," the woman stopped for a moment when Tonks glared at her and her hair turned bright red, "Do not take that hair color with me, Dora! Zandra has been asking for you for the entire week. She needed to come here to be assured that her mother is alright."

"Zandra?" he asked.

The brown haired woman looked up and met his gaze. She tensed up and started breathing hard. Tonks got instantly uncomfortable at the situation. She cleared her throat to get their attention. They both looked at her. However the other woman's gaze went back to him.

"Phoenix, this is my mother, Andromeda. Mother, this is Phoenix," Tonks introduced them.

"Andromeda? Sirius told me plenty about you during my time in the House of Black," he said and extended his hand.

Andromeda quickly shook his hand and said, "I must be going for a bit. I shall come back for Zandra in a couple of hours" and hastily left the room.

He looked at her slightly disheartened as she left. "I have the awful feeling that she does not much care for me. Yet she only just met me," he observed.

"Oh no. She just doesn't know you is all. It doesn't help I'm here. This place makes her uncomfortable," Toks insisted.

"So this is your daughter?" he asked reaching out and taking the little girls hand in his and giving a gentle shake.

His heart nearly stopped again when she grabbed his finger and smiled and laughed. He still could not figure out why the moment felt as if it should be a regular occurrence in his life. Despite the hospital setting.

"Yes. This is ou... _my_ daughter, Zandra. She's a little over a year old. My pride and joy she is," Tonks said with a nervous smile and stroked the childs dark hair.

"I wouldn't have guessed you had a child, Tonks," he complimented.

"Awe Phoenix, thank you," she said with a blush on her cheeks.

"If I may ask, what happened to her father?" he asked curiously.

She stared down at Zandra with a sad expression. "A horrific incident took him away from us when she was two months old. It's not something I wish to drudge up right now. It's the reason though that it bothers my mother a bit that there's another in my life now. She honestly loved him," she answered.

"Apologies ma'am. Let me say, Zandra looks remarkably just like you," he said.

Tonks smiled again. "No, she looks a lot more like her father. I like to have that reminder. He was a good man," she replied.

"Does she possess your unique... ability?" he asked.

"Oh no. Metamorphagus is a rather rare ability actually. I'd be surprised if any children I may have, were to possess it," she answered with a chuckle.

After that, he sat and watched her with Zandra for the next hour or so. At one point, Zandra crawled over to the edge of Tonks's bed and raised her arms to him. He picked her up and sat in her in his lap. They ended up in an inadvertent staring contest. He gave her back when his heart felt as if it was ready to explode in his chest. He considered asking one of the doctors why that was happening but decided not to deal with the hassle. His smile grew wider when he watched Zandra go back to Tonks and fall asleep on her chest.

The nurse came in close to five in the evening and told them it was time for him to take his leave. He reluctantly agreed. After the nurse left, he stood up and looked at the sight in front of him. Tonks smiled at him and gently rested her chin on her sleeping daughters head. She looked back at him with a look he could not explain. He then thought back to the dream he had about placing covers over a baby girl. He shook his head to displace the thought so he would stay in the moment.

He walked over to her bed side to say good night. They exchanged good byes quietly. He leaned down and gently kissed Zandra on top of her head. He wanted the moment to become an every day occurrence. Something he would keep in mind for another time.

"It was nice meeting you," he whispered to the sleeping child and made Tonks giggle.

Suddenly he couldn't help it. He moved up and kissed Tonks on the lips passionately. When he broke it off a minute later, his heart felt like it was stopped and racing at the exact same time. He looked at her shaking and smiling. His breathing was just as shaky. He saw her hair turn neon pink. He left the room and walked all the way out of the hospital. He Apparated back to Grimmauld Place and stared in the first mirror he saw.

"What were you thinking Phoenix?" he asked himself. "Never do that while someone is in the hospital and has their child with them none the less! Bad form," he admonished himself and continued on for several minutes.

After he walked away from the mirror, to get his mind off of being mad at himself, he started sorting out his possessions. For the first time since his birthday, he decided to go through his pack since he had had no reason to carry it with him these days. He found some old parchments that he jotted observations on, the hand made wand holster Ginny had given him and the ugly sweater Molly had made him for his birthday. He repacked the items to go back to his cabin. The next thing he came across was a quill that was unnaturally darkened. He examined it for a a couple of moments and remembered that it was the one for the enchanted parchment he had gotten for Florence. He couldn't believe he just now discovered that she had indeed said the word and listened to it at some point. He gave it a few more seconds thought before it hit him. He did not even care. His heart was only for Tonks anymore since his birthday party.

He then found the journal Tonks gave him. He stopped unpacking and started to speak his thoughts to it. It was about the differences in how he felt about Florence compared to Tonks. He filled at least six pages about that. He only stopped when Demetrius flew through the window with a letter stating that Harry would be arriving shortly.

Dumbledore and Harry entered right after. Harry looked as depressed as ever. Phoenix and Dumbledore exchanged glances before Phoenix addressed Harry.

"How have you been holding up Harry?" he asked.

"Alright... I guess. Er... as well as I can be... Oh I don't know," Harry snapped.

"I have something I can do to perhaps lift your spirits," Phoenix told him.

"Yea? And what could that be? Another lecture about my behavior?" Harry asked indignantly.

Phoenix shook his head and shouted,"Our guests have arrived!"

A moment later, Sirius entered the kitchen with a cane in one hand. He looked to Harry and smiled. Harry's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. He then ran over and hugged his Godfather tight.

"I thought you had died," Harry said beginning to cry.

"So did everyone else,"Sirius chuckled.

After a little while and several shed tears, they explained to Harry how Phoenix used the Bombarda spell as a distraction to rescue Sirius. Harry turned to Phoenix angrily and grabbed him by his cloak.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that he was alive?" he demanded shaking him.

"I tried the night after the battle but you ignored me. Since then I have not been in a position where I had a tic to be able to tell you," Phoenix said calmly and removed Harry's hands from his cloak. "What's important is that he is alive. Neither of you owe me any thanks. Either of you would have done the same for me."

"But why the distraction? Why did everyone have to be looking away?" Harry demanded.

"Because it was necessary Harry," Sirius chimed in, "Had he not used the distraction, the Death Eaters, more so, my cousin Bellatrix, would have finished me off. Or they would still be hunting for you and the others who were there and kill you all one by one. The best way to prevent it, is to let them believe I am dead. Just as he has done." After hearing that, Harry turned and tearfully gave Phoenix a hug.

After dinner, Phoenix went to his room and could only reflect on the days events of seeing Tonks and her child. Then he thought about the dream he had of a baby girl. He remembered Sirius told him he had suffered some memory loss from his injuries. He wondered if perhaps he had a child of his own and lost the memory due to the amnesia. He then told himself that there was no way he wouldn't have remembered that after seeing Zandra. He fell asleep while trying to make sense of it.

A week later, Phoenix and Tonks returned to Hogwarts. The first night back, he was late for dinner when he bumped into Luna. She gave him a half a smile and didn't move.

"You're late to dinner too?"she asked quietly.

"Sadly yes. Hopefully not too late. For once I'm starving," he replied.

"It does not smell too good. I hope it's not a repeat of last Thursdays dinner," she said thoughtfully. "So what are your plans for the summer Phoenix?" she asked randomly.

"Oh," he said, rather blindsided by the question, "Well, I believe I'll most likely be enjoying myself with extending my knowledge of caring for magical creatures with Hagrid. Probably go to Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and visit a friend in London," he answered. "How about you Luna?"

"I'll be spending it with my dad looking for and studying Crumple-Horned Snorkack's. Fred is going to take some time away from the joke shop he and George are starting to come with us for a week. I am most looking forward to it," she answered with a blush.

"I am most pleased to hear that things are working for you two since his untimely departure from this school," he said pleasantly.

"As am I. He makes me feel as you do when you are around that Tonks lady," she replied.

He looked at her taken aback, "Pardon?" he said.

Luna smiled a full smile this time. "Whenever she's around you, the Nargles move away from you. When you're around her it's as my father used to say to my mum, she lights your face as the sunrise on the face of the pond. Well, I'm off to see if there's pudding," she said and walked away.

Once Luna was out of view, he saw Neville pick up Crookshanks and take him back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Phoenix then shouted, "Longbottom!" startling Neville. "That's a kind gesture of you. Fifty points to Gryffindor!" he said and watched the hour glass fill with rubies. The most he had seen since the Inquisitorial Squad had completely drained it. When he made it to the Great Hall, he noticed Harry was in good spirits. He also saw Hermione pawing at and laughing with him. She even rested her head on his shoulder. When she did that, Ron got and stormed off. He tripped over the Hufflepuff bench and landed on the ground and someone's plate landed on top of him. Harry ran up to help him. Ron shoved him to the floor. The entire hall went silent.

"Enough! Back to the feast everyone. Enjoy this happy of times," Dumbledore said merrily.

The last day of school came and went. Phoenix went with Hagrid to the train platform to see the students off. He walked over to Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ginny when he saw them so he could say farewell.

"Well Harry, the year is over. It was an honor and a privilege getting to be your Watchman. I must say, yourself, Miss Granger, the Gryffindors, the D.A., you're all my family now. I shall miss you until school begins again," he told them.

Harry and the others smiled and hugged him.

"I am glad we met Phoenix. I'm sorry I doubted your intentions in the beginning. It is a shame we have to part ways," Harry replied.

"We'll be meeting again before you know. I'm sure of that," Phoenix said with a wink.

"Hey, isn't your group one short?" Tonks asked out of nowhere.

Phoenix jumped. "Hello Tonks," He greeted and looked back at the group. "Where is Ron?"

They looked at each other and back at the Watchmen. "Ron has been mad at us since that night in the Great Hall and wont say why. I blame the Nargles," Luna answered.

"Just remember Harry, stay strong and keep your mind clear," Phoenix said and gave him another hug. "Hermione, you take care too. We would all like to see you again next year as well."

Ginny let out a gasp that got everyone's attention. They looked the direction she was to see Ron walking and talking with Pansy Parkinson and another Slytherin they couldn't see.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" Harry asked.

The conductor suddenly interrupted them when he shouted, "All aboard." The group boarded the train. After it was gone, Phoenix began walking away from the platform. Tonks ran up in front of him. She had a devious smile. At that moment he felt very awkward as it was the first time they had seen one other since St. Mungos.

"Come with me. The Order has business," she told him.

She took his hand and they Apparated to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. They were greeted by Remus, Madeye, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fred and George and the black dog that was Sirius. They greeted one another and the twins caught them up on how well their budding business, Weasley Wizard Wheezus, was doing now that it had officially opened.  
"Phoenix," Fred started, "Thank you for the advice. I've never been happier."

"Phoenix nodded and winked before looking at Madeye. "What business do we have here?" Phoenix asked.

"We're having a word with the Dursleys?" Madeye barked.

"Just gotta set a few things right with them," Tonks added.

They went over what they needed to remind the Dursleys about and some other items of business. Hours later, the Hogwarts Express arrived. Harry was surprised to see Phoenix and Tonks again. Tonks gave raised her eyebrows and passed him by. Phoenix chuckled when Fred walked away with Luna.

"Fred and Loony Lovegood?" Ginny asked.

"Dear me Arthur! Fred just wondered off with the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood! The writer of that ridiculous Quibbler," Molly shouted.

"Now, now Molly. They may have business to tend to. Does not mean they are involved. Even if they are, I'm sure she is a wonderful and interesting person just like her father. And I happen to think that, The Quibbler, is filled with wonderful information," Arthur reassured her.

"Where is Ron?" she asked ignoring her husband.

Phoenix pointed behind himself. Molly's eyes grew wide when she saw Ron wondering away towards a secluded area with Pansy Parkinson. She rushed off shouting.

"Uh oh! Ginny, lets get to the car. Mum is on the rampage," George joked.

Once Molly drug Ron back, Harry and Hermione had made their way to them. Harry knelt down and scratched the dog behind the ears until the Dursley's arrived.

"Well- Shall we do it then?" Arthur asked.

"Let's go," Madeye commanded and hit his walking stick against the ground twice.

They all walked towards the Dursley's and stopped just a few feet in front of them.

Each Order member took turns warning the Dursley's about what would happen if they continued to treat Harry as poorly as they had been and how bad it would be if they were to deprive him of any more privileges.

Then it was Phoenix's turn.

"If Harry is to come to _any_ harm due to a reason of your responsibility or I am to hear of _any_ more wrong doings or name calling towards him by either of you or your boy just because he's a wizard, rest assured, as his guardian at Hogwarts, I will personally arrive at your door to seek answers."

Madeye scared Vernon into knowing he could be intimidated and then turned to Harry. "Bye then Potter."

They all went off different directions or Apparated. Except for Phoenix and Tonks. They stood awkwardly before Phoenix spoke.

"You... headed home Tonks?" he asked.

"Yea," she answered, "I'm gonna spend much needed time with Zandra."

"I hope to see you during the summer. We, um... have some things to... talk about," he stammered awkwardly.

"That we do," she replied and her hair turning orange, "I'll send an owl when I'm available."

She kissed him on the cheek and Apparated. He said aloud, "This will be one interesting summer," and Apparated to his cabin.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks into the summer, Phoenix had just returned to his cabin from a grounds keeping lesson with Hagrid. He learned about caring for Blast-Ended Skrewts. Despite the wounds he suffered on his hand and arms, he was grateful that Hagrid was teaching him how to do it. He figured it would look good on his resume in the event he decided to move on from being a watchman to something else. Care for Magical Creatures interested him the most at the time. He dressed the wound on his left hand and then grabbed a butter beer from his icebox. After he sat down, he looked at his hand and prayed he would not have to work with Blast-Ended Skrewts again anytime soon.

No sooner after he sat down, Demetrius began screeching at the owl that flew in through the window. Phoenix took the parchment wrapped around it's leg and smiled when he saw that it was from Tonks. The owl flew over to the Falcons cage and was allowed to share in some food and water before it flew off again. He read over the parchment carefully.  
" _Hey Phoenix. Haven't seen you since we set the Dursley's straight. Which is why I am writing to you now. Since it's the summer and I'm sure that, well at least, a part of you is going insane having only Hagrid and a select few from Hogsmeade for company. Any who, I have left at the bottom of this letter, the address to my flat. I would like for you to come over and have tea. Any time after you get this, just Apparate over. If it helps sway your decision any, Zandra wants to see you. She points at my picture of us with Violet and Darius and her eyes light up and she gives me a smile. It would mean more than you know. Not to mention, you did mention that we do need to talk and I would like to discuss with you what happened at St. Mungos._

 _See you soon,  
Tonks._"

He dropped his Butter Beer because he was so surprised. Despite how she seemed to not be bothered with what happened at St. Mungos when he saw her at Platform 9 ¾. Now she wanted to talk about it. Then he wondered if perhaps she had had time to think since Platform 9 ¾ and was actually wanting to let him down in person. He sighed and rolled up the parchment. He knew though that he had to take the chance because he really wanted to see her. He changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of black cargo pants, a black t-shirt and his black boots before he Disapparated to the address she left in the parchment. He appeared in front of her door.

Before he could knock, she opened the door, tripped over the thresh hold and knocked him over along with herself when she tried to hug him. They both were laying on the stoop, staring at one another laughing.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked while rolling over to look at her and her purple hair.

"I heard your Disapparation pop," she answered still looking upward.

"Really?" he asked while rising up to his knees.

"Yes. I am an Auror you know. I can hear a Disapparation pop from two miles away," she joked.

With a laugh, he stood up and then helped her up with smile. Her hair changed to a bubble-gum pink. She had him go inside first and followed him in. Once through the door he saw that Zandra was asleep in her crib, so he did not disturb her.

"She's grown at least a foot since I saw her last," he observed.

"No don't say that. She can't be growing _that_ fast. Not yet," Tonks joked.

He chuckled and followed her out onto the balcony. There was a patio table and chairs with tea and food set out. He sat down across from her while she poured some tea and offered him a Cauldron Cake.

"How has the summer been?" she asked.

"It's been going well. Hagrid's been teaching me how to take care of several of his creatures," he replied and showed his bandaged hand.

"Thinking about abandoning the Watchmen for Care of Magical Creatures position, Phoenix?" she joked again.

"Thinking long term and what I enjoy doing. I like working with Hippogriff's, why not other creatures too?" he replied.

"Would that long term include a wife and children?" she asked with curiosity in her dark eyes.

A blush swam across his cheeks as he nearly choked on his tea. "Pardon?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

She just laughed and said, "I'm not talking right now, Phoenix. I mean down the road."

"Oh... Perhaps once Voldemort has been overthrown and I find the right person," he answered and saw a hopeful look in her eyes. "Settling down will be part of my plans."

"Oh come now. We both know the thought is closer in your mind than you claim," she said flirtatiously.

"Is that right?" he asked trying to play it off.

"You proved that at _St. Mungo's_ ," she answered and her hair turned blushing pink.

He looked around a moment and then back at her. "Yes, about that. I apologize if..." but was cut off when she leaned forward over the table.

Her face was at least three inches from his. She was smirking while inching closer. He then took notice for the first time since he arrived, that she was wearing a low cut, spaghetti strapped shirt and was showing off her assets. He stared her over for a little bit longer as his heart skipped so much that it felt as if it had stopped. While he was distracted she dropped what appeared to be a blue marble into his tea. He did not see her do it as he was distracted by the view she currently presented.

She leaned her lips closer to his and said, "Apologize?... You shouldn't," and sat back down in her chair with her chest puffed out. The smirk still on her face.

He sat still in disbelief that that had just happened. She giggled and leaned forward again.

"You _can_ close your mouth you know," she said and smiled.

He winced and looked back at her, "Apologies again," he said.

He picked up and drank his tea in one gulp to hide his embarrassment. Once he composed himself, he began to eat his Cauldron Cake. He suddenly felt a feeling he had felt before but couldn't remember from when. As Tonks spoke he felt himself drift off and his eyes roll into the back of his head. A flash came across the darkness of his vision and he saw himself standing in a dark room he did not recognize.

He looked over and Demetrius flew in and perched on the sill while he ruffled his feathers and screeched. Phoenix stiffened his posture and tapped his his wand. Someone hollered, "Do it to it my Phoenix!" He gripped his wand and the lights came on. Two life like mannequins popped up and were swiftly destroyed by the spells he cast at them, two stunners. Three more came up in different positions. One of them dropped from the ceiling. He dived sideways and rolled as he hit the ground and destroyed all three of them with the multiple spells he cast. Stunner, Petrifier and Incindio. Another mannequin dressed as a Death Eater, pointing a wand that started to glow. With a wave of his wand he shouted, " _reversusque ignis._ " The wand backfired with an explosion into the mannequins face.

The instructor came up behind and Phoenix took him down with an armbar and stuck his wand in his face. After a glare he helped him up. "Apologies, Instructor Hunnam."

The blond haired instructor raised his clipboard and quill. "You used a spell that was not on the list of authorized spells to use. However effective it may be, you were not approved to use that. Eighty five out of one hundred and ten. You passed," he said and looked up. "Despite that, exemplary marks." Instructor Hunnam then held out his hand. "Welcome to the Department of Aurors!"

Everyone cheered and then he was woken up. He looked around disoriented when he saw Tonks looking at him with her hands cupping his face.

"Phoenix! Phoenix! Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I need to leave," he said hurriedly.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for having me come by but I need to leave. I feel as if I have a migraine setting in and it is going to have me out of commission. It's best I do that at home," he said again and headed for the door.

"Will you be alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I will be. I just need to sleep it off," he answered barely coherent.

On his way out he stopped and stared at the still sleeping child in the crib. He gave a smile to the sleeping girl and continued to the door. He gave Tonks a hug and thanked her again. She grabbed his arm and had him turn around. He looked back at her in a rush.

"I hope this will make you feel better," she said and then kissed him passionately on the lips.

She slowly pulled away, biting her bottom lip and then closed the door.  
She turned around and leaned against the door and let out a sigh. She then said aloud, "This has to work. Those Death Eater we took down said they were the most important ones. Please let this one be important enough!"

At that moment Phoenix forgot what he was doing. He stood as if time and his heart stood still. Then the apparent dream he just had, played through his head again. He thought about knocking on her door and kissing her again. Then pain seared through his head. He Apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts and went back to his cabin. He thought again about what he saw. The fact that he saw Demetrius in what he swore was a dream, in a place he didn't recognize, did not settle well with him. There was no way it was a dream for it was too vivid. He could feel it was a returning memory. A part of him really hoped it was a dream. He passed out from the pain mid thought.

When he woke up several hours later, he got up and rummaged through his closet and found the box of memorabilia. He began looking at every picture, every newspaper article and every scrap that was in it. Nothing in there indicated that he ever owned Demetrius, had special training or was married with children. Frustrated, he threw the box and the scrap book at the wall when he found nothing to explain it. He then looked over the items sent to him by his close mystery friend. He still could not make a connection.

He then went to the front room of his cabin, lit the fire and poured himself a glass of Fire Whiskey. He took a drink and remembered why you sip Fire Whiskey after it go caught in and burned in the inside of his chest. He lifted his arm with his fist balled up and pounded his chest. Suddenly Demetrius perched on his arm. Phoenix looked at him taken aback. Birds like Demetrius only did that with when trained by someone they trust. Yet as far as he knew, he had only had him since after Christmas.

"You seem to trust me an awful lot for only having you five months and minimal interactions," Phoenix said playfully.

Demetrius started bobbing his head up and down. "Wait a minute! You understand me?"

Demetrius bobbed his head up and down again. "Have you known me all along?"

Demetrius bobbed his head again. "How so?"

This time Demetrius fluffed his feathers and squawked before he flew off of Phoenix's arm and onto his perch. He looked at the massive bird half expecting an answer he realized he would not get. He threw him a dead rat and sat back down. He continued to sip his Fire Whiskey while trying to make sense of the newest discovery. To no avail. The next several days were spent thinking about all of it.

He remembered that in the supposed dream, he obviously owned Demetrius and was some type of a recruit. He still couldn't shake the feeling that it was real and wondered if perhaps it was right. Same as the two with the baby. He wondered how though. He couldn't recall any of those events ever happening.

He picked up and began to look through the memorabilia again and began to question the legitimacy of what he had been looking at for over a year now. He noticed that it was more reference than actual memory. One such thing was that the stuff said he went to Durmstrang. Yet he really had no memory, not one at all, of ever actually being there. He knew there should have been a hint of at least one or some kind of indication of being there. Before he could think again he heard a voice coming to him from his fireplace. He looked over to see Tonks's face in the embers.

"Hello Tonks," he greeted.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes I am thank you. What can I do you for?" he asked.

"Remember when I asked you to accompany me to the Quidditch World Cup this year?" she asked.

"Yes."

"We leave tomorrow. This year it's being held in Germany."

"That's rather sudden."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's okay though, Hagrid knows. I already talked to him. I have everything taken care of. Just Apparate here tomorrow after sun up and I'll take care of the rest."

"Very well then."

The fire popped and disappeared. He went to bed to sleep as long as he could. As he fell asleep, he made sure to relax so that he would not dream so that he could have fun at the Quidditch World Cup and have nothing further to worry about. Unfortunately he instead had the nightmare of Rose McGonagall's death for the first time in a while. He heard, "He shall have a fate worse than death!" He shot up in his bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He got up and was relieved to see the sun was up.

After breakfast, he packed his bag and then Disapparated to Tonks's flat. She was waiting for him. Without a word she grabbed his hand and they went to the port key. The port key was an old tea kettle. They both touched it and traveled to the Colosseum. She looked at him and asked, "Are you ready?"

He put his arm around her waist and replied, "You know it."

They proceeded into the arena to watch the World Cup match, Ireland vs Scotland. When they got to their seats, Tonks rested her head on his shoulder.

"You aren't going to freak out and leave on me again are you?" she asked playfully.

"No, no. I have no intentions of doing so," he reassured her.

"Good to know," she said and got more comfortable against him.

The match began and the teams were off. After Scotland scored their third goal to Ireland's seven, Phoenix began to unexpectedly feel very uncomfortable. He kept feeling as if something awful was going to happen. His heart began racing. This time anxiously. He gripped and dug his nails into the arm rests of his seat. For the next two and half hours he grew even more uncomfortable and agitated as the game continued. He tried his best to stay focused on and enjoy the game but could not shake the feeling of something bad was going to happen. He didn't know what but it would be terrible.

Tonks noticed with a look of nervousness and hope. She started to rub his shoulders to calm him down and held him closer to herself. When Ireland's chaser caught the Snitch, Phoenix was filled with relief. As the crowd was dwindled, she Apparated them from their seats to the outside of the Colosseum. He squatted down with his hands on the back of his neck while he took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I'm sorry. I just... I got this feeling that something awful was going to happen. I can't explain it. It was beyond overwhelming," he answered.

"Well," she began uneasy, "We're going to head home now if that helps," she said with a forced smile.

"I'm still sorry I got the way I did," he apologized again.

"It's alright Phoenix. After what happened last year, it would make anyone uneasy. Even if they weren't there," she replied calmly.

They went to the port key and went back to London. Once they walked away from the tea kettle, they hugged each other again for a long moment. When they let go, she looked at him while biting her lower lip and raising her eyebrows. He closer and took her right hand in both of his.

"Lets stop flying separate brooms in the same circle Tonks, and ride as one," he said with a smile.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with the fiery passion he had been longing to show her since laying eyes on her on his birthday. They got lost in their snogging. The sensation she had longed for for over a year. The passion and feelings she had missed and desired all came back. Then a familiar voice came from behind and ended the reverie.

"Honestly, you two enforce rules against public snogging at the school yet here you are where everyone can see you," Fred shouted and caused Luna to giggle. "Charge a couple of Galleon's at least if you're gonna put on a show for everyone."

They turned around and laughed. Tonks gave Fred a hug and Phoenix shook his hand. Then Luna walked up and gave a small wave. She was also greeted with hugs that she apparently wasn't expecting. She seemed unusually level headed.

"So you two attend the World Cup with George?" Phoenix asked Fred.

"Yea. He's back in Germany at the tent with Dad. Dad is having a bloody good time too. The joke shop is doing really well. So we were able to purchase the best tickets this time. You should come check out the shop some time. It's the only business in Diagon Alley right now," Fred gloated and then informed them of the other shops closing in Diagon Alley. "Today is the first time we've been away from it since we live just upstairs."

"That's terrible that the others businesses closed up like that," Tonks said.  
"Are all of your brothers here too? Or did you leave one of them at the joke shop," Phoenix asked to keep the conversation pleasant.

Fred chuckled, "Oh yea. Well, usually. We left Verity in charge for the weekend. It was good to take a break with them. Ronnikins would have been here too but he is grounded until school begins. Little git has had quite the attitude lately. He even go caught trying to use the Floo late at night. One night, he even got caught trying to sneak out through the Floo. Kept trying to say it was one of his friends from Sytherin even though he was lying. The best one though," Fred said with a chuckle, "He... he..." Fred had to keep himself from getting lost in laughter, "He used the silence charm on mum during one of her tangents," he said and burst out laughing. Causing Phoenix and Tonks to break out laughing as well.

Fred composed himself again and wrapped his arms around Luna. "At least my Mystic, was able to come," Fred gloated and gave her a kiss.

Luna smiled, grabbed held his hands and leaned against him. "It was quite fun to be here with Freddy. It made me remember seeing him play at Hogwarts."

"Did Ginny not go with you?" Tonks asked.

"Mum wouldn't let her go either because she didn't right away remove the silencing charm," Fred answered and kissed Luna on top of the head."

"So what are doing after this?" Phoenix asked.

"Gonna take Luna home. Then I'll go back to the shop to pack my bags and leave George a list of stuff to do there," Fred answered.

"So much for looking for the Snorkacks huh?" Phoenix joked.

"We're doing that next week. It's best when it's mating season," Luna answered.

"I'm rather looking forward to it. Hence why I'm leaving George a list of stuff to do at work. I'm still on vacation. Best way to spend it is with my Mystic," Fred mentioned.

Phoenix grinned and looked Fred in the eye. "Glad to see you found that special someone Fred."

Fred chuckled, "I got some really good advice from a wise man," he replied with a wink.  
Tonks looked at them in awe. "You two really compliment each other. It's sweet."

Fred blushed and Luna smiled. With that, Fred and Luna bid farewell and walked away.

Tonks looked at her now boyfriend. "Would you like to come over?" Without hesitation he accepted.

They Apparated back to her flat. This time he sat down in the front room and she brought two drinks.

"Is your daughter not here?" he asked.

"Not at the moment. She's at my mothers until tomorrow," she answered and sat down next to him.

He put his arm around her and sipped his drink. "I must confess, I am glad we no longer have to be so awkward around one another because we're trying to hide our feelings," he admitted.

"Hopefully Dumbledore approves," she said with a laugh.

"I don't imagine there will be any issues," he replied confidently. "Nor do I care honestly."

They shared another snog and then he sat with his arm around her, enjoying their drinks while talking about the game they just saw. Then things got quiet. He sat and admired her while she stared at her picture of the Hogwarts Watchmen. She admired how her and Phoenix stood next to each other and when they moved, they playfully nudged and then flirtatiously smiled at each other. She looked back to him and grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"So, I'm sorry to ask, but, what was the horrible thing you were feeling might have happened at the World Cup?" she asked.

He sighed and set down his drink. "I'm not sure honestly. I guess it may have been kind of like the events that surrounded last years yet at the same time, more so like it was going to happen to us. I tried but could not shake the feeling. I'm sorry if it ruined the day for you sweetheart," he explained and apologized.

"It didn't. You still had fun. I'm sorry you felt that though. I guess after the attack on last years, it's unnerving for many," she said.

"I guess so. Myself more than others it seems," he replied and then asked, "Were you there last year love?" he asked.

She tensed for a moment and set her drink down with her hand nearly shaking.

"Ye...yes. Yes I was,"she stammered before letting out a sigh, "It was... one of the worst days of my life."

"If I may ask, what happened?" he asked curious and concerned.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Last years World Cup... was... the last time I... I... saw my husband," she said and nearly choked up.

He pulled her close to him.."I'm so sorry. Knowing that now, I am surprised you went today," he confessed as her hair turned blue.

"Well, I had to know I could still go. I adore Quidditch. I still enjoyed myself while we were there. Even though _I_ couldn't stop thinking about what happened last year," she admitted.

He wanted to ask what happened to her husband but decided against it. She was upset enough and he didn't want to make it worse. He leaned his cheek against her head and rubbed the side of her shoulder.

"I appreciate that you are being open and honest with me," he said.

Her hair turned a darker blue when he said that. She curled up closer so that he could not see the guilty look in her eyes. Or the pain of wanting to tell him that it was him she was talking about. No further questions were asked. He stayed at her place talking to her until it was late in the night. Lots of kissing was also involved.

When it came time for him to leave they were both reluctant. They kissed once more. She started to get lost in his kiss but then turned him to the door. As his hands slid from her waist and upward, she gently grabbed his wrists. With a grin she pushed him out the door and said, "You _really_ need to be going." She gave him one more kiss and wink before closing the door and hearing him Disapparate. She sat on her sofa and looked back at the door longingly. Wishing she could have justified letting him stay.

When he got back to his cabin, he was greeted by Demetrius when he perched on his shoulder. He sat in his favorite chair and smiled about how the day went a lot better than expected. Despite the unexplainable feeling he had during the World Cup match, he now was in a relationship with Tonks. He looked forward to the future that could come with the new relationship and went to bed with a smile. He did not dream. He just slept.

The next month and a half went by in a blur. They saw each other several more times. He continued to sleep well on the nights he saw her. During that time, Tonks still kept Zandra at her mums when Phoenix would come over. Even though he had met her, Tonks didn't want them to get attached just yet. It pained her to do. She had to keep reminding herself though, he didn't know that she was really his daughter.

After a meeting at the Auror's Department, they weren't going to be able to see each other until school started. Phoenix stayed in his cabin after that. One morning, three weeks before school was to begin, Phoenix was woken up by a pounding on his door. Startled, he got up and groggily answered it. Hagrid was on the other side. He looked at him in surprise and rubbed his eyes.

"Hagrid? What are you doing here so early?" Phoenix asked.

"Sorry ter disturb ya Phoenix. I jus' come fr'm tha' castle. Dumbledore needs ter see you with tha other watchmen in his office. Minerva 'll be lettin' ya in," Hagrid told him.

"Um, thank you Hagrid. Tell him I'll be right there," Phoenix replied.

Hagrid just nodded and happily walked away. Phoenix got dressed in his usual black attire and his black robes with red lining. When he got to the hallway to the Headmaster's office, he was greeted half way by Tonks. He took her hand and they walked the rest of the way to the gargoyle. Once there, Professor McGonagall looked at them and took a deep breath as if holding back.

"The others just arrived. Follow me," she said.

McGonagall then said the password to the gargoyle and the stairway opened. They went up to the Headmaster's Office. It's the first time Phoenix had been there since middle of the prior school year. Violet and Darius were sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes glanced over and nodded in greeting. They were also greeted by Dumbledore before they sat down.

"Thank you all for coming," Dumbledore began, "As you know, I brought you all in at the beginning of last school year. Initially just for the duration of the year. However, you all proved yourselves during that time and showed us that your presence here is further necessary. One of you more than the others. It is that reason that I have decided to make your positions a permanent part of Hogwarts," he informed them. Much to everyone's delight.

"Your duties and responsibilities shall remain the same. Your privileges as well. However, we are to face another difficulty. I must inform you, that due to the return of Voldemort, this year, by no choice of our own, we are to be sharing our school with the Aurors. They will be stationed here at Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade Village this school year. They have a job to do as well. So I ask that you please not interfere with their duties as they have agreed not to interfere in yours. I can also assure you, they will not be as big an interference like Delores Umbridge was last year."

"Headmaster, it has been arranged for me to perform both my duties as a watchman and an Auror," Tonks informed him.

"Correct you are, Tonks. The Auror Department has been gracious enough to allow you to divide your time between Hogwarts and your duties as an Auror. You will still be the Hufflepuff Watchwoman during school and patrol hours. However during the rest of the time, you will be stationed in Hogsmeade. The Aurors are to be your priority. That is the deal reached," Dumbledore answered.

"So Florence won't be returning this year?" Violet asked.

"No. Florence will not be returning I'm afraid. Tonks has officially replaced Florence Madera," Dumbledore answered to Phoenix's delight while Violet looked down at the floor with a sad expression.

"Also, if the Aurors request or require your assistance with _anything_ , you will do so. As always, be vigil and keep a watchful eye out. We can not have Death Eaters or Voldemort himself coming into the school and harming the students," Dumbledore finished.

He dismissed the meeting. However, Phoenix and Tonks stayed without being asked. Once the others left, Dumbledore turned to them.

"Oh," he said surprised. "Thank you for staying as I do need to speak with you both about a rather important matter. In light of the fact that Voldemort is indeed back, I need you both to please see to it today that both of you pick up Miss Hermione Granger and take her to the Burrow. She will be at her home in Australia. She has been notified that she is being moved and will be waiting for you. I will be bringing Harry Potter there myself in two days time. Thank you both very much. You may go," Dumbledore finished.

After they left Dumbledore's office with the information he gave them, they first went to Phoenix's cabin to get his broom and then to then Inn Tonks was staying at to get her broom. After that, they mapped out their route to the address. They went over by the fence for the Shrieking shack and mounted their brooms.

"You think you can do this?" Tonks teased.

"Just give me a few tics in the air and it'll come back to me," he answered.

They kicked off the ground and after a little bit of turbulence, they were flying together at high speeds on their brooms and enjoying the moment. Even held hands at one point. Within two hours they landed at an empty park. They looked the road and saw the house from the picture they were given. When Phoenix lowered the picture, a figure was running to the. Within seconds, he realized it was Hermione. She hugged them in greeting.

"Wotcher Hermione," Tonks said with a smile.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think she knew we were coming," Phoenix joked.

"I made sure that my parents wouldn't be home when you came. They don't like saying goodbye," Hermione answered.

"Well, if you're stuff is ready then lets summon it and get to the Burrow," Phoenix said.

"Is Harry going to be there?" she asked.

"Dumbledore said he'll be bringing him there the day after next," Tonks answered.

Hermione looked back at the house disappointed and then back at the pair.

"If it's alright, could we go to my house and perhaps have some tea first? I'm not quite ready to deal with the craziness that is at the Burrow just yet," Hermione pleaded.

They looked at each other a moment. Tonks motioned with her eyes to oblige the request. He just shrugged. After he shrunk the brooms and put them in his pack, they all three turned on heel and went into the house. Tonks sat down on the couch while Hermione made tea. Phoenix looked at some plaques Hermione's father had earned. She came back with a tray and set it on the coffee table as she sat down next to Tonks.

"Have either of you heard from Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No I have not. I'm sorry," he answered.

"I haven't hear from anyone," Tonks answered.

"Oh," Hermione said disappointed.

"You miss him a lot don't you," Phoenix asked with a grin.

"Well... he is my best friend. Of course I miss him. Things are also a lot better when he's around. Especially when having to deal with Ron when he gets into his fits," Hermione answered.

Tonks' eyes went wide and a smile came across her face. Her hair turned a bright purple when she looked at Hermione,

"Oh! You fancy him don't you?" she asked excitedly.

Phoenix spit out his tea and began coughing on the other side of the room. Hermione looked at Tonks with her eyes wide in surprise. A blush swam over her cheeks. She did not look away. Phoenix sat back and watched after he settled.

"What? No. Not at all. He's my best friend and I care about him as such. Doesn't mean I fancy him."

Tonks tilted her head with her smile broadening. "Then tell me about that mistletoe kiss during Christmas?:

Hermione looked at the floor and scoffed. "Who am I fooling. Yes I fancy him! I have since third year. I have not been able to stop thinking about him since Phoenix's birthday party," Hermione admitted.

Tonks shot him an amused look and he looked away. Hermione's focus stayed on Tonks.

"Ever since that birthday party I have given Harry so many clues that I want to be with him. Just when he seems like he gets it, he doesn't seem to get it. It's so frustrating! I just don't know what to do or how to tell him. I'm afraid of how he'll take it or that he won't feel the same," she confided.

Tonks put her arm around Hermione. "He'll never know unless you tell him. It's easy. You just pull him aside and tell him."

At that point, Phoenix felt left out of the conversation. Yet he was oddly comfortable with it.

"You think I should just tell him? As simple as that?" she asked.

"Yes," Tonks answered bluntly.

Hermione gave Tonks a hug and then went to finish packing. When she got back, she had her trunk, bags and Crookshanks.

"We'll Apparate from here," Phoenix advised.

Phoenix and Tonks instructed Hermione to take one of their arms. She held Crookshanks in one arm and grabbed onto Tonks' arm. With a flick of their wands, they disappeared and reappeared outside of the Burrow. Hermione dropped Crookshanks and took a couple of deep breaths.

"You did a lot better than last time" Phoenix told her.

Hermione looked up at him, "I hope it gets easier."

He nodded his head and helped her up. When they knocked on the door they were greeted by Molly Weasley. As always, she was happy to see them. She made all three of them come in and sit down at the table for breakfast. Hesitantly Phoenix ate six of the pancakes and three biscuits that were on his plate. Molly caught up with Hermione and filled all three of them in on the recent gossip. Hermione looked anxious and uncomfortable.

Mrs. Weasley then hollered for Ginny. Ginny came down and greeted everyone. Hermione greeted her curtly. Only Phoenix and Tonks seemed to notice and they both regrettably chuckled.

"Ginny, before you sit down and eat, take that plate up to your brother. Remember, set it inside his door. He can not come out of his room with the barrier I put up," Mrs. Weasley reminded Ginny.

"He's still in trouble for the stunt he pulled?" Tonks asked.

"How'd you find out?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We saw Fred at the Quidditch World Cup with Luna Lovegood," Phoenix answered.

"Oh yes. I heard you were there. Fred and his charming girlfriend. And yes, Ron is grounded until it's time to take the train to school," Mrs. Weasley rambled.

"I see you've come around about Fed and Luna," Phoenix observed.

"Oh of course. Especially since she is far more charming than Bill's squeeze," Molly answered.  
Just then Fred and George appeared in the room. They excitedly greeted everyone and grabbed Phoenix.

"Come with us Phoenix. We got something for you for all the help you gave us," Fred told him.

"Alright I'll go see it," he said with a hint of annoyance. "Tonks, I'll be upstairs if you need me love. Hermione, don't be afraid to holler if you need anything either."

Tonks looked into his eyes with a smile and gave him a kiss. The twins looked out the kitchen door and Fred said, "Blast, she's on the stairs." George grabbed Phoenix and they Apparated upstairs just as Ginny was walking back into the dinning room. Mrs. Weasley was staring at Tonks with her mouth agape.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: This is another two Point Of View chapter and then school will also start**_

 _ **Phoenix**_

After apparating Phoenix upstairs, George locked the door while Fred went to the closet. He brought out a poorly wrapped package. Fred handed it to him and stood next to George. Both with smiles on their faces. Phoenix opened up the package and could tell that it was a cloak. When he unfolded it and shook it out , it was revealed to be a dragon skin cloak.

When he looked it over, he had to hold back his distaste for it. He looked at them with an odd expression and then back at the cloak.

"Thank you boys. This was... very... thoughtful," he said at a loss for words.

"You're welcome," they replied at the same time.  
"Since you kept us out of trouble the best you could, before we decided our educational adventure was over, we wanted to do something nice for you. So to thank you, we spent some of our well earned money to buy you this wonderful dragon skin cloak that matches our dragon skin shirts," George said.

"I'll wear it, on... special occasions boys," Phoenix lied.

"Excellent. We hope to see you wear it soon," Fred said.

"So who exactly have you been hiding from?" Phoenix asked changing the subject.

They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Our brother Bill's, soon to be wife. Fleur Delacoure," George answered.

Phoenix was taken aback. "The Tri Wizard Champion from Beubaxton?" he asked in disbelief.

"The same," they both answered.

"That's quite a catch if you ask me. I hear she is _rather_ picky about the chaps she gets involved with," Phoenix responded.

"She's very much obnoxious though. Very annoying," George added.

"Do your best to avoid her Phoenix," Fred advised.

"Very well then..." Phoenix answered confused and looked at Fred. "How are you and Luna?"

"We're great. She's here right now so I'm going to get back to her. Remember, avoid Phlegm as much as possible."

The twins left his room and hurried down the hall to another room. Phoenix then heard Fleur talking to Ron outside his bedroom door, as if he were a small child. He closed the door to Fred and George's room and shrugged. "She doesn't seem so bad," he said aloud to himself.

When he picked up the dragon skin cloak again, he shook his head because he didn't have the heart to tell Fred and George that he detests dragon skin due to his feelings about the skin of creatures being used to make anything. He didn't even like the fact that his wand had Dragon Heartstring. The only reason he didn't often think about it was due to the fact that wizards wands are the ones that are meant for them.

After folding up and putting away the dragon skin cloak in his bag, he looked at his wand and once again studied it. Reflecting on the standard information he knew about it. Thirteen inches, Aspen wood with a Dragon Heartstring core and unbending flexibility. What he couldn't remember was getting it from the wand maker that supplied the wands for Durmstrang, Gregorovich. Phoenix couldn't even recall what Gregorovich looked like. However, a sudden commotion downstairs followed by a slam, brought him out his thoughts in that moment.

 _ **Tonks**_

Tonks asked Mrs. Weasley what was bothering her. She did not acknowledge Tonks when asked. She instead went back to doing something at the counter while talking to Ginny and Hermione. Tonks finished her breakfast and started to read Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet. She glanced up at Molly every so often, waiting for her to answer. But Molly paid her no mind. Eventually she sent Hermione and Ginny out of the kitchen.

She turned to Tonks and started having the table clear itself. Tonks set down the Daily Prophet and looked at her. Her hair began turning black in annoyance. Molly then stood two chairs away from her and placed her hand on the table.

"Yes Molly?" Tonks asked mockingly.

"What was that earlier?" Molly asked interrogatively.

"What was what?" Tonks asked to get a more informative question.

"With Phoenix. What the was that you were doing?" Molly asked annoyed.

"I kissed him because we're together... back together... I'm with him now. Therefore there's nothing wrong with it," Tonks answered slightly offended.

Molly looked appalled. "Nothing wrong with it? Tonks you know what happened to him," Mrs. Weasley reminded her.

Tonks stood up so fast that her chair fell over. She stared Molly in the eye with her hair a bright and vivid red. "Of course I do! _I'm_ the one who has to remember it _every_ day since it happened! I'm reminded of it _every_ night I go to sleep. _Every_ time I look at our daughter."

Molly glared back at her. "You didn't tell him then? He still doesn't know about any of his past?" she asked.

"No. There hasn't been a reason to justify doing that. You should know that _he_ was the one pursued and wanted a relationship with me. _He_ did that. It is true that I did not resist it. I'm sorry that I just want to, in some way, carry on with the man I devoted my _life_ to and fulfill my vows as his _wife_ ," Tonks aggressively explained. "Just like _you_ and Arthur, made that same promise, that no matter..." she attempted to continue only to be cut off again.

"Tonks I understand that, but you can't just enter a relationship with him like this now. Believing you to be divorced or widowed or whatever excuse you gave him. And to have him believing he's raising the child of another. What happens if he gets his memories back?"

"Then he'll be grateful I have done what is necessary to keep him in mine and our daughters life!" Tonks shouted in frustration.

Molly remained stern and not bothered by Tonks' yelling. "Knowing you lured him like this?"

"I didn't lure him, Molly!" Tonks screamed in her face and pounded her fist on the table as her hair turned a fiery red in anger. "The things I did as Florence, were because the _Order_ instructed me to do so. To see if any of the things us and Dumbledore were trying, were working!"

"After that what did you do? Welcome his advances and throw yourself at him in return?"

"I told you, _he_ began to fancy _me._ On... his... own! The night he saw me at his birthday party! You were there! You saw that I made _no_ advances on him. Only presents to try and help him remember. That's what me and Sirius were arguing about that night. He claimed I was uninvited."

"So that something like this wouldn't happen! That way he wouldn't end his days living a lie if we can't find his memories!"

"That is _not_ nor was it ever _our_ decision to make. He is still able and allowed to make his own choices. With or without his memories. He can't not let him move on with his just because we don't want him to."

"His feelings would never be genuine. Say he doesn't remain with you and finds someone else. What would happen when they find out something from his past? He wouldn't know it was true. Without his memories he's not able to properly fancy anyone."

"Stop ignoring the fact that even without having _any_ of his memories, Phoenix _,_ still, fancied, _me_. _He_ made _all_ of the passes on _me_! On, his, own, _he_ developed feelings for _me_! Which means somewhere deep within his heart, he _does_ remember! I believe, whole heartedly, that means he _still_ is in love me. His head may not have the memories, but his heart does!"  
"Even then Tonks, this _still_ is not right! He doesn't know the truth and was unable to make an informed decision. You should have told him first and let him decide what to do from there. Not go on like this! Have you not forgotten that he is _still_ a damaged man."

" _He_ is _still_ , my _husband_!" Tonks said through gritted teeth as she pounded her fist on the table again as her hair and eyes turned crimson.

Molly took a couple of steps back and then shook her head. "Regardless, what you are doing is not fair at all to him or your daughter. Think about that, Tonks. It's wrong and so...are...you," Molly said in her best mother tone.  
"You are in _no_ position to make that judgment, Molly! You have _no_ idea what I have been and am still going through! You do _not_ know what is best or 'fair,' for him. And don't you _ever_ again try to tell me what is best or 'fair,' for _my_ daughter! You _don't_ know what is! We made a promise to each other... "

"Get off it! I do know! I know because you are being nothing but selfish and thinking only about yourself and what _you_ want! That does no one _any_ good! Not until you grow up and admit that you and what you're doing is both selfish and wrong! Before everyone, even your daughter grows to resent you over this!"

Tonks glared at Molly with an angry tear rolling down her cheek and more swimming in her eyes, threatening to spill out. She turned on heel and stormed out the front door. Slamming it so hard behind her, everyone who heard it was sure the door fell off the hinges. Molly turned to see Fred, Luna, George, Ginny, Bill, Fleur and Mr. Weasley all standing and staring at her utterly shocked. Hermione was on the stairs with a frown and her mouth agape and Luna was next to Fred looking at the floor and shaking her head. Molly looked at all them and raised her hands up trying to figure out what she had said or done wrong. The children and Fleur slowly turned away and walked out of the room. Arthur shook his head disapprovingly at her before following the others. He said nothing nor did he even look at her as he went to the hearth to go to work.

When Tonks got to the front yard, she was sobbing and her hair turned a dark blue. She thought of one place where she could be alone and not have to answer any more questions for a while. She Apparated to the arrival point for Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. When she got there, she immediately ran to the first bedroom at the top of the stairs and locked the door. She was unsure how to deal with what had just happened and what was said.

What upset her more was, that at least one of the points that Molly Weasley made was right. It would be living a lie. She wasn't sure how to process that fact. The one fact she knew, was that she herself, was also right when she told Molly that she was still keeping her husband in her life, despite what was going on. It was part of their marital vows. She then thought about the other thing she said to Molly Weasley. A part of him _had_ to remember her some how. Then the memory came to the front of her mind, of a promise her and Phoenix made to each other when they became Aurors.  
The promise was; If something was to happen, then no matter what, no matter the circumstances, they would do whatever was necessary to always be in each others lives. By any means necessary.

She would have to wait until later to think anymore because Sirius was knocking on her door.

 _ **Phoenix**_

Phoenix heard a knock on his door after the commotion was over. He opened it and saw Hermione on the other side. She had a concerned look on her face.  
"What's the matter Hermione," he asked concerned.

"Mrs. Weasley started a big argument with Tonks. It was quite unpleasant," Hermione answered anxiously.

"Is that what the commotion was? Where's Tonks?" he asked.

"She left crying and went to the edge of the yard," she answered quickly.

"That was what that slam was then?" he asked taken aback.

Hermione nodded. "Blast! I must go then. Thank you, Hermione," he said frantically and ran to the bottom of the stairs.

He saw Mrs. Weasley sitting in the kitchen looking as if she had had been victimized. She looked up at him and he glared back at her before he walked out the door. Also slamming it himself. He went to the edge of the yard and Disapparated.

He appeared at the front door of Tonks' flat and started knocking on it. There was no answer. He began shouting her name and still got no answer. He tried to open the door and it was locked. He let out a grunt of frustration and wondered where she could have gone to.

He wondered if she was at her mothers. Problem was, he didn't know where Andromeda lived. If she was there, he had no clue. He needed a Floo. That's when he also wondered if there was one other place she could be. He took the chance and Disapparated. Again. This time to entry area for Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. After he got past the troll foot umbrella holder, he saw Sirius exiting a room upstairs. The look on his face said everything.

Tonks was definitely there and without a doubt, she had just denied him an I told you so speech. Phoenix went up the stairs and to the door Sirius was standing in front of. Sirius looked at him and shook his head before heading to the attic and slamming the door. Phoenix knew then, that Sirius knew everything. He let out a sigh before he knocked on the door and immediately became nervous.

Tonks shouted,"What now?" through the door. When he let her know it was him, she opened the door and let him in. She looked at the floor and wouldn't look at him. Her hair was still a dark blue. He tried to sit next to her and she moved over by the door. His heart began to race in the same way it did at the World Cup a month and a half prior.

"What's the matter luv?" he asked.

She tried not to sob. "The fight me and Molly Weasley had. It was about our relationship. I just had the same fight with Sirius," she explained still not looking at him. "He, surprisingly, agreed with Molly."

"That's not any business of theirs. It does not affect the Order or us as members of it, nor does it affect us as Watchmen," he shouted in anger. "Please don't tell me you let them get to you."

She finally looked up at him. Her hair turned a darker blue and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"They both made some unarguable points though, Phoenix. I need just need... some time to think about all of this," she said and choked back her cry.

"No. Tonks, please don't do this. I've heard this before and I know what that means," he pleaded.

"No, Phoenix. I'm not at all saying that it is over. I just need to be by myself for a little bit. To think about all of it and understand it. I love you," she insisted.

"You're really going to let them make this happen?" he said in anger and disappointment.

"No. I just need to sort out everything on my mind. To figure out how to proceed without being hassled by her, Sirius or my mum," she insisted again.

He kicked the dresser and looked over his shoulder. "What did they both say?" he demanded.

She hesitated a moment to figure out how much to divulge. "They said that with my husband lost to us only a year ago and you still suffering from amnesia that it's not fair to either of us for us to be together right now. They think I'm not really over yet what happened to my husband and that you shouldn't be dealing with the stress of a relationship with such circumstances. Especially one involving a a young child. I promise, I just need time to think about all of this and straiten things up in my mind. We're not over. I promise," she answered and reached for his hand.

He pulled his hand away and glared at her. Breathing heavily. "You know what then? Go think it all over. While you do, don't bother with me at all," he shouted at her.

She broke down and cried harder than she had in some time. "Please, I love you! I just..." she tried to say but he Disapparated before she could finish her sentence. She fell to her knees and continued to cry.

 _ **Tonks**_

Two days later, she ensured that Harry arrived to the Burrow with Dumbledore. She had been by the day before to talk to Hermione but Molly kept her too busy to have a conversation. This particular day, Hermione would be catching up with Harry after Tonks dropped him off. Tonks made sure to Disapparate from the Burrow shortly after Dumbledore did, so that Molly wouldn't be able to confront her again. She got back to her flat and remembered that it was empty. She had been keeping Zandra at her mothers house. She sat on her couch trying to figure out what to do to know be hassled about her relationship with Phoenix. The bigger part of her wanted to be selfish and keep the relationship alive. The other part of her knew that Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were right about one thing. If his memories weren't all recovered, they would be living a lie. Yet at the same time, Zandra had started to think of Phoenix as her dad the last time she saw a picture of him, she pointed at it and called him, "Dada."

For the remainder of her night, she thought more on the arguments. She was not going to end the relationship by any means. Instead, she tried to figure out how to keep any further arguments and opinions about their relationship from occurring. Then the harsh realization came to her. What about Phoenix and his reaction to her request for time to think all this over? Would he give her the time of day to let her talk to him or not? Then she made her decision. She would attempt to act on it the next day.

The next morning she Disapparated to the Burrow once again. Bill let her in and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad to see you. Thank you for not holding against the rest of us what mum said. We heard the tail of everything. None of us agreed with that. Not even dad," he whispered.

She kissed him on the cheek in thanks.

"I need to speak with Harry and Hermione. Where are they?"

"They're upstairs in the twins room. Come with me. I'll take you to them."

He escorted her past his mum who was in the kitchen and took her to Fred and George's room. As usual, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were hiding from Fleur. Though Luna wasn't hiding. She was there with Fred, sitting on his lap. Hermione and Harry approached and gave both gave her a hug. Luna smiled and waved at her.

"Wotcher kids?" she greeted them depressed and her hair blue a dark blue.

They all became instantly worried. She knew that they knew something was wrong when Harry and Hermione exchange worried glances.

"Ron still in trouble?" she asked.

"Yes and he wont let us into his room to talk to him," Harry answered.

"May I speak with you two alone in the next room?" she asked pointing and him and Hermione.

They agreed and followed her. They went into Percy's old room two doors over. Tonks tripped over a chair after entering the room and fell onto the bed. Harry shut and locked the door and Hermione placed a Silencing Ward on the room so that no one could listen in on or overhear the conversation. They sat down next to each other on the bed after Tonks got up and pressed her back against the door and her hair turned mousy brown.

"Before I tell you anything, I need you two to promise me that you will _not_ share this with _anyone_. Not even with the people who know. Meaning anyone. Ron, the others in the other bedroom and especially not the Order and Dumbledore," she said.

"Of course," Harry replied.

"I Promise," Hermione answered. Both answers were filled with anxiety.

"Thank you," Tonks began and took a deep breath. "You see, what had happened was..."

She told them about how the Death Eaters attacked Phoenix and ripped his memories moments before the attack at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. She then told them the truth about how he was actually her husband and about their child and that those were among memories taken so he was unaware of either fact. Then she told them about how he actually DID attend Higwarts and was a Quidditch player and Head Boy for Gryffindor and that he was supposed to be an Auror. The truth about the creation of the Watchmen was to see if it would help the memories reform on their own. She then revealed to them about how she took in a Death Eater prior to Phoenix's birthday party and that to make a deal, he told her where to find three of his memories that he had been in possession of. Unfortunately he didn't know where the rest were hidden and that that was revealed while the Death Eater was under Veritaserum.

Then the hard part came. She told them how she felt a part of him had to remember her somewhere, some how and how they were in a relationship now. Harry sat with his eyes wide and his mouth gaped open in utter shock with a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione was crying with both of her hands over her mouth. They both eventually got up and hugged Tonks sympathetically. They took some time to cry.

When they were ready to talk again, Hermione asked the first question.

"Were you given any clues at all as to where the rest of his memories might be?" Hermione asked.

"He only gave me one clue despite being threatened with the Dementor's Kiss. He just said that Phoenix's memories were stored somewhere, safe and secure. Out of site and by itself where they can sit for forty years," she answered.

"Are you asking for our help, Tonks?" Harry asked worriedly.

She took another deep breath and answered,"Yes. Only problem is, he doesn't want to talk to me right now," she added.

Hermione's eyes widened again and a scowl took over her face. "That argument between you and Mrs. Weasley. It was about your relationship with him wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. She and Sirius both said being in a relationship with him now isn't fair to him because it would be based on lies. And the part you all were present for, withholding a big part of the truth and that that would impact our daughter, Zandra, in the future," Tonks answered and her mousy brown hair turned blue again.

"What do they know? Just be happy! At least you are keeping him in you and your daughters life. Even if he never gets his memories back. Merlin's beard, even _without_ them, he _still_ wants to be a part of your life and step into the roll of being a father to your daughter," Hermione insisted.

"That's what I told both of them," she said and then let out a sigh, "Right now though, I'm just thinking about all the things said between me and them. I'll go to him in time and talk to him," Tonks replied. "Hopefully he'll let me."

"Be persistent and get him to listen. I'll help with that however I can. For now, we'll try and do what we can to help you figure out where his memories are, Tonks," Harry promised. "Bloody hell, I _really_ want to give Sirius a piece of my mind! Mrs. Weasley too. But I won't because I promised so, I won't."

"Thank you, Harry," Tonks replied.

With that, they hugged Tonks again and left the room after Hermione removed the ward. Tonks smiled and headed out the door. She hoped that now, things might get better. She left the house and Disapparated to her mothers flat to see her daughter. She would forget about everything. If only for a while so that she could could be happy and have a pleasant time with Zandra.


	12. Chapter 12

Phoenix kept to himself and in his cabin for the rest of the summer. Most of his time was brushing up on new spells and researching the animals he was taking care for. When he wasn't trying to make sense of the dreams he kept having. However, he was slowly beginning to admit, the dreams were too real to be dreams and could only be memories returning. Despite that, his attitude changed during the rest of the summer. He became distant, easily irritable and was shutting down. He was still noticeably upset about what happened between himself and Tonks. Not even school starting and being able to see Harry soon was making him happy. As a matter of fact, he only came out of his cabin to help Hagrid care for and feed the creatures on the school grounds.

Two weeks before school was to begin, he had just finished eating lunch when he heard a voice say, " Phoenix, come to the hearth."

He looked over at the fireplace and saw Sirius's face in the coals.

"How can I be of help today, Sirius?" he asked.

"I need you to come by here as soon as possible. There's a job for you," Sirius informed him sounding reluctant and irritated.

"I'll be there in a tic," he replied distantly.

Since he did not feel like Apparating and the connection was open, he went through the Floo. He stepped out of the fire place at Grimmauld Place. Sirius was waiting for him while he dusted himself off. He greeted his mentor who still didn't look at all thrilled to see him. The tension was overwhelming.

"What is the task at hand, Sirius? I shall be as quick as I can," he asked.

"Hagrid was informed that he could bring Buckbeak back to Hogwarts under the name Witherwings. Great timing really since he recently attacked me and I'm tired of cleaning up after him. Seeing as to how I'm still believed to be dead, I need you to fly him to Hogwarts," Sirius answered and then quickly reached into his breast pocket, pulled out and handed Phoenix something attached to a chain. "Oh yea, take this. It will light up if or when Order members are needed. A clever idea of Hermione's I'm certain you're familiar with . Everyone in the Order got one and Dumbledore wanted to make sure you got yours. It's just like the ones that you had when you were training Dumbldore's Army," Sirius explained and handed Phoenix a round, white medallion.

"Thank you, Sirius. If that's all, then I shall be on my way. I am aware my presence is not wanted any longer than necessary," he said and bowed.

Sirius looked over his shoulder and after some hesitation said. "Phoenix... You are right. It honestly is difficult for me to even look at you right now. I very much disapprove of your refusal to speak with my cousin. That needs to be remedied before I lose what respect for you I have left. Oh yes, she came to be me about that and got me involved. All I can say is that you entered this relationship and you say you love her. Then prove you love her and talk to her.

Phoenix looked at the floor, heaved a sigh before going upstairs where he carefully greeted the easily agitated, Buckbeak. He grabbed the bucket of dead mice and got the Hippogriff to follow him out the front door. He cast a concealment charm and then climbed on the beasts back. He whispered to the beast,"Let's go home." Buckbeak spread his wings and took off. Once back at Hogwarts and Witherwings was situated, Phoenix shut himself away again. Until the first day of school.

The day school was to begin, Phoenix was woken up by a beautiful song coming from a bird. He lifted his head up to see Fawkes looking down at him. He knew that meant Dumbledore was once again, requesting his presence. He sent Fawkes away with his reply and reluctantly got up and dressed. "Merlin's beard he wants to see me an awful lot lately! Growing tiresome honestly," he muttered. "Though I feel surprisingly good. I love the Phoenix song." Shortly after, he was at the castle giving the password to the gargoyle. He stepped into the Headmaster's Office and waited to be greeted. Dumbledore soon appeared before him.

"Ah, Phoenix, I see Fawkes reached you," he began. "Please excuse how early it is. I know that lately I tend request meetings so early in the mornings. I do apologize though I thank you for coming."

"It's quite alright, Headmaster. I am to be here when you need me. I know this must be important. You have never been one to waste my time with nonsense. What is the matter at hand?" he asked curiously.

"Remember when I informed you and the others that we shall have Aurors posted at our school this year?" Dumbledore began.

"I do, Headmaster," he answered baffled by the question.

"I must ask that unless it is Tonks, please stay away from the Aurors?" Dumbledore stated.

"Why Headmaster?" Phoenix asked confused by the request.

"We must not give them any indication of your relationship with Miss Tonks. They could report back to the Ministry. The Ministry may deem that it will interfere with both of your professional duties. Which would mean that I would have no choice but to relieve both of you of your positions as Watchmen as the Aurors are a higher priority than the Watchman. Your other tasks however, remain the same. Continue to keep a vigilant eye on Harry Potter. Unless he is with me for Occlumency lessons," Dumbledore insisted. "Oh yes, before I forget, there is one more thing I need to let you know of."

"And what would that be Headmaster?"

"Myself and Harry Potter recently visited an old professor from our school and convinced him to return as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. His name is, Horace Slughorn. It is important that Harry becomes acquainted with and gets close to him. If you see him out and about in the after hours try not to hold him up and keep the watchmen from admonishing him as he will be working on the tasks I have assigned him. Please adhere to this request unless he comes to you and asks for your assistance. That will be all," Dumbledore dismissed him.

He left Dumbledore's office and made his way through the hallway. While passing the Great Hall, he saw Tonks having a conversation with another Auror. He could not help but notice that her hair was short and a mousey brown and she had a tear rolling down her cheek. When she looked up and saw him, he turned on heel and went the opposite direction. She tried to catch up to him while yelling for him.

Despite what Sirius told him, he still couldn't bring himself to talk to her at that moment. It was too early in the morning for him to have that discussion. He hurried down the hallway as quick as he could before she saw him. More footsteps were heard coming from behind him. He glanced back and saw Tonks was in pursuit. He exhaled and continued on his way. She tried to catch up but he was gone down a passageway before she could catch up.

He had a feeling that the night was then going to be unpleasant when the students arrived. Especially during the welcoming feast. He was not wrong. That night, Tonks arrived a little after the rest of the Watchmen and took her seat next to Phoenix. He turned away from her and remained that way the rest of the feast. He couldn't help but notice her hair was still short and mousy brown and now had a blue streak. He felt bored when Dumbledore approached the podium to make his usual beginning of the year speech and introductions. Professor Slughorn was introduced as the new potions teacher. Upon hearing that, he looked out to the students for the first time since they arrived. He saw Harry and Hermione, who looked as confused as he was.  
Everyone was shocked when Snape was announced as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Harry looked as if his heart had stopped. During that time, Phoenix took notice of Dumbledore's right hand. He could not believe his eyes. Dumbledore's hand was as black as a Dementor. He wondered how he had not noticed it in his earlier meeting with the Headmaster. His attention was taken once more by Dumbledore's next announcement.

"This year I happy to announce that we have one more new staff position. After demonstrating his vast knowledge of the creatures on the grounds, Along with his duties as Watchman of Gryffindor, Phoenix, is now our new Assistant Keeper Of The Creatures. He will be helping Hagrid care for the creatures of Hogwarts."

Phoenix was in utter shock. He had no idea he was being granted the new position. Or that it was even an existing position as Dumbledore said nothing about it. Yet when it set in, he realized he should not have been surprised. Especially after the way he had been helping Hagrid during the summer. He saw that Tonks was looking at him with a genuine smile and was clapping for him harder than anyone else in the room. He couldn't help but to smile when he saw that she was so happy for him. Seeing that made him feel slightly better about everything that happened between them and made him start to think that things weren't going to be so bad if he would just talk to her.

When it came time for the feast, he turned in his seat towards her. But he still could not bring himself to say anything. He instead started to observe the Gryffindor table. He noticed that Ron was sitting at the other end of the table and Harry looked upset about it. His observations stopped when Tonks slid him a note. With a sigh, he tucked it in his breast pocket to read later. Soon after, he left to prep for the first patrol of the new school year and was nowhere near as excited about it this year than they year prior.

He went to think some more in the Room Of Requirement before it was time for patrols to start. Instead he saw Draco Malfoy heading the same way. Before he could say anything, Draco looked at him and disappeared down the nearest corridor. He decided it was best to just leave it alone and let Draco get in trouble on his own this time. Of all people he did not have the patience to deal with at that time, it was Draco Malfoy. He rested his head against the nearest wall. Too much was on his mind. From seeing Tonks, to Dumbledore's task, to his new position and no reason or explanation as to why he was given the position. Most of all, the memories coming back from his amnesia. Who were they and were they alive or did Death Eaters kill them? He ended to the Gryffindor Common Room to gather his thoughts. He didn't think anyone else would be in there yet.

He quickly discovered he was wrong when he entered. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch. She seemed to be comforting Harry, who was noticeably beyond irritated with something. He turned on heel to leave until he heard Harry's voice shouting at him. "No! Don't even think you're leaving, Phoenix! Sit down! We are going to talk! Now!"

Phoenix stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. He approached the couch just as the other two folded their arms and glowered at him. He knew then that the conversation was going to be anything but pleasant.

"What might the problem, Harry?" he asked nervously.

" _You_ need to speak with Tonks," Harry snapped.

"That is not a matter that..." he began but was cut off.

"You do not get to talk right now! After the day I have had and everybloody thing I have had to put up with, you _will_ listen to me!" Harry shouted.

"I have not the time for this..." he was cut off by Harry again.

"Speak again and _I_ will use the Silence Charm and Leg Bind Curse on you. Do not make me have to, Phoenix," Hermione chimed in.

Before anything else could be said, Dobby entered the room. He looked as if he was being cautious not to disturb anyone. The tension in the room made him noticeably uncomfortable while he inched closer to them.

"Hello Master Harry. Miss Hermione. It's good to see you," Dobby said happily and looked over. "Watchman Phoenix, Good evening."

"Yea... Good evening," Phoenix said uncomfortably while he carefully shuffled away from Dobby. Which Harry and Hermione both noticed right away. Hermione looked offended by the action.

"What on earth do you have against elves?" she asked in a tone that matched the look on her face.

Phoenix tried to answer when Harry pointed at Dobby. "That elf right there will do _anything_ for me. If you do not hear me out, or if you interrupt me again, I will send him to clean your cabin. If you try to leave the room again, I will cast a sticking jinx on you that'll keep you in place and I'll have him shine your boots while you are wearing them," Harry threatened and Hermione hit him on the arm.

Phoenix stiffened his posture for a moment and looked around. He sat down on the arm of a squashy chair and placed his right leg horizontally on top of his left leg and said, "You have my attention."

"So due to Draco Malfoy, I missed the last carriage to the castle. Tonks had to escort me here. Before that, I saw her at the Burrow and she looked extraordinarily depressed! Then and tonight, she looks absolutely terrible! Her hair is an atrocious brown and did not change colors once _any_ of the times I saw her. She didn't make any bad jokes, wasn't annoyingly inquisitive and did not smile once! The most disappointing part was that it is because of _you_!" Harry went off.

Phoenix looked down at the floor. He remembered seeing her just recently and that Harry was right. He must not have seen the blue streak in her hair.

"I found that out while she was escorting me here to the castle tonight. All she continuously asked and talked to me about was _you_! The entire time all she did was keep saying that she hoped you would forgive her for what happened and allow her _one_ , bloody moment of your time so that she could could explain why she really needed that time. You bloody prat!"

Phoenix gazed up at Harry. "Oh she told us what happened! Told me about that conversation when all she told you was that she needed some time to _think_. That was completely justifiable. Nowhere in her explanation did I hear that she ended the relationship. She also told us about your reaction to it!"

"More like your o _ver_ reaction," Hermione added.

"More accurately put yes," Harry said agreed.

"We saw that ridiculousness at dinner," Hermione added. "You wouldn't even read her note. Honestly, that was cruel to snub her like that in front of _everyone_!"

"The other thing I have kept hearing from her, that was absolutely heartbreaking to hear, is how much she misses you. That... that she feels very incomplete without you," Harry stammered and then sighed. "Damn it man, you can't keep acting like this knowing just how much she _loves_ you!" Harry screamed in Phoenix's and his glasses fell off.

Phoenix picked them up and looked him in the eye, "If I may, why do you concern yourself with this?" he asked handed Harry his glasses back.

Harry snatched his glasses from him. "Because you both are dear friends of mine. You're both _family_ to me! Because of that, I wont allow you to continue to act like a knob, Phoenix! From this moment going forward, I do not want to speak to you until you quit being an arse, and do the right thing," Harry finished and stormed off with Hermione at his side.

Phoenix uncontrollably slid off the arm of the chair and onto the seat as his mind processed what Harry had just yelled at him about. His heart felt broken when it sank in that he was the cause of the pain Harry described seeing in Tonks. He spent the rest of his patrols berating himself for the way he had been treating her. Knowing she was as bad off as Harry described, caused him near physical pain. To make it worse, Dobby followed him around the entire night and did not stop talking to him about Harry. He wasn't sure why House Elves made him uncomfortable. All he knew, is it had something to do with Kreacher.

When he returned to his cabin at the end of the night, he was met with his usual greeting from Demetrius. Which was the massive bird flying in and perching on his shoulder. He nodded at Demetrius and stroked his feathers. The Falcon leaned forward and pulled a parchment out of the breast pocket of Phoenix's robes. He took it from the birds beak and sighed.

"I get it Demetrius. May I have some space so I can read this?" he asked.

Demetrius flew over to his cage while Phoenix sat in his favorite chair and opened up the note from Tonks.

" _Phoenix. I understand that you're still hurt. I can't change that. I have wanted to fix it though. That's why I have been trying to talk to you. I just wish you would please allow me the opportunity to tell you what it is I have been needing to tell you. Please meet me at the fence of the Shrieking Shack tomorrow. I will wait for you during your breaks, lunch and after school is out. I'll understand if you're not there. I hope you will be though. I miss you so much. More than you know and just want this unpleasantness over with._ "

He let out a sigh. He knew that Harry and Sirius were right. He sat down to mull everything over.

"Looks like I'll be heading to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Demetrius. Don't wait up."

Demetrius responded with a loud screech.

The next morning during breakfast in the Great Hall, Tonks only nodded at Phoenix and left him alone. He glanced at her a few times and felt the note in his breast pocket. He tried to say something to her a couple of times but nothing came out. After breakfast, she left with the four year and under students. When he was leaving the Great Hall, he was approached by Professor McGonagall. He straightened up and to her surprise, smiled when he greeted her. "Good morning, Minerva."

"Hello, Phoenix," she replied taken aback. "I am pleased to see that you have returned to resume your position of protecting the students of Gryffindor."

"I am pleased to see that you are out of St. Mungos," he happily replied.

She looked at him guiltily for a moment and took a breath as she looked back up at him. "I, never did get to thank you for trying to get me away from the scene."

"Nor is it necessary. I'm certain that if you could have, you would have tried to do the same for me."

She patted his arm and looked him in the eye. "I hope you have finally forgiven yourself for what happened to my niece."

"I'm getting there, Minerva. Slowly but surely," he replied confidently.

She nodded at him and went to her class room. Before stepping in she looked back. "Phoenix, before I forget. I was approached by one of the Hogsmeade Aurors. Additional help has requested for the day. I would suggest you be the one to go and assist. You will be needed as soon as possible."

"Are you sure I should be the one to go? Dumbledore told me not to interact with them."

"The Auror who made the request is an exception to Dumbledore's rule. It was not an _order_ that you go. However it would seem best that you do," she said with a nod and a look that both had both insistence and emphasis on her point.

Phoenix figured out what she meant but noticed that students were still around. "If you insist."

"I am the Head Of House and I have given you permission. Now go on," she ordered.

"Very well then," he replied and left.  
While on his way to Hogsmeade, he read the note from Tonks again. He sighed and ran to the Shrieking Shack. Once he arrived, he stood at the barbwire fence and for the first time, admired the Shrieking Shack. He had to fight the temptation to Apparate up to it as he wondered what the inside looked like. The thought was interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching. With his wand in hand, he turned to the direction they were coming from.

As soon as he saw that it was Tonks, he holstered his wand and waited for her to get closer. His heart broke again when he saw that she looked just as Harry described; depressed, dragging her feet, no smile and her hair was short and mousey brown. He nodded at her and leaned against a pole on the fence. She stopped just a little bit in front of him.

"Hello, Tonks," he greeted softly.

"Wotcher, Phoenix," she replied quietly as her hair turned a hopeful daffodil yellow.  
Moments passed by silently while they waited for each other to speak.

"I'm... really glad to see you're here," she said nervously and her hair turned a lime-green. "Thank you, for giving me this chance."

"Someone helped me to realize how I have been acting and how I have been treating you. I've been a real a..." Phoenix replied only to be cut off.

"I know I hurt you and I pray you know that I am sorry," she began. "I kept telling you that I was not ending our relationship. I just needed time to think about things and what to do because there were people who were not approving of us being together," she explained.

"Why were they against it and who are 'they,' that are against it?" he asked.

"It was people close to me," she answered vaguely.

"You mean members of your family?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I can't and won't lie to you, Phoenix. One of them was Sirius. The other was someone I trusted. They both got to me and had me very torn up about it. But please don't be mad at Sirius! You know how he gets overprotective. He just doesn't want me getting hurt again after losing my husband. You know that," she explained.

"Fair enough," he admitted. "But why does it matter what he or any of them or anyone else in general for that mater, think about us? It shouldn't," he snapped.

"Phoenix, I thought long and hard about it all," she began.

He approached her shaking his head. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Her hair turned mousy brown again.

"It matters not, Tonks," he said. "I have been wrong," he continued but was cut off.

"Please. Please let me speak. I need to tell you this," she said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "It _doesn't_ matter what they think. I just want to be with you. Even though you just said it doesn't matter," she said about to break down.

"He cupped her cheeks with both hands and shook his head again. "It matters not, because _I,_ just want to be with _you_. I am so sorry for how I acted about everything. I would take it back if I could. It is I, who must ask for your forgiveness."

She sobbed. "You don't have to ask."

He smiled. "I, love you, Tonks!"

"Really?" she asked as more tears fell down her cheeks and her hair turned orange.

"Of course," he answered with a smile and gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Nymphadora."  
She bit her bottom lip before responding. " _Don't,_ call me..."

Phoenix cut her off when he kissed her passionately. They remained kissing for several minutes before both of them gently moved their faces away from each other. He held her close while she rested her head on his chest. They kept their embrace for a while longer. She eventually looked into his eyes with tears still swimming in hers. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

After reconciling, Phoenix and Tonks went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. They got their usual booth in the back. There was some more silence while they enjoyed being back in the company of one another.  
"I thought I was going to have to wait til after school letting out?" he asked with a smile.

"Someone decided that sooner would be better," he answered as her hair turned a brighter shad of pink.  
Their food arrived at the moment her hair changed color. After lunch they sat and chatted. Nervously she discussed the argument Sirius had that caused her to do what she did. She bit her bottom lip as he processed the information. When he looked up, she took a deep breath and then exhaled.  
"Promise you're not mad at Sirius?" she asked tensely.

"No. He saw how the aftermath affected you. He insisted I meet with you and reconcile," he answered and gave her a kiss.

After lunch she promised she would meet up with him before patrols if time permitted. They kissed again and he started to walk backwards. They reluctantly and slowly let their hands release. He remained walking backwards until she was out of site.

When he arrived back on the grounds, lunch had just let out at the castle. Hagrid requested his assistance with the third years in his next Care For Magical Creatures class. They were going to learn about Hippogriff's. While Hagrid began the introduction for the class, Phoenix rounded up Buck... Witherwings and the other Hippogriff's. When Witherwings saw Phoenix, he was so happy that he uncharacteristically bowed to Phoenix first. Phoenix bowed back and approached the beast. Witherwings muzzled him affectionately while he gently stroked the Hippogriff's neck.

"Afternoon, Buckbeak. I bet you're glad to be back here with your friends aren't you? Looks like I'll have to get used to calling you, Witherwings. That'll be a challenge eh?" he said gently to the creature with a chuckle.

The Hippogriff's followed him to where the students were. They all stood in awe of the beasts and of Phoenix for how the beasts respected him. During the class, Hagrid had Phoenix educated the students about the creatures habits and behaviors in order to see just how much he really knew. Phoenix educated the students perfectly about the Hippogriff's. Everything he explained came out as if it were natural to him. Which he felt it in fact, had to be. He gleefully continued on with assisting Hagrid with the lesson and watching the children laugh, smile and at some points, jump.

At the end of the school day, he herded the Hippogriff's back to their stable and met back up with Hagrid. Who still seemed more upset than usual about something.

"Everything alright Hagrid?" he asked.

"I'm diserpointed. I hoped ter see Harry, Ron an Hermione. But they 'aven't been 'ere all week. Recon it' some in I did?" Hagrid asked.

"No Hagrid. Not at all. They're studying for their N.E.W.T.'s and probably just couldn't fit this class into their schedules this year. They think highly of you. Believe me. You did nothing wrong," Phoenix assured him.

"I guess yer right. I was just really hopin' ter teach them about more advanced creatures. I hope they do well on their N.E.W.T.S. I guess," Hagrid said noticeably still upset.

Hagrid promptly ended their conversation and they finished putting the creatures in the coral and feeding them. Later that night at dinner, Phoenix sat down and held Tonks's hand under the table. He smiled at her and then looked over to see Harry and Hermione looking at them with victorious smiles. Making his grow wider as he raised his cup to them with a nod. Harry returned the gesture. After dinner, Phoenix and Tonks spent some time together in the courtyard. They planned a date before their patrols began. He looked forward to the end of the week so that they could make up for the lost time.

Friday came and so did the end of the school day. On his way to the common room, he ran into Harry. It was the first chance he had to speak with him since Harry yelled at him.

"Harry," he shouted to him happily, "I haven't been able to speak with you all week. How have you been?"

"Oh, hello Phoenix. I have been extraordinarily busy this week. More than the last many years I've been here actually," Harry replied.

"It is the year you take your N.E.W.T.'s. I am not at all surprised," Phoenix stated. "Where are you off to?"

"Oh. Well. I'm off to my Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore."

"Occlumency? Be sure to pay attention. It could save your life, Harry. I trust Dumbledore will make sure you make it a second nature."

"So do I," Harry said and then decided to change the conversation, "So I noticed that you and Tonks made up. I'm very happy to see that."

"It wouldn't have happened had you not gone off at me the way you did earlier this week. Thank you very much, Harry."

"Think nothing of it, Phoenix. Really. It was nothing. I'm just glad to see the color back in her hair and the stride back in your step."

Phoenix let out small laugh and asked, "How are things going between you and Miss Granger?"

A blush crept up Harry's cheeks. "Oh. Um... Fine... I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"You two seem closer than ever. When during vacation did you get together?"

Harry stared at him with his mouth gaped open. "What? Oh, no. We're _still_ not together nor did we get together."

"You mean with how close the two of you have gotten since that kiss and you aren't together? Why not admit it and make it official?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks for a moment and then continued on. "Not the time to get into that right now. Seeing as to how I'm about to head up to Dumbledore's office," Harry stammered and pointed at the gargoyle."

"Well then, have a good lesson, Harry. I'll be here for you all year if you need anything."

Phoenix left Harry at the gargoyle and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked at the time to see it was still two hours before patrols. He made his way to the library in hopes that he would run into Tonks. Before he could make it there, he was startled when he was greeted by a gentle but spacy voice behind him. He turned around to see, Luna Lovegood. She was staring at and twirling a bracelet made out of Moon Stone. She looked uncharacteristically depressed.

"Hello, Luna. How are you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Alright I suppose."

He admired her bracelet. "That is very lovely. Are those Moon Stones?"

"Yes," she answered with a gleam of happiness, "Fred gave this to me after we got back from looking for Crumple-horned Snorkacks. He knew without me ever telling him that I admire Moon Stones," she said with a hint of sadness.

"What's the matter Luna?" he asked with a hint of concern. "This recent demeanor of yours is very much not like you at all. Do you have those, Nargles or those, Wrackspurts I've heard you speak of?"

She looked down at the bracelet again and sighed. "No. I take much care in keeping those away. Hence why I wear this necklace of Butter Beer caps. Truthfully, I miss Fred. It's not the same here without him," she answered.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well Luna, you know that he wouldn't be here either way this year anyhow right?"

"I know. It does not mean I can't miss him. I haven't been able to see him since after the Snorkack search. He was too busy at the store to see me off," she told him with her depressed tone remaining. A moment later she smiled and looked up. "He really is a great boyfriend despite having Nargles. He doesn't try to figure me out or wish I was like others. He takes a genuine interest in what I believe in. He only sees me. Not, 'Loony.' It's amazing to know what love is because of him."

"Perhaps this will cheer you up, Luna. I promise I can make sure he'll come see you when we go to Hogsmeade. Something to look forward to. You just need to cheer up. I guarantee he wants you to be the upbeat and joyful Luna, we all know and love. Not sad and depressed. Chin up and keep focused on school. Now that you have something to look forward to," he told her with a smile and a wink.

Luna smiled back at him and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Phoenix. Thank you for making this better. I like that you aren't afraid to talk to me as you do everyone else."  
He looked at her not understanding what she meant.  
"Others talk to me as if I'm a child or wouldn't understand at all. Or they talk to me as if they don't know how they should. You don't though. You talk to me like you do with Harry and that pretty Auror, Tonks. Except for the flirting. I appreciate it very much."

"I'm happy I could help make you feel better. You should get to your common room now."

She gave him a hug and headed off with the skip back in her step. When she was out of his site, he suddenly saw what appeared to be, two people sneak down the hallway. He drew his wand and followed. When he got close enough to the two figures, he recognized one of them to be Ron Weasley. The other was the Slytherin girl, Tracey Davis.

Before he decided to get them both in trouble for wandering the school after hours, he heard them talking. They were keeping their voices very low. They seemed to be almost fighting about something. He moved closer so that he could better hear the conversation while he kept himself hidden behind one of the tapestries.

"What do you want me to do then?" Ron asked.

"You need to keep the people from your house from going near that room," Astoria snapped.

"That's easier said than done. You can't possibly expect me to be able to do that by myself," Ron replied.

"You had better do it. Otherwise Draco will hex you," Tracey said irritated. "I have to return to my common room now. Just do it, Ron," she added and kissed him on the cheek.

Phoenix stepped out from behind the tapestry. They both jumped when he started speaking.

"You two. You know that you're supposed to be either in your dorms, common rooms or the library. You, back to your dormitories. That's ten points from Slytherin. You, back to your dormitories. Sadly, ten points from Gryffindor. That will also be detention for you both," Phoenix shouted and followed Ron back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The entire time, Ron stayed quiet and said nothing. When they stepped through the portrait, Ron immediately disappeared. Phoenix returned to the empty common room. He saw the time and turned around to begin patrols. As usual, he only caught a few students out of bed and once again, Miss Norris followed him everywhere.

The next morning was Saturday. He woke up to something unusual going on in his cabin. It was the smell of fish, toast and eggs being cooked. He looked over from his chair and saw Tonks was cooking breakfast. He went and stood next to her and she gave him a smile. He returned her smile with a kiss.

"I let Demetrius out for the morning so that we could be alone. I decided to surprise you with breakfast and let us spend the morning together before I go on post," Tonks told him.

"Sounds great my love," Phoenix replied and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and looked at the food. "Smells delicious."  
They sat down across from each other at the table. When he finished eating his ham, he noticed Tonks was looking at him. It was obvious she was waiting to ask him something. He took a drink of his orange juice and acknowledged her look. She sighed and looked him in the eye.

"I know we have discussed it a little bit but I can not stop wondering. What do you remember from when you were in school at Durmstrang?"

He gave her an odd look before he answered. "That was right out of nowhere."

She giggled. "Well, what do you remember?"

He thought for a moment and leaned back in his chair. "I remember excelling in Defense Against The Dark Arts, studying about the Dark Arts, being Head Boy and causing a bit of mischief," he answered as if still unsure.

"Do you remember anything specific?" she asked eagerly.

"Like what?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Anything specifically from Durmstrang? Other than the halls and the atmosphere?"

He sat and thought hard for a little bit while Tonks patiently waited for an answer. He found himself at a loss for words. Baffled that he realized that he couldn't remember anything specific.

"I can only remember causing a bit of mischief with some spells on my classmates and the entry march when arriving somewhere. That's it really."

"How is it you can't remember anything else?"

Phoenix heaved a sigh and uncomfortably leaned forward with his forearm on the table.

"Before I was hired as a Watchman, I was attacked by Death Eaters. I lost a lot of my memories after the attack due to amnesia. All I remember for certain, is that Rose McGonagall was killed and it was my fault because she was under my watch. It happened right in front of me. Sirius found me and brought me back to health at Grimmauld Place. According to him, he found me just shortly after it happened. I have a scrapbook and a folder of documents that was left for me by someone anonymous, along with other items that were from Durmstrang that, I assume, must be mine."

"So you believe such things, from pictures in a scrapbook and a box of stuff?"

Phoenix shrugged, "It all makes sense to me and looks to be right. Even if lately I can't make heads nor tails of when it happened."

"May I look at all of it?"

"Of course. It's all in the chest with seven locks. Second chamber on the left side. The right is some recent gifts I've been given from a friend who's identity I have yet to figure out," he answered. "I'm going to go take a shower right quick. Have fun," he finished and gave her a kiss.

Once he was in the loo, Tonks opened up the second chamber of the trunk. First she saw the stuffed animal and other gifts she had sent him and smiled. Then she pulled out the scrapbook and folder. She began looking through them while sitting down at the table. She was disgusted with everything she saw in it. She then discovered that he wasn't in any of the pictures or mentioned in any of the articles except for the one about the of death of Rose McGonagall. She threw them down when it became unbearable to read anymore.

"What the Devil is this?" she asked herself quietly and irritated. "This has to have been the Death Eaters! Damn them! I must fix this one way or another!"

With that, she left Phoenixa note: " _I'm sorry for not being able to stay like I hoped. I was called in for an early meeting before I go on duty. Your items are back in the trunk. I'll see you later at Hogsmeade or for Watchman duties. I love you_. _"_

She actually took the items and once in Hogsmeade, Disapparated to Grimmauld Place. After arriving, she showed Sirius the scarp book and folders and the contents within them. When he saw the items, he was angered by the discovery and knowing it was done to keep Phoenix off their trail. He was disappointed that Phoenix wasn't more observant of the pictures. Sirius called a meeting of the Order without Phoenix to inform them of Tonks's discovery before she had to go back to resume Watchman and Auror duties to keep suspicions down.

Phoenix came back from the shower and found the note. He slammed it down but was not mad at her. He cursed the Aurors for ruining his perfect morning. Suddenly Demetrius returned. He held his arm out and the massive bird perched on it.

"My friend, we have not had much time to continue bonding. No better time than the present to pick back up on that, huh?" he said to his feathered companion before heading outside to spend the day becoming further familiar with him. He would leave Demetrius in a specific spot and wander a few yards away and then first called for the Falcon. The second time, he thought the Falcon's name. Both times he arrived as summoned. Phoenix was impressed and went back to his cabin to reward him with some dead rats.

After he got back to his cabin, he looked at his calender and smacked himself on the forehead. "Bloody Hell! Today is the day of the Quidditch try outs for the Gryffindor house team." He hurried up and got his robes on and hurried out the door as his presence there was mandatory per his duties as the Watchman of Gryffindor. On his way out the door, Demetrius perched on his shoulder until he got outside. Demetrius ruffled his feathers until Phoenix looked over and saw Hagrid doing some random chore.

"Hello Hagrid," Phoenix said cheerfully.

Hagrid turned back to him and scoffed. "Now this lot be thinkin' I waner talk ter him," he muttered and slammed his door behind himself.

"Very well then," Phoenix said aloud and continued hurried to the Quidditch Pitch.

He didn't use the Flash Run because of the Falcon familiar on his shoulder. When he arrived to the Quidditch pitch, he saw Harry and Hermione talking to Tonks. With excitement, he approached and swore he saw Hermione point to him. He displaced the thought when the others did not look his way. Before reaching the group, Demetrius flew off of his shoulder and towards the Black Lake. Mischievously, he snuck up on Tonks and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head. In that moment he never wanted to let her go. The feeling of having her that close overwhelmed him even if he did scare her.

"What brings you here my love? I thought you were working your post at Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Actually, the same reason you're here. I've been instructed to work the post here for the morning. I'll be retuning to Hogsmeade after lunch," she answered before leaning her head back and kissing him. He returned her kiss and then took notice of how both Harry and Hermione seemed to be in awe of the two of them.

An hour later, the tryouts began. Phoenix sat with Tonks and Hermione in the stands to watch Harry run the show. He found himself wishing at that moment that he was back in school and trying out himself. He got lost in thought for the first half of the try outs, trying to figure out how in the world he had not cared for Quidditch at all until the prior year. It no longer made sense to him. He snapped out of it and refocused when Hermione screamed, "Watch out, Harry!."

The three of them jumped when he was hit in the head with a Bludger. Phoenix found himself yelling at the beater despite Harry recovering and getting back on his broom. Hermione covered her mouth but her anger showed.

Phoenix shook his head, "There is no reason he could not have said or done something that would have prevented that."

"Who?" Tonks asked.

"The wired haired lad playing Keeper. That, McGacken lad. He is more interested in showing off for her than playing his position," she said and motioned to Hermione.

Hermione let out a disgusted grunt, "Cormac McLaggen? Eh! Never! That's as likely to happen as me getting together with Ron. Eh!" she said and tremored at either thought.

Tonks grinned, looked at the players then leaned over to Phoenix. "Looks like Ron Weasley lost interest in Quidditch this year," she pointed out. "I see his sister but not him."

Hermione scoffed at the mention of Ginny. She then rolled her eyes before she replied to Tonks' observation. "Ever since Phoenix's birthday party, Ron started acting like a prat. He kept getting short tempered with us and refused to tell us what the matter was. Then he just stopped coming around at all. As a matter of fact, he's stopped doing anything that Harry is involved in. He's too busy pretending he's a Slytherin. As for Ginny, ugh, do not get me started."

Both Phoenix and Tonks looked away from Hermione and chuckled at the last part. Tonks leaned against him still laughing and made his smile grow wider. Harry picked the new Gryffindor House team not long after. To Hermione's chagrin, Ginny was one of the players chosen. Afterward, Harry and Hermione announced their intention to go see Hagrid, to which Phoenix bid them good luck and warned them to be careful due the unusual mood he saw Hagrid in earlier. He and Tonks went to the castle for lunch after Harry and Hermione left the Quidditch Pitch.

On their way to the Great Hall, he noticed the trophy case. He stopped and counted the Quidditch trophies and smiled at just how many the school, more so, how many Gryffindor had won. Tonks couldn't help but to smile at him for how in awe he was of the trophies. She pointed out that there were plaques that went with each years team. He then looked specifically at the plaques for the teams from when he was in school at Durmstrang between 1984-1991. She pointed at 1990 and 1991.

"The Gryffindor team from those years were the biggest pains those years. My house lost miserably every time we faced them. Thanks to one beater in particular."

"Who was that?" he asked.

She pointed at a specific name on the plaque to the right of him. He looked at the name of the beater she pointed at. He looked back at her then the plaque.

"Alexander Gaunt?" he asked. "He was a damn fine player I take it?"  
"He was the best beater those years. Brought Gryffindor to victory just about every game. They won they Quidditch House Cup each of those years thanks to him."  
He looked at the name again, "Alexander Gaunt. That's not a common last name. You would think I would have heard such a name at some point. Even if I wasn't fond of the game."

"It was years ago. With everything you've been through, I am not the least bit surprised you don't remember who he is," Tonks replied.

"That is a fair assumption," he said as stood up. He then held out his arm with a smile, "Well shall we? I'm starving."

She wrapped her arm around his and they went to the Great Hall. After lunch he walked her to Hogsmeade Village. They spent the time with her telling him how much Zandra had grown and that she was talking more. Before long he had one hour to be back at Hogwarts. On his way back, he saw Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape talking by the bridge. He looked at them curiously before they parted ways. When he walked through the bridge, Snape positioned himself directly in front of him on the other side, with a disdainful look on his face.

"May I help you Severus?" he asked calmly.

"Phoenix, I'm going to tell you this once and once only. Regardless of where I am, you _will_ respect my privacy when I am speaking to one of _my_ students. Do not make excuses. I saw you standing there attempting to listen in. You worry about your _own_ students," Snape hissed and walked away with his robes billowing behind him.

He shook his head and continued to the castle. He did not give any further thought to what had just happened despite his bewilderment. His thoughts returned back to the name he saw in the trophy case, Alexander Gaunt. Someone that good at Quidditch would have been heard of by everyone far and wide. He also would have been attempted to be recruited by the league. He thought about it on and off for the rest of the week.

Days later, Phoenix was in the library to see if he could possibly find anything about Alexander Gaunt, in the books of the schools history. While scanning the shelves, he saw Hermione and Harry quietly arguing about something and Harry grab an an old textbook before he stormed off. Curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to see a frustrated Hermione. She jerked her head in his direction as he approached. She then apologized and asked him to sit down.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" he asked.

She sighed and leaned close to him to keep the conversation between them. "Did you see that book Harry took with him?" she replied.

He nodded.

"He found it in Potions class. It belonged to someone who called himself the 'Half Blood Prince.' Whoever he was, wrote all sorts of notes for cheating at potions and spells in it," she explained.

"Wait. Notes and spells? What kind?" he asked.

Hermione threw her hands up, "I don't know what kind of spells. He won't tell us. All I know about the notes though, is that they are alternate instructions in making the potions that are listed in it. Which is cheating. He won't put the bloody thing down. All of his free time is spent reading it. It's not fair that he's using it to get ahead and some of those spells seem rather dangerous, honestly."

"Dangerous how?" he asked. Unsure of what she was worked up about.

Hermione sighed again. "I don't know. Just something about those spells gives me the awful feeling that they are dangerous. I'm worried Harry will get into trouble or worse if he uses them," she said with noticeable worry.

"I'll talk to him, Hermione. I can not promise he'll listen to me but I'll speak with him and see what happens," he said as he stood up and patted her on the shoulder.

Some time after, he found Harry sitting in the courtyard reading the textbook that Hermione had described. He approached Harry with a friendly hello. Harry jumped and looked over before greeting the man assigned to protect him. He scooted over so that Phoenix could sit next to him. After he sat down, he glanced at the textbook.

"Whatcha reading there?" he asked.

Harry looked baffled for a moment and then looked at his textbook. "Oh. It's just my Potions textbook. It's actually helped me a great deal to do better in the class. More so than the last couple of years," he answered happily.

Phoenix nodded his head. "Looks like someone wrote all over it."

"Oh, yea," Harry replied quickly. "Whoever had it before me. A few extra tricks ya know?"

Phoenix took an uncomfortable breath and asked, "The notes from the Half Blood Prince?"

Harry looked up at him with anger in his eyes. He closed the textbook with a frustrated grunt. He stuffed it into his bag and stood up. Still glaring at Phoenix he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I knew it! I knew Hermione talked to you! You're here to get on my case about turning it in too aren't you?" Harry accused.

"What? No. Yes I heard about it from Hermione but I just wanted to see if it was as great as it was sounding," Phoenix lied.

Harry shook his head, "Liar! I'm _not_ returning it. Not you or Hermione will change my mind. Leave me alone about this. Hermione's just jealous cause for once I'm doing better than her at something!"

Harry walked away before he could say anything else. He sat on the bench feeling defeated and baffled. He wondered why Harry would get so defensive over a text book. Nothing was making sense to him anymore. He remained on the bench until the students were going to class. He had more to worry about. It was the day he would be not only patrolling during the day but patrolling the hallway where Professor Slughorns class was. He looked inside and saw Harry nose first in the text book and making the potion as if it was second nature to him. His worry grew when he saw just how reliant Harry was becoming on the use of the textbook of the Half-Blood Prince.

He moved away before Harry could look over and see him. On his second pass by the class room some time later, he saw Harry was apparently finished and reading the textbook while everyone else was still working on the assignment. He saw Harry slowly moving his wand around under his desk. He was taken aback when he saw an object across the room crack and then shatter. He decided that that night, he, Tonks and Hermione needed to meet and figure out how to get that book away from Harry.

When he ran into Hermione, he discussed his plan. Hermione let out a defeated sigh and shook her head. Phoenix looked at her not understanding. She convinced him to get the book away from Harry and now she was against his plan to get it away from Harry. She slumped down onto the couch with her hands folded in her lap.

"Phoenix, he may be mad at you for the one time you suggested it but he still trusts that you and Tonk's aren't going to continue to press the issue. Especially with your task from Order, the last thing you need is to lose his trust. It's best for you to apologize and distance yourself from the issue of his obsession with that book. I'll find a way to handle it," she asked pleadingly.

After some hesitation, he let out a sigh of his own. "Alright. I'll be worried but I will back off from it and continue my duties. Good luck Hermione."

Reluctantly he walked away. Worrying what might happen in the weeks to come.


	14. Chapter 14

*** Sorry, this chapter is very short. There will be another posted this week though***

Before anyone knew it, it was time for a Hogsmeade trip. Once everyone was there, Tonks met up with Phoenix. They stopped in front of the only house that was empty for. Phoenix remembered that Florence had to told him something sad had happened to the owners. He observed the look on Tonks' face and could tell something about the house was affecting her emotionally. He noticed how she looked as if it plagued her with long forgotten memories. He gently shook her shoulder to get her attention with no response.

"Tonks? Tonks are you alright?" he asked. She still didn't respond. So he resorted to the one thing he knew would get her attention. "Nymphadora?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and then glared at him. "I'm sorry my love. It was the only thing I could do to get your attention."

"Oh, sorry,"she replied sheepishly and kissed him.

"What is it about this house that caused you to drift away like you did? I know this house has a sad story but why do you look at it as if that story is your story?" he asked.

She sighed, "It doesn't have to do with my story. I just can't help but to think that as sad of a story as it was for the folks who lived there, there still must have been many wonderful and loving moments filled with laughter," she replied with another sigh. "It makes me think about the moments like that that I had with my husband. I miss having those kinds of moments."

Phoenix looked back at her. "I may not be your husband but I hope I can make such memories with you. When you're ready of course."

She tried her hardest to hide the instant heartbreak she felt from his response. Her eyes nearly betrayed her feelings. She wanted so much, to tell him the truth in that moment. At the same time she couldn't help smiling at the fact that he wanted to give her more of those moments. She cursed the Order's order to not tell him a thing. Even if it was the best for him and everyone.

She cupped his cheek in her right hand, "Of course we will."

After another kiss, they headed into the town. His smile grew wide and tapped her on the shoulder and pointed. She looked the direction he pointed and both were in awe when they saw Fred Weasley run up the path to Luna. When they came together, Fred lifted Luna up by her waist and spun in two circles before he set her down and kissed her. After that they embraced. Luna cast her eyes to Phoenix with a smile and a thankful nod. He gave her a short wave and continued on with Tonks.

"Glad to see you're a man of your word my love," she said happily.

He chuckled. "Fred was already going to be here. She doesn't need to know that. It was saddening to see Luna so depressed. I was just glad it put her back in good spirits."

Tonks kissed his check and walked her head on his shoulder. She still remained vigilant due to still having to perform her Auror duties. When they got close to the Three Broomsticks, they heard a commotion and ran towards it. Harry had Mundungus Fletcher by the throat and was screaming, "What gives you the right to do such a thing?" They ran up to them to help Hermione and Neville to get Harry to let go of him.

"Harry, let him go. He is _not_ worth going to Azkaban for," Tonks shouted.

Harry stood with his teeth bared and his grip tightening.

"Harry, whatever he did isn't worth taking his life. That's what a Death Eater would do," Phoenix reasoned.

"If you're gonna kill someone, kill someone more worth it than this waste of magic," Tonks added.

Harry looked at them and then threw Mundungus to the ground. Mundungus looked up to see the watchman and the Auror. He quickly grabbed his hat and ran. Both of them noticed it had looked as if he was recently roughed up. Phoenix turned to Harry in shock. "Bloody hell, Harry! What in the name of Merlin was that about?"

"He tried to sneak passed and got nervous when I saw him. He admitted that because he thought Sirius was dead, he broke into Grimmauld Place and was going to help himself to whatever he pleased. Even though Sirius caught him, he still had items from there," Harry shouted.

"The weasel isn't worth it. If he got away with those items, then Sirius didn't find them that important. Trust me, if they were, Sirius would have blown his cover and not have let him get away with them. Especially after roughing him up like he noticeably did," Tonks added.

Harry calmed down enough that they left him to the care of Hermione and Neville. Phoenix went with Tonks went to Galdrags Wizardwear to look for new clothing to wear when not on duty. Tonks picked out some shirts and baggy jeans. Phoenix picked out shirts and black cargo pants. Tonks insisted on paying for the clothes and Phoenix decided not to argue. After they left and were headed to Zonko's, they heard screaming from the opposite direction. Without realizing it, Phoenix had run all the way to where it was coming from and Tonks was close behind him.

He moved Harry out of his way and in one fluent motion, caught Katie Bell as she fell from the air and gently laid her on the ground. He held her legs down as she thrashed and sent Harry to get someone to help. Tonks kept everyone else calm. When Katie Bell stopped thrashing, as if by instinct, he waived his wand over her and chanted an unknown incantation that stopped the thrashing. When she subsided, something caught his attention. It was wrapped up but it had a strange glow. When Tonks got too close, Phoenix yelled at her to move away from it because he wasn't sure what it was. Tonks cast a spell on the necklace that checked for Dark Magic. It confirmed the necklace was in fact, cursed.

Harry reappeared with Hagrid. Hagrid gave an assessment, scooped up Katie Bell in his arms and took her to the medical wing. Phoenix carefully picked up the necklace, making sure to hold it by it's packaging and followed. Making sure not to touch what was inside. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall met them in the medical wing. Snape immediately began working to reverse the effects of the curse. Phoenix and Harry explained what happened to Katie Bell. Tonks told them that dark magic was discovered on the necklace.

"Are you sure Tonks?" McGonagall asked shocked.

"Yes. I had checked it right away. It's Auror protocol," she reassured.

"I'm not sure where they came from," Phoenix chimed in. "What I do know, is that Leanne was with her."

"Let me fetch Leanne," McGonagall replied and left the room.

"Very well," Dumbledore answered McGonagall before turning to Phoenix. "Thank you for your quick response and actions. Both of you. The curse could have been worse had you not acted as quickly as you did."

"I can't nor would I ever leave a student in such a condition. I'm just glad she's alive," Phoenix replied.

Professor McGonagall brought in a hysterical, Leanne. She explained that Katie had not been acting like herself and they had been arguing about the package. It was revealed that she had mentioned she was going to give the package to Filch and tell him she found it left on the grounds. They knew right away, it would have been given to Dumbledore right after. The question became, who would have had her send that.

"This could very well have been sent for Harry too. Phoenix, you and Tonks go and inform the Order of what just happened. I will send word to Sirius that they must convene," Dumbledore instructed.

They headed off immediately after being given their instructions and apparated as soon as they were off of the grounds. When they stepped through the door to Grimmauld Place, he had to catch Tonks when she tripped over the Ogre Foot umbrella again. They shared a laugh after he helped her get upright. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Happens every bloody time," she said embarrassed.

"I'll always be here to catch you," he replied and kissed her.

When they walked through the door together holding hands, they were face to face with Molly and Arthur Weasley and Kingsley. With the awkwardness in the room, mostly from Tonks and Molly, Phoenix noticed Arthur gave his wife a look from the corner of his eye. He put two and two together in that moment. Molly was the other person behind Tonk's need to, "Think about things." He took one look at Arthur who looked away.

Phoenix tugged on Tonk's hand, "Come my love. There's _important_ business at hand. Lectures opinions can wait for another time," he said and gave Molly a glare that told her, he knew.

They walked into the study with Phoenix entering first. Sirius glared at him and did not get up or move. That was until Tonks followed behind him holding his hand. Her fingers interlocked with his. Sirius took note and then looked up at Phoenix and gave him a grin and a nod. Before long everyone else entered with the exception of those who couldn't make it.

When the meeting commenced, the Order was filled in on what had just taken place in Hogsmeade and what Leanne told them. They all sat stiff in their seats. Phoenix took a deep breath while they all processed the information.

"I shall go speak with Dumbledore immediately," Kingsley said and left right after.

"What if they only sent that to Dumbledore, knowing Harry would get involved?" Lupin asked.

"Then we need to keep a sharper eye on Harry. Stay in his ear to keep him from doing anything impulsive," Phoenix answered.

"Very well. Then see to it that you continue to do so. Unless it comes to your other task," Sirius replied.

"Are you sure you can do so being as distracted as you have been, Phoenix?" Molly asked.

Phoenix rolled his eyes while Tonks glared at her until he squeezed her hand and looked Molly in the eye. "You should not make assumptions or question my abilities right now, Molly. I am the _only_ one in this room close enough to him, to keep him safe and thinking rationally. You remember that before asking such inane questions. How about you stick with trying to dictate the lives of your _own_ family," he said calmly and looked at Sirius. "We shall now be taking our leave. We must return to Hogwarts as there are matters there we must continue assist with tending to."

The two of them got up and left without even saying goodbye. The others in the room looked back at Molly. Sirius threw his hands up at her as Arthur shook his head at her. Remus also shook his head as he stood. He held Sirius's shoulder for a moment and peered at him. They looked at each other longingly in silence before Remus left the room. Molly let out a sigh and looked back at the others afte Remus was out of site.

"Well I can't sit silently and watch this happen. It's not fair to either of them..." she tried to reason but was cut off by her own husband.

"I honestly think it is wonderful that they are back together after everything that has happened. We discussed this just mere hours ago with Sirius in this very room, Molly. You and Sirius said your pieces and it only made this go wrong for them. It is _their_ decision now. Regardless of how it's played out and no matter his condition, stop trying to not interfere. Allow them be happy now and raise their child," he said in the sternest tone he ever took with her. "What that means in from now on, _leave_ , _it_ , _alone_!"

"Arthur, he can't raise her believing she is someone else's..." she was cut off again.

"He is right, Molly," Sirius barked. "Tonks _did_ lodge an argument that can not be fought. Despite _everything_ that has happened to and between them. And even with his memories gone and fragmented, they _still_ fell in love again. Even I must admit, their relationship, their love for one another, seems stronger than ever. As Dumbledore has said, love is the most powerful magic in existence. We must encourage them now. _Nothing_ is going to nor can it keep them apart. If you can not do that, then remain silent and do not acknowledge them at all. Which means you keep your opinion to yourself from now on, Molly."


	15. Chapter 15

**First I want to apologize for how late I am getting this up. I specified a time frame in the last chapter. Family problems took priority though. That's over and we're back.**

 **I want to thank, Videl Exumai for the inspiration for the upcoming scene between Hermione and Ginny and for allowing me to borrow from a similar scene in their story,  
Wrestling With A Witch (Rated M)  
-This will be a dialogue heavy chapter with a flashback. Apologies if anyone is put off by it. This chapter will also be starting from Tonks POV then will switch to Phoenix.-**

A couple of days following the incident with the necklace at Hogsmeade, Phoenix was substituting for Hagrid and teaching the Care For Magical Creatures classes. Hagrid had left for an emergency that day. Leaving Tonks to fill in for his Watchman duties during the school day. When it came time for lunch, she was on her way to Phoenix's cabin when she was approached by Hermione. Hermione non verbally communicated that she needed a word in private. They moved out the the courtyard and walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Soon they were in an area Hermione thought was private enough and her anxiety showed.

"Wocher?" Tonks asked.

"Harry still has not let go of that book. He's become entirely absorbed in it. Whenever I see him, his nose is buried in it. He's oblivious to anyone else," Hermione vented.

Tonks looked at her curiously. "He's just not paying attention to _anyone_?"

"Or anything," Hermione tried to add.

"You said anyone," Tonks pointed out.

Hermione sighed and tried to ignore Tonk's observation. "The good thing that book has done is it caused him to ignore Ginny Weasley. Unfortunately, it has also caused him to ignore... me," she trailed off.

"It makes sense now that you said he hasn't noticed anyone. I'm sorry he's ignored you. I feel even worse that the two you two still haven't gotten together yet. I've been hoping it would have happened by now."

"It's not just him who hasn't made it happen now. I haven't exactly made it happen either. I'm not sure why."

"It'll happen when the time is finally appropriate, Hermione. Everyone can see the two of you very much care for one another."

Hermione then stopped dead in her tracks and stood still. She was lost in thought. Tonks tried repeatedly to get her attention to no avail. She put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and tried to look her in the eye while giving her a gentle shake. Hermione finally shook her head and looked as if embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" Tonks asked worried.

"Yes. I'm alright," Hermione replied and then looked at Tonks blankly. "I'm curious, when was the moment you realized you were in love with Phoenix?"

Tonks was taken aback by the question. She stood silent and thought about it. She then smiled and motioned for Hermione to sit down with her. They sat down on one one the stone benches facing each other. Tonks couldn't help but remain smiling.

"It's a bit of a long story but I don't mind telling it," she happily said. "Mind if I start from the beginning and tell you about our entire relationship?"

Hermione nodded.

Tonks smiled and looked thoughtful. "It started back in our fifth year. As you know, I was Hufflepuff and he was a Gryffindor. The first years had just been sorted and that's when I first noticed that he was looking at me. I wasn't sure at first if it was in a good way or not until I saw that he was sitting next to Bill Weasley and said something to him before looking at me again. When I saw Bill laughing and shaking his head, I knew he had taken notice of me in a good way. The only other thing I knew about him at that time was that he was a Prefect just like me. For the next week he would pass by me in the halls between classes and say hello or wave and or wink at me. He eventually introduced himself to me as Phoenix and that's how I discovered he had learned my name. He tried to converse with me a couple of times after that. Usually about classes, how we were both Prefects and even asked me what I planned to do at Hogsmeade. I couldn't ever respond with more than a few words. I honestly wasn't sure what to think about him flirting with me. Other than his name and that he was really cute, I didn't know much about him. Other than the fact that he was a Quidditch player who also had a couple of friends in Slytherin. Which was unheard of back then. He eventually backed off when I started dating Simon Willows," she explained.

She then giggled. "Of course, after word got out that I dumped him, over the course of that summer, Phoenix had Bill deliver me a couple of letters. In those letters, he was trying to get to know more about me. I responded at first to be polite. After two more letters, he began to intrigue me because never once did he mention or ask about my Metamorphagus abilities. I hate admitting it but I kept waiting for him to do just that but to my surprise, he never did. Then sixth year began. He passed by compartment and walked away when he saw me with some of my friends. I felt bad that he wasn't able to have a private word with me. When school began, we had Herbology together. He made it a point to partner with me. It was a month into school I began to fancy him. I remember the moment. If you haven't figured it out, I'm quite clumsy. I tripped over a shovel and he caught me in his arms which prevented me from knocking over a pot with a Mandrake in it. We were friends after that. I wish I had caught on then that he fancied me. Sadly I did not even fathom that. On top of being a klutz, I was quite dense as well I guess. Because just like you with Harry, I didn't tell Phoenix that I fancied him. That caused a big mess because I didn't think he still fancied me. He hadn't asked. So the two times I started dating someone, he ended up becoming distant from me. The first person was another Hufflepuff boy named Carter Van Horn and later that year was a girl from Ravenclaw named Ariel Devlin. Both relationships noticeably upset him. He expressed his concerns about both of them and for some reason I dismissed his concerns. Even though he was distant, he was still there for me, in his own way."

"What happened?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He ended up being right about both of them. Neither of them ended up being good people and dated me to use me for my ability."

Hermione gasped. "That's terrible!Why would they do that?"

Tonks shook her head. "It unfortunately is what happens when you are a girl who is a Metamorphagus. We're about to get to the good part though there is a few more not so good things. At the end of our sixth year, they held the Prefects and Head Student Ball. It was the last one they ever held from what I was told. So the part we liked most was that the Prefects and Head Boys or Head Girls could ask _any_ of the students they wanted to be their date. They day that was announced, Phoenix asked for a word in private immediately after Herbology. He asked me to be his date to the ball. I was excited for the next week after that. Then the day before the ball my anxiety and insecurities got the better of me," she trailed off.

"What happened," Hermione asked desperately wanting the answer.

Tonks sighed. "They had allowed the Prefects, Head Boys and Head Girls to go to Hogsmeade to prepare for the ball. After we had lunch and were on our way back...

 ***Flashback***

Phoenix and Tonks were walking up the path from Hogsmeade Village to Hogwarts. Tonks was nervous and tense. He could feel it when he put his arm around her. They stopped in front of the empty house. He turned around with his head tilted to the side.

"What's the matter Dora?" he asked.

She looked as if she were going to cry. He placed his hand under her chin and gently turned her head to look at him.

"What is it Dora?" he asked both concerned and frustrated.

She composed herself and then hesitantly spoke. "I haven't been able to help it Phoenix. I keep wondering something. Something I wouldn't expect from you but I need to the reassurance."

"And what would that be?" he asked unsure.

She was noticeably upset and had tears rolling down her face. "Because it's why I broke up with Carter and Ariel, I just need to make sure that you... that you... don't want me to... to go with you as someone else."

He looked at her offended and took a step back. His face manifested his feelings. "I can _not_ believe you just said that to me. After _everything_ I have seen happen to you and after _all_ of the time we have spent _together_ and never _once_ did I ask you to do that. Did you forget that I struck Carter after I found out he asked you to accompany him to that party as Tammy Davis? Did you forget that _I_ hexed Ariel for wanting you to transform into Wanda Thomas before becoming intimate with her? Better yet, we have become close friends. Or so I thought. How many times have I made _any_ mention of or asked _any_ questions about your ability? Why would you ever entertain the thought that I would _ever_ do that to you? I am beyond hurt right now," he shouted.

"I'm sorry, Phoenix. I shouldn't have. They have made me so insecure about it," she said and reached for him.

He side stepped her and shook his head. "Yet you know I would never do that. I have _never_ , not even _once_ seen you as the Metamorphagus girl from Hufflepuff. I have always seen you as the beautiful yet clumsy Hufflepuff who could do wonderful things to extenuate her beauty. My best friend who knew I see and know her for who she is. Who would never entertain that I would go out of my way to use or hurt her. Who never expect the worst of me because I always defend her."

She sobbed. "I'm sorry. You're right."

He took another step away. "I need to be alone. I am in too much disbelief at the moment."

"Are we still going to the ball?" she asked anxiously.

He turned away and looked over his shoulder. "If I even still want to go," he said and stormed off. Throwing down the corsage he purchased for her. She knelt down and picked it up. It was a black and Bubble Gum Pink. She looked up the path where he was walking and broke down crying.

 ***Later that night***

Tonks made her way to the Great Hall for the ball. Her hair was a dark blue that reflected the sadness she felt. It clashed with her spaghetti strap black gown that had lots of tulle and ruffles and her black boots. She stopped and leaned her shoulder against the wall. Bill walked passed her with his date and gave her a curt nod. She sighed and held back her tears while she carefully stroked the corsage. Suddenly a voice came from behind her.

"It would be a shame if you were to be attending the Prefect, Head Student Ball alone. Especially if it was caused by a lack of understanding. Someone as beautiful as you, should have a date."

She turned around to see Phoenix standing there and immediately launched herself at him. They embraced each other. No apologies were needed. Nothing needed to be said. That was the interesting dynamic of their friendship. Neither could help themselves in that moment. It started with her after she took a step back.

"I'm so sorry, Phoenix. I should never have asked that."

He shook his head. "I should have taken to be more understanding, Dora and not reacted the way that I did."

"I know that hurt you though and you were right."

"Lets forget about it. We're here now. Lets not have our night spoiled by the earlier unpleasantness from today."

She smiled and said, "Alright.

When she began walking, he held onto her arm and she turned around. He pulled something out of his dress robes and handed it to her.

"I felt bad about earlier so I got this for you."

She opened the box and was in awe. "It's that woven leather necklace that traveling merchant was selling the other day. What are these attached to it?"

He nodded. "Rastas Evercrest. He's actually an old friend of Hagrids. I had him hand carve the Hufflepuff crest into the wooden beads. Just for you."

She had tears of happiness fall down her cheek and kissed him on his cheek. He put the necklace on her and latched it in the back. He saw her hair turn a bright red before she turned around, pulled his face to hers and kissed him. When he back into the wall, he kissed her back. They stood in a full on snog session for a while.

When they broke it to breath, she peered into his eyes and beyond.

"I'm sorry that I never saw it before."

"What," he asked tenderly.

"That you were always here for me. The one who truly cared and has only and always seen _me_. Not who I could be. You were the one always right here and I never saw it. And even after I hurt your feelings the way I did, you _still_ came back to be by my side."

"It's alright, Dora," he said and smiled.

She put one hand on his shoulder and held his hand the other. "I... I love you, Phoenix."

* **End Flashback***

Hermione sat in awe with her hand on her chest. Tonks smiled and wiped away her tears with her sleeve at the same time. Hermione held her hand sympathetically. Tonks looked at the sky thoughtful. A moment later she looked back at Hermione.

"I hope that answered your question."

"It did. That is such a wonderful story. To know he always thought so fondly of you. Knowing the two of you were married eventually with a beautiful child. To know he fell in love with you again."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "Very true. I am curious, why did you ask?"

Hermione sighed and Tonks smiled. "Out with it. The truth shall set you free."

Hermione let out a frustrated whimper and looked at her desperately. "I am in love with Harry! I started feeling it over the summer but I actually realized it about a month ago. I want to be with him. I am so afraid of telling him how I feel. Especially with everything that is going on."

"What has you so afraid to do that?"

"The fear that he either will not feel the same or tell me that he does but that we can't be together."

Tonks wrapped her arm around Hermione and pulled her closer to herself. "I've gotten to know you well over this past year or so, Hermione. Your one big problem is that you over think everything. Harry will never know for sure how you feel unless you tell him. I have a rather strong feeling that he's not going to _not_ feel the same about. Only a fool would not get together with someone who feels as strong about him as he does her," she said with a wink. "I would say the sooner the better. Now let's get going. Lunch is almost over and the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch game is today."

Hermione hugged and thanked Tonks before heading to her next class. Tonks waited anxiously for school to end so she could finally see Phoenix. At the end of classes, she ran to where Phoenix and Hagrid's cabins were to wait for him. She was halfway across the grounds when Demetrius swooped down from the air. Stopping Tonks in her tracks. She held her arm out and the Falcon flew up and perched on her arm

She took the note from his leg and read it.

" _My beloved, Tonks. Hopefully Demetrius caught up with you in time. I had to take one of the second year students to the Hospital Wing. He did not properly handle a Blast Ended Skrewt. I will meet you at the front entrance. Unless you already made haste, then I shall meet you at the front entrance. I love you._ "

With that, she turned around and ran back to the castle.

After Madame Pomfrey sent him out of the Hospital Wing, Phoenix saw the time and headed to the front doors to go to the Quidditch Pitch as required. When he was passing the corridor just before the Grand Staircase, he saw Ginny Weasley approach Hermione at the bottom of it. It looked like Hermione hurriedly greeted her and tried to keep walking until Ginny said something that noticeably irritated her. He got closer to where he could hear the conversation. Ginny was smiling while Hermione looked almost disgusted.

"I can't wait for Harry to become my boyfriend. Everyone knows he wants to be," she said and made Phoenix flinch where he was standing.

Hermione grimaced and looked at Ginny. "What in the world makes you so certain that is going to happen?"

"It's obvious he fancies me. He's been incredibly nice to me"

Hermione stared at her with cold eyes. "That does _not_ mean he fancies you."

"Of course it does, Hermione. Stop being silly," Ginny said reassuringly.

"He has not said or done anything to give validity to your claim, Ginny?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "I see the way he looks at me and has been really generous in helping me out with my assignments and with Quidditch."

"He helped you like that because you asked. He's kind like that," was Hermione's rebuttal.

"He's also been looking at me differently than the other girls and he has been looking out for me a lot more than usual," she answered with a big, thoughtful smile.

Hermione shook her head. "He has been going out of his way to look for and protect _all_ of his friends. He's been acting the same way with Neville as he has with you. That does not indicate anything romantic between the two of you."

Ginny giggled. "Yes it does. I don't see him being that way with anyone else or even you."

Tonks appeared and stood next to Phoenix. He put his finger to his lips and turned back to the argument going on. Tonks draped her arms around his shoulders and listened in. She immediately felt the tension and anger. She was immediately intrigued.

"You don't understand, Hermione. He has a different way with that makes me feel special. He gives me more of his attention. More than he gives anyone else. Even though he won't say it, his actions let me know I mean more to him than anyone else."

Hermione took a deep, irritated breath."Ginny, you're his best friends little sister. He's looking out for and protecting you. Again, because Ron is his best friend and you are Ron's little sister. Your family has taken him in and call him a part of the family. Which more than anything makes you, _his_ little sister.."

Ginny scoffed and folded her arms. "You know what? You keep asking and saying this because you're just jealous it's not _you_ he fancies."

Hermione's posture stiffened and she guffawed. "Do you honestly think that? Believe me, I am not jealous."

"Yes you are!" Ginny shouted. "Don't even lie."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not jealous. I just know that you're reading, far too much into it all. So much that you have lead yourself to believe it all. Harry wants a relationship not a fling. Someone that he can trust. Someone who _knows_ him."

Ginny laughed. "I know, Harry."

"Do you? Do you _really_ know him? Aside from his title?"

"Of course I do," Ginny answered with a snood tone.

"Then tell me something about him as a person," Hermione requested and folded her arms.

"Well," Ginny began, "He defeated You-Know-Who multiple times and defeated a double crossing professor in his first year. He saved me in my first year. He is one of very few students who got to start playing Quidditch as a first year."

"No. Ginny. Those are things he's _done_. Tell me about _him_."

Ginny hesitated a moment. "He has beautiful green eyes... is loyal to his friends."

Hermione grunted. "Tell... me... something... about... him! Not about his features or what he's done. What is his favorite color? What is his biggest fear? What is his true desire? Tell me something to prove that you know him. Prove that your feelings are more than a fan girl crush."

"It's not," Ginny was cut off by Hermione.

"Yes, it is. You have only told me stuff that any girl in the, 'Harry Potter, fan club would know. Face is it, you _don't_ know him in a way that would justify entering a relationship with him. You only have a school girls crush on the celebrity who attends it. You also have yet to provide anything valid that he fancies you at all."

Ginny glared at Hermione and stepped close enough that there was only an inch between them. Hermione stood firm and remained unfazed. "He _will_ be with me! Whether you like it or not, Hermione!"

Hermione took a step closer and was nose to nose with Ginny. "Accept it. You only fancy Harry for his title and _not_ for him. That is never an acceptable reason to try and enter a relationship with someone. Especially someone as emotionally fragile as he is. Stay away from him until you can admit that."

A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek before she turned away and stormed off past Phoenix and Tonks. When they looked back, Hermione was gone too. They looked at each other exasperated and continued on to the Quidditch Pitch and holding hands in silence. They found Hermione sitting in her usual spot where she could see Harry the best. Coincidentally enough, he had the best vantage point on all the Gryffindor students. The two house teams came out and mounted their brooms shortly after.

The first Quidditch match of the year between Gryffindor and Slytherin began and they were in the air. The Slytherin team came out aggressive while the Gryffindor team seemed lost. Ginny Weasley was noticeably off her game and Cormack McLaggen couldn't stop telling the others how to properly play the game. Gryffindor managed to stay in the lead because Dean Thomas who was substituting for Katie Bell, and Demelza Robins were maintaining possession of the Quaffle. For the next fifteen minutes both teams went back and forth with the scores. Suddenly they saw Harry take off at top speeds because he saw the snitch.

Not long after, Harry beat Draco Malfoy's substitute Seeker, Harper, to the Snitch and won the game for Gryffindor. Phoenix felt that this particular match was not very exciting. A part of him was surprised that Gryffindor managed to win the game with the way they were playing. Especially Ginny Weasley. He chalked it up to Slytherin being in disarray without their captain playing. He was still happy for his house team none the less. Tonks waited with him to make sure the students clear out from the bleachers while the players went to the locker rooms. After the students were cleared out they discovered Hermione was waiting with them.

Before either could ask her why, she got up and quickly exited the bleachers and went towards the entrance to the locker rooms. He shrugged it off and went the same way with Tonks at his side. When they exited the bleachers, he turned towards the castle. Within moments he realized he was alone. When he turned around, Tonks was turned facing him with an excited smile while waving at him to come to her. Unsure of what was going on he went over and joined her.

She smiled and put her finger to her lips then pointed to over his shoulder to the path that lead the players to the Quidditch Pitch. He looked over and was immediately intrigued. Tonks looked frustrated because she couldn't fully hear the conversation. When she raised her wand, Phoenix pushed it down with his hand and shook his head. She cocked her head sideways and he raised his eyebrows with a facetious smile.

He lifted up is robes and reached into one of the cargo pockets on his pant leg. He pulled out an extendable ear he got from Fred and George. He tapped the ear twice with his wand and mumbled a spell. It levitated in the air and began to make it's way towards Harry and Hermione as he guided it with his wand. When it was close enough for his liking, he let the ear drop and cast a charm on the end he held so that they could both hear the conversation.

"I appreciate how happy you are to see that I won but what else is it you're trying to tell me,'Mione? I've never seen you at such a loss for what to say," Harry said with some concern.

She held her hands together and took two deep breaths. "I waited for you to come out of the locker room so I could speak with you in private. There is something I really need to tell you. More important than this upcoming war. More, than books," she said and looked at him with an expression that was both nervous and hopeful.

Harry was noticeably taken aback hearing that when his posture stiffened before he leaned closer to her. "Hermione what is it?"

She took his hands in hers. "I realized something this past summer, Harry and I have been denying it but I shouldn't have been. I have been denying it since after the mistletoe."

What did you realize, Hermione?" Harry nearly whispered.

At that moment, Phoenix had to grab and squeeze Tonks' shoulder when she nearly squealed in excitement. He realized he squeezed too hard when she grunted in pain and slapped his hand. He sheepishly looked away and continued listening to the conversation. Both of them still tense with excitement.

Hermione exhaled. "When it comes to you and I, I realized... Sometimes we don't do things we want to do, so that others won't know we want to do them."

"What does that mean?"

"Neither of us has been honest about how we feel because we're afraid of possibly upsetting or hurting other people. Namely our friends," she trailed off.

When she saw his breathing had sped up but that he kept his gaze intent, she continued. "I don't care about sparing their feelings anymore because it means I have to keep sacrificing mine."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "I don't understand."

She mustered up what she called, her Gryffindor Courage and locked her deep brown eyes with his emerald eyes. "Harry... I'm... I... I am in love with you, Harry."

Without warning, Harry grabbed her face and kissed her. Tonks held in a squee and wrapped her arms around Phoenix. He put his arm around Tonks and nodded his head in approval. He lifted his wand and said, " _Accio Ear._ " The retractable ear flung into his hand. After putting it in his pocket he motioned to Tonks to clear out. Both of them finally happy to see Harry and Hermione, _finally_ together.

 ***Rastas Evercrest is a character I made up. For those who caught it, what Hermione said to Harry before kissing him, I did in fact borrow from M. Night Shyamalan's, "The Village." Thank you M. Night for having something said better than I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we are with the next chapter. Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews. This is a filler though I know you'll enjoy it. Let's get to it**

Phoenix and Tonks were heading back to the castle to leave the newly together, Harry and Hermione alone to have their moment alone to be together. Then there was a commotion and they ran back over to see Harry standing protectively in front of Hermione. There was two other students aggressively standing in front of him. One of them had their wand in their hand. They made their way over to discover it was Ron and Tracey Davis and Ron was almost in Harry's face. When Phoenix was closer, Ron glanced at him and back at Harry.

"The two of you," Ron sneered.

"Me and Hermione? Your friends? We're what has your knickers twisted?" Harry asked half and half annoyed.

"No!" Ron shouted and pointed behind Harry. "You and that bloody Watchman!"

Harry looked back and then at Ron not understanding. "Phoenix? What did he do to cause this?"

Ron scoffed. "You know what he did. You're the one that put him up to helping you. I've said it before and I'll say it again. It was obvious _I_ fancied her when _you_ didn't," he said pointing at Hermione. "When you pieced it together you just couldn't handle that possibility at all could you? So you had him help you to get her attention to you under the ruse of a birthday party! Me being your 'other sidekick,' wasn't enough? Just needed me to be completely in your shadow and non existent right? The Golden Trio, was what? To make me feel included?"

"Ron, that is completely absu-," Harry was cut off when Ron pointed his wand at him.

"No it's not! You betrayed me! This little scene proved it! You pretend you didn't even know I was sitting with Tracey and Astoria Greengrass on the Slytherin side. After they lost, I watched her come here and the two of you snog! You just needed to make sure I knew I don;t get _any_ of the press I deserve!"

Phoenix stepped forward. "This is why you have turned back on them? Because Hermione did not have those type of feelings for you and because you're jealous the Prophet is more interested in them? You should feel lucky they don't hound you the same way."

Ron glowered at Phoenix. "It's because I _never_ get my credit as a hero too. He would never have gotten this far without me. _I_ was his first friend. _I_ have been by his side the whole time! He started speaking to her because of me. That damn book from the Half-Blood Prince was supposed to be mine. I'm past due to reap the benefits of the credit of being a hero. It's not just them two. I'm bout to put you both in your place and become more popular than them. Just you see!"

"Not after you're stripped of your magic and your wand broken you silly git," Tonks chimed in.

When Ron rolled his eyes at her, Hermione hit him with the Tickling Hex. Tracey Davis stiffened her posture and assessed the situation. She turned on heel and headed off. Leaving Ron on the ground to involuntarily and painfully laugh. At that moment Phoenix shouted to her, "That's twenty points from Slytherin!"

Harry and Hermione went back to the castle while Phoenix and Tonks finished taking care of things. Tonks removed the hex from Ron and picked him up by his collar. "Twenty point from Gryffindor and a trip to the Headmasters office," she said and pulled Ron with her.

"I'll catch up with you my love," she said to Phoenix and continued on. He sighed and caught up with Harry and Hermione. They were holding hands while they walked. When he passed them, he heard Hermione tell Harry, "Words can not express how happy I am that we are together now."

And Harry reply, "I love you. I will always protect and look forward to being able to for the rest of my life."

Phoenix continued on to the castle. Smiling the rest of the way.

As if time slipped away, the next several weeks passed. Phoenix had spent a lot of time thinking during his alone time. Mostly about his relationship with Tonks. The recurring dreams had also began again. He had become more convinced than ever that the dreams were actually memories. He no longer doubted that what he was in fact seeing were memories. The thought that he had been slowly recovering from his amnesia brought a smile to his face. Then it only served to frustrate him because he couldn't figure out who the woman was and that lead to panic as he wondered if he did in fact have a child.

There were only two people would know the answer and he would have to wait to ask them. Those two were Sirius and Remus. This was a question that he would only ask them in person. That way they wouldn't be able to lie to him. Unfortunately the last time he flooed Sirius, they were unable to meet up with him on his requested day because it was a full moon. Sirius had to go with Remus to make sure he wasn't found and would be brought back home safely.

In those same weeks, Harry informed him and Tonks that he and Hermione were going to keep their relationship a secret. According to Harry, it was more so to keep Hermione safe from the Death Eaters targeting her. Even though Ron knew, no one would believe him these days. He also confessed how scared he was now.

That confession made Phoenix think about his own fear for his relationship. Then he became thankful for being with someone he loved so much. He wanted to make the most of it and know he did what felt right and enjoy every moment if he was to die in the war. He made up his mind and decided that he would talk to Tonks about it that night after patrols. He went to the castle with a smile.

When he stepped out of his cabin, he saw Hagrid had returned from wherever he had been. He looked over and waved at him. Hagrid just looked at him and and walked into his cabin. Phoenix sighed and continued on to the castle. Hoping eventually he would know what had gotten into his friend.

On his way to Gryffindor tower for patrols, he saw a plump man down the hallway who dropped an armful of items. He realized it was Professor Slughorn when he helped him pick up what he dropped. When the stood up the professor smiled wide.

"Hello, Phoenix. It's good to see you."

Phoenix nodded. "I am in a terrible rush I'm afraid. I don't have time to chat," he replied quickly.

Professor Slughorns smiled faded. "I do understand. You have your duties to perform. So I'll be brief. You interest me with what I've heard about you. I'm holding a Christmas party for my good friends and selected students. Past and present. I would love for you to join us."

Phoenix grinned. "I'm afraid I am unable to attend. I have other matters at hand tonight."

Professor Slughorn frowned. "Dear boy, what could be more important?"

Phoenix whispered his plan into the professors ear and he smiled wide. "My boy, that is important and a big step. Best of luck to ya. Pray tell, why not do that at my party?" he asked.

Thinking quickly, Phoenix answered, "I have reservations at, Rowling's. The finest restaurant here in the Wizarding World. A reservation I got with help and a hefty fee to my Gringott's accountant, Balthazar. There will be nothing but trouble if I cancel."

Professor Slughorn shook his head. "Strict, punctual little devils they are. Very well then. Perhaps next time. Best of luck, Phoenix," he said and walked away.

The next morning Phoenix bumped into Harry. Harry shared his theory about Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater and being up to something in the Room Of Requirement. Phoenix took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

"That is an interesting theory, Harry. Unfortunately I must impartial. Not because I don't believe you but because I am on the staff here."

Harry sighed frustrated. "How about from an Order standpoint?"

He thought for a moment. "I would say, you might be onto something. I will do my best to keep an eye on him without being noticed."

"Thank you, Phoenix."

As Harry was leaving Phoenix got his attention. "Harry, I hope you have rid yourself of that textbook. It is doing bad things for you. I can't but feel it is going to get you into trouble."

Harry grunted in irritation. "For the last, bloody time, Phoenix. Leave me alone about it!"

He stormed off towards the courtyard. Phoenix went to prepare the next gathering of creatures for Hagrid's class. The remainder of the day he was anxious because of his plan for that night. He was also equally excited as Dumbledore had given the Watchman the option to go home for Christmas Break due to the presence of the Auror's. To their pleasure, the Auror's granted her and the Auror's with families, time off for Christmas starting at the end of the present day as it was Friday. The rest of the day went by painfully slow while he sat in on classes and patrolled the grounds.

Finally the day ended and everyone who was going to go home for the break, prepared to do so. Phoenix packed up what he would need at his cabin and turned to Demetrius.

"You going to be alright by yourself while I'm gone?" he asked and the falcon bobbed his head. "You know where to find me if you need me right?" Demetrius bobbed his head again. I'll see you after the break my friend."

With that he apparated to Tonks' flat. Since she told him to, he let himself in. Within seconds of stepping through the door, there was a toddler attached to his leg. He smiled wide and picked her up while she held onto him and laughed. She then hugged him with a giggle. He kissed the toddler on the forehead and looked at her with a grin.

"Hello Zandra. Tell me, where is that beautiful woman you call your mum?" he asked knowing that Tonks was in earshot. Zandra replied by blowing a raspberry at him.

Tonks stepped out of the kitchen grinning. "Right here, Phoenix. And that's not fair charming my daughter like that," she answered playfully. "I am glad to see the two of you get along well though. I told you she adores you."

Phoenix looked at her and smiled as he bounced Zandra on his hip. "I've been wanting to be around more but between our duties at Hogwarts along with yours with the Aurors and your mum not liking me much, it's been very hard to do so."

She looked him dreamily with her smile remaining. "It would be nice if you could be. It would be even nicer if we could be together more often outside the castle."

He smiled back to say something but she spoke before he could. "Dinner time."

After helping get Zandra put in her high chair, he sat down and Tonks served dinner. It was Lamb, fish and homemade bread. While they ate they chitchatted about their respective jobs and their dislike for Peeves. While Tonks told him about how quickly Zandra was learning things, he looked around and noticed there were no pictures of her as an infant.

"Dora? I'm curious, where are the pictures of Zandra in her earlier days?"

Tonks set down her fork and looked at him. "I only just moved into here before I took over the Watchman position. Between that and being an Auror I haven't had a chance to retrieve the box with those from my parents yet," she answered. "Since it seems we're both full, lets move to the living room to carry on shall we?"

They moved to the living room and sat down and continued talking about everything and nothing. About an hour later, Zandra fell asleep in Phoenix's lap. When they noticed, as if it was instinctual, Phoenix carefully picked her up and carried her to the room her crib was in. Tonks stood at the doorway and watched in awe while he laid Zandra down and covered her up. Tonks almost cried when he kissed her on the head and carefully walked out of the room.

In that moment he was reminded of one of the dreams or memories he had the year prior of himself putting the infant to bed. In that moment it might as well have become real. As if he was now living it. He wanted to ask Tonks if she knew anything about his memory but realized she wouldn't know anything about it. Instead he would move forward with his plan. If this was the closest he would come then he was going to take it. When Tonks kissed him on the cheek and looked back at her daughters crib, he motioned for her to follow him down the hallway where he seized the opportunity he had been waiting for the whole day. He was finally going to move forward with his plan he had told Slughorn about.

He put both of his arms around her and stared into her dark eyes. "Dora, I know we are not wed but would you and Zandra do me the honor of moving in together at the end of the school year?" he asked quietly.

She peered into his eyes and then glanced at the clock and facetiously replied, "ask me again in twenty minutes."

He sighed disheartened but still went along with whatever this crazy reasoning of hers was. They returned to the couch and cuddled in silence. Enjoying the company of one another. Eventually he looked at the clock and saw that not only had twenty minutes passed but that it was midnight. A noise brought him out of his observation.

He turned around to see Tonks smiling and holding out a Cauldron Cake with a lit candle in it. "Happy birthday my love."

He blew out the candle and kissed her. "You're amazing."

"I have a gift for you,"she said with a raise of her eyebrows and glanced at the clock.

He looked again and smiled remembering that it was after twenty minutes. "Would you and Zandra do me the honor of moving in when school is out?"

She leaned in nose to nose with him. "What took you so long to ask you silly bastard? Of course we will," she answered and kissed him.

After a passionate kiss they cuddle again when she laid with her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her midsection.

"Words and magic could never explain how grateful I am to have you and your daughter in my life."

She tilted her head back and looked up at him. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you care as much about her as you do me."

"How could I not? She is a part of you and I love her as if she were my own," he replied and kissed her on the head.

Tonks took a deep breath to hide the pain of the truth deep inside of her from hearing that. After a moment she looked up again.

"Just so you know, there is no way we're moving into that cabin of yours."

He chuckled. "I didn't think so. We'll find somewhere. We have time to look."

 **2 Weeks Later**

Four days before the end end of Christmas break, Tonks left for a little while and had him watch Zandra. Shortly after noon, he was playing with Zandra when a Patronus of a Phoenix appeared. Zandra noticed it first as she giggled and laughed at it. He looked up and it spoke.

"Phoenix, make sure Zandra is changed and dressed, bring her with you and Floo to Hogsmeade. I'll be waiting. Use Madame Rosemerta's, Floo. She said it's alright." The Patronus then disappeared.

He looked at Zandra and said, "We'll she certainly seems excited huh?" Zandra laughed and hit her hands against the floor in front of her. "Well, shall we?" he asked the toddler before picking her up with a playful growl.

Fifteen minutes later he came through Madame Rosmerta's Floo holding Zandra tight against his chest. They left the Three Broomsticks and were greeted by Tonks when she kissed Phoenix. Zandra happily shouted, "Mummy," and grabbed onto her. Tonks then motioned for him to follow her. They walked hand in hand in an excited silence.

Before long, they once again stopped in front of the only empty house. She looked at the house and then back at him and bit her bottom lip. He looked at it and back at her.

"You seem to really like this house. Yet, you are presently looking at it differently than before. As if you are about to jump out of your skin with excitement," he pointed out.

She raised her eyebrows and held her free arm out to the house. "I found the place for us to move into," she nearly shouted excitedly.

He was taken aback. "Here? But what about the," he was cut off.

"I thought we could bring the life and happiness back into it. Heal it together... As a family," she said with hesitation.

He smiled and put his arm around her waist. "No better way to do so," he replied and gave her a long kiss.

She put an innocent look on her face. "Good. Because I may have already... taken care of everything with the Goblins."

He chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Let's go see our new home."


	17. Chapter 17

***I apologize for being so late in posting this. Issues in my real life happened. Please forgive me. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Going to Finish up Christmas in this chapter.***

 ***Heavily implied adult themes in this chapter.***

A couple of days after moving into their new house, both Phoenix and Tonks acclimated quickly. Zandra was happy to be in a home bigger than the old flat. They learned their way around it with ease. Upstairs was their master bedroom, a guest bedroom that served as their office and a loo. Downstairs was Zandra's room, the drawing room room, living room, the kitchen and another loo.

Early in the morning, two days before Phoenix would have to return to Hogwarts, they were laying bed together with nothing but the blanket to cover them. Zandra was still in bed and they had woken each other up in their favorite way. He put his arm around her back and she was cuddling up to him when the Floo lit up. Tonks pulled the covers up to her shoulders while Phoenix leaned forward to look. He discovered Sirius's face in the coals.

"Sirius, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Hello, Phoenix. We need you and Tonks to come here to Grimmauld Place. It won't be very long. It is a status update to see where we all are on our tasks and the next steps in protecting Harry as the school year is halfway through. And bring Zandra. I would love to see the little tyke. Your new Floo is connected. The password is, 'Headquarters.' We need you here in an hour. That gives you time to get decent and me time to obliviate the image of you shagging my cousin," he said and disappeared.

Tonks started laughing as he blushed. Knowing they needed to get and get ready, he got out of the bed and heard Tonks wolf whistle when she saw his bare backside. He looked over his shoulder back at her to her smiling seductively and raising her eyebrows. He looked at the clock, then the Floo and then back at her. He stood lost in thought for a moment.

"Do we have enough time to do that and still arrive to the meeting on time?" he asked playfully.

Her smile grew, "Well have ten minutes to get Zandra awake and ready and go through the Floo," she answered leaned back holding the covers. "Unless you would rather do responsible thing this morning and pick up on this later," she finished and dropped the covers. Revealing the entirety of her chest. He smiled and crawled back into the bed to so they could bid each other, 'good morning,' once more.

With four minutes before the hour was about to end, they had just finished getting Zandra changed and ready. Phoenix gave the password and stepped through the Floo and into Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Sirius turned around and gave him a stern look seeing him alone. Seconds later, Tonks appeared with Zandra hugging her tightly. He rolled his eyes and shook Phoenix's hand. He then walked over to Tonks and gave her a hug. Zandra cowered from him. He chuckled.  
"It's alright little one. I'm one of the good people. I'm Sirius," he said happily.

Zandra looked at him and then burried her face in her mothers chest. "Sorry cousin. She's a bit shy," Tonks said.

Sirius smiled and nodded before he motioned for them to follow him. They went into the drawing room where Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Fred and George and Remus Lupin were all sitting and greeted them. Molly looked at the floor and Tonks noticed Arthur squeeze her hand with a timid expression on his face. Phoenix and Tonks sat down on a couch that looked freshly conjured with Zandra in Tonks' lap. Sirius sat down next to Remus and draped his arm across the back of the couch behind Remus as if feigning putting his arm around him. Sirius opened the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming. This is just a quick update so that we don't get detected or raise suspicions. So far, no Death Eaters been detected anywhere near here or where Harry could be found. I have been out watching and detecting as, Padfoot. What about Diagon Alley?"

"We make nightly drops offs to Gringotts. I haven't seen anyone suspicious looking in our store. However there has been a repeated unidentified person in a black cloak wondering around near Gringotts as if they're scouting the area or possibly keeping undesirables away," George answered.

"Luna said there are a couple of students acting strange but they always have. That's Draco Malfoy and his goons. Her dad hasn't seen anybody that makes his tremble so I'm certain that they're lying quiet for now," Fred added.

"There has been some strange going ons at the Ministry," Kinglsey began. "They have been keeping me out of the meetings but they have been meeting regularly and Lucius Malfoy has been in attendance at every one of them. Nobody is allowed to follow. No memo's, not even the cleaning Elves."

The room sat in a timid silence before Remus spoke.

"So Lucius could be trying to use his influence to gain the favor of the Ministry. That will only serve to help the Dark Lord if."

"Looks like we need to work harder to keep them on our side," Sirius replied.

"Duly noted," Kinglsey replied.

Sirius turned to Phoenix. His hand falling onto Remus's shoulder. "How is our Hogwarts business, Phoenix?"

Phoenix nodded and pulled Tonks closer to him. "All is quiet, the Aurors are not interfering at all. Harry is safe as is Miss Hermione Granger. Harry is a bit agitated lately but other than that, he is fine."

Both Tonks and Remus suppressed a laugh while Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered, "Bloody git," and leaned forward. "I meant the assignment given to by the Order, just before you started at Hogwarts. You know, your _other_ assignment."

Phoenix sighed and shook his head. "Oh yes. That. I am afraid that despite my best efforts and help from Tonks," he began and then paused. Everyone else went silent and waited for the answer.

"Our job will be getting a bit more difficult because now that Harry and Hermione are together, they are now inseparable," he finished with a smile.

There were cheers and applause from everyone except Molly. She looked at the floor mumbling. Sirius came over and gave him a handshake and a pat on the back and his cousin a hug.

"Well done you two. Well done indeed. Proud of you my boy," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry it took so long. At least it's done," Phoenix replied. "Now if I may ask a question?"

Sirius held up his hands to signify for him to go ahead. "Why was so important that I helped along and made sure Harry and Hermione entered a relationship?"

Sirius looked unsure before Remus stepped forward and told Sirius he would answer. Sirius kept a hand on his elbow bend.

"Do you remember what we told you about when we handed you this task?" Remus asked.

"Only that it was important that they got together based on someone important saying so," Phoenix replied.

Remus sighed, "It was actually... a prophecy," Remus admitted.

Both Phoenix and Tonks stared at him and Sirius in disbelief. They looked at each other before Remus continued.

"It was in fact the same seer who foresaw the prophecy that the Death Eaters were after at the Department Of Mysteries. Also multiple others. This one in particular was very important."

Phoenix grabbed him by the collar and looked him stern in the eye. "Stop being cryptic and tell me what the bloody hell it is was you had me set in motion," he demanded through gritted teeth.

Sirius pushed his hand off of Remus and answered. "The seers prophecy said that; should, 'The Boy Who Lived,' follow his heart and embrace the truest of love from, "The Brightest Witch," will prevent the birth of the Cursed Child who is doomed to become the Dark Lord who will ruin the world for several lifetimes."

Phoenix dropped to the couch with his eyes wide. Unsure of what to think. Tonks was also taken aback. Both of them needed time for this to sink in. When they felt they had had enough time, Sirius explained further.

"After you helped me get out of Azkaban and I infiltrated Hogwarts, Moony and I quickly figured out it was Hermione that the seer spoke of when we heard her called, 'The Brightest Which Of Her Age.' That's where you came in."

"Because it needed to be nudged along," Tonks realized.

"Exactly. Not forced. We knew they wouldn't suspect anything from you. Hence why you received the task," Sirius added. "That bit with the mistletoe though. Brilliant!"

Phoenix chuckled. I just worked off of what was already there."

"Which was?" Tonks asked.

"A lot of awkward tension and obvious attraction they were afraid to admit to."

"How did you know that prophecy is real?" Tonks asked.

"Because, we were there when Sybil had the vision," Sirius answered. "Now the challenge will be, making sure they stay together."

"His power and her smarts added with their abilities, brings forth the greatest protection for them aside from his mothers love," Remus chimed back in. "You did a great job and a great service, Phoenix.

The next morning Tonks was having difficulty waking up Phoenix. She eventually had Zandra crawl on him, up to his chest. She patted her hands against his chest a couple of times and muttered, 'Dada.' Playfully he grabbed the toddler with one arm, tucker her into the crevice of his shoulder and rolled onto his back with his eyes still closed. She looked up at her mother and giggled. Tonks giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine you pain in the arse," Tonks began. "If you want to sleep Christmas day away than so be it. But give me my daughter back," she teased.

He pretended to tighten his grip on Zandra and snored loud. Tonks huffed and leaned over to get Zandra. Halfway down, Phoenix wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. When he released it, he let go of Zandra and she kissed Tonks on the cheek. They stared each other smiling a moment longer before he sat up.

"Merry Christmas my love," he said.

She kissed him again and replied. "Merry Christmas. Lets get some breakfast and open presents. We are expected to be at Grimmauld Place today."

After they had breakfast, they moved to the living room to open presents. They agreed the house was a Christmas present for them both. So instead they spoiled Zandra with toys and clothes. Shortly after Zandra was done opening present and playing with her model of the Hogwarts Express, there was a knock at the door. They were both taken aback as they were not expecting company, nor did anyone else know they lived there.

Wit her wand in hand, Tonks answered the door. They were both startled when Fred Weasley's voice sand out, "Happy Christmas, Watchmen!"

Phoenix gave him a bewildered look. "How did you know we live here?"

Fred guffawed. "Come now. It's the talk of the village that this house has occupants again. A tall dark haired gentleman, a pink haired woman and their darling child."

Luna came in and hugged them and gave them their gifts. She gave Tonks earrings that were crafted to look like Chameleons. Tonks giggled in appreciation of the sentiment and put them on. Luna handed Phoenix a very unique looking necklace. He looked at it inquisitively.

"My dad had this and let me make it into a necklace," she explained. "He doesn't remember where it came from. It is an orb with a burning flame that never goes out. I made into a necklace. It reminds me of you."

He put it on and gave her a hug. "I love it. Thank you."

Luna's attention then went to the dark haired toddler who was looking and smiling at her. Luna's eyes lit up and she sat next to Zandra. The toddler crawled into her lap and looked at her with a laugh. Luna laughed too and looked her over before blowing a raspberry on her stomach. Zandra blew one on Lunas cheek and laughed some more. Luna continued to play with Zandra while Fred handed out his presents.

Fred smiled and let out a chuckle from watching his girlfriend play with the toddler. He handed Phoenix and Tonks their presents with a raise of his eyebrows. They were given Lifetime discount cards for Weasley Wizard Wheezes and the gift from Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood. Free one year subscription for his newspaper, The Quibbler. One for each of them. He then gave them the presents he got for Zandra which were some baby toys and two fake wands. Phoenix quickly hid the fake wands in the downstairs cupboard.

When he turned around, he saw that Fred was watching Luna in awe while she tickled the toddler. Tonks was taken aback.

"My daughter never takes to strangers like that, Fred. I always knew that girl was special. Don't let her get away."

Luna looked away from Zandra to Phoenix and Tonks with the biggest smile either of them had ever seen on her face. "She is so adorable! No one told me that the two of you had a daughter together. I thought you only just met last year."

Tonks became tense while a wishful expression overtook Phoenix's face. Phoenix looked at Luna almost sad.

"If only. Unfortunately, she is not my daughter. I do love her as such though."

That statement stung Tonks' heart. She quickly composed herself when Luna stood up and held Zandra on her hip. "Stop being silly. Of course she is your daughter. Her aura is almost the exact same as yours. She also has Golden Braggens, just like you. Those are passed down from parent to child."

"Very well then," Phoenix replied unsure of what else to say. "You certainly are unique."

Fred jumped in to try and end the conversation by looking at Zandra and Phoenix.

"That is why you are my mystic, babe. However, I see a feature or two, otherwise I don't see much of a resemblance. She's far too pretty, like her mother, to be his kid," Fred said with a wink.

Fred stepped aside with Tonks. "I know about the situation with Phoenix's head, that he is your husband and most obviously, _her_ dad. Harry and Hermione were discussing it and had forgotten to use a silencing charm," he whispered. "I didn't tell Luna anything though. Or oddly, George for that matter. I promise."

"Then how did she find out he's her dad?" Tonks asked confused.

Fred chuckled. "That dear Tonksy, is it's own mystery. She is very perceptive. That's why I call her, my mystic."

An hour later, they were entering Grimmauld Place. Upon entering, Sirius greeted them and immediately asked to see Zandra. Phoenix was the one to speak up.

"She is with her new favorite person. Refuses to leave her side. Therefore we need permission for them to enter."

Sirius stared at him blankly. "And who would that be?"

"Luna Lovegood."

Sirius's expression remained the same. "The daughter of the editor of The Quibbler? They are not enemies. They could instead be a powerful ally. Of course she is welcome here," he answered. "I'm also a might curious. Who did she come here with that tagged along?"

Tonks grinned. "Fred Weasley."

Sirius was taken aback and waved them along. Tonks got Luna and Fred inside with Zandra and they joined everyone in the drawing room. Sirius called down Harry and Hermione. When they got to the drawing room, they quickly greeted their four friends with hugs and handshakes before being introduced to Zandra. Both Harry and Hermione made certain to not make any comments about which parent she looked like.

Fred and Luna stayed for a little while. They then gave their presents, more hand made jewelry and the same coupons and subscriptions before they left for the Burrow. It was decided no gifts were being exchanged among the adults and older kids as their company was a present enough. Whic halso meant that Zandra was spoiled rotten with presents.

Remus got up after Zandra was no longer interested in opening anymore presents and went to the kitchen. Tonks noticed he was barefoot and wearing clothing that looked more for relaxation than visiting. She also noticed the trunk sitting in the far corner of the room and pointed out her observations to phoenix. When Remus returned and handed out Butter Beers and glasses of Fire Whiskey, Phoenix looked at him inquisitively.

"Yes, Phoenix?" Remus asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Moving in, Moony?" he asked.

Remus looked at them like a deer in headlights and glanced at Sirius who nodded. "Yes actually. I did."

"When did that happen? How long have you been roommates for?" Harry asked.

Remus glared at Sirius. "You didn't tell them?"

"Haven't had exactly had the chance now have we? We _did_ agree to tell them the next time we see them. That time is now," Sirius replied.

Harry looked to Phoenix and Tonks and then at Hermione, not understanding. "Why is this such a big deal?"

"You haven't figured it out, Harry?" Phoenix asked.

Harry shook his head.

"They're living together because they're together, Harry," Hermione happily announced.

Harry whipped his head to his Godfather and former teacher. Remus looked at the floor. Sirius raised his hand in a half shrug. His other hand was on Remus's back. Unsure what else to say, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Surprise, Harry. Merry Christmas. You're family is together now."

It took Harry a couple of minutes to register what he was just told. Hermione rubbed his back to help him relax. Phoenix and Tonks sat in an awkward silence. Sirius and Remus sat patiently. Remus seemed to be holding his breath. Harry eventually stood up and looked at the two oldest adults in the room.

"I'll understand if you're upset, Harry," Remus began and was cut off by Harry.

"Well the news was a bit sudden but I'm not upset. I still love you both. The only thing different is that there is now three couples in this room. I am happy the two of you are happy," he said and hugged them both. "I have two Godfathers now."

The rest of the day was spent with everyone chatting and having a good time and playing with Zandra. Then all of the couples shared stories of what lead to them getting together. Christmas day passed with all six of them forgetting to go to the Burrow. For one more day, they all acted as if all was right with the world. For one more day, they forgot that there was a war on the horizon and that four of them would have to return to Hogwarts and their duties in only a few days.

 ***I know it was late, a bit short and a filler. I'm sorry. I wanted one more fun chapter before everything really goes down. I promise, next chapter they're back in school and things will pick back up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless and the bit about the prophecy ;-)***


	18. Chapter 18

**Again, sorry it took so long. I will say now, my uploading schedule is going to be crazy for a bit with everything I got going on.**

 **I want to apologize now as this chapter will be skipping ahead a lot. It is for story progression. It will also be a little bit longer and dual perspective. Please forgive me and enjoy. Leave a review and tell me what you though***

 ***The following Monday***

School was back in session and Phoenix was in his cabin on the school grounds preparing for classes when he was startled by a bellowing sob from outside. He put on his black robe with a purple outline and went outside to investigate. It was Hagrid. He was sitting in front of his cabin and crying into a towel sized handkerchief. He carefully approached the sobbing groundskeeper.

"What troubles you, Hagrid?"

"Hagrid looked at him hopelessly. "Mah oldest friend, Aragog. He's... he's... he be dyin'! I done all I can ta help 'im but none of it worked."

Phoenix patted him on the arm. I'm so sorry to hear that my friend. If I had only known," he was cut off.

"You 'ad enough goin' on. Didn't need ta bother you with this goin' on. It was my problem. I'll be a'right. I jus' need ta be alone righ' now," Hagrid replied.

After taking a deep breath, Phoenix walked away towards the castle. As he was approaching the path, he heard Hagrid say, "First 'im, now Aragog? Why do bad things keep 'appenin' to me friends?"

He shook his head and continued on. Though a part of him wondered what Hagrid meant. Once at the castle, he saw Harry was on his way to class with Hermione standing next to him. Harry shared his theory about Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater or was at least, helping them. It was something to think about. A possibility that wouldn't surprise Phoenix. The question was, how?"

When classes began, he was checking the hallway for students not class, he overheard Professor McGonagall about Apparating course. He offered to assist and much to his chagrin, his offer was turned down. They said it was because he was not an authorized instructor. He wasn't too disappointed as he was still having fun teaching Care For Magical Creatures for Hagrid so he could tend to Aragog. He had been teaching the class often enough that he began entertaining the idea of taking up a permanent teaching position.

The time passed quickly after they were back in the swing of things. In that time Phoenix learned of Harry's task to get a memory from Professor Slughorn. He also noticed Hermione grew closer to Tonks over the break and was constantly by her side when she wasn't with Harry after school started. He was glad to see just how trusting they had all become of each other

To Phoenix's surprise, two months had already passed as it was already March 1st. As they headed to lunch, Ron walked by with Tracey Davis. He rolled his eyes when he saw Harry, Hermione and the Watchmen. Harry saw him and gave him a smile and a wave.

"Ron, happy birthday mate," he said.

Ron rolled his eyes again. "Yea, I twas until just now. Thanks for ruining it you bloody git," he said and continued on with Tracey.

Harry grunted in frustration and turned around while Hermione squeezed his hand. "I've had enough of this, Ron! I'm trying to still be your friend. I don't understand this. Will you please get over... whatever this is?"

Ron walked up to him with a blank expression. He said, "Here's your answer," and punched Harry in the jaw. Phoenix became baffled when Harry held his finger up and waved it to signify he didn't want them to take action. After he helped Harry up, he leaned forward wanting to know why Harry wanted no action taken. Harry smiled.

"I got this one. Applying what Fred and George have taught me," he answered.

"What does that mean?" Phoenix asked.

Harry smiled, "You'll see."

He whispered to Hermione and walked off towards the dormitories. Later that day, Ron passed by them with a dopey smile and a dreamy look. The Slytherin girl, Tracey Davis, was following him irritated at something. He kept walking around as if in a trance and she was fuming. As Ron passed, he overheard their exchange.

"Ron what is with you? _I'm_ your girlfriend," Tracey shouted.

Ron smiled airily, "Yea, but Romilda is has that special something. I can't explain."

When they disappeared towards the front doors, Phoenix heard Harry and Hermione laughing. Tonks was standing against the wall with one foot backwards, pressed against it. She joined them to find out what happened.

"Wanna explain this one Harry?" Tonk asked.

He smiled. "I received a box of chocolates recently. Hermione informed me that they were doused with love potion by Romilda Vane. I'm going to leave Ron a present."

"Brilliant," Phoenix replied and gave Harry a pat on the back.

"Well, I got to go talk to Professor Slughorn. So I'll catch up with you later," Harry said.

"Let me go with you," Hermione suggested. "It will put him in an even better mood to see two of his favorite pupils."

"Very well. Let's go," Harry replied and they walked away.

When Harry and Hermione were out of site, Phoenix and Tonks went to the weekly staff meeting. It was nothing out of the ordinary. It was the usual overview, avoid the Auror's, keep students off of the seventh floor, be ever vigilante of potential threats and Death Eaters. It was boring as usual for them. Needless to say, they were the first two out when the meeting was over.

They headed for the staircase to go to their respective common rooms to make sure the students were getting ready to go to class. When they were halfway down the main hallway, Tonks stopped and listened carefully. Phoenix then looked the same direction and realized they were in fact hearing a commotion coming from one of the classrooms. They hurried to the classroom where the commotion was coming from. Standing with his hands over his mouth was Professor Slughorn. Phoenix looked over to see Harry sitting on his knees on the floor, cradling and unconscious, Hermione. Tears were streaming down his face.

Professor Slughorn was pressed against the wall panicking. "Oh dear! I don't know what happened," he cried out. "I just offered them a drink. When I was telling Harry what it was, Miss Granger took a drink and was then convulsing on the floor."

"What did she drink?" Tonks asked.

Professor Slughorn handed her a bottle. "It was just some of this mead."

"I've never seen mead do something like that!" Phoenix replied.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered the classroom before anything else could be said and instructed the Watchmen to take Hermione to the hospital wing after it was revealed that the mead Professor Slughorn received was meant for Dumbledore. Phoenix scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the medical wing with Harry following close. To ensure Hermione's safety he did not use the Flash Run Spell. Once in the hospital wing, Harry told Madame Pomfrey what happened, she sent Phoenix out of the room. Harry refused to leave.

When he got to the hallway, Phoenix sunk his head and sat down with his back against the wall and put his hands over his face. He felt ashamed and as if he had failed Hermione by not being there. He felt the same way he did when he read the article that stated he was at fault for the death of Rose McGonagall. Tonks arrived right after followed by Professor McGonagall. Tonks rushed over and knelt next to him and started stroking his black hair.

"Are you worried about Hermione? She'll be alright. Harry's quick thinking saved her life."

"I am angered that I have been under orders by the Headmaster to not be present whenever Harry is speaking with Professor Slughorn! Angry enough I want to go and give him a piece of my mind."

"Do not do that, Phoenix. It will not help anything," Professor McGonagall replied.

"You're still worried love," Tonks stated.

"This won't go unanswered. I'll be the martyr for this one," Phoenix said before withdrawing.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Phoenix arrived to the Headmaster's office and sat down. He couldn't shake the feeling that this meeting was going to be unpleasant. He stood in front of Dumbledore's desk and waited for the Headmaster to speak.

"Phoenix, thank you for coming. Please, have a seat."

"I would prefer to stand, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well," he began. "As you know, Hermione Granger's parents were notified of the incident as was the Ministry. They insisted action be taken."

"Against me and not Slughorn I take it?" he asked knowing the answer.

Dumbledore nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. They feel it was your duty to have been with them at the time that happened and that it should have been you and _not_ Harry who remained with her in the hospital wing. They believe you should have checked anything out of the ordinary being left for a professor though that is not your job duties," Dumbledore explained and took off his half moon spectacles. "They demanded your dismissal, Phoenix. They also demanded the dismissal of Tonks. They feel that as an Auror, she should have made sure that that bottle of mead had never made it through the doors of the castle.

Phoenix was taken aback. "They can't do that to Tonks."

"That is the Ministries call. Not mine. I have no control over the Aurors Department. She shall however, remain a Watchman," Dumbledore assured.

Phoenix sighed. "Then I shall retrieve my belongings and vacate the premises."

Dumbledore held his hand out. "Hold on now, Phoenix. I did not say you were being dismissed. Despite what her parents and the Minsitry are requesting, you are no being sacked. Unfortunately, effective immediately, you are hereby suspended until further notice. You will have to live off the grounds. So you will not be able to stay in your cabin. I will allow you to choose your replacement. You are dismissed from this meeting."

"Very well. Before I take my leave, I ask that Fred Weasley be brought in to replace me during my suspension. Good day Headmaster. I shall see the upon my return."

With that, he exited Dumbledore's office and was escorted out by the other Watchmen. Vince McCracken, Violet Jennison and a very reluctant, Tonks. During the walk, she fought hard to remember that she could not touch him or hold his hand. Once he past the bridge, he went to his house in Hogsmeade Village and threw an empty Butterbeer bottle into the fireplace. This was going to be the longest and most nerve wracking time of his life.

During that three months, he kept himself occupied with studying spells and creatures. Mostly learning more about Thestrals. He spent the majority of his time with Zandra and taking care of her. He enjoyed the nights when Tonks could come home. The Auror's Department vouched for her that and stated they were going to investigate each Auror posted around Hogwarts regarding how the mead got through to Hogwarts. They made sure that Tonks kept her job at both the Aurors and at Hogwarts.

The second week of the second month of his suspension, Tonks came home for the weekend to be with her family. After sharing the news that Harry was injured in the most recent Quiddich House Game, Phoenix felt helpless and his desire to return grew stronger. He sent Demetrius, his Falcon, to Dumbledore requesting to return sooner than later. After he sent the letter, Zandra woke up and they spent much needed time together. They went to Honeydukes to get some sweets. They got their usual, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and got Zandra some Chocolate Frogs. After that they went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch followed by some window shopping around the remaining open shops.

That night, after they had dinner, the three of them were sitting together in the living room. Phoenix and Tonks were tossing a rubber ball to Zandra. She kept throwing it back to Phoenix and he playfully bounced it off her head a couple of times. Eventually she ran up into his lap and playfully hit him with both of her hands and a cute roar.

He smiled and in a deep voice said, "Zan- Dra!" and laughed,

The toddler patted his chest with two hands again as she smiled wide and said, "Dada!"

Both Phoenix and Tonks were taken aback. She looked at him with some concern. He recalled what he was back to considering, vivid dreams of having a wife and a child. The thought made him want just that. He leaned forward with a smile and kissed his girlfriend's daughter on the forehead. "Yes I am!" Tonks looked at him in awe and hoped that just maybe he remembered. Her hair turned blue and her heart dropped slightly with his next sentence.

"I can't replace him but I will raise to the best of my ability and do him proud with the woman you will become. I love you just the same as if you were my daughter, Zandra."

She giggled and hugged him. He returned the toddlers hug and leaned back into Tonks' lap. Tonks hair turned pink as she began stroking Phoenix's black hair. She decided to just enjoy their family time again. Now the desire to find his memories burned more than ever. There were a few more Death Eaters to catch and question.

The pain she felt was worse than before. Not being able to tell him the truth because he wouldn't believe it hurt worse now, more than ever before. She remembered how he had began to believe the vivid dreams to be memories but then changed his mind back. He said it was because it would hurt too much to know he may have left a family behind. She did her best to look at the silver lining that was present. At least he fell in love with her again and was wanting to, in a way, resume the role that he was taken away from. So until he would get his memories back, she would take this in stride. So she made sure these private moments repeated many more times and that was how they spent their time for the remainder of his suspension.

After being suspended for a couple of months, Phoenix was excited when he received a letter that informed him that his suspension was over and he was cleared to finally return to his position as Watchman at Hogwarts. He wasted no time gathering his belongings and waited for Andromeda to arrive and collect Zandra. After kissing Zandra goodbye and gave parting words to Andromeda, he was on his way to the Castle using his spell, " _Curre Flash_." When he returned to the castle at breakfast and walked into the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Dumbledore announced his return and he shook hands with Fred Weasley before taking his seat at the staff table.

"Thank you for letting me be the one to fill the slot while you were gone mate. It meant the world to me and to Luna," Fred told him.

Phoenix just winked. After he sat down next to Tonks, he watched Fred say goodbye to Luna again. She seemed sad but also happy at the same time. He then leaned over and kissed Tonks on the cheek and whispered, "Glad to be by your side professionally again. It hurt to not be able to be around you at all times." He didn't care about the looks he was getting from the students. He was back and happy. He also hoped that his morning was going an easy going day. He hoped.

Later that night during dinner, Professor McGonagall asked Phoenix to escort Collin Creevy to the Astronomy Tower for a special assignment. While on the sixth floor, they both heard a blood curdling scream that rang in their ears. "MURDER!"

Phoenix ran towards where the heard the screams were coming from and saw Moaning Myrtle outside the bathroom pointing and screaming. He arrived at the same moment as Professor Snape. He saw Snape's eyes grow wide as he grabbed his wand and ran into the bathroom. Phoenix stepped into the bathroom and suppressed a gasp and a dry heave when he saw the floor of the bathroom and Harry frozen in fear and covered in blood. He also saw Draco laying on the floor covered in deep wounds and blood leading him to realize where it all came from. He saw Snape waving his wand over Draco and chanting something. Whatever it was was healing the wounds and returning the blood to Draco. After Phoenix observed the damage in the bathroom, he saw Snape staring at him after helping Draco to his feet.

"Phoenix, take him to the hospital wing and tell Madame Pomfrey that I will be there shortly to fill her in."

He whispered something to Draco and sent him with Phoenix. He got Draco to Madame Pomfrey and told her what he saw. She gasped and sent him away. Later that day, he was called in for a meeting at the Headmaster's office. When he arrived, Tonks, Professor McGonagall and professor Snape were there too and was filled in on the duel and that Harry used a spell called, "Sectum Sempra."

"I have never heard of such a spell," Phoenix stated genuinely.

"Why were you not with him, Phoenix?" Snape asked coldly.

"I asked him to escort Colin Creevy to the Astronomy Tower, Severus. Even if I had not, he can not keep an eye on Harry at all times and still perform his duties at the school. His responsibility is to Gryffindor. _Not_ just Harry," Professor McGonagall said defensively.

"Did you know he knew that spell?" Snape demanded.

Phoenix stepped closer to him. "Certainly not!" he answered his glare and expression matching that of the man in front of him.

"That is quite enough," Dumbledore calmly said.

Tonks pulled Phoenix back towards her. Snape merely glared seemingly unphased. At the same timed, Phoenix narrowed his black eyes on to Snape in a glare.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. "I am rather certain that Phoenix had no idea that had Harry had knowledge of such a spell. I believe very strongly that he would have informed any of us of such a thing," he said and continued on. "Severus, I find your punishment for Harry to be just. What I don't understand is why you believe it is necessary to punish Hermione Granger for merely defending Harry."

"She repeatedly butted in and commented on the situation. It was not her place to comment on the situation and she was warned to be quiet and leave several times. She continued to try and tell some outrageous story and defending Harry Potter so she shall now serve punishment for her insubordination," Snape answered.

"If you feel, Severus, that it is necessary that she be punished for something such as that, however she will serve a punishment that is more suiting the degree of her infraction. Not one as harsh or as severe as the one in which Harry Potter will be serving."

Tonks immediately spoke up after he said that. "I was there and she was sounding off to me as well. Mind if I handle her punishment?"

"What did you have in mind?" Dumbledore asked.

Tonks shrugged. "It will be something very boring for her that requires being done and not using magic. Starting with her not participating in her weekends study group for Ancient Runes. If it is alright, Headmaster, she be serving her punishment with me while I am on post at Hogsmeade."

"Very well," Dumbledore replied and waved her off. "You and Phoenix are dismissed."

When they were at the bottom of the stairwell and past the gargoyle, Phoenix turned to Tonks with a grin.

"You aren't really going to punish her? Are you?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Of course not but there is no way I am going to let Severus punish her just because she was on Harry's side."

He kissed her, "Have I told you how amazing you are?"

She poked his chin and ruffled his goatee. "I know I am. Just wait til you find out what I have planned for her."

 ***The Following Saturday Morning***

Tonks had Hermione meet her outside at the path to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione glared the entire time. During the walk to Hogsmeade, she wouldn't respond to any of Tonks questions or small talk. Tonks found it amusing the entire way. Tonks stopped in front of her house and turned to Hermione with a smile and raise of her eyebrows. Hermione looked at Tonks almost annoyed.

"Well, here we are," she said and unlocked the door.

Hermione looked at her baffled. "What do you mean?"

"Come on in and I'll explain."

Hermione followed her in and sat down when Tonks told her to make herself comfortable. She brought out some sandwiches for lunch and some Pumpkin Juice and lemonade. Hermione was still very confused. Tonks then explained how she took charge of her "punishment," because she was not going to let her be punished for merely having an opinion on the situation and what happened between Harry and Draco.

"So I'm not _actually_ being punished?" she asked for reassurance.

Tonks shook her head. "Nope. They don't need to know that though. So put your feet up and relax. My flat is your flat."

Hermione looked around again. "Wait, this is _your_ home."

Tonks nodded. "I have owned it for the about four years. Phoenix and I purchased it a year... before... in nineteen ninety three."

To avoid the conversation becoming sad and unpleasant, Hermione decided to change the subject after swallowing the current bite of the sandwich that was in her mouth.

"So what did you say the punishment was going to be?" Hermione asked.

Tonks giggled, "Organizing my old and damaged Auror reports, file by file, page by page and by date without using magic."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Can I still do that for you?"

Tonks giggled. "Sure. The boxes are in the hallway closet next to the loo."

Thanks you!" Hermione happily shouted and hugged her.

"The box you'll need to get properly started is in the back right of the bottom shelf."

As Hermione began pulling out the boxes, Tonks began to wonder about something and shifted on the couch to look at her better.

"I'm curious about something, Hermione. It's your turn to answer the question you once asked me. You and Harry are so great together. When did you first realize you fancied him? When did you realize you fell in love with him?"

Hermione stopped and stood lost in thought for a minute before she smiled. "I liked him in first year. I admired his bravery and had a school girls crush on him. I figured it was just because I was so young and he was the first boy to be kind to me. What I admired most was his bravery. It was in our third year when I began to fancy him. I had a Time Turner and when I held his hand, I liked his touch and at one point, I didn't want to let go of his hand. I knew it was more than just a crush at the end of the year. After we had encountered Sirius. I knew there was something beyond magic between us when Harry grabbed and used my wand, Even more surprising, it worked for him and flawlessly. There was no doubt though, I fancied him. However I didn't know but I hoped he felt the same way. I figured out in our fourth year that Ron fancied me, which turned my stomach because he had _always_ been such a prat to me. I was so grateful last year after Phoenix showed up because Harry _finally_ opened up about his feelings," she answered long winded.

Tonks sat in awe of her answer and Hermione continued, "I'm really thankful for your husband coming into our lives you know."

"Really?" Tonks asked gratefully.

"Yes. If he hadn't been sent by the Order and hired by Hogwarts, we never would have had that birthday party where he set me and Harry up to kiss," Hermione answered.

Her answer caused Tonks to spit out her drink of orange juice and looked at her almost panicked. Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"Calmed down, Tonks. Had I not noticed his wand was had gone from back to the front of his hip in his belt, I never would have known. Ron's outburst only served to confirm my suspicion. I promise I haven't yet and I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," Tonks replied grateful. "You know, for as sneaky as Phoenix really can be, he has always had a tendency to not fully observe his surroundings to see who might be paying attention. He got better about it in Auror school because I had to teach him. Ninety Five times out of a hundred, he doesn't get caught unless he wants to be."

Hermione smiled and went back to pulling boxes out of the closet. When she reached in again, she felt something hard that wasn't a box. She reached into the back right spot again and felt a large object but couldn't see anything. Tonks walked over curiously. Wondering what Hermione was suddenly enamored with. When she got close enough, Hermione looked at her with uncertainty.

"I removed all of the boxes but there's something else in there. I can't see though."

Tonks knelt down and reached the back of her hand to the same corner and also felt something. She had Hermione move and pulled her wand. " _Accio_!" Tonks felt something crash into her arms and held it tight. She went over to the counter in the kitchen and waited to hear the item being set on the counter before having Hermione hold onto where she thought the sides were.

She raised her wand and chanted, " _Agnus revelare_!" Suddenly a dark colored container in the shape of a large urn appeared. She then cast a charm to check for dark magic traps. When the results showed there weren't any, they both took a relieving breath. Tonks opened it up and reached inside. She then pulled out a large, see through flask that was filled with a light blue liquid like substance. They looked at each other and back at the flask.

"It can't be," Tonks nearly whispered. "Bloody hell it can't be!"

"What?" Hermione asked concerned.

"We need to take this to Dumbledore. _Now_!"

Without a word the took the flask and went to the castle.


	19. Chapter 19

**I have been working hard on this. Again sorry for the delay in updates. This took a long time to edit because I did not want to overwhelm you guys. It took a lot to write emotionally.**

Within what was considered record time, Tonks and Hermione made it from Hogsmeade Village to Hogwarts and the gargoyle to the Headmasters office. Hermione remembered hearing the password and gave it. When they entered Dumbledore's he looked at them with his usual calm expression but still rose to greet them.

"Miss Tonks, Miss Granger, this must be of most urgent importance since you are here unexpectedly and without being requested," he said.

Tonks looked him in the eye and said, "Headmaster, I think we finally found them after two and a half years, we found them," and held up the clear flask with the light blue liquid.

Dumbledore's expression turned from calm to one of urgency. He quickly moved to his cabinet and brought out his Pensive. Once that was prepared, he had Hermione and Tonks join him at the Pensive.

"Where did you find these?" he asked.

"I found them in a closet in Tonks' flat at Hogsmeade while getting boxes," Hermione answered.

"It makes sense now what that Death Eater told me," Tonks said out loud. "That they were safe and secure in the last place I'd expect."

A moment later, the Pensive was ready and Dumbledore took the flask from Tonks. He tapped his wand to it and took a strand of the blue liquid. Hermione stood confused and anxious while he did this. Tonks was anxious and nervous as Dumbledore put the liquid like substance into the Pensive. He had them step closer and instructed them to look into the Pensive on three.

They all placed their faces inside and the feeling of falling set in. Tonks and Hermione quickly stood up and stood with Dumbledore. Hermione was looking around with what looked to be more anxiety.

Without looking at her, Dumbledore said, "It's quite alright Miss Granger. We're in a memory. I can assure you that you can not harm anything and nothing can harm you."

They stepped through a doorway and saw a young man with black hair pass by them. When they caught up to him, he was outside of the Great Hall, looking at the empty room. He looked as if he was lost in reflection. It took all of them a moment to figure out who it was as he did not look familiar with his short hair. Hermione jumped when another person walked through her. It was a young woman with her hair an excited shade of yellow.

Hermione looked at Tonks taken aback. Tonks looked horrified. "How did I _ever_ like that color?" Tonks muttered.

The younger Tonks then got the young man's attention when she spoke.

"Come on. Lets not be late to graduation."

When he turned around, they saw that he was clean shaved and that his eyes were black. Hermione swore he looked like a younger Snape. He put a young on younger Tonks shoulder and looked into her dark eyes.

"We won't be," he said. "I just wanted one last look at where this adventure officially began. I am going to miss this place, Tonksy."

Her hair did not change surprisingly. "Don't call me that," she said suppressing a grin. "You shouldn't be too sad you know. You'll be back here before you know it."

His smile grew. "Yes I will. After I marry you... Tonksy."

She pushed his arm away and shook her head. "In your dreams, Bird Man," she said and walked away. He followed and whispered, "Dreams _do_ come true, Tonksy."

They all then came out of the Pensive. Hermione was breathing hard while Dumbledore extracted the memory from the Pensive to put back in the flask. Tonks had elated tears running down her cheeks.

"Dear Merlin! We _did_ find them!" she shouted.

"I thought they were blue pellets?" Hermione asked.

Tonks shook her head. "Those were specially designed vials that dissolved in liquid. There's no time get that many of those made."

"My best guess is that the best way for him to regain them quickly is to have him drink _all_ of them from this flask as he has the others," Dumbledore informed Tonks. "If it's anything like I have seen when returning too many to someone from a Pensive, do it in an open space and could very well be painful."

"Somewhere open? Like the outer grounds?" Tonks asked.

"Seeing as to how we do not know what could happen, I would suggest somewhere away from any villages."

"I know what you should do," Hermione chimed in.

Phoenix was walking around the grounds when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by a smiling, Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Phoenix. Your head seems clear today."

He chuckled. "Hello, Luna. You look to be in much better spirits today. How are you?"

"Oh much better since U have been able to see Fred more often," Luna replied.

He smiled. "I'm just delighted to see you back to your unique self."

She then perked up. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you. I was asked to bring it to you," she said and handed him a parchment before skipping off.

He opened it to see a request from Dumbledore to meet him in the courtyard. Phoenix pointed his wand at his feet and muttered, " _Curre Flash_." After that, he ran in a flash, several feet a second and made it across the grounds and to the courtyard within four minutes. He stopped, pointed his wand at his feet again and chanted, " _deambulatio_." He walked to into the courtyard and saw the Headmaster staring into the distance until he approached. When Dumbledore turned to him, Phoenix noticed his hand had turned completely black. Yet it didn't take away the odd twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, Young Phoenix. I'm glad to see Miss Lovegood remembered to bring you my request," he said and covered the distance between them. "I have an assignment for you and I please need you to not ask questions."

Phoenix nodded and Dumbledore continued. " I am sending you to accompany Miss Tonks on a mission. She is secretly investigating a matter on behalf of Hogwarts.

Tonks suddenly approached and stood next to him. Phoenix looked unsure. Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles as he leaned forward.

"The Ministry will not know you are leaving. Do not worry about Harry either. I will be personally looking after him while you are gone. Please be on your way," he said and walked away.

Tonks slung her pack over her shoulder before Phoenix took her hand and they headed to Hogsmeade in silence. Once there, he prepared to apparate. Tonks gently held his arm and looked into his eyes.

"Before we go, I need to ask you something."

"Ask me when we get there. We don't want to hold up our assignment," he replied.

He could see the anxiety in her eyes. Though she did understand why he responded with that. She wrapped her arms around him and they disapparated. He looked around at the open terrain. It was completely unfamiliar to him and yet made him feel as anxious as he did when they were at the Quidditch World Cup. He looked back and saw Tonks with the anxious look still in her eyes.

"What were you wishing to ask me before we disapparated," he asked.

"I'll ask that in a minute," she said and looked at the terrain. "This is where the 1994 Quidditch World Cup was held."

He looked confused. "What business do we have here? What does this have to do with Hogwarts?"

Tonks' hair turned a dark, sad blue. "That year, a fellow Auror, fresh out of the Auror Academy, was following his superiors orders and pursued a Death Eater they witnessed sneaking behind the crowd."

Taken aback he asked, "You mean the Death Eaters that attacked the World Cup that year?"

She nodded. "The same. They didn't there were more Death Eaters. They outnumber him and his superior. She was killed. They spared his life though but not without punishing him first. In the worst way," she trailed off.

"What did they do to him?" he asked anxiously.

She took a deep breath and a tear fell down her cheek. "They used a curse that no one to this day knows how to reverse. It ripped his memories out of his head. Some they only took portions of. The rest... they took entirely. They made sure those ones were of his time in Wizarding School and the worst ones, the memories of his friends and his family. They made sure that his wife and child became strangers to him and the fact that he had just been made a member of the Order."

Phoenix put a hand on her shoulder and used the other to wipe away her tears. "Who was he? You obviously knew him."

She hard into his eyes with more tears falling from both of her eyes. "He was my husband."

He was taken aback but still hugged her sympathetically and straightened his goatee after he let her go. "You never told me that's what happened to him. Did he die shortly after or were you forced to leave him because he couldn't leave St. Mungos?" he asked in a tone that was uncertain of what he should ask.

Tonks shook her head and her eyes never left his. "Neither."

His posture tensed. "You're _still_ married? Why would you do that to me and him?" Phoenix demanded.

Her hair turned white as she answered. "I will answer, but before I do, will you do something for me that will prove my answer isn't a lie?"

Reluctantly he answered. "Yes, fine! Now answer my question. Why would you be with me while you're still married? I can not believe you would do that to your husband even if he doesn't remember you. You could have found a way."

With a shaking hand, she reached into her pack and pulled out the flask with the clear blue liquid and handed it to him. "Drink this and I will answer."

With a sigh, he opened the flask and held it to his lips."

"I'm not being unfaithful to my husband with you," she said and waited.

He frowned and she nodded. As he began drinking she said, "Because you... _are_ my husband."

Shocked, he chugged the entirety of the flask to say something so that he wouldn't choke on it's contents. Instead, he dropped the empty flask and dropped to his knees as he gripped his head in the worst pain he ever felt. He looked at Tonks with gritted and fell flat to the ground. He curled into the fetal position still gripping his head.

Tonks watched as a red aura formed around him before it exploded in every direction. Causing him to flip onto his back while gripping his chest. As if forced and in pain, he rolled back onto his face. He suddenly lifted up to his knees and looked to the sky. A mass of of colors appeared in front of him as if they were shooting out of his eyes. Then the colors suddenly went away and it was if a movie was playing in front his eyes. Each image that was about to pass, increased the pain in his head as they played in rapid succession in front of him.

First he saw a young man being given his Hogwarts letter in front of an excited Remus Lupin who congratulated him. Then the same eleven year old boy was casting his first spell, _Lumos_. Then they jumped forward. He was playing Quidditch and the commentary referred to him as the greatest Beater to come through Hogwarts in over two decades followed by him accepting the House Cup on behalf of the Gryffindor team.

The next thing he saw he was with Hagrid, obviously after school. Hagrid was watching him wrangle a group of Hippogriffs while Hagrid continued to give him instructions. Without being asked, he carefully maneuvered to his left and using his wand, levitated and dropped some carcasses on the forest floor for the herds of Thestrals. One of them he named Fable, came over an nuzzled him in thanks.  
"A natural you es, Phoenix. Keep goin' like tha' and one day, you migh' be tha teacha," Hagrid said.

He smiled and the visual changed again.  
Another skip ahead and he was able to slow down the pace of the next one. He and Tonks were front row in the mosh pit at a Twisted Twins concert. The mosh pit and the concert stopped when he pulled a ring out of his pocket and dropped to a knee in front of her. Everyone stood in silence with Tonks for at least two minutes until he squeaked out, "Will you?" She came to and answered with a yes.

Another flash and he felt as if he gained control of the pace of this memory. Tonks was crushing his hand with hers and screaming. He was carefully stroking her frantically color changing hair with his free hand. Suddenly they heard high pitched crying. The healer turned to them and said, "Here is your baby girl," and handed the baby to Tonks. They looked at their beautiful dark haired daughter and Phoenix gently kissed her on the head. "Welcome, Zandra. I already love you already and more than anything I have ever done or owned."

There was a jump to several months later and he was holding the baby Zandra by the hands and helping her move one foot in front of the other. He let her go and she fell onto her bum and started giggling. He hugged her and set her in his lap and handed her a bottle. He felt an indescribable love in that moment.

The next flash lead to the memory of having to leave Tonks and Zandra at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup and the full series of events that lead to the repeat of was his recurring nightmare he had from that night and Rose McGonagall being murdered by the Death Eaters. The final memory was was him being called by his real name. He couldn't focus on it though when the pain and magical overload overwhelmed him.

Tonks had to resist the urge to run up to and comfort him. She had no choice but to watch helplessly when he let out the most pain filled scream she had ever heard since the day her heart screamed the exact same way two and a half years ago. Suddenly the aura of magic exploded in ever direction. Knocking her down in the process. When she sat up moments later, she discovered he was lying face down on the ground again and wasn't moving.

Tonks crawled over to him, turned him onto his back and placed his head in her lap. She discovered the burn mark on his head had disappeared and his hair had fallen out of it's ponytail. Leaving his hair disheveled. She began stroking his hair and repeatedly saying his name.

Phoenix finally began to slowly open his eyes a minute later and looked into her eyes. He pulled himself up to his knees and looked her over before he embraced her in the tightest hug he had ever given her. A gesture she returned and they both cried. He continuously whispered apologies and she comforted him with repeated, "Ssshhhhh."

He cupped her cheek and whispered, "All that time. My heart _never_ forgot I love you. Thank you for never stopping in trying to make me remember, Nymphadora."

Her hair turned a bright pink and she smiled through her tears. "I'm just glad you remember again. That's why just this once, I will let you get away with calling me that, Alexander Gaunt."

He smiled and pulled her close to himself. They shared the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. In that moment he wanted to make up for the lost two and a half years and spend the rest of his life doing. She never wanted to let go of him or let that moment end and spend the rest of her life reclaiming the lost two and a half years. Eventually they broke so they could breath and rested their foreheads together.

His eyes then shot open and he looked at her heartbroken. "By the Gods! Zandra! Please, take me to see our daughter!"

Tonks simply nodded, took his hands in hers and apparated them to her mothers flat.

 **A/N: I told you, took a lot out of me emotionally. Lol. Please review and tell me what you though**


	20. Chapter 20

***Warning, hints of towards adult themes and mild sexual content ahead*  
Sorry for the wait. Halloween season is my busiest time as I am a manager at the #1 haunted House in my state which has legit taken up all of my free time***

After hearing a knock on the door, Andromeda checked the clock and looked at her husband. He checked his timepiece and shrugged. She grabbed her cup of tea and went to the door very confused. When she answered it, her daughter and Phoenix. The fact that they were showing up close to eight in the evening had her worrying that they were about to deliver unpleasant news. At the same time, something looked different about Phoenix. It was confirmed when he spoke to her.

"Apologies for coming here late but I really need to see my daughter, Drom," he said.

Andromeda dropped her cup of tea when she put her hands over her mouth in shock. She then let out a cry and hugged him tightly and whispered to him, "Oh Merlin! I am so glad it's you again, Nix." After kissing his cheek, she looked at her daughter.

"Dora, when did he get them back? Where were they?"

Phoenix used the repair charm on her tea cup and handed it to her. Before he could speak, Ted walked into the room and saw the three of them looking as if they were all about to cry. He looked at Phoenix and waited for him to speak. Phoenix smiled and nodded. "Hello, Dora's dad. The greatest man to ever hate me."

Ted smiled wide hearing the old banter which meant that Phoenix remembered. "Al, the greatest man to be wrong about how I feel about him."

They shook hands and shared a hug. They were joined by Andromeda and Tonks when they came up and the family shared a group hug. After another moment. Phoenix looked around the flat and said, "This reunion has been pleasant however I _really_ want to see my daughter. I must begin making up the time I lost with her thanks to the bloody Death Eaters."

With a smile Ted motioned for him to follow. Phoenix followed him down the hallway and to a smaller room in the middle. Upon entering, Phoenix quietly approached the crib. He smiled when he saw the brunette toddler sleeping peacefully. Hew carefully took her into his arms and lifted her up to his chest and gently cuddled her. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled when she stirred for a moment but remained asleep. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you my dear daughter. I promise I will make up or time and not miss another important moment in your life when this war is over." He heard either his wife or Andromeda say something and turned around to see all three of the Tonks' standing at the door.

Andromeda smiled and wiped a tear away from her eye. "You were always a natural with her, Alex."

He blushed for a moment before it set in the name that Andromeda called him. If his hair could change colors the same his wife's, it would have. He cleared his throat quietly so not to disturb the toddler in his arms. He got closer to them so he could speak quietly and still be heard. "I would prefer to continue to be called, Phoenix please."

Tonks put her hand on his chest. "We have always called you Phoenix, my love. Mum however, prefers not to use nicknames. Remember?"

"She has always called you by your real name since you we were children. She only started calling you Phoenix before Auror Academy. You'll remember soon," Tonks insisted.

Andromeda stroked her granddaughters hair and looked at her daughter and son in law. "I'm just glad to see this site again. The three of you together. Has always warmed my heart."

"I just wish I hadn't missed out on so much," Phoenix said with a sigh.

"There's still plenty to go through with her. You have a long road ahead filled with phases and events you will get to be there for," Tonks replied.

"We have much catching up to do. Please stay the night," Andromeda insisted.

Phoenix opened his mouth to protest when Ted clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Son, it is most obvious that you have had a long and rather rough day," he said and to Phoenix's surprise had taken Zandra from him without him knowing it. "Go on now. Have yourself a rest in Nym's old bedroom. We'll wake you when supper is ready."

He knew they were right so he reluctantly went to the bedroom at the end of the hall. After closing the door, he took off his boots and his shirt before lying down. He was asleep before his head touched the pillow. For this first time in past couple of years, he had a dreamless sleep. The next thing he knew, he was awaken by someone gently gliding their hand across his bare back. When their hands began to rub his shoulders, he turned his head over to see his wife smiling at him.

He rolled over onto his back and wrapped his arms around her neck. She kissed him passionately before pulling back and raising her eyebrows.

"There's a silencing charm on the door," she whispered and straddled him. "Now that your memories are back, I want your first new memory to be one with me. Us... together. I have been too long without you my love. The real you." He smiled and leaned up to kiss her. Grabbing her breasts as he did so. With a flick of her wand the lights went out.

Phoenix followed his wife out of the guest room after they woke up and got dressed. They arrived to the kitchen to very amused looks from both Andromeda and Ted. Andromeda was smiling with her arms folded and shaking her head while Ted just laughed and focused on his food. Phoenix's cheeks turned a bright pink. Tonk's hair matched. They sat down and looked down at the table. Ted laughed harder.

"Nym, we're not mad. You are adults but you really should get better at casting charms. They were never your strong suit."

"We managed to put one up but I would really appreciate it if it wasn't in _my_ home," Andromeda joked.

Suddenly a a red streak burst through the air. Before they could go for their wands, Phoenix realized it was a Phoenix. Upon closer inspection, it was Fawkes.

"What the devil are you doing mate?" Phoenix asked.

Fawkes dropped a parchment in front of him and waited. Phoenix opened it to see it was Dumbledore's handwriting. The other three gathered around while he read it.

"Dear Phoenix,

if you have received this and Miss Tonks is with you, then the plan given by Miss Hermione Granger indeed worked and you now remember everything including the bright and impressive wizard you truly are. However, after you complete reading this, Fawkes will disappear at which time you and your wife must return to Hogwarts, Harry will need you and please be prepared for whatever unpleasantness may have or will be taking place."

They looked up and Fawkes was gone. With a sigh and much anxiety and without another word, they disapparated. They appeared at the other end of the bridge by the shrieking shack and quickly ran to the castle. When they reached the grounds, they were stopped dead in their tracks when a flash at the Astronomy Tower caught their attention. They looked on in horror as they watched Dumbledore's body fall lifelessly from the tower and then heard the enormous slam when he hit the ground.

As they ran that direction, Phoenix saw Harry in pursuit of someone in the direction of Hagrids cabin. Tonks told him to go and he followed Harry as he shouted, "I love you Dora!" As he ran he heard a loud explosion. He sped up his pace to get to where it came from.

Phoenix arrived to the clearing to see Hagrid's cabin on fire and Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback and two other Death Eater's gathered round. His eyes then narrowed on Severus Snape standing over Harry and heard him shout, "I AM THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE!" Phoenix stood taken aback by what he had just heard. Severus Snape was the owner of the text book that had caused Harry so much grief. When he drew his wand he felt something hit him in the back that launched him forward in the air before flipping over and landing on his back. As soon as he landed, he was petrified.

Phoenix helplessly looked up to the face from his recurring nightmares, warm, alive and laughing at him. Even petrified, he was total disbelief. He could only lay on the ground as she began to taunt him.

"Oh dear, Phoenix! You look as if you have seen a ghost," the brunette said and then feigned surprise. "Oh my! Last time you saw me, I was dead! Or so you thought."

She then looked at Severus annoyed. "This one is as bold as the rest of your family you told me about, Severus," she said and covered her mouth as if she said too much. "Oops! Was that told to me in confidence?"

"Enough, Rose," Snape barked. We're done here, let's get a move on."

"Why don't you tell him. Really make his night worse?"

When Snape glared at her, Rose grabbed and pulled him over to also be standing over Phoenix while Harry struggled while in a body bind curse, to get his wand to unpetrify Phoenix. To no avail. Snape kicked his hand and looked back down at Phoenix.

"You are as foolish and impulsive as the brother I once had and you remind me far too much of him. Honestly, if he had not been _your father_ , I would have had you banishedfrom here years ago!"

Rose giggled. "You have been fooled, every, step, of, the, way! It began with them making you think I was murdered at the World Cup," she said and leaned next to his ear. "I taught them the spell that took your memories." She then ran to catch up with Bellatrix and the others. Snape remained and moved to used his wand when Buckbeak charged in and ran him off.

Harry was then up and moving. He unpretrified Phoenix and helped him to his feet. Both of them stared off into the distance in complete disbelief. Snape was the Half Blood Prince and he apparently was also Phoenix's uncle. Harry whispered, "Bloody hell," and ran to the castle. Phoenix followed him so he could find Tonks. Also because he was not certain if Harry knew Dumbledore was dead or not.

They returned to the castle grounds to discover almost the entire school, students and professors gathered around at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. Phoenix pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Tonks was kneeling and crying. When she saw him, she stood and held him as she wept. Harry and Hagrid arrived moments later. Harry dropped to his knees next to Dumbledore's body. Hagrid tried to get him to stand up but couldn't. Phoenix indicated to those around to give Harry a moment. Hermione got to the front of the crowd and ran over to Harry and embraced him.

They heard Harry whisper to her, "Snape killed him! I saw it! Snape killed him!"

Hermione just held him and rubbed his back. Professor McGonagall stood with the four of them and raised her wand to the sky. Hermione helped Harry to his feet and held his hand tight. They raised their wands as did Phoenix and Tonks. Everyone present soon had their wands pointed to the sky. A spell released from every wand pointed up and eliminated the Dark Mark that was in the sky above the school. They remained doing so for some time. After they were done, no words were spoken when Hagrid pciked up and carried Dumbledore's body away. Phoenix, Tonks, Harry and Hermione followed Professor McGonalgall to her office to tell her what had happened.

 **A/N: Sorry it was short. More to come and will have a lot going on**


	21. Chapter 21

***Apologies for the long time in updated. There was a death in my family that not only took away my muse but my time while I handled the affairs. I am back and hope this makes up for things. Thank you Will Pender and Door To Anima for keeping me inspired (Permission given by artist to mention their names)***

Everyone had been sent to the Great Hall. Phoenix sat in front of the wall by the counter for the House Points. Tonks sat next to him rubbing his back with one hand. Harry and Hermione sat by them. Everything had began to process for Phoenix. He ignored everything around him while it set in. Specifically what Snape had said to him while he was petrified, had set in. Who he said he was. He couldn't figure out how it was possible. Severus Snape was his uncle. He dropped his wand when that and one other revelation set in. It seemed that Harry had remembered the exact same thing at that moment when he looked at Phoenix with his eyes wide.

"Oh, bloody hell, Phoenix," he muttered and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Hermione and Tonks asked at the same time.

"What happened my love?" Tonks asked next.

He sat still and motionless until he stuttered, "Snape, is... is... my uncle."

Hermione gasped and whispered, "No," as her hands went over her mouth.

"It's true," Harry responded. "I heard it when we were immobilized by Death Eaters by Hagrid's. A brunette one made him tell Phoenix."

Tonks looked confused for a moment. "I don't remember her being with them. Who would that be?"

Phoenix sat quiet and waited for Professor McGonalgall to come closer as she had taken in an interest in the conversation after Harry mentioned being trapped by the Death Eaters.

"Yes, Phoenix. Who indeed? I also do not recall seeing anyone matching that description with them."

Phoenix locked eyes with her and took a deep, shaky breath. "It was Rose. She said they faked her death. She's alive."

Minerva dropped her wand and clasped her hands against her chest. She shook her head repeatedly and whispered, "No. No. No, no, no, no."

Phoenix stood up and hugged her. All he could whisper to her was, "I'm so sorry. She fooled all of us. Me most of all."

The next thing he knew he was crying too. Tonks, Harry and Hermione stood with them with hands on their shoulders. After they released and the professor picked up her wand, their time to further process the events was cut short when Ginny rushed into the Great Hall and whispered something to Minerva. Her distress and urgency could be felt for miles. The professors eyes grew wide and she turned to the group.

"Everyone to the hospital wing. Now!"

They arrived to the hospital wing within minutes to see Madame Pomfrey, Ginny, Fred, George and Remus gathered around the bed opposite Neville's. They all moved closer to discover a seriously injured, Bill Weasley lying in the bed. None of them could recognize him.

"He was attacked by Fenrir Greyback," Ginny informed them.

When Phoenix saw the injured face of his former class mate, everything around him tuned out and a wave of guilt swam over him. He wasn't sure why. He tuned back in when his wife squeezed his hand. Everyone was fighting back their tears and Professor McGonagall was collapsed in a nearby chair. Then Tonks' voice chimed in.

"He must have known something about Snape that we didn't. Dumbledore always swore that he was on _our_ side."

"What about Snape?" Phoenix asked.

Harry grunted. "That bastard killed Dumbledore! I was right there, petrified, when it happened!"

Anger became present in Phoenix's eyes. Tonks held his face in her hands and begged him to calm down. He pulled away from her and stared glared at the floor.

"I can not calm down. Now I have to live, knowing that I am related to the man who killed, Albus Dumbledore!" he shouted to multiple gasps. Including one from Madame Pomfrey.

He stormed out of the hospital wing and threw himself down onto a bench in the hallway. He put his face in his hands to come to grips with the feelings of anger, resentment and overall, just how upset he was about everything. An unknown amount of time passed while everything processed. After a while, it no longer mattered how or why everything had happened. He no longer wanted to hear or play the blame game. All that was on his mind was revenge.

The guilt he felt for Bill's injury was because he was not there at Hogwarts fighting when it all happened. He felt like he should have been there. Regardless of his absence being on Dumbledore's orders. Then an unpleasant thought crossed his mind. "What if Dumbledore knew everything that was going to happen?" Phoenix shook his head and displaced the thought. He cleared his mind enough that the only sound that could be heard, was the sad song of Fawkes the Phoenix.

Some time during his reflection, Tonks had joined him and was rubbing his shoulders. After discovering that she had done so, he placed his hands over hers but remained looking at the floor. Hagrid suddenly appeared in the corridor. He looked at the two of them.

"Professor McGonagall 'as asked ter see tha 'eads o' houses an tha watchmen in that 'ead masters office."

They acknowledged him and stood up to make the trek to the, now former, Headmaster's office. Once there, they sat with the Head's of the Houses and the other Watchmen. The discussion quickly began about whether or not Hogwarts should remain open the next year. Upon hearing that, all of the Watchmen stood up. Phoenix leaned against the desk with his hands on each side.

"I know you're still in disbelief, Minerva, but that is a terrible idea and I can not even believe you even entertain such an a thing!"

"There are too many children who depend on Hogwarts. We can't risk the Dark Lord going after their families to get to them," Tonks added.

After some more arguments, Professor McGonagall decided to follow Professor Flitwicks suggestion and let the Ministry decide. A decision that not even the Slytherin Watchman, Darius McCracken, agreed with. Then the discussion of when to send the students home came up. All of the Watchmen and Heads of House argued that it must wait until after Dumbledore's funeral. Minerva agreed and then Harry entered the office. He was followed by Ministry officials who sent the present staff away. Before exiting the office, Professor McGonagall informed them that they were dismissed until Dumbledore's funeral.

With that, Phoenix left for his cabin on the grounds. Tonks followed her husband in silence with her arms wrapped around his left arm, as he returned to his cabin. They arrived to discover his cabin, just like Hagrid's, was completely black, smoking and smoldering. Tonks gasped when she saw the cabin. Phoenix broke free of her and ran up to it panicked and tried to look in from where the window used to be.

"DEMETRIUS!" he screamed.

"There he is," Tonks shouted.

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief when the Falcon perched on his shoulder. He quickly stroked the massive birds feathers and talked to him. "I am glad you are alright my friend."

Tonks cupped his cheek in her hand as she looked into his eyes. "It's okay. Demetrius is okay. We have a spare cage for him. Let's go home. To _our_ home."

He nodded and they made their way to Hogsmeade. Keeping his wife and their daughter in mind was his silver lining for the recent unpleasantness. At least no one would go looking for him at this house. So he hoped. He now had time for everything to set in until Dumbledore's funeral.

Once inside, he wrapped his arms around Tonks after Demetrius flew off his shoulder and to a perch. "At least now, we can make up for lost time as a family."

After retrieving their daughter, Phoenix and Tonks spent the next several days at their Hogsmeade home as a family. Hermione provided them daily updates on Bills recovery. They didn't leave the house at all so they could keep their minds off of the recent unpleasantness. Even if it was to be short lived. They made the best of it. Even when he researched Severus Snapes family to find his connection. He still could not find anything or anyone in that family that could.

The best part for those couple of days was the night before the dreaded day came. Phoenix was putting Zandra to bed when she held onto his hand and looked at him with smile and said, "Dada." Hearing that brought tears to his eyes and healed a part of his heart. Even Tonks cried a little bit.

"I always waited for the day where I could hear her say that and you would know it's the truth."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am delighted that it happened."

"It was her first word, Phoenix."

"Certainly won't be her last."

They went to bed to get some rest. For the next morning was going to be rough.

 ****** The next morning came with much sadness and anxiety. They waited for Andromeda to arrive to watch Zandra and went to Hogwarts for Dumbledore's funeral. Andromeda could not bring herself to go to the funeral. Once Phoenix and Tonks arrived, it didn't take long for them to find a seat. It was next to, Remus Lupin, who had a black dog sitting next to him. They both knew the dog was Sirius. Moments later, Harry and Hermione sat in front of them. Hermione was crying and didn't acknowledge Neville when he sat down with them. Tonks then grinned and pointed out Luna and Fred. They overheard Hermione point out with a slight disgust that Ginny was sitting with Cormack McLaggen.

Soon after, everyone shed tears when Hagrid came down the aisle carrying a something draped in purple velvet and spangled with golden stars. Silently, Phoenix thanked Dumbledore for lighting the spark in Tonks to get his memories back and himself back in her life. He paid attention to the proceedings again when a white light and fire flashed from Dumbledore's body, followed by arrows flying out. Then the service was over. The only thing heard was Hagrid crying.

Phoenix and Remus went to console Hagrid and were both pulled into a rib breaking bear hug. Hagrid kept squeezing them tighter as he cried until Madame Maxime got his attention and he held her instead. The two walked away holding their sides in pain and the black dog whined. They joined Fred, Luna, George and Neville to console Harry and Hermione.

They saw Ron standing in front of Harry. His posture was tense and stiff as he was noticeably nervous. When they got closer they heard Ron say, "I was a jealous and outright git. I never should have gotten onvolved with Tracey Davis. She got in my head and made things worse. I should be here when you need me. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry, Hermione."

Phoenix and Tonks were not the least bit surprised when Harry shook Ron's hand and forgave him. Being somewhat disappointed, they began to make their way to the group. Before they could get closer, the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour appeared in front of Phoenix.

"Alexander Gaunt. I received word that your memories were found and returned. Splendid I must say. Pending some questioning we have for you, we are more than happy to reinstate you as an Auror."

Tonks's head whipped over to her husband in surprise. Wondering what his answer would be. A part of her seemed hopeful he would accept. However, Phoenix looked him over and thought for a minute before answering.

"Hogwarts hasn't officially let out yet. I still currently have duties to tend to there. Please inquire again after school is no longer in session."

The Minister then walked away from him and walked away with Harry. Fred, Luna and Neville all went out of site. Neville and Luna both were holding their D.A. Coins. Phoenix smiled at their sentiment. Tonks just stared at the white tomb Dumbledore was now encased in while they stood at the entrance.

Harry came back very annoyed. He mentioned that Scrimgeour was still pressing him to tell them where Dumbledore kept disappearing to when he would be gone for those long periods of time. He had even offered to glamorize him. Harry then dismissed it. Then the subject of the school being closed or remaining open was brought up. That was where harry dropped his bombshell.

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen."

Ron gaped at him, but Hermione said sadly, "I knew you were going to say that. But then what will you do?"

"Are you sure about this, Harry?"

Harry sighed and answered, "Yes. Yes I am. I must do this. I am going back to the Dursley's once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to. But it'll be a short visit and then I'll be gone for good."

At that moment, Tonks looked alarmed and then ran to the nearest bush. Phoenix followed her in time to hear her retching. He stood behind her and rubbed her back until she was done. When she was done, she took a couple of deep breaths and cast a clean up spell on herself. He looked at her concerned.

"What happened?"

She took a couple of deep breathes before answering. "I'm fine. I think I'm just too overwhelmed with being stressed and upset. It happens some times. Let's go make sure Harry will be alright and then we'll go home."

They went back to the group to hear the argument taking place as Hermione was saying, "You told us once before, that there was a time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"

"What's going here?" Phoenix asked.

Harry gave Hermione a stern look before she answered. "Harry found out that there are some items he needs to find and destroy that will help bring an end to Voldemort. He's trying to insist that he does it alone."

"Why would you want to do such a foolish thing?" Phoenix asked.

Before Harry could respond, Hermione spoke up. "Harry, everyone here is here to help you."

"I don't want you all to be in danger. It's better if I go alone," Harry replied.

The group was startled when the black dog suddenly growled at him. Phoenix raised his eyebrows and looked back at Harry. "I agree with Sirius. As for myself, I am charged with your protection. _You_ are my family now. I will continue to protect you."

"We all will," Tonks added.

Hermione kissed Harry and held his hand. "You're not alone anymore. You haven't been since this all began in first year. Stop thinking you are. Especially now. Please start relying on our help."

Ron then spoke up. "We're with you whatever happens. But mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else. Even Godricks Hallow."

"Why?" the group asked.

"Bill and Fleurs wedding, remember?"

The subject then changed to the topic of the wedding. If only for a while.


	22. Chapter 22

***I apologize for the excessive dialogue. This chapter is kinf of a filler. Good stuff happening next chapter I assure you***

The week after summer break began and the students had been taken to Platform 9 ¾, Phoenix and Tonks took their daughter and went home to Hogsmead Village. It was now July and they had only left a few times. Primarily because Tonks had been under the weather on and off. On this particular morning, Phoenix was woken up when Tonks rattled their bed to run to the loo. He summoned a cup of mint tea that he made the night prior and cast a warming charm on it while he could hear her retching. Tonks came out of the loo and gratefully took the tea as she sat down on the bed next to him.

After a couple of sips, she began smiling. Phoenix looked at her curiously. She set down her tea cup and turned to him with her smile remaining. He decided to take the first question.

"Are you feeling better now? You seem in better spirits despite just getting sick again."

She giggled. "I am in high spirits now."

"Well then, tell me what is, Nym."

She giggled again. "I will tell you this. Even though you told Harry you would help him with whatever it is he's doing, you won't be. You're all mine."

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "And for what reason would that be?"

She smiled and lifted her wand to where he could see it. It wasn't until she moved her wand to her stomach that he realized she had lifted up her tank top to expose her belly. He watched with his eyes wide while she moved it in a circle around her stomach. His jaw dropped when a golden magical circle formed around her stomach and a blue spark shot out from the tip of her wand. He looked back up at her at her and she had her hand over her mouth, tears falling from her eyes and was nodding.

He then gave his wife an excited and passionate kiss. They snogged for a couple of minutes before they heard Zandra call out, "Dada." They both began laughing and rested their foreheads together.

"We'll continue this later," he said with a wink.

Tonks laughed and replied, "Welcome to parenting, love."

After he left the room, she put her hands on her stomach with a wide smile and whispered, "I can't wait to meet you, son."

When she heard shrieking laughter coming from Zandra, she decided to go join her husband and daughter. When she reached Zandra's room, her smiled grew again as she watched Phoenix carefully toss Zandra up in the air and catch her. After the third catch, Phoenix held their daughter against his hip and smiled at his wife. Tonks leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Do you think she'll take the news well?" she asked.

Phoenix snorted. "I'm fairly certain she'll be fine. If she even cares."

Tonks placed her hands on her stomach and looked into his eyes. "When should we tell everyone else?"

He stood thoughtful for a moment. "Why not the next time we see everyone?"

Suddenly, Zandra started clapping and pointing when an owl landed on the crib next to Phoenix. He took the parchment from the birds leg and it flew off to their bedroom where Demetrius's cage was. Tonks came up next to him to read the parchment. It was from Remus.

" _Sorry to disturb the two of you while you are certainly making up for the time lost. However, there is a meeting of the utmost importance. It pertains to a new safety measure for the Order members and how we will be transporting Harry to the new safety location for him. To make it convenient for you both and not take up too much of your time, the meeting will be in the Shrieking Shack. Go there after Andromeda arrives at your home. Thank you both so much and again, we apologize for disturbing your family time._

 _-Moony_ "

With a sigh, Phoenix set Zandra down and leaned against the changing station. "Well, looks like we'll get to tell them tomorrow," he joked.

"I'm actually excited," she confessed.

The next morning, Andromeda arrived around ten. Phoenix and Tonks kissed Zandra and headed out. Even though it was near heartbreaking for them, Andromeda laughed sympathetically when Zandra began to cry and wail. "No! Mama! Dada! No leave! I yuv you!"

They quickly left while trying to stifle the heart wrenching feeling from their daughters words and fight the urge to turn around. To save time they apparated to the east side area of the Shrieking Shack. Remus met them there and apparated them to the inside of the Shrieking Shack where the Order was waiting for them. There were also some other faces there. One or two they hadn't seen at prior Order meetings. Those being Bill and Fleur. To their surprise, Ron, Hermione and the twins were there too. Even more confusing, Mundungus Fletcher was there too and was greeted with a sneer and a glare from Phoenix.

After greeting everyone, Sirius put his hand on Remus's leg and grinned at his cousin."Must've had a great morning for you, Tonks. You're glowing."

Tonks blushed and bit her lower lip. She looked at her husband and in return he held out his hand to tell her it was okay. She took a deep breath and smiled at everyone in the room that was look at her attentively. She exhaled and smiled wide again.

"I just found out this morning... That I'm pregnant," she happily announced.

Everyone present jumped up and congratulated them both. Even Molly Weasley had kind words after Hermione let out an excited squeal. Before they could get into too much of a fuss, Mad-eye slammed his walking against the wooden floor twice and got everyone's attention.

"There will be plenty of more time ta wish ya good luck with this happy but foolish thing you've done. Right now, there is business ta be discussed! Now lets get to it," Mad-eye barked.

He began talking again once everyone was sat down. He rolled his one good eye when he saw three of the couples either cuddled on the couch or with their arms around each other and muttered, "Oh bloody hell."

He cleared his throat and told them about how the Death Eaters were disguising themselves to get information on Harry and the Order. Mad-eye then informed them that he and Kinglsey had come up with a way for the Order to identify each other. That was by holding them at wand point and ask them a question that only the member would to know the answer to. Mad-eye then pointed out a fact that made Phoenix feel like a prat.

"Now that Alex has his memories back we are able ta move forward with this method of identification."

Phoenix sighed because he just wanted to forget the time he was without his memories. The others asked for more detail. He waited for the others to finish asking their questions. Regardless, he knew what Mad-eye meant and that his point was correct. His attention went to the broken bed on the other side of the room and wondered what caused that. Mad-eye got his attention again when his hit his walking stick on the floor again.

"Tha other order of business," Mad-eye began, "Harry is turnin' seventeen next week. That means his trace w'll be gone and he'll be a target for You-Know-Who and vulnerable in Muggle England. So he'll need ta be moved somewhere safe. Therefore, a plan has been devised that involves these volunteers that have joined us today," he said and pointed at, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione and the twins.

With that, Mad-eye went over the plan of Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Mundungus and Fleur using Polyjuice to all disguise themselves as Harry. Followed by the Portkey points. They made it a point to elaborate that everyone helping out was willingly participating. Despite how upset it made some of those at the meeting. The worst was to come when Mad-eye went over which members of the Order would be transporting Harry and those who would be disguised from the Polyjuice Potion.

"Tonk's, you'll be on a broom transporting Ronald Weasley," Mad-eye stated.

Phoenix stood up and shouted, "No! Switch me with her, Moody!"

Mad-eye turned to him and shook his head. "We will proceed as planned, Alex. We need ya ta be at tha Burrow helpin' ta put up shields and wards. Nothing with this plan will be altered. It's yer own fault she's pregnant."

"I'm not asking you," Phoenix snapped. "Order be damned, my son is _not_ being risked."

Tonks stood up and started rubbing his shoulders to calm him down when Mad-eye stood in his familiar dueling stance. Phoenix backed up and sat down on the nearest couch while Tonks continued to rub his shoulders. Remus stood up and approached him. Placing himself between Phoenix and Mad-eye.

"I found out that Fenrir Greyback and the other werewolves working for the Dark Lord believe you to be in exile ever since Dumbledore was killed because you are ashamed that you are a disgraced relation to Severus. We need to let them continue believing that. That works to our advantage.

"That means that the Death Eaters will consider our ranks weaker," Bill chimed in. "You know you excelled most at charms. That's why you were chosen to be posted at my parents home with Sirius, assisting them with putting up shields and wards."

Phoenix sighed defeated and agreed. Mad-eye finished the meeting and they adjourned. When he stood up, Sirius pulled him aside.

"Keep in mind, my partner is going to be flying out there too, Phoenix. Stop believing you're the only one," Sirius scolded.

Phoenix and Tonks apparated home after Sirius and Remus. Once in the door of their home, Tonks wrapped her arms around him before he closed the door and kissed him deeply. She moved her head back to stare into his dark eyes.

"I promise, I am going to be on full alert and Bill will be watching out for me too. Nothing will happen. I will return to you."

He didn't bother to argue even if he wasn't happy about their situation. There was no talking her out of it. Even if they had discussed it. The outcome would have remained the same. So he instead enjoyed his time with his family. Even though he spent the next several days filled with anxiety.

The night came to take Harry to the Burrow. After leaving Andromeda's flat, Tonks turned to her husband and kissed him.

"Mad-eye knows of your distrust for Ron Weasley. He was my mentor and is taking special care of me and the baby with special shields and charms. He is good for his word. Don't forget, Bill will be looking after me too."

"It doesn't mean I won't be any less worried about the both of you," Phoenix replied anxiously. "I had better see you arrive at the Burrow."

"I don't foresee anything happening with the protection that'll be placed on me. You must stop worrying my love," she said and took a deep shaky breath. "But if it does, tell Zandra that I will always love her and be there for her."

"I pray I won't have to. She too want to meet our son after he leaves your womb," he replied.

"We will," she whispered and then smiled and kissed him.

They held hands and started to slowly back away from one another. Her hand slid out of his just as slow. When they were no longer touching, was when they both said, "I love you," and apparated to their respective places. Tonks to meet with the Order and Phoenix to the Burrow. When he appeared at the corner of the yard of the Burrow, he was greeted by Molly and Sirius. Then a girl with dirty blond hair caught his attention and made him laugh. It was Luna Lovegood and she was talking to the Garden Gnomes. She didn't seem to be paying attention to Ginny, who was talking about her reservations of seeing Hermione after their verbal altercation regarding their feelings for Harry.

With that, Phoenix ignored everyone and began casting shields and wards around the Weasley's home. He needed to keep his mind off of his anxiety by keeping focused on something else. When he finished with the wards and shields, Sirius refreshed him on all of the first portkey points for each Auror and passenger. The important two being, Tonks and Ron from Auntie Muriel Weasley's and Harry and Hagrid coming from his parents in-laws home. They were supposed to return first using the rusty oil can while Harry and Hagrid were to be third using a silver back brush.

Phoenix remained in the backyard clear until after dark. He refused to eat dinner and waited. Keeping close to his backpack that had his shrunken Comet 290 in case he needed to go and assist them. It didn't matter to him if it meant being killed or captured. He was willing to risk it all to bring her back to safety.

His heart stopped when the rusty oil can appeared without anyone touching it. Sirius took hold of his shoulder and attempted to give him a reassuring look. Suddenly Hagrid and Harry appeared behind them. Sirius and Molly Weasley ran over to them. Yet for the first time since meeting Harry, he did not matter to Phoenix. After he quickly used the charm to bring his Comet 290 to regular size, Sirius then grabbed it and hit him on the back of the head.

"Are you insane? You don't know where they could all be by now and there could be Death Eaters en route. Keep with following the orders for this mission!"

Phoenix stared his former mentor hard in the eye. His chest heavily rising and falling with each deep, angry breath he took.

"Get, out, of my way, Sirius," he demanded. "If Remus doesn't come back tonight, what will you do? Will you follow orders?" Sirius sighed and let go of his broom. "Then _don't_ expect me to."

There was another flash and Georges unconscious body appeared. His face and shirt were covered in blood. Phoenix rushed over to him with Sirius and Molly. They all discovered that one of his ears were gone. I appeared to have been cut off. A few seconds after, Remus walked up to them as if he had just appeared. Without hesitation, Phoenix grabbed him by his patched up coat and pointed his wand in the mans face.

"What did you give me, when I returned from my third year at Hogwarts?" he asked as calm as he could.

Remus took a deep breath before answering. "The nickname you prefer over your real name. I began to call you Phoenix because despite the concussion you sustained during Quidditch injuries, you still overcame the odds and helped your team win the House Championship."

Phoenix lowered his wand and returned to the group to help get George inside and make sure he was going to live. When Molly Weasley wouldn't move out of the way of George and Harry wouldn't respond, Phoenix went back outside and resumed watching all the portkey points. Shortly after, Hermione and Kingsley arrived. He was happy to see her and Harry embrace and share a passionate kiss but still became concerned about Tonks.

His vigil continued even after Arthur and Fred knocked him down on their way into the house. Before long he was joined by Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Who was concerned about her brother. Just as he was about to lose his patience and mount his broom, they all heard the sound of someone materialize and Tonks's voice desperately shout, "Phoenix!" His heart skipped as a beat as he ran to her.

Hermione cut him off and pointed her wand. Much to his chagrin. Within seconds Tonks proved it really was her and Phoenix embraced his wife. They kissed a couple of times while he held her close until she calmed down and made sure the baby was alright.

When they went inside, Fred and George were weakly chuckling about something. Hermione could no longer help but to blurt out, "Tonks, what happened? Where's Ron?"

Tonks sighed. "We have been betrayed. Twice within the same night." Everyone either gasped or cursed.

"By Ron?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"He's the one who tipped them off?" Kinglsey muttered.

Tonks shook her head. "No. He didn't tip them off. No way he could have because he was he was where we could all see and hear him."

"What did he do?" Phoenix demanded.

"When the Death Eaters began their pursuit, Ron turned like he was going to hex them when Stan Shunpike shouted where Harry was, instead he cast a flare from his wand confirming Harry and Hagrids position. Before he could try anything else, I turned my broom upside down, dumped him off and then had to out maneuver my aunt Bellatrix to get to my portkey point. I did manage to injure Rodolphus Lestrange before getting out of there."

To make their night worse, Bill and Fleur entered the room and shouted, "Mad-eye is dead!" Phoenix would spend the rest of the night consoling Tonks after she crumpled to the floor. He regretted that his final encounter with Mad-eye was a near confrontation.


	23. Chapter 23

***Happy New year everyone. I know I keep apologizing for my long absences. I am sorry to have left you hanging. Life has been hectic since the holidays. My acting career also picked up and I moved from Arizona to New York. Please forgive me once again as we go into this next chapter.***

A little over a half an hour after Bill had delivered the news that Mad-Eye had been killed, Phoenix and Tonks had been sitting in the drawing room while she calmed down. She had been crying since receiving the news. He rubbed her back for a little bit longer before she took a deep breath and looked at him. No words were exchanged. She held his hand and nodded.

With that, they got up and returned to the others. When they entered the living room, Bill handed Phoenix a shot of Fire Whiskey. They toasted to Mad-Eye and drank their shots. Phoenix took Tonks' shot. After a long silence, those who knew Mad-Eye, shared stories or memories about him. Phoenix shared his fondest memory of Mad-Eye.

" _Me and Nym weren't together quite yet. We had both just left a meeting with Mad-Eye about becoming Aurors. He was passing through the garden and saw us hugging when we were getting ready to go to class. He slammed his walking stick on the ground and grunted. When he had our attention, he pointed at me and shouted, 'Bloody hell boy! Everyone can see it! What are ya waitin' for ya silly bastard? Kiss her already! Before I hex ya!' The rest is obvious._ "

When the room became too melancholy, Phoenix went outside to have a moment of peace. He was joined by his wife a few minutes later. Not long after, Remus and Sirius passed them outside and went to the corner of the yard at the Burrow to apparate. Tonks lifted here head from his arm and pointed with a grin on her face. He looked the direction she pointed to see Harry and Hermione were talking. Before he could say anything, she shook her head and pointed passed them. He smiled when he saw what she saw. Fred was sitting on the floor with Luna lying in his lap. Both of them were fast asleep and holding hands while his other hand rested on her hip.

Phoenix and Tonks took their queue and retired for the night. After falling asleep and for the first time since getting his memories back, he had a nightmare. He was unable. Whether it was by a curse or someone holding him down he wasn't sure. He could only hopelessly look on as Tonks was being killed by the Killing Curse. He couldn't see who the caster was other than someone in black. Potentially a Death Eater. He woke up sweating and in the dark.

He felt around until he felt the warm skin of his wife who was sleeping next to him. He let out a relieved sigh and rested his head back on his pillow. His biggest hope was that the nightmare would not be recurring. The next week was nothing but busy as Molly kept everyone busy preparing for Bill and Fleur's upcoming wedding and Harry's birthday party. It made Phoenix and Tonks remember their wedding and how her father was in just as big a fuss as Molly. The only annoyance was when she kept questioning them about where Harry and Hermione were going. She refused to believe that they didn't know because Harry refused to tell them.

The night before Harry's birthday party, he asked the couple if he could speak privately with them in the room he was occupying. They followed him without hesitation. When they got up the stairs, Hermione was waiting to usher them into the room. Phoenix noticed Ginny was standing at the end of the hallway glowering at Hermione. Once they entered, Hermione closed the door and cast a silencing charm so that only they could hear the conversation.

Harry was sitting on the bed and greeted them.

"Wocher, Harry," Tonks greeted.

"Hey guys. So I am going to get right to it since we don't have much time," he began. "I have heard Mrs. Weasley hounding you about where Hermione and I will be going ever since Ginny told her we were going to be leaving after the wedding. I am going to tell you both right now."

Harry now had their intention. He started by telling them what he learned about a Horcrux and how many Voldemort had. The explanation was met with gasps and shocked expressions from Phoenix and Tonks. He continued with telling them about the ones that he and Dumbledore had destroyed and that there were more that needed to be found.

"I was tasked by Dumbledore to find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes. Hermione of course, will be coming with me. The other reason I'm telling you this is because, we need someone else to know in case something happens to me. We have ways of communicating with the proper people in that event," Harry finished.

Phoenix and Tonks looked at each other and then back at him. "Are you asking for one of us to come with you?"

Hermione stepped forward with the answer. We would like for one of you to come with us because we are not confident in our ability to do it ourselves. But we will understand if you don't, given your situation. We understand if you need time to discuss it."

"When do you need an answer?" Tonks asked.

"We leave the day after the wedding. We need an answer just after the wedding is over. Before we retire for the night," Hermione answered.

"We'll discuss it and let you know once the guests have left," Phoenix replied.

The next morning after breakfast, a Patronus of a weasel arrived and Arthurs voice came through. "I am coming home for a tic but I shall not be alone. Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour will be with me. He wishes to speak with Harry and Hermione."

Tonks's eyes grew wide and she immediately grabbed Phoenix by the arm and pulled him outside. "We need to leave, now. I'll explain later."

They quickly said goodbye to Harry, Hermione, Luna, Fred and Molly. They were the only ones close by. They apparated at the corner of the yard and appeared in their Hogsmeade home. Once there, he turned to her with his arms up, wanting an answer.

"What the bloody hell was that about, Nymphadora?" he asked.

She punched him in the arm with her hair red before answering and changing it back to buble gum pink.

"Rufus Scrimgeour recently passed an anti-warewolf legislation and to make things worse, he is rather certain that my cousin is _not_ dead. We don't know who his sources are or where he got the information. He knows that you have been in contact with Moony and he _will_ have you taken in for questioning," she explained and cupped his face with both of her hands. "I can't and wont lose you again," she finished and kissed him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Phoenix was taken aback. He composed himself and was only able to ask the first question that came to his mind. "So what now? What do I do and what about Harry?"

Tonks smiled vindictively. "Well... Alex," she teased with a wink, "To answer your questions, you and I will have to miss the party today and lay low here until tomorrow when the wedding takes place," she answered and her hair turned green while biting her lip. "Later we'll go get Zandra and be a family. But as for right now," she she said with a raise of her eyebrows and slid her finger down his chest, "You and I should continue where we were the other day when I told you I'm pregnant again. Before we got interrupted."

"I know better than to tell you no," he answered with a smile and kissed her passionately.

Phoenix and Tonks arrived at the Burrow before noon. They went around to the backyard and saw the beautiful Marquee that was set up for Bill and Fleur. Tonks stood in awe of it with her arms wrapped around Phoenix. He knew that she too was reminiscing about their own wedding by the Black Lake and remembering the Marquee they had. They were brought out of it when Fred and Luna were passing them. Luna had just said something that Fred was responding to with a laugh.

"Moonbeam, if I ever get to be in charge of a wedding, I would put a full body bind curse until it is done," he said gleefully.

Phoenix laughed and chimed in. "You better use a silencing charm along with that."

Fred laughed before shaking Phoenixes hand and giving Tonks a hug. "Glad to see most everyone made it."

Tonks looked at him baffled. "Everyone?" she asked. "It's just us and I saw Hermione. Lupin and Sirius won't be here."

"We haven't seen Harry either," Phoenix added.

Fred and Luna looked at each other and chuckled. "Actually, we had an old... relative arrive for the wedding. Our cousin Barny and his dog, Padfoot," he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I prefer Harry when he looks like himself," Luna added airily.

Fred smiled and kissed her while Phoenix looked over at the black dog and the husky red haired man that was Harry in disguise. "Clever trick," Phoenix muttered. Shortly after, they walked over to Fred's "cosuin," Barny and Hermione. Hermione filled them in about Harry being in disguise. In return, they filled everyone in on why they left the day prior.

A little while later, the wedding began. Mrs. Weasley could be heard lamenting her sadness that Percy did not show up and that Ron was not there because he was aligned with the Dark Lord. In the middle of the ceremony, while exchanging their vows, Phoenix and Tonks reached to each other and held hands. Seeing how happy Bill and Fleur were in that moment, made both of them wish they could get married all over again. They cheered loudest a moment later when they heard, "Then I declare you, 'Bonded for life!"

The Marquee suddenly changed to hold the reception. The music began and Bill and Fleur were having their first dance. When Bill waved for everyone to join them on the dance floor, Phoenix and Tonks and Fred and Luna joined them. Then George and a slender blond girl they recognized worked at the joke shop. Her name was Verity.

Once the dancing began, it became obvious for everyone who knew that they all felt bad that Harry and Hermione could not share a dance without rousing suspicions because of his current disguise under Polyjuice Potion. Phoenix felt worse when he saw Hermione, reluctantly sharing a dance with an unexpected guest, Viktor Krum. Despite seeing, 'Cousin Barny,' nod in agreement when she asked him something.

When again his attention was brought from that and to Fred and Luna. He and his wife heard Fred over the music, attempt to tell Luna the sweetest thing either of them had ever heard from him.

"Luna, I'm sure you already know but I am very much, in love with you my mystic, Moon Goddess. I am also very much certain that when this bloody war is over and you're done with Hoogwarts, that I want to marry you. If you will grant me that privilege."

Luna beamed with happiness as she leaned forward on her tiptoes and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Their moment wouldn't last and everything went to a grim strand still when a patronus of Lynx appeared and the voice of Kingsley Shackelbolt came from it. "The Ministry has fallen! Scrimgeour us dead! They're coming!"

Immediately Phoenix and Tonks stood back to back with their wands drawn. They were soon joined by Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Fred rushed with Luna over to a long haired man wearing white robes. Apparating pops were heard around the Marquee. Order members and Aurors began running in. To everyone's surprise, even Remus Lupin arrived.

"Padfoot, get your pups out of here! Have them send a patronus when you're out of harms way! Go! We will find you!"

When, "Cousin Barny," went to protest, the black dog and Hermione grabbed him and ran out of the Marquee. At that moment, Lupin joined them and the three stood with their shoulders touching. They cast the shield charm, Protego at the same time and held it just as Death Eaters appeared. The three of them began casting spells back at the arriving Death Eaters while they turned clockwise. Making sure not to break shoulder contact. Each taking turns to continue holding the shield charm while the others cast spells. Phoenix and Lupin both became focused on two female Death Eaters when each began taunting them. One with a song and the other in a high pitched voice that sounded as if she were calling a dog.  
The dark haired one that was singing kept repeating, "I... killed... Sirius Black!" and she made sure to hold each note for emphasis.  
The other was a brunette and kept calling in her high pitched tone, "Phoenix. Phoenix... Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix!"

They both stepped forward. Just as they knew, it was Bellatrix LeStrange and Rose McGonagall.

"Oh look, Rosey, it's my mutant cousin, her forgetful protector and their families dog," Bellatrix taunted.

Rose clicked her tongue. "My old protege. It's still amusing to remember seeing and hearing you scream in agony over the killing of a worthless squib who was Polyjuiced to look like me."

Phoenix glared at her as his blood boiled. Rose laughed and continued. "When the others were arguing about the fact that they couldn't kill you, it was a diversion to switch me out with the squib. It was never ordered to keep you alive," she finished and turned to Bellatrix. "I saw we kill the three of them. The less Order members."

Bellatrix shook her head. "Kill the mutant and the mutt. Torture Severus's nephew and then kill him."

Phoenix bared his teeth and raised his wand. "Not this time," he growled and shouted, "BOMBARDA!" the ground in front of the two Death Eaters exploded. Knocking them backwards into one of the food tables. Phoenix, Tonks and Lupin dived behind another turned over table before their rivals could get up. Tonks quickly cast a full body bind curse that hit a Death Eater that ran in front of them. Lupin cast, Expelliarmus and disarmed Rose at the same time Bellatrix shouted, "Bombarda Maxima!"

The three order members jumped away from the table just as the curse hit and blew up the table. Phoenix rolled across his shoulder and to his feet with his wand ready and shouted, "Petrificous Totalus!" A tall, bearded Death Eater fell to the ground with his arms at his sides. He couldn't see Bellatrix or Rose. He heard someone from his left shout, "Phoenix, look out."

A familiar voice from behind him shout, "Avada Kadavra!" At that same moment he felt himself being forced to the ground and heard Tonks scream, "No!" Phoenix tried to stand but couldn't. He looked down to see Remus Lupin, draped across his chest and the life drained from his eyes. He quickly but carefully moved the body of his mentor off of him and got to his knee, to see Ron Weasley standing in front of him. He was taken aback and angry.

"I'll settle for the mutt," Ron said with a grin.

"Ron? So it is true?" Phoenix replied. A part of him had hoped that Tonks had been lying. "How could you kill someone who looked out for you?"

Ron guffawed. "I was aiming for you. But he'll do since he was no one to me. I'm sure this was all a crushing blow to you. Not as much as this one will be."

He then pointed his wand at Tonks. Phoenix's eyes grew wide when it registered what Ron was planning to do. As if out of nowhere, he remembered an incantation he came up with a long time ago. Just as Ron chanted, "Avada," Phoenix pointed his wand at Ron's and shouted, "Reversusque Ignis!"

When the purple spell shot out from Phoenix's wand, Ron let go of his just before it made contact. The green spell erupted from the back of Ron's wand the moment it hit the ground.

While Ron was distracted, Tonks hit him with a stunner and ran to her husband. Phoenix quickly grabbed her by the ankle and Lupin's body before he apparated away from the scene. When they appeared at their new location, Tonks doubled over and threw up. When she was done, she waved her wand across her stomach to check on the baby. To her relief, the spell showed that he was alright.

Tonks observed her surroundings to discover they were in the Shrieking Shack. She suddenly heard the sound of crying. She turned around to see her husband knelt next to the lifeless body of his mentor, crying. It set in what happened at the Marquee. Remus Lupin was killed by Ron Weasley's killing curse that he was trying to protect Phoenix from it. It hit him in the back when tackled Phoenix.

Once it set in, Tonks immediately held her crying husband and could not help but to cry with him. When they could no longer shed tears, Tonks pointed her wand at the bed to clear the broken up debris from, what looked like, someone or something had crashed into it while Phoenix summoned Demetrius. She watched him tie a parchment to his leg and tell him, "Find Sirius," and the Falcon flew away. Phoenix placed Remus Lupin's body on the bed and folded his arms. Both of them swore later that night that they could hear Sirius cry out in pain from a broken heart.

 ***I do thank you all for the requests and suggestions. I had a good suggestion but I had to keep in mind, Polyjuice Potion does not provide someone's ability, only their look. Hence why I decided to follow canon on that part.***


	24. Chapter 24

***I apologize for the lack of update and the short chapter. I have not had a lot of free time. Now, here, we, go***

After they spent some time mourning and sleeping, Phoenix was woken up by Demetrius returning with a letter attached to his leg. It was from Hermione.

" _Phoenix,  
We got your letter. We are glad to know that you and Tonks escaped and are safe. However, we were all devastated hearing about the Professor Lupin was killed. Padfoot fled the room. He will more than liekly be apparating to you immediately to you from Grimmauld Place. Please give him his space when he arrives. Harry and I are in disbelief that it was Ron who cast the killing curse that killed Professor Lupin. Our only request is that you please apparate back with Padfoot. We need you both.  
Hermione._"

No sooner than he finished reading, an agonized scream scared him and startled Tonks awake. Both pointed their wands. They realized it was Sirius. He was knelt next to the bed crying. He was holding Remus's hand in both of his and had them pressed against his forehead. They moved just behind him and comforted him the best they could. It wasn't long before Sirius asked to be alone and picked up his partners lifeless body in his arms.

Sirius looked up with his gray eyes that were cold and empty eyes and said, "I'm burying him in his favorite place."

"I'm going with you. He was as much my mentor and teacher as you were after they sent you away," Phoenix replied.

"He was like family to me," Tonks added.

Sirius stood silent for a moment. "You'll see me outside," he said an apparated.

Phoenix and Tonks apparated just outside of the Shrieking Shack and found Sirius walking the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Phoenix cast a concealing charm before they followed Sirius. Suddenly he apparated again and they saw him reappear just beyond the rad that lead to Hogsmeade and still concealed by the trees. They copied his action and continued to follow him until they were just outside the Forbidden Forest. Sirius stopped and carefully laid Remus's body down onto the ground.

"This is where we would transform into our Animagus and run free when we were at Hogwarts. This was our favorite place to go when we wanted to spend time together that was just us. He adored this area. This is where we will bury him."

Sirius cast a digging charm, " _Deprimo_." Once the hole was big enough he stopped it and lowered Remus Lupin's body into the hole using " _Wingardium Leviosa_." The all three filled the hole back in. Sirius cast one more spell they did not hear.  
"What was that?" Tonks asked.

"I cast a locator spell. That way in case I don't make it, Phoenix can find him and put up a headstone. Something we can't do right now with Death Eaters around. It's the spell I taught you to find whatever you hid from my mother, Kreacher or your wife here when you were younger."

Suddenly the Patronus of an Otter appeared and Hermione's voice came through. "Death Eaters are watching for Grimmauld Place. Be careful when you return. If you will be able to return."

Sirius growled, grabbed both of their arms and apparated. He didn't just apparate once though. He apparated multiple times without giving them much of a break. Without realizing it, they were covered up by a cloak and were being pulled into a door. They saw a dust figure of the recently fallen, "Mad-eye," Moody being deactivated. Leaving both Phoenix and Tonks confused.

"How did you get us in without having to go through the usual task.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "This is _my_ home. The Fidelius Charm doesn't apply to me. And Harry insisted I take his invisibility cloak. I hid us underneath it to get in undetected."

Phoenix sighed and continued down the hallway. Tonks once again tripped over the Troll Leg Umbrella stand. Both Phoenix and Sirius caught her and helped her up. When they looked up, Sirius was staring at the tip of Kingsley Shackelbolt's wand, Phoenix saw Hermione's and Tonks saw Harry's. Kinglsey spoke first.

"What was the last thing I told when you were sent to Azkaban?"

Sirius was calm and his scowl remained. "You were disgusted that even Dumbledore himself didn't question my guilt."

Kingsley kept his wand up and nodded at Hermione. She took a deep breath and looked into Phoenix's dark eyes.

"What was the answer you gave me when we asked you to lead Dumbledore's Army?"

Phoenix exhaled. "That I am no leader."

Then it was Harry's turn. "What did you do when entered my bedroom the night we met?"

Tonk's hair turned blue. "I used a spell to clean your owls cage."

The three lowered their wands as Harry and Hermione released the breaths they had been holding. Hermione hugged Phoenix and Harry hugged Tonks. In that time, Sirius had apparated upstairs and was heard slamming his bedroom door. Everyone stood silent and awkward for a little bit. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"Glad you all are here. Kingsley came here and informed us that Pius Thicknesse is now the Minister Of Magic. Worst of all, he's under control of Voldemort."

"Bloody hell," Phoenix muttered.

"I'm afraid it gets worse," Kingsley added. "Harry and the Order and anyone who is or is accused of being affiliated with him outside of Hogwarts are wanted. I have been here for too long now and I must go," he finished and apparated. Everyone sat down and the silence once again returned.

The next couple of weeks passed. Phoenix and Tonks did not leave for fear of the Death Eaters possibly getting passed the charm. On top of worrying about Sirius, who had not left his room once, he also worried about his unborn child. Mentally, he began planning out what to do next. His primary concern now was everyone getting out of the situation alive.

With only a couple of weeks before school started, the next blow came in the form of the Daily Prophet. When he came downstairs that morning, everyone was gathered around the table reading Hermione's copy. He joined up with the group and was taken aback by what he read.

" _Minister Of Magic, Pius Thicknesse has name Severus Snape the new Headmaster at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. When asked if any changes would be taking place or if the school will be run differently, the new Headmaster had this to say:_

 _'Yes. Many changes will be taking place many of them are effective immediately. Such as, Amycus Carrow and his sister Alecto are now both Deputy Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. They will also be teaching classes. the position of the Hogwarts Watchmen has been disbanded. Former Watchman, Vince McCracken will be taking over as the Groundskeeper as Rubeus Hagrid is currently, unaccounted for. The other Watchmen I'm sure will return to whatever positions they held before coming to Hogwarts.' You heard it here. We will do our best to keep up with any further developments on the changes at Hogwarts._ "

Then on the next page, confirmed what Kinglsey told them. " _Undesirable Number 1. Harry Potter. Also wanted for aiding Harry Potter, Alexander "Phoenix" Gaunt and Nymphadora Tonks-Gaunt_ "

Phoenix left the room when Hermione asked about the Carrows. Tonks followed him to the drawing room where he was sitting and grabbing his head in frustration. She sat down behind him and rubbed his shoulders to calm him down. His thoughts went to the students of Hogwarts. How would he protect them? Who will be able to? Now that he and Tonks were wanted, what would happen to his daughter and son if they were caught?

He was taken by surprise when Kreacher walked in with a smile and handed him a cup of tea. Phoenix scooted away from Kreacher after thanking him and looked at Tonks confused after he left the room. Tonks decided to ask a question she had wanted to know for a long time.

"Why are you so uncomfortable around House Elves love?"

He took a sip of his tea and answered. "Because that very House Elf that just left this room, practically tortured me when I was younger. One time, with a snap of his fingers, caused me to be unable to stop bouncing around like a bloody ball for at least four days until the Mistress of the House told him to release it. In their minds, I was no different than a muggle born because I'm a half-blood."

He took another sip of tea with a sigh. "Never mind that right now. What are we going to do? How do we help those poor students stuck in the clutches of the Death Eaters?"

Tonks sat next to him and began to rub the back of his neck, under his ponytail.

"We'll figure out how to provide them aid without being able to be there."

Hermione entered the room followed by Harry. Both of them had a serious expression. Tonks held her husbands hand and acknowledged that they were there as she rubbed her belly. Phoenix set down his tea and waited for them to speak.

"Sorry to interrupt you," Hermione began. "We were wondering if you might have an answer about one of you accompanying us when we look for the Horcruxes?"

"We haven't really had a tic to discuss it," Phoenix admitted.

"No reason we can't have a chat about it," Tonks began and grabbed her stomach with both hands. "Apologies. No reason we... we..." she stammered.

Phoenix looked ta her concerned. "Love, what's the matter? Is it the baby?"

Sirius appeared after hearing the commotion that began. When he saw his cousin holding her stomach he shouted for Kreacher. "Get a healer! Now!"

"Please, Kreacher," Harry added.

Kreacher snapped his fingers and disappeared. Phoenix and Sirius helped Tonks lay back on the couch. Phoenix held her hand tight while Hermione brought a damp cloth and put it on her head. Sirius and Harry could only stand anxiously and provide support. Minutes later Kreacher reappeared with a beautiful, blond haired healer.

"Kreacher has returned from St. Mungos with Healer, Evanna. Healer here to help cousin of Blacks. Kreacher explain it is problem with baby in belly."

After Phoenix explained in better detail, what happened, the healer quickly went over to the couch and sent everyone out of the room. Phoenix refused to leave his wife's side. He was so intent on that that Harry and Sirius considered using the petrifying spell on him to get him out of the room. They all sat in an anxious silence in the dining room. The entire time Hermione did her best to reassure Phoenix that everything would be alright. When they heard the door to the study open, Phoenix was the first out of the room.

Healer Evanna was waiting for them just outside the door. She stood intently with her hands together and fingers interlaced. Phoenix became worried that she was going to deliver bad news. Which caused the color to drain from his body. Had they lost the baby? He had to ask the pressing question.

"Is my wife alright? Is the baby alright? What happened?"

Evanna looked at him and raised her hands upward. Her fingers still interlaced. Her bright blue eyes peered into his dark eyes and got his undivided attention.

"Nymphadora and the baby will be fine," she said and the others let out a sigh of relief before she continued. "However," she said and Phoenix's heart sank. "Her pregnancy has a rare occurance not often seen in the Wizarding World. It's more common with muggles, muggle borns and half-bloods."

"Please, Evanna, stop stalling. What is going on," Phoenix asked with his voice nearing irritation.

"Apologies. With all the stress you have been under and how rough she said the last few weeks have been, it has made your wife's pregnancy high risk. She will need to avoid stress and any strenuous activity. Otherwise, she _will_ lose the baby."

His knees buckled but he still made it to the couch to be at Tonks' side. She held him tight and whispered that everything would be okay. The healer followed him into the room and got his attention again.

"If what the elf told me is true, this will not be the environment for her. We can have this house elf get her where she needs to be. We can only do it once. Once you have somewhere, get her there and let me know where so I can continue to check on her and the baby," Evanna instructed and apparated away.

Phoenix gently rested his head against Tonks' stomach and gave it a kiss. After everyone calmed down, Harry, Hermione and Sirius entered the room. Sirius sat next to them on the arm of the couch. Harry and Hermione stood next to Phoenix. Sirius spoke to break up the silence.

"I know what these two are up to. I unintentionally overheard their conversation about it the other day. I will be going with them. Your priorities are your family and that child growing in you."

"He's right, Phoenix. I know what you prefer to do but your unborn son and your daughter need you both more. Just like Hermione took away my choice about her coming with me, I'm taking away your choice to come with us," Harry added.

"That's noble," Tonks began. "I appreciate you putting our family first. If your certain about that, then all I can say is that you had better take great car of, Harmony, cousin."

"I have a feeling I know where you'll be going, Tonks. We'll send word if we need help or to reach out," Sirius replied.

"A patronus if need be," Harry said.

"We'll be going to my parents," Tonks told them.

"I'll have Kreacher or Dobby take you there."

Phoenix higged each of them. "You all be safe."

Hermione hugged Tonks and whispered, "Who's, Harmony?"

Tonks chuckled. "It's my nickname for you and Harry."

Hermione smiled. "I love it. I'll miss you."

With that, Kreacher snapped his fingers and they were gone.


	25. Chapter 25

***If you are disturbed or put off by the natural act of Breastfeeding, please do not continue reading this chapter. There will be a time jump or two in this chapter***

A week after arriving to Andromeda's house, they were all saddened by Ted's harsh but unfortunately necessary decision to go on the run due to the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. The decision upset them all. Phoenix couldn't forget the conversation he had with Ted the day he packed up and left.

"Ted, are you sure you absolutely have to do this? There's no way to keep you close by or hide you?"

Ted shook his head. "Unfortunately, Al, there is not. I refuse to register and that will eventually bring this new and corrupted ministry and the damned Death Eaters to our door. None of that can be risked. Especially with Dora being pregnant."

Phoenix sighed. "I just came back to this family. It would devastate me to lose the closest person I have to a father figure. It would devastate your wife and daughter even more if something were to happen."

"And it could be _all_ of us if I don't," Ted replied firmly. He continued when Phoenix did not respond. "I will do everything in my power to be back when this is all over. I hope to meet my grandson."

Phoenix grabbed his shoulder when he turned to leave. "What happens if you don't return? If they find you and kill you?"

This time Ted sighed and spoke the last words to his son in-law that he would ever hear from him. "Then remember me. Celebrate my life and remember me and that I left to hide to protect my family. Everything I did and have done was because I love you all."

Phoenix woke and sat up in his bed. Ever since his father in-law had gone on the run, he regularly had the dream about their last conversation. Ted had been on the run several months. He looked over to see Tonks was lying as comfortably as she could, on her back with her swollen belly exposed. Zandra was also on the bed sitting next to her mother. He sat cross legged on the bed and turned to his wife daughter before giving Tonks a kiss.

Zandra kept putting her hands on Tonks' stomach and when then move them away while laughing every time she felt the baby kick. When she saw he was awake, Zandra looked at Phoenix with a big smile while pointed to her mothers stomach and happily shouted, "Brudder!"

Phoenix looked at Tonks and let out a small laugh before looking back at Zandra. "That's right."

She then clapped her hands and placed her ear against Tonks' stomach and shouted, "Hi

He reached over to feel Tonks stomach when a Patronus of Hyena appeared in the room. They both recognized it as Fred Weasley's Patronus. Andromeda had followed it into their room to hear what the message was.

"Phoenix, it's Fred. I must give you these two very important updates before George announces it on Potterwatch. We got the recent list of casualties. This one I unfortunately saw for myself. Ted Tonks was killed by Snatchers. I'm so sorry, Phoenix. I know Tonks is there with you. I am so sorry to you and your family."

The Patronus disappeared. Tonks was holding and rocking Zandra as tears fell down her face. Andromeda had dropped to her knees. They all sat in a horrified silence. Tears soon followed. Rightfully so.

The situation was made worse when the Ministry refused to release Teds body to them. They gave no reason for their refusal either. They all tried to keep their best faces for Zandra and Phoenix tried to keep Tonks from crying too much every day for the sake of the baby. However, even he could not help but to feel cheated out of his time with his late father in-law. Something that upset him greatly. With a sigh, he remembered that he needed to be strong for his wife, daughter and mother in law.

The next couple of months passed while they all mourned. To keep their minds off of what happened, they spent their spare time preparing for the arrival of the baby. Tonks spent her playing with Zandra and having Phoenix help her with her Lamaze practice. There were not many conversations during those months because Ted would come up and they would all get upset all over again. It was also decided by Andromeda that Potterwatch would not be listened to as only bad news came from it. To make sure of that, she cast a spell on all radios in the flat to disallow it from being played.

Two weeks before the baby was due, Phoenix was sitting at the dinning table with Andromeda eating breakfast. They were discussing how Zandra was only three years old and wanted to help out so much while Tonks was pregnant and would probably want to help out after the baby was born. Among other things.

"I'm worried about, Nym," Phoenix said concerned.

"What's the matter?" Andromeda asked.

"She didn't sleep well last night and she was up early this morning saying she felt uncomfortable and uneasy," he replied.

Andromeda patted him on the shoulder. "You worry too much, Alex. It's the end of her pregnancy and you still..." Their conversation was interrupted when Zandra's hysterically cried out from down the hall.

"MUMMY! MUMMY! WHAT WONG? DADA!"

Without realizing it, he and Andromeda were already running halfway down the hallway and approaching the door to the guestroom. Upon entering, Zandra looked at Phoenix in a noticeable panic. "DADA! MUMMYS HURT!" she shouted and pointed at Tonks.

Phoenix then quickly looked from Zandra to his wife. She was hunched over, gripping the bed sheets and writhing in pain. He realized that the rest of the sheets were soaked. Acting quickly he picked up a hysteric Zandra, with a lot of resistance from her and handed her to Andromeda.

"Get Zandra out of the room 'Drom and get Evanna here immediately!"

Phoenix ran to the other side of the bed and gave Tonks his hand. She immediately grabbed and squeezed it while desperately looking at him. "He's... not due... for... two more... weeks," she said with her voice strained.

"He'll be alright, Nym. Just squeez my hand and _do not_ push yet," Phoenix replied.

She had another contraction and he winced and held his breath when it felt as if she crushed, instead of squeezed, his hand in hers. Suddenly, Healer Evanna was in the room assessing the situation by waving her wand over Tonks. Phoenix helped Tonks control her breathing and waited for the healer to finish. It didn't take long for her to finish her assessment and nod. The look on her face was indifferent.

"Alright, Nymphadora. My assessment is complete. The babies vitals are great and it showed me that your are fully dilated already. Just keep breathing and push when I tell you to," she instructed.

Tonks' hair temporarily changed crimson and she tried to speak in between breaths. "Don't... call me... aaaahhhh," she cried out when another contraction hit and crushed Phoenix's hand.

Evanna had Tonks lay back on a stack of pillows that Phoenix set up. After that, she raised up Tonks' dress and placed her hands high up along Tonks' thighs and looked up.

"Alright, Nymphadora, push!"

Tonks squeezed her husbands hand, leaned forward and pushed hard with a loud grunt. She stopped when instructed and Phoenix continued to instruct her on her breathing. The routine continued for fifteen minutes. Tonks' energy was almost depleted. Phoenix wiped her head with a cool rag when Evanna said, "Alright. One more big push and he's here."

Tonks squeezed Phoenix's hand one last time and with all her might and a loud grunt that turned to a scream, gave one last push. The next thing they heard was the sound of high pitched crying. Evanna waved her wand over the baby and wrapped him up in a blue blanket. She handed the bundle to his very exhausted mother who happily and carefully took and held him close. She cried and smiled at him as her hair turned violet. "Hello, Teddy. I'm your mum."

Phoenix smiled. "So his name is, Teddy? I love it."

Tonks nodded while more tears fell down her cheek. "It's the best tribute I can pay to my father. To call him Teddy."

Phoenix kissed both his wife and son on the forehead and whispered, "I love you both more than you'll ever know."

During that moment, Evanna cast a healing spell on Tonks and on Phoenix's hand. As well as a cleaning spell on the bed. She smiled at the site of the two happy parents. Especially during this time with a war going on.

"Congratulations to you both. He's a lovely child. Though I've never seen a baby's hair change color so quickly. I must be off," she said and left the room.

They looked at each other and then at their son. He opened his eyes for a moment and then his hair turned green. "Blimey, love. He inherited your abilities."

She let out a small laugh. "Makes him even more perfect."

"So what will his full name be?" Phoenix asked.

After their discussion, Andromeda was at the doorway with Zandra holding tight to her. Phoenix smiled and waved them in. When Andromeda stepped forward, Zandra pushed herself out of her Grandmothers hold and ran up onto the bed and into Phoenix's lap. The toddler stared at her newborn brother in awe. She pointed at him and looked at Phoenix curiously. "Brudder?"

Phoenix smiled and nodded and Tonks answer aloud. "That's right dear. This is your brother."

Zandra clapped her hands and smiled wide. She then leaned carefully over to her newborn brother and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Hi, brudder."

Andromeda stood next to Tonks when Zandra greeted him and saw his hair turn bright yellow. She stood astonished. "Dora, he inherited your ability."

"I know. I am amazed. What are the chances that that would have happened?" Tonks replied.

"He's so darling. I'm happy for you and Phoenix. What is his name, Dora?" Andromeda asked.

Tonks took a deep breath and answered with tears in her eyes, "Edward Theodore Gaunt. But we're going to call him, Teddy."

Andromeda's hands went over her heart. "That's wonderful."

When Teddy began to get fussy, Tonks looked at her mother. "Could give Zandra her lunch so I can feed him. I need Phoenix to stay in here so he can take Teddy after I'm done so I can take a nap."

Andromeda nodded. "Of course, Dora. Congratulations again. He's so beautiful. Come, Zandra. Lets get you your lunch."

Zandra pouted. "No! Brudder!"

"Zandra," Phoenix began calmly. "He's here forever. Go eat and you can see him when you're done. Now go with your Grandmother."

Zandra looked down defeated. "Otay." She kissed Teddy on the forehead again. "I yuv you, brudder," she said and followed Andromeda out of the room and the door closed.

He watched in awe as he witnessed what he considered the most beautiful and natural act to take place between a mother a newborn child. Tonks uncovered her right breast and held Teddy up to it and held him steady until he latched onto her nipple and began suckling. He looked at her worried and sad when he saw new tears rolling down her cheeks. He shuffled over and carefully placed his arm around her. She looked closed her eyes when he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"What's the matter, love?"

She sniffled. "I can't help but fear and know that there is the possibly of our time being cut short with our children. I have tried so hard for the past couple of weeks to not think of it but right now, when I look at him and when I looked at Zandra with him, I can't help it. Neither of can stop fighting now. Especially with Death Eaters hunting us. We both might die in this war and then it will be worse than when you had no memories. Zandra will have very little memories of us and Teddy won't know us at all. Who would take care of them that they would make sure that they would know who are?"

"Nym..." he tried to begin but was cut off.

"No. This is serious, Alex," she shouted. He knew was serious if she was calling him by his real name. "This could be the very little time we have with them. Especially him," she said and looked at Teddy. "What happens if we lose everything fighting this war?"

Phoenix cupped her face in one hand and stared deeply into her eyes that had turned violet. "I will see to it that there will be someone, who will see to that. Aside from your mum, we know two others who will. _If_ we die in this war, they _will_ know who we are and that we did was for them to have a better future. A safe future. But we must not think about that now. Let's just celebrate our sons arrival."

The remainder of the day and the next two were spent with their son and for those days, the troubles of the wizarding world were set aside.


	26. Chapter 26

***In case I haven't mentioned it in a while, *Checks bank account* I still don't own the rights to Harry Potter.  
If you are put off by or do not like depictions of the natural act of breastfeeding, please click off this story now. There will also be references to characters from Hogwarts: A Mystery but they will not appear. Apologies for the time taken to update. Adulting sucks***

A couple of weeks after Teddy was born, it was early in the morning when Phoenix was up holding and quietly rocking Teddy after changing him. He was amused to see his sons hair was bright orange. To his luck, Zandra was still asleep in her crib. He turned to the nightstand to check his timepiece to see whether or not it was time to wake up Tonks. His attention was taken by the door slowly opening. Andromeda carefully entered the room so that she wouldn't disturb either of her grandchildren. She sat next to Phoenix and leaned close to his ear.

"Alex, Sirius is waiting for you in the floo. It sounds urgent. I'll take Teddy so you can go talk to him."

With a sigh, he handed his son to Andromeda and quietly went to the front room. Sure enough, Sirius's face was in the coals. He nodded in acknowledgment and Sirius began talking.

"I'm sorry to have to take you away from your children at this hour. I don't know how long before they start monitoring this floo. There is an urgent matter we must discuss with you. I will be sending Kreacher to you and as soon as you are ready, he will bring you here and I'll explain what is going on. Again, I apologize but we need you. We know Tonks needs to stay with your son."

Phoenix sighed again. "I'll let her know that I am needed. All I request is that you do not keep me too long. I wish to return to my family."  
"Understandable," Sirius replied. "See you soon."

Sirius disappeared as Phoenix went back to his room. Upon entering his room, Tonks was awake and held up her finger to Phoenix while she held Teddy to her right breast and waited for him to latch. Once he was suckling, she looked over at Phoenix. He carefully picked Zandra up out of her crib and sat next to his wife on the bed while he cuddled with his still sleeping daughter. Tonks rubbed his back with her free hand.

"What's the matter, my love?" Tonks asked.

Andromeda sighed because she knew what he was going to say just as he answered.

"Our bliss has ended, Dora. The Order needs me to meet with them. I'm not sure where or what it is about. He said he will inform me when I get there. Whatever the reason is, the information is sensitive enough that he feels he can't tell me over the floo."

She laid her head on his shoulder in a sympathetic and possessive manner. "Curse this bloody war," she said through gritted teeth. He laid back on the bed so she could get a bit more comfortable. "But this is about Harry. We swore to help him until this was over. Just please come home soon and keep me informed if you're going to be away longer."

He kissed her and replied, "I promise."

Kreacher then appeared and to his surprise, was rather pleasant for a change. "Mister Gaunt, Kreacher is here to bring you to Master Blacks present hideaway with eldest Weasley son," the house elf whispered. "Kreacher instructed to be silent so he does not to wake baby. Instructed to tell Mister Gaunt to say farewell to both children and come with Kreacher."

Phoenix kissed Tonks after she removed Teddy from her breast and placed it back into her shirt. He then kissed Teddy on the forehead, causing his hair to turn white and then kissed Zandra on the forehead before carefully handing her to Andromeda. He was astonished to see that she remained asleep. He stood up and kissed Andromeda on the cheek before kissing Tonks one more time and grabbed one of their moving pictures of Teddy. He looked at the four of them as he placed his hand on Kreacher's lithe shoulder. "I love you," he said and felt pull of apparating.

He was suddenly in an unfamiliar surrounding only to be startled when Bill Weasley backed him up against the wall and had his wand pointed in his face.

"What is it you told me was the greatest revelation you ever had because of a conversation you had with me?" Bill asked with intensity in his eyes.

Phoenix slowly blinked before he answered. "It was my fifth year at Hogwarts. You helped me realize that there was more to life than Quidditch."

Bill lowered his wand and hugged Phoenix. "Welcome to my home."

"Where are we?" Phoenix asked.

"Shell Cottage. It's where me and my wife live," Bill answered. "By the way, you haven't been properly introduced."

Bill waved over the beautiful blond woman who was talking to Sirius. When she walked up, Phoenix felt a strange sensation and was fixated on her beauty but did his best to pay attention when she held her hand out and introduced herself.

" 'ello. I em, Fleur Weasley."

Phoenix shook her hand and then looked at her sideways. "Fleur Delacour? From Beauxbaton Academy?"

She blushed. "Yeou 'ave 'eard of me?" she asked.

He nodded. "I have. Your reputation precedes you. You are well known as Beauxbaton's greatest student and Triwizard Champion. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sirius approached and gave him a hug next. "How are you, Padfoot?"

He sighed. "Slowly but surely I am moving forward. I do miss him terribly." There was a silence before Sirius changed the subject. "How is the little lad?"

Phoenix showed him the picture of Teddy he brought with him. "Teddy is doing well. His hair is constantly changing color. It was white when Kreacher brought me here."

The three of them gasped. "He inherited her Metamorphmagus ability?" Sirius asked.

Phoenix smiled. "He sure did," he answered and then sighed. "Now please, why have I been requested here?"

Sirius nodded and they sat down while Fleur handed them all tea.

"We got your letter about Andromeda disallowing the wireless after the loss of her husband. Which is not unreasonable. So there was a lot you have missed," Bill answered. "My brother Fred has been unreachable since around Christmas break."

Phoenix leaned forward concerned. "What happened?"

"Luna Lovegood was captured and taken by Death eaters when heading to Platform 9 ¾ and Fred has been desperately searching for her. Every day he apparates to where he left off and keeps looking."  
"Bloody hell," was Phoenix's only reply. He was in disbelief that Luna was a target.  
Bill took a deep breath and continued. "We also found out that Harry and Hermione were captured and taken somewhere. We're not sure where yet."

Before he could respond to what Bill told him, Phoenix realized what had been wrong with his present company and stood up. "Wait a minute!" he shouted and stuck his pointed finger in Sirius's face while he grabbed him by the collar. "What the bloody hell are doing here? Why aren't you with Harry and Hermione?"

Bill jumped up and pulled Phoenix away from Sirius. "Let him answer. Now is not the time to lose your temper or be irrational. Please, sit down."

Phoenix sat with his elbows propped on his knees and leaning forward with his fingers interlaced. Waiting for Sirius to answer.

"I was traveling and hiding with them and I shall explain why I'm not. The Dark Lord put a taboo on his name being spoken. To say his name will lead Snatchers and or Death Eaters to the location of whoever says it. It disables any and all spells and or wards put up to hid the offender. Harry let his name slip while in a discussion with me and Hermione. As soon as the Snatchers were heard coming, he demanded that I run. I didn't want but he summoned the Malfoys former House Elf and ordered him to take me and Hermione to safety. She pushed his hand away so he ended bringing just me to the Burrow. Bill brought us here and the House Elf left. We've been trying to find them ever since. Once we do, we'll be bringing them here."

Suddenly Fred appeared at the front door. "I made my way passed the wards and attempted to get to Malfoy Manor. Before I could get too close, I saw spells and curses flying out through a window. Something happened," he shouted.

As they all stood up to prepare to apparate to Malfoy Manor, they all heard a ruckus outside and Fred cried out, "Luna!" and ran out the door. Phoenix, Sirius, Bill and Fleur followed Fred out the door to see Luna, an old man and a noticeably injured goblin. Phoenix also noticed a quick flash as if something had disappeared. Fred quickly wrapped his arms around Luna. She was skinnier and weaker than the last time any of them had seen her. Before anyone knew it, Fred was sitting on the ground with Luna in his lap, holding her close.

He was heard telling her, "I thought you were lost forever, Mystic. I never gave up looking for you. If they hurt you, I'll bloody kill them and make up new Unforgivables to do it. I'll never let you out of my site again."

Luna held him with one arm and with her free hand, rubbed the back of his neck while she comfortingly whispered, "Sssshhhh," in his ear. The adults brought their attention back to the situation at hand and rushed to aid the injured. The elderly man, they all recognized when Bill and Fleur were helping him inside with his arms around them. It was was Garrick Ollivander. Phoenix picked up and carried the goblin. He wasn't sure who the goblin was. Fleur had him place the goblin in one of the back rooms. Suddenly, Sirius and Bill were heard shouting Harry's name.  
Phoenix rushed outside once again and found them sitting with Harry and Dean Thomas. Both of them were kneeling next to a House Elf they recognized was Dobby. Dobby had a dagger lodged in his belly. Harry was crying as he held the House Elf as he died. Dobby looked to Phoenix and weakly pointed to his right. His Auror instincts kicked in while he looked that direction for a potential threat. He did not see a threat but instead saw Hermione, who was writhing in pain.

He hurried to kneel next to her and check her vitals. His anger became noticeable when he saw the word, "Mudblood," had been carved into her arm with a curse he was familiar with. And then he saw what her vitals revealed. Auror training taught them what the vital reading he just got meant and would bring it up with her in private once she was back on her feet. Fleur saw him and hurried to join him.

"Fehnix, vat 'appened to 'er?" she asked worriedly.

He glanced up at her, his breathing becoming rapid. Before he could answer, Harry's voice cried out in panic. "HERMIONE!"

Phoenix picked her up with one arm under her shoulders and the other under knees. As he made his way into the cottage, Sirius saw Hermione in his arms and shouted, "What the Devil happened to her, Harry?"

"Your cousin used a spell that cut her and repeatedly used the Cruciatus Curse on her," Harry answered in anger and followed Phoenix.

Phoenix let out a low growl. "I knew it. Death Eaters did that to Muggle-borns in the first war. Of course they do that again in this one. She needs immediate care, Fleur."

They went to the furthest room in the back. Harry followed closely when Fleur stopped him. "It es sweet zat you are so concerned about 'er. But you vill need to wait outside so we can conceentrate on beginning 'er 'ealing," she told Harry and turned to Phoenix. "Zer is no use in both of us being in 'ere. Let me do vat I can. Join ze ohzers in ze front woom."

Phoenix didn't argue and left the room. Closing the door behind himself. When he got back to the front room, Harry was outside digging a hole as if he were keeping his mind off of worrying about Hermione. Fred and Luna were sitting just outside the door. He couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"I'm just glad you're alright, Mystic. Nothing mattered to me. _Nothing_. Not even the shop. I just wanted to find you and have you back in my arms. Now I want to get payback on whoever did this to you," Fred told her.

Luna peered into his eyes and caressed his cheek. "I told you, I'm alright, Fred. They did not harm or torture me like they did those others and poor Hermione. They just fed me very little and were rough with me. They weren't allowed to hurt me because I'm pure blood," she said and kissed him. "Even if they had hurt me, it would have done them very little good. I would have kept you in my thoughts and would never have told them anything that could have brought them to you, your friends or your family. Fred, you mean more to me than finding Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

Phoenix smiled and turned away when they started kissing again. He sat on the couch next to Sirius. He was holding the dagger that killed Dobby and slowly twirling the blade in the light. He sighed and slid the handle between his thumb and index finger with the tip of the blade facing him. His focus remained on the blade when he began talking.

"That poor House Elf that saved Harry and the rest of them died."

Phoenix's head dropped in sadness. "That is unfortunate. I may not be a big fan of House Elves but Dobby did not deserve that."

"This was a Black Family heirloom. It was meant to be ceremonial. _Not_ to kill innocent House Elves or my GODSON," he shouted and threw the dagger into the wall as he stood up. Phoenix looked down the hallway to keep Sirius from going on a tangent. When he did, he saw Fleur frantically waving him over to her. When he arrived back to the room, Felur quickly shut the door.

"'Ermione es awake. She said she es still in pain but vants to see 'arry. Could you go and get 'im please?"

Phoenix found Harry at the area he had dug out and discovered it was a grave for Dobby. When he told Harry that Hermione asked for him, Harry was gone within seconds. Phoenix walked back to the shoreline and thought about his family and how much he missed them at that moment. He wanted nothing more than to be back with them. Especially with his new born son. Could he leave Shell Cottage knowing there are injured people there?

When everyone turned in that night, he stayed up and went to the Floo. He gave Andromeda's address and waited for the fire to open and he could see her. She smiled wide and he heard Zandra scream and run away as his face when he knew it appeared in the coals.

"Hello, my love," Tonks cried out.

"Hello, beautiful," he replied. "How are the children?"

"They're good. Teddy just went down and Zandra has been playing. She misses you as much as I do. Even if it has only been a day," Phoenix sighed and she noticed. "Whats the matter love?"

He took a moment to reply. "I want to come home. More than you know."

"What is going on over there?" she asked concerned.

"Just in case the Floo is being listened to, I'm at Bill and Fleur's home. While I was in my meeting with Sirius and Bill, Harry, Hermione and several others arrived. One of them being Ollivander and the other, a Gringotts goblin. Those two and Hermione are injured."

Tonks gasped. "I hope they'll be alright. Especially Hermione."

"I'm sure they will be," he replied sadly.

"That's your dilemma isn't it? You want to come home but also stay there to help?" she asked.

His head sunk. "Yes."

This time she waited before responding. "I want you to come home as much as you want to be home but I wouldn't be able to face our children if I let you do so without knowing the others are alright. They need you right now."

"You and the children need me too."

"We do but they are not injured. Help them and then come home. New baby or not, Harry is still our priority."

Phoenix sighed again. "I love you, Tonks."

"I love you too, Phoenix. See you soon."

The coals went out and he sat down lost in thought for the rest of the night.


	27. Chapter 27

***Again, apologies for the delay in posting. Things are not going well for me in New York and I have been battling the worst case of depression since I was sixteen. Sadly it caused a lack of motivation. However the muse is back and I am also co-writing a Harmony story with my dear friend Son of the Mourning. It's called, Ego Painted Grey. Without further a-do and please, leave a review*  
*I also apologize for the short chapter. Trust me though, plunnies ;) The next will have even more going on.***

Three days passed since Phoenix arrived at Shell Cottage. He had been tasked with checking up on the Gringotts goblin, Griphook and Ollivander. That morning Phoenix decided to check on Hermione. He hoped she was awake as there was something on he needed to discuss with her. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. He entered the room when he heard her tell him to come in. She looked to be doing better and was sitting at and looking outside the bay window. Admiring the view of the beach. He was glad to see that Harry was not in the room.

Phoenix sat down on the chair next to the bay window as Hermione turned to face him.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" he asked.

She gave him a soft smile. "I'm feeling better than I did the other day. I still am not feeling entirely better. I am sure I will in a few more days."

He nodded. "I am glad you are feeling better. I must admit I was worried when I checked your vitals the other day."

She sighed. "I would not doubt they were. I honestly felt like I was going to die. I was afraid of losing my life and Harry losing me."

Phoenix took a deep breath and looked her hard in the eye. "And of one other life being lost? I don't mean Harry either."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean? Yes I was afraid for the others but when I was being tortured I was afraid of the exact thing I told you," she affirmed.

He exhaled. "When I checked your vitals I saw a reading that I was trained to look for in Auror Academy. I knew what it was when I saw it. I looked at it longer than I should have to be sure."

"What was it?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Are you sure you do not know what I am talking about?" he asked accusingly.

"No I don't. What did you see?" she asked impatiently.

He stood up and took another deep breath. "Hermione, you're five weeks pregnant," he revealed.

Hermione's eyes widened as she almost fell back and put her hands on her stomach. Her breathing became erratic as she stared at him in disbelief. "That's _not_ funny, Phoenix!"

He stared back at her. His expression unchanged. "I would _never_ joke about something like that."

She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "You can't know for sure," she argued.

"My Auror training taught me to check vitals for just that when we do vitals on women but if you don't believe me, I can call in the one other person who can confirm."

"Please do. I want them to prove this is true."

With a sigh he opened the door to the room and got Fleur's attention. He indicated her presence was requested. She walked quietly passed the couch where Harry was still asleep so she would not wake him. Once in the room, Phoenix closed the door and looked between both women. Fleur looked as confused as Hermione.

"Vaht is it, Feenox?" she asked.

"Fleur, I need you to help me confirm for Hermione, her present condition," he answered. When Fleur looked away and shrugged, his posture stiffened. "I know you know what I am talking about. You probably knew right away when you checked on her. I found out when I checked her vitals on the beach. Please confirm for her that it is true. Hermione has requested the confirmation."

Fleur sighed defeated. "You a-our, correct."

"I won't believe either of you unless you prove it," Hermione responded with disbelief in her voice.

Fleur then pulled out her wand and walked over to her. She traced her wand over Hermione's stomach and pelvic region while muttering a spell in French. When Fleur was done, her wand and the areas she traced began to glow and then gathered into her wand and it shot out a repeated white spark.

Hermione let out a shaky breath and began to cry after she looked at her stomach and pressed her hands further into it. Fleur was quick to hug her while Phoenix put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hermione sat and repeatedly whispered, "It was the one time."

Fleur kissed her on the cheek. "You'll be fine, 'Ermione. It vill turn out to be a blessing. You'll see."

As if without thinking, Hermione looked at them and told them more. "We were on the task for the, You-Know-What's, Phoenix. Snatchers almost caught us the first time and Padfoot ran off to get them to follow him. Which they surprisingly did. They chased a dog. Padfoot must have gotten lost or was unable to get through my wards and was unable to return.. A few nights later it was just me and Harry in the tent. I had had awful nightmares the prior two nights. He came to comfort me when I had another the third night. After expressing my gratitude, we confessed our feelings for each other. We kissed and... well you can figure it out. We foolishly didn't think to use any protection spells in the heat of the moment. What am I going to do?"

Phoenix gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. "You'll figure out in due time."

"Does 'Arry know?" Fleur asked.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Oh, Merlin. He doesn't. How could he though seeing as to how I I just found out," she answered frantically. She looked at them pleadingly. "Please, do not tell him. I must be the one to tell him."

Both of them reassured her that they would not say a word about it.

"Just please tell him sooner than later, Hermione. Don't wait too long on it," Phoenix advised and left the room. He sat down in the front room with his face in his hands and muttered, "Merlin's wiry, beard!"

Days later, Phoenix woke up later than normal. He stepped out of his room to see Harry and Hermione exiting Griphook's room. Both of them were noticeably still processing whatever it was they had been told. He met them halfway in the hallway to see if they would tell him anything about whatever the Goblin may have told them.

"I am glad to see you're both doing well. Especially glad to see you are back up and on your feet, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione replied. "Have you seen, Sirius? We need to speak with him."

"I believe he's outside with, Bill," Phoenix answered.

"Thank you, Phoenix. For everything so far. Sacrificing time with your family, especially away from Teddy can not be easy for you," Harry said.

"No thanks needed, Harry," Phoenix replied. "I detect a hint of urgency which means you're up to something. What is it?"

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't discuss the details of it but it involves one of the Horcrux's. We'll be leaving as soon as we're ready. We'll be as careful as we can. I'm sorry but the less you know about our plan the better. It's that dangerous," Harry answered and tracked down Sirius.

Hermione stayed back as she knew by the look on Phoenix's face that he had something to say.

"Whatever it is you're up to," he began in a whisper, "Either fill me in so I can help you or don't go, Hermione. You can not risk anything happening to the baby."

Hermione exhaled and leaned forward. "I have to go, Phoenix. I can't tell you what we're doing, only that to succeed, I have to be there," she answered and nodded to Harry. "To keep his trust I made an Unbreakable Oath that _I_ wouldn't be the one to say anything about it." He looked at her concerned. "The baby will be okay. I promise. I found many protection spells that am and will be using."

"I don't like this," was all he could say.

"Sirius will be with us. He's helping by being dis... I've said too much," she replied and ran outside.

Moments later, Sirius came inside. "I know you have your concerns. The best I can assure is that I will keep them safe and do what I must to keep from being detected. Please, have Kreacher take you and go be with your family. There's little else that you can do here. Two weeks is long enough."

Before Phoenix could answer, Sirius stepped closer to him. "There is no room for discussion. I'm not making a suggestion. I will seek you out when we are done," he said and looked down and back at him. "Now go."

Phoenix felt something pull his arm, fingers snap and a popping sound. He looked around at the familiar setting that was not Shell Cottage and heard the popping sound again. The House Elf was gone. With that, he went inside to surprise his wife, children and mother in law. He had a lot to tell her about.


End file.
